


never too late to say sorry

by howweusedtobe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Electric Torture, Golden shower, M/M, Multiple Endings, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 해피앤딩 이후 서로 잘 사귀고 있던 행크와 코너 앞에 어느날 닥쳐온 날벼락같은 이야기.





	1. 누군가의 부재와도 같은 막막함

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Never too late to say sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894879) by [Karl0120](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl0120/pseuds/Karl0120)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 마치 누군가의 부재와도 같은 막막한 하늘.  
> -로맹가리, 하늘의 뿌리

'다음 소식 전해드리겠습니다. 어제 밤 8시 40분 경 일어난 인간과 안드로이드 간의 폭력 사태로 사이버라이프 사의 생산 공장 일부가 불타는 사고가 발생했습니다. 이 사고로 사이버라이프는 6억 불의 손해를 입었으며, 일부 안드로이드 모델은 생산이 중단......'

이제 막 6월인데도 빌어먹을 날씨는 존나게 더웠다. 망할 고물차는 에어컨을 틀어도 좀처럼 시원해지는 것 같지가 않았고, 오히려 에어컨을 가동하느라 작동하는 모터 때문에 더 뜨거워지기만 하는 것 같았다. 제기랄, 자꾸만 짜증이 나는 것도 다 이 미쳐 돌아가는 날씨 탓이리라. 행크는 신경질적으로 라디오 전원 버튼을 눌러 꺼버렸다. 물론 하루나 도망쳐도 좀처럼 신경을 꺼버릴 수 없게 어느 루트로든 새로운 사건 소식이 들려오는 자기 일 때문인 것도 있었겠지만, 아무튼 날씨 탓이어야만 했다. 아직도 머리가 지끈지끈 아파왔기 때문이다.

"코너가 또 잔소리를 해대겠군."

응원하던 농구팀이 완벽한 역전패를 당하는 바람에 울분에 차 과음한 일로 행크는 어제 하루 종일 술병을 앓았다. 끔찍한 두통, 시시각각 밀려오는 구토, 그와 동반되는 설사까지 완벽한 과음의 후유증 증세였고, 요근래 과로한 후폭풍도 같이 밀려오는지 나중엔 몸에서 열까지 올라 일이고 나발이고 다 때려 치고 집에 꼼짝 없이 누워있어야 했다. 어떻게 이런 중요한 순간에 병이 날 수가 있냐는 서장의 잔소리도 대충 흘려듣고서 기어코 하루 연차를 낸 뒤, 그러나 그 말대로 사건에서 아주 손을 뗄 수는 없어서 옆에서 간호하게 해달라는 코너의 간청을 무시하고 녀석을 억지로 경찰서로 보냈었다. 일이 바쁘긴 한지 코너는 마지못해 집을 나간 후 다시 돌아오지 않았고, 평소 자신을 돌봐주던 코너가 사라지자 행크는 그만 늦잠을 자 지각을 하고 말았다. 

과음의 해로움과 지각의 위험성에 대해 한바탕 연설을 듣겠구만. 아내의 바가지를 어떻게든 피해보려는 남편처럼 행크는 이리저리 시뮬레이션을 돌렸다. 녀석의 레퍼토리야 뻔했으니까. 안드로이드의 잔소리 패턴이 아무리 다양하다고 해도 아마 행크는 그 모든 패턴을 적어도 한번씩은 다 겪어봤을 것이다. 

"그래도, 녀석도 언젠간 인정해야만 한다니까? 술은 만병통치약이라고."

브레이크를 밟고 시동을 끈 뒤 행크는 아직도 물먹은 솜처럼 무겁기만 한 몸을 억지로 일으켜 주차장에 섰다. 차가 제대로 잠겼는지 마지막 확인을 한 뒤 몸을 돌리자 저쪽 구석에 모여 담배를 피던 다른 형사 몇몇과 눈이 마주쳤다. 정확하게는, 한 사람이 제일 먼저 행크를 발견한 뒤 몇 초간 정지해 있다가 다른 쪽을 바라보며 수다를 떨던 자기 동료를 툭툭 쳤고, 그렇게 한 무리의 사람들이 도미노처럼 행크를 바라보게 되자 일순간 정적이 일었다. 

"뭐야? 지각한 사람 처음 봐?"

세상에, 날씨마저 자신을 도와주지 않는 이런 빌어쳐먹을 날에는 동료조차 자신을 가만히 놔두지 않았다. 신경을 쓴 탓인지 머리가 다시 핑핑 도는 것만 같아 행크는 한바탕 쏘아붙이려던 걸 멈추고서 몸을 돌려 건물을 향해 갔다. 복도에서도 직원들을 마주쳤고, 그들 마저 자신의 눈치를 보며 인사를 하는 것 같자 행크는 비로소 무언가 심상찮은 일이 일어났음을 깨달았다. 하지만 겨우 하루 자리를 비웠을 뿐인데 대체 무슨 일이 일어날 수가 있다는 말인가? 뭔가, 정말 중요한 일이 일어났었더라면, 자기한테 연락이라도 왔었을 것이다. 행크는 돌아가기를 거부하는 머리를 억지로 굴려 지난밤에 전화 소리를 들은 적이 있었는지 떠올려보았고 없다는 결론이 내려지자 어찌되었든 자신과 상관있는 일은 아닐 거라는 결론을 내렸다. 

그때 서장이 자신을 호출했다. 

"무슨 일이.....음?"

서장실로 들어간 행크는 자기보다 먼저 와있던 존재를 발견했다. 사이버라이프 사 재킷, 자신보다 조금 작은 키, 자신에 비해 얄쌍한 덩치, 갈색 머리, 코너였다. 코너가 서장과 단둘이 이야기를 나눌 필요가 있나? 뭐 어찌 되었든 그렇다 치고, 너는 왜 여기 있냐고 친근하게 말을 붙이려고 했는데 녀석이 자신을 보는 눈빛이 이상했다. 꼭, 아무것도, 이 방과 서장과 자신을 포함한 그 어떤 것도 기억해내지 못하는 것처럼......

"안녕하세요. 제 이름은 코너입니다. 경찰청의 업무를 보조하기 위해 만들어졌습니다. 만나뵙게 되어 반갑습니다."

"행크, 간밤에 rk800모델이 파괴되었었네."

서장이 팔짱을 꼈다. 이 녀석 좀 보라는 듯 턱짓을 해 코너를 가리켰다. 아직 상황을 이해하지 못한 행크와 이해했지만 아직 설명을 하지는 않은 서장이 다음 명령을 내리지 않자 코너는 미동도 없이 행크를 응시했다. 녀석의 눈빛엔 감정이 실려있지 않았고 녀석의 자세는 망할 버킹엄 궁전의 근위대처럼 딱딱하기 짝이 없었다. 자기가 알고 지내던 지난 1년 간의 코너는 결코 아니었다. 대체, 이게, 무슨.

"그래서? 전에도 몇 번인가 죽었었잖아. 그때마다 멀쩡하게 살아 돌아왔고."

"그래서 오늘 새 rk800이 들어왔는데, 보다시피 아무것도 기억하지 못하네. 어제까지 작업하던 사건은 물론이고 경찰청 사람들도 전혀 모르겠는 눈치더군."

"무슨 소리야, 녀석의 기억은 사이버라이프 사에서 따로 백업하고 있다던데."

"자네 뉴스를 못 봤나? 사이버라이프 사가 공격을 받으면서 녀석의 메모리가 백업되어있는 곳까지 피해를 본 모양이야."

"그러니까 지금 그 말은,"

"미안하네, 행크. 자네가 맡아서 데리고 다니던 그 코너는 완전히 없어졌네. 지금 이 모델은 사이버라이프에서 막 출고된 새 제품인 모양이야."

코너가, 기억까지 완벽하게 지워진 채 죽어버렸다고? 겨우, 겨우 하루 자리를 비웠을 뿐인데? 행크는 믿을 수 없다는 듯 아직까지도 눈 하나 깜빡하지 않은 코너의 멱살을 쥐었다. 서장이 일어나 제지하려다 행크의 눈총을 받고 잠시 멈추었다. 

"너 정말 나 몰라? 정말 기억이 하나도 안 나?"

"당신은 앤더슨 경위님입니다. 레드 아이스에 관련된 범죄를 맡아 그 공로로 최연소 경위가 되셨죠. 최근에는 안드로이드가 연루된 사건을 담당하고 계십니다."

기계적인 어투, 정말로 더 손 댈 구석도 없는 진짜배기 안드로이드였다. 때로는 연인같았고 때로는 아들같았던 자기 코너의 흔적은 어디에도 없었다. 정말로 죽어버린 것이다. 그렇게 갑작스럽게. 온다간다 말도 없이. 제멋대로. 허락도 받지 않고. 

"망할."

행크는 코너의 멱살을 놔주었다. 사실 '놔줬다'기보다는 손에서 저절로 힘이 풀렸다. 안색이 창백해졌다. 심장이 갑자기 내핵으로 떨어져버린 것 같은 느낌이 났다가 곧 아무 느낌조차 들지 않았다. 아무것도 눈에 들어오지 않았고 아무것도 들리지 않았다. 그리고 제기랄, 젠장할 머리가 미친듯이 아파왔다. 행크는 당장 쥐약이라도 삼키고 싶다고 생각했다. 출근할 때부터 일었던 짜증이 인식 불가능할 정도로 가슴에 쌓여 눈에 보이지 않는 장벽을 쌓아 감각 기관과 뇌 사이를 가로막았다. 말도 안 됐다. 이건 정말 말도 안 되는 일이었다. 아니, 그렇지 않은가? 신이 있다면, 씨발 신이 정말 존재한다면 이래선 안 됐다. 이제 겨우 행복해졌는데? 이제 겨우 콜을, 그 불쌍한 아이를 마음에서 놔주고 인생의 다음 단계로 나아가야겠다고 마음먹었는데? 아니 설령, 어제 코너가 죽어야만 하는 신만의 타당한 만고불변의 논리가 있었다고 하더라도, 내가 임종조차 지켜주지 못했는데? 그 불쌍한 녀석이 마지막에 무엇을 느꼈고 무슨 말을 하고 싶었는지 들어주지도 못했고 하다못해 손조차도 잡아주지 못했다. 죽음이 두렵다고 한 녀석이었는데. 분명 사무치게 무서웠을텐데. 문득 처음으로 아들을 잃었을 때가 떠올랐고 행크는 불행해졌다.

"행크, 행크, 내 말 듣고 있나?"

불행한 행크는 서장실에 있되 거기 있지 않았다. 서장은 그의 충격을 이해했지만, 그를 이리로 부른 이유만큼은 그가 제대로 듣고 있건 말건 설명을 해야만 했다. 행크의 오랜 지인이자 동료가 입을 열었다. 

"자네가 원한다면 이 코너라도 다시 자네 담당으로 붙여줄 수 있네. 만약 자네가 싫다고 한다면, 이 모델은 이제 우리에게 쓸모가 없으니 사이버라이프로 돌려보내 작동 정지 시키고 수사용으로 나온 새 모델을 데려올 거야. 800 기종의 많은 점이 보강되었다고 하더군."

"아니, 아니 필요없어. 내 아들은 죽었어."

정신을 차렸을 때 행크는 자기 자리에 앉아있었다. 그는 자기가 어떻게 여기까지 흘러들어오게 됐는지 기억조차 나지 않았다. 분명 조금 전까진 서장실에서 서장의 말을 듣고 있었는데. 중요한 건 행크가 손에 커피를 들고 있었다는 것과 리드가 제 앞에서 뭐라뭐라 한참 종알대고 있었다는 사실이었다. 

"거, 미안하게 됐습니다. 설마, 거기서 그 녀석이 앞으로 튀어나갈 줄이야........"

지금의 행크에게 누구의 잘잘못인지는 하나도 중요하지 않았다. 행크는 한모금도 마시지 않은 커피를 책상에 내려놓고는 목을 가다듬었다.

"자네랑 있다 죽었나?"

리드가 고개를 끄덕였다. 리드는 품에서 사건 파일을 꺼내 행크에게 건네주었다. 어제 있었던 일들에 대한 자료라고 했다. 행크는 그런 것보다 코너의 마지막 모습이 더 보고 싶었다. 거기 놔두라고 하고서 시체나 좀 구경하게 해달라고 하자 리드는 뭐라뭐라 불필요한 말을 해댔다. 증거니까 만져선 곤란하다느니, 플라스틱 쪼가리라 썩을지나 모르겠지만 어쨌든 묻어줄 수도 없을 거라느니. 행크가 지금 제정신이 아닌 건 리드에게 있어서 천만다행이었다. 게다가 어쨌든 리드는 말은 띠꺼워도 행크가 코너를 한번 보게는 해줬으니까. 개소리들을 들은 즉시 포맷시킨 행크는 그저, 코너가 가여워서 기어이 눈물을 터뜨렸다. 코너는 거기 있었다. 증거 보관실에, 망가진 다른 안드로이드들과 함께, 곱게 눈을 감고서.

배에 구멍이 뚫려있지만 않았어도 행크는 일어나라고, 아니 다른 어떤 말이어도 좋으니까 뭐라도 말을 걸어보았을 것이다. 마지막으로 보았을 때까지만 했어도 내가 아픈 걸 걱정했으면서 어떻게 내 생각도 없이 멋대로 죽어버렸냐고 타박이라도 해보았을 것이다. 네 목숨을 앗아간 놈들이, 신이 원망스럽지도 않더냐고 한탄이라도 해보았을 것이다. 그러나 생명의 온기와 회로의 차가움이 모두 빠져나간 코너는 그저 그 자리에 미동도 없이 걸려있을 뿐이었고 이제 행크가 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없었다. 재수없긴 해도 리드 말마따나 묻어줄 곳이 있다면 행크 자신의 가슴 뿐이리라. 

"코너가, 마지막으로 무슨 말을 하던가?"

행크의 말에 리드는 어깨를 으쓱해보일 뿐이었다.

"아무말도. 급소를 맞아 즉사했으니 뭔가 하고 싶었던 말이 있었더라도 꺼낼 수 없었을 겁니다."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 그는 죽은 그녀 모습을 상상했다. 그녀는 죽었고 끔찍한 꿈을 꾸고 있었다. 그러나 그녀는 죽었기 때문에 그녀를 깨울 수 없었다. 그렇다, 죽음이란 이런 것이다. 자고 있는 테레자가 끔찍한 가위에 눌렸는데, 그는 그녀를 깨울 수 없는 것이다.  
> -밀란 쿤데라, 참을 수 없는 존재의 가벼움

코너로부터 부재중 전화가 한 통. 행크는 멍하니 화면을 응시했다. 무언가 조금이라도 생각이란 걸 했다간 당장이라도 머리에 총을 갈겨버리고 싶어질 것 같아 애써 상념들을 잠재우는 중이었다, 물론 자신은 회로를 껐다 킬 수 있는 안드로이드 따위가 아니었기에 노력을 하기가 무섭게 실패했지만. 지난 일들을 되짚어보면, 요 근래 들어 행크의 전화는 모두 코너가 대신 받아주고 있었기에 행크는 진짜 전화기를 무음모드로 돌려놓은 지 꽤 되었었다. 어젯밤에는 그걸 깜빡 잊어버리고 무음모드를 해제하지 않았었고, 이 전화가 걸려왔을 시점에는.......제기랄, 아마 구토를 하고 있었거나 억지로 눈을 붙이고 있었거나 변기에 앉아 속을 비워내고 있었을 것이다. 핸드폰이라도 들고 다녔으면 뭐가 좀 달랐을까? 벨소리가 울리게 설정해놨으면 그 모든 일들을 막을 수 있었을까? 부재중 전화 한 통. 역사에 만약이란 건 없다지만 행크는 그 순간 존재할 수 있었던 모든 가능성들이 마음에 걸려 도저히 핸드폰을 켤 수가 없었다. '부재중전화' 알림이 해제될테니까. 

콜이 죽었을 때도 행크는 그런 것들을 생각했었다, 내가 좀 더 똑똑했어야 했다는 류의 생각들. 좀 더 현명하고, 아무튼 이것보다는 덜 멍청했었어야 했다. 어떻게 그걸 할 수가 있단 말인가? 혹은 어떻게 그걸 하지 않을 수가 있단 말인가? 무슨 심리에서 나왔건 그 모든 자책들은 행크를 좀먹어들어갔고 그게 행크가 술을 마시게 된 첫번째 계기였다. 술이라도 마셔서 생각 회로를 태우지 않으면 도저히 견딜 수가 없을 것만 같았다. 자책과 후회와 절망과 두려움과 공포 때문에 극단적인 선택을 할 것만 같았다. 그러거나 말거나 밤마다 진짜 총으로 진짜 러시안룰렛을 했으니 다 쓸모없는 일이었지만 말이다. 그리고 이제는 이 망할 술때문에 또다시 자식을 잃어버리고야 말았다. 

자신은 정말 형편없기 짝이 없는 인간이었다. 인생에 도움이 되는 선택이라곤 쥐꼬리만큼도 하지 못했다. 그까짓 술, 조금 덜 먹을 수도 있었을텐데. 휴대폰 무음모드는 1초만에 해제되는 것인데. 핸드폰 까짓거 가벼우니까 손에서 놓치지 않고 들고다닐 수도 있었을텐데. 병신같이 그런 사소한 것하나 챙기질 못해서 두 번 실수를 하게 되다니. 아마 뇌가 반 개뿐인 머저리라도 자신같은 실수는 하지 않으리라.

화가 머리 끝까지 치민 행크는 핸드폰을 쥐고는 신도 모를 곳으로 집어던져버렸다. 그렇게 한참을 머리를 싸매고서 앉아만 있다가, 그 부재중 전화 알람이 사라지면 이 세상에 코너의 흔적이 한 개나 줄어드는 거라는 생각에 정신이 번쩍 들어 자리에서 일어났다. 조금 전의 폭력적인 행동과 이어지는 큰 소리에 스모가 놀라 컹컹 짖었다. 자괴감에 정신이 반쯤 나가버린 행크의 귀에는 그게 꼭 알람소리처럼 들렸다. 얼른 찾아내라는, 핸드폰 벨소리인 기본 알림음같은, 일정한 패턴의 사이렌소리. 그러나 혼이 쏙 빠져서 그런가 방금 전에 던졌는데도 당최 어디로 갔는지 찾을 수가 없었다. 바닥에도 없었고 쇼파 밑에도 없었고 없을 건 알았지만 혹시나 싶어 카페트도 뒤집어 봤는데 당연히 거기에도 없었다. 

행크는 바닥에 털썩 주저앉았다. 조금 전까지 자신을 한계까지 몰아붙이던 화가 썰물처럼 빠져나가고 머리가 약간 멍해졌다. 찾을 수 없는 핸드폰이 무음모드이고 코너가 없는 집안은 살떨릴 정도로 고요했다. 행크가 번잡스럽게 움직이는 것에 신나 뭔지도 모르고 덩달아 날뛰던 바보천치 스모만이 행크의 다리에 이마를 비비다가 제 주인의 품을 파고들었다. 스모가 행크의 턱을 햝아댔다. 행크는 말리거나 안아줄 생각도 하지 못하고서 어딘지도 모를 곳을 응시했다. 

"코너......."

 

*

 

다음날, 위대하신 조상님들의 발명품인 알람시계의 덕택으로 행크가 가까스로 몸뚱이를 일으켜 출근했을 때, 제 자리에는 rk800 한 대가 서있었다. 행크는 순간 깜짝 놀랐다가 이건 그 코너가 아니라 빌어먹을 대체품이라는 것을 기억해내고는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 

"앤더슨 경위님, 서장님께서 부르십니다."

분명 어제 사이버라이프사로 돌려보내진다고 하지 않았던가? 행크는 정말로, 코너가 죽었는데도 그녀석과 똑같이 생긴데다 (어떤 면에서는) 녀석과 똑같이 움직이는 복제품이 존재한다는 사실이 탐탁치 않았다. 꼭 코너의 죽음을 애도하는 자신을 조롱하는 것만 같았기 때문이다. 100억이 넘는 얼굴이 다 다르게 생겼고 하나라도 없어지면 대체 불가능해지는 그런 사람같은 존재가 아니라 한낱 수사 보조일 뿐인 양산형 안드로이드라는 걸 확인받는 느낌이었다. 그리고 그건 분명 개같았다. 자신의 코너는 분명히 잃어버리거나 망가지면 다시 사면 그만인 그런 8000달러 짜리 물건이 아니었기 때문이다. 세상에, 8000 불이라니, '코너'에게 값어치도 존재해야 한단 말인가? 

"네가 왜 여기 있는 거지?"

행크의 말투는 날카로웠다. 아마 이 rk800 기기도 행크가 적대적으로 반응한다는 것을 알아차렸을 것이다. 그러나 안드로이드는 어떤 감정적인 반응도 보이지 않았다. 오르락내리락하는 어조는 고르고 평온했다.

"서장님께서도 그 이유에 대해 말씀하시고 싶으신 것 같습니다."

"좋아, 거기에 나도 한마디 덧붙여주지. 그게 뭐든 간에 앞으로 내 눈앞에 나타나지 마. 알았어?"

안드로이드는 목례를 한 뒤 명령에 복종해 어디론가 사라졌다. 행크는 그 등에다 대고 소리쳤다. 

"그리고 한번만 더 그 녀석 흉내를 내려고 했다간 내가 기필코 네 몸뚱이를 부러트리고 말 거다!"

코너라고 불러주고 싶지도 않은 그것이 명령을 인식했는지 잠깐 멈추었다. 엘이디 센서가 노랗게 점멸했다가 이내 푸른빛으로 돌아왔다. 그러나 안드로이드는 사람처럼 뒤를 돌아보거나, 아니면 '그녀석'이 누구인지 묻거나 하지 않았고 입력 프로세스를 마친 뒤에는 곧장 자기 자리를 향해 갔다. 그래봐야 경찰청의 안드로이드들이 서서 명령을 대기하는 그 자리에 불과했지만. 그리고 rk800기기가 거기에 온전하게 주차에 성공했을 무렵 행크는 이미 서장실에 불려들어가있었다.

"행크, 대체 전화기는 어디다 놓고 다니는 건가?"

"아, 그게 말이지, 이제 슬로우 라이프를 한번 살아볼까 싶어서."

그게 개소리란 건 그 안에 있던 누구라도 알 수 있었다. 서장이 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다. 

"내가 충고 하나 해주지. 이 일이라도 오래 하고 싶거든 그놈의 슬로우 라이프인지 뭔지는 당장 때려치우는 게 좋을 걸세."

"새겨듣겠네. 그래서 대체 왜 저놈이 아직도 돌아다니는지 설명해줄 수 있겠나?"

화면에 좀더 퉁퉁해보이는 몸집의 코너가 띄워졌다. 그놈은 하얀색이 섞인 재킷을 입고 있었고 가슴 부근에 800 대신 900이란 번호가 적혀있었다. 행크는 고개를 살짝 뒤로 뺐다가 얼굴을 찌푸리며 말도 안 된다는 표정으로 서장을 쳐다보았다. 뭔가 착오가 있을 거라 생각했으나 악취미 섞인 장난 따위가 아니었는지 서장의 표정은 진지하기만 했다. 그러게 진작 전화를 받지 그랬냐는 얼굴로 서장이 팔짱을 꼈다.

"어제 자네가 조퇴하고 난 뒤에 곧장 사이버라이프에 연락을 취했네. 800 모델을 반환하고 다음 라인을 서에 배치하고 싶다고 했더니 900모델을 보여주더군. 그런데, 보다시피 얼굴이 800라인과 똑같았어."

"그 놈들은 얼굴 디자인을 다시 할 돈도 없다던가?"

"근 1년 사이에 여러 가지 일들이 일어났으니 무리도 아니겠지. 아무튼, 거기에 보완된 점은 미미한 정도의 시스템 업그레이드와 향상된 신체능력 정도 뿐이라는 거야. 게다가 회사 사정상 900라인으로 업그레이드를 하기 위해선 추가금도 필요하다더군. 안드로이드와 일한 바 있는 자네의 의견을 참고해보고 싶었네만 전화를 받지 않아 일단은 기존의 모델을 계속 쓰기로 결정했네. 메모리가 손실되긴 했어도 어쨌든 새로 정보를 저장하고 일하는 데에는 문제가 없는 걸로 판명이 났으니까."

"만약 저 놈을 또다시 내게 붙여줄 생각이라면......"

"그 점에 대해선 걱정하지 않아도 좋네. 이 일을 설명했더니 리드가 자기가 쓰겠다고 자원했어."

"리드가?"

그거야 말로 오늘 들은 이야기중에 가장 말이 안 되는 이야기였다. 그놈이 언제부터 안드로이드를 곁에 두고 싶어했던가? 코너가 정식으로 경찰서의 일원이 된 뒤에도 툭하면 뭔 쌍팔년도 미쓰 김 다루듯 코너에게 커피 심부름이나 시켜대던 녀석이었다. 자잘하게 시비를 건 일은 셀 수도 없이 많았고 말이다. 오히려 이참에 800이든 900이든 다 쓸어버리고 사람끼리 일해보자고 해도 모자랄 판에 자기가 (그렇게 부르는 건 내키지 않았지만 녀석들은 이름을 공유하고 있으니) 코너와 파트너가 되겠다고 했다고? 자의로? 행크는 도저히 인과관계를 납득할 수 없었으나, 녀석이 뭔 심보로 변덕을 부렸건 자신의 코너는 이미 죽은 목숨이고 새로 들어온 놈이야 어찌 되든 제 알 바 아니라는 생각에 깊이 파고들기를 관두었다. 

"먼젓번 800모델의 죽음에 책임을 지고 싶다더군. 지금 우리 서에 있는 저 기기가 현재 작동중인 마지막 800 모델이라고 하니 그래봐야 오래 가지도 않을 거야. 자네 사정은 알겠네만 지나친 폭언이나 폭행은 삼가고 오래 쓰게 해주게."

직급이 낮다는 것은 이럴 때 불리하다. 뭐라고 얼마나 항의하건 행크는 이미 정해진 일에는 복종하는 수밖에 없었다. 마지막으로 작동하는 놈이건 제일 처음 작동하는 놈이건 코너의 죽음이 나만 심각하게 받아들이는 일이 아니라 경찰서 모두가 애도할 만한 일이 되게 해달라고 하고 싶어도 씨알도 안 먹힐 소리였다. 코너는 자신의 아들이지 그들의 아들이 아니었으니까. 자신이 전화를 받았는지 여부와 관계없이 경찰서에는 끝까지 rk800모델이 배치될 예정이었다는 사실에 행크는 약간 절망했다. 자신은 분기를 가르는 중요한 도구 역할조차 못 되는 사람인 것이다. 무가치감이 내면에 단단히 또아리를 틀었고 절망에 빠진 행크는 제 자리로 돌아오자마자 의자에 주저앉아 마른 세수를 했다. 

코너의 죽음은 그들에게는 하루짜리 슬픔거리조차 되지 못했다. 자신이 얼마나 유대감을 쌓건 코너는 계속해서, 800에서 900으로 900에서 1000으로 돌아올 것이었다. '업그레이드'가 되어서. 사람이 어떻게 업그레이드가 될 수 있단 말인가? 빈자리를 어떻게 똑같은 사람이 채울 수가 있단 말인가? 

그 부재중 전화를 받았어야만 했는데, 받아서 당장이라도 구하러 갔어야만 했는데, 그래서 어떤 식으로든 자신의 코너가 자신의 곁에 오늘도 있었어야만 했는데. 행크는 끝까지 전화를 받지 못했고 코너는 죽었고 그러나 마지막 남은 800기종은 죽지 않아 코너의 자리를 대체하고 있었다. 그들의 말에 따르면 행크의 후회와 자책감은 아무 쓸모 없는 것이었다. 어차피 코너는 하루면 대체될 수 있었으니까. 

"그게 말이나 돼?"

행크는 볼멘소리를 내뱉었으나 동료의 채근에 억지로 사건 파일을 폈다. 코너가 죽었는데도 행크마저 하루만에 일상으로 다시 녹아들어가고 있었다. 심지어는 햇살마저 어제와 다름없이 따가운 것만 같았다.


	3. 즐거움에 내일이 없듯이

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 슬퍼하는 자에게 일러주어라  
> 한탄은 언젠가 사라지고  
> 즐거움에 내일이 없듯이  
> 슬픔도 이윽고 사라져간다고  
> -R.F. 버턴, 아라비안 나이트

코너가 죽은 이후로 한 달이 지났다. 행크는 그럭저럭 살아남았다. 딱히 삶에 의지가 있다거나 대단한 이유가 생겨서는 아니었다. 어느날 저녁엔가, 버릇처럼 맥주를 한캔 따놓고 티비를 틀어놓고 총알을 가득 채운 총을 꺼내들었는데 문득 코너가 자기 집에 처음 들어왔을 때 자신이 이것과 똑같은 짓을 하다가 정신을 잃고 쓰러져있었던 광경을 보았다는 것이 떠올랐다. 그 일이 있고나서 행크는 두번다시 그 총을 다시 집을 수 없었다. 그렇다면 다리에서 떨어지리라 마음먹고 다리가 잘 보이는 곳에 갔는데 거기서 크게 떨어져있지 않은 곳에서 코너에게 총을 겨누었었다는 것이 떠올랐다. 면도날로 팔을 긋고 욕조에 들어가 죽으려 하니 코너가 동일한 종의 면도날을 들고서 제발 면도 좀 하라며 잔소리를 했던 것이 떠올랐다. 매사가 다 그런식이었다. 뭔가를 하려 할 때마다 코너가 떠올랐고 행크는 한입 먹은 아이스크림이 바닥에 떨어져버린 여섯살배기 아이처럼 바닥에 주저앉아 엉엉 울었다. 소리까지 내어가며 아주 크게. 아마도 거기에 신경을 쏟느라 행크는 미처 죽을 수가 없었다. 

이미 소중한 이를 잃어본 경험의 장점은 뒤에 뭐가 올지 안다는 것이다. 화가 났다가, 죽을 것처럼 오만 것에 다 슬퍼했다가, 언젠간 슬픔의 무게에 덤덤해져서 죽음까지도 눈물이 나오지 않는 덤덤한 기억으로만 남을 것이다. 행크는 처음부터 그게 싫었다. 네가 없이도 시간이 간다는 게, 너를 잃은 삶은 아무런 의미조차 없는데 난 감히 널 그냥 그런 과거의 인연으로만 남겨둔 채로 웃고 또 떠들 거라는 게. 지금 이렇게 아프고 고통스러운 일이 어떻게 나중엔 아무렇지도 않은 일이 될 수가 있는가? 

업무용 책상 위에는 어느새 예쁘게 액자에 담긴 코너의 사진이 놓여있었다. 이번 부활절 연휴 기간에였던가, 크리스마스 때도 별 말 없던 녀석이 난데없이 바캉스를 가고 싶다고 졸라대서 근교로 휴가를 나갔을 때 찍은 사진이었다. 지금도 그렇지만 그때도 구식이었던 행크는 이제는 고대 유물이 되어버린 필름 카메라로 사진을 한 장 찍었었다. 나 어렸을 때는 이런 곳에 오면 누구나 다 기념사진을 찍었다는 말에 코너는 얌전히 그림 좋은 곳 앞에 서서 어색하게 웃었다. 

'행크는 찍지 않으십니까?'

나? 나도 저기 앞에 서면 셔터는 누가 누르게? 행크의 대답에 코너는 열심히 회로를 돌렸는지 다른 사람에게 맡기자거나 아니면 가지고 온 삼각대에 올려놓고 자동 타이머를 설정하자거나 하며 같이 찍기를 채근했지만 행크는 옷이 후줄근하다, 머리가 안 예쁘다 등등 갖은 핑계를 대어가며 끝까지 코너와 한 프레임에 서지 않았다. 이제와서 다시 생각해보면, 코너가 거기 서있는 것만으로 이미 그림이 완벽해서, 굳이 자기가 거기에 들어가서 구도를 망치고 싶지 않았다. 

코너는 아름다웠다. 아름답고 강했다. 동시에 자기같은 중증 우울증을 앓는 병신도 살뜰히 걱정해주는 착한 마음씨를 갖고 있었다. 게다가 자신이 아무리 거지같은 면만 보여준다 해도 언제나 무한한 인내심으로 기다려주고 손을 내밀어주고 마른 곳 진 곳에서 꺼내주었기에 행크 앤더슨은 이제껏 살아남을 수 있었던 것이다. 이런 존재 없이도 인생이 그런 대로 멀쩡히 굴러갈 수 있다는 게, 행크는 도저히 믿기지가 않았다. 

"아 제기랄."

딴 생각에 빠져 커피만 홀짝이다보니 어느새 잔이 바닥이 났다. 행크는 네 시간 전부터 한 페이지도 넘어가지 않은 사건 파일을 대충 덮어두고서 자리에서 일어났다. 코너가 쓰던 맞은편 자리에 잠깐 눈이 갔다. 이제는 다른 사람이 쓰고 있었다. 자신이 쳐다보는 것을 느낀 모양인지 그쪽에서도 타이핑을 하다 말고 고개를 들었다. 어디 가냐고 예의상 묻는 말에 말 없이 잔을 살짝 들었더니 이런 대답이 돌아왔다. 

"설탕이 다 떨어졌던데."

"아메리카노라도 마시지 뭐."

어차피 달달한 건 별로 좋아하지도 않았다. 거기다 이건 그냥 입맛이 없어서 목구멍에 뭐라도 쑤셔박으려고 마시는 거니까 당도같은 건 별로 중요하지도 않았고 말이다. 그러니까 별 상관 없으리라 생각하고서 한 잔 새로 타러 갔는데, 설탕이 없어서 쩔쩔매는 사람은 따로 있는 모양이었다. 

"앤더슨 경위님."

황망한 표정으로 주위만 두리번두리번 거리던 rk800이 행크를 발견하고는 몸을 확 굳혔다. 잔을 든 쪽은 미동도 없는데 물리법칙에 충실한 커피만 잔 속에서 살랑살랑 흔들렸다. 놈의 엘이디링이 노랗게 빛났다. 뭔가 연산이라도 하는 모양인지 눈꺼풀도 파르르 떨렸다. 흥, 꼴에 안드로이드는 안드로이드라고. 행크는 코웃음을 쳤다. 자신은 기억도 안 나는 언젠가 내 눈 앞에서 당장 사라지라고 명령 한번 했다고 녀석은 자신만 보면 쭉 저 상태였다. 뭔가를 하다가도, 혹은 하려다가도 자신만 눈에 띄면 모든 동작을 정지하고서 호다닥 도망치듯 사라져버렸다. 행크야 놈이 코너도 아닌데 없어지건 말건. 아니 차라리 녀석이 저렇게 자신을 피해다녀주는 쪽이 좋았다. 코너와 닮은 얼굴을 보고서 기분이 더러워지지 않아도 됐으니까.

그러나 녀석은, 이번만큼은 자신의 눈앞에서 사라질 수 없는 모양이었다. 망설이던 녀석은 다시 천천히 뒤로 돌아 잔을 테이블 위에다 올려놓고서 주위를 둘러보기 시작했다. 

"뭐 찾는 거라도 있냐?"

아무리 녀석이 꼴보기 싫다고 해도 어쨌든 같은 곳에서 일하는 처지이고 이름까지 불렸는데 모른척할 수도 없었다. 에스프레소 샷 버튼을 눌러놓고 정수기에서 물을 받고 있는데 녀석이 우물쭈물하다 입을 열었다.

"경찰청의 설탕 재고량이 부족합니다."

"뭐, 그런 모양인가보더군."

"앤더슨 경위님께서는 혹시라도 설탕을 가지고 있진 않으십니까?"

"내가? 그럴리가."

'코너'라면 그런 멍청한 질문 따위 하지 않았을텐데. 행크는 '코너'가 녀석보다 더 똑똑하고 자신을 잘 알고 있다는 사실에 내심 쾌감을 느꼈다. 그건 분명 남을 짓밟고서 느끼는 저열한 기분이었다. 지금 행크는 좆도 신경쓰지 않았다. 그저 자신의 코너가 아직도 순결하고 지금 자기 눈앞에 서있는 저 기기보다 우월하다는 사실만이 중요할 뿐이었다. 따라서 그 짤막한 대화가 끝난 뒤에는 rk800에게 더이상 신경을 쓰지 않았으며, 다시 자기 자리로 돌아가기 위해 발걸음을 재촉했다. 

어쩌면, 그게 문제였을지도 모르겠다. 아예 녀석과 얽히려고 한 그 결정 자체 말이다. 조금이라도 rk800에게 신경을 써 시간을 뺏긴 탓인지 행크는 제 시간에 작은 소동을 빠져나가지 못하고 길목에 붙들리고 말았다. 식식대며 들어온 리드가 커피가 왜이렇게 늦냐며 난데없이 rk800의 뺨을 친 탓에 출입구가 막혀버리고 말았던 것이다. 

"죄송합니다, 리드 님."

rk800은 배알도 없는지 곧장 고개숙여 사과했다. 각도 탓에 녀석의 엘이디 상태를 볼 수는 없었으나 얼굴은 여전히 무표정이었다. 리드는 아마도 그 점이, 그러니까 말과 달리 어조와 표정으로 충분히 미안해하지 않는다는 점이 마음에 들지 않았던 모양이었다. 들고 있던 파일철로 rk800의 머리를 세게 한번 내리치고는 기어이 놈이 다시 사과를 하게 만들었다. rk800의 손에 들려있던 커피가 출렁여 놈의 옷과 맨손에 튀겼다. 아마 리드에게는 한방울 정도 묻었을 것이다. 따지고 보면 인간의 잘못이었는데도 리드에겐 그런 건 별로 중요하지 않은 모양이었다. 리드는 뜨겁다고, 튀지 않았냐고 한바탕 소동을 벌였다. 안드로이드의 목소리가 살짝 떨렸다. 

"정말 죄송합니다."

"씨빨 진짜 버려진다는 거 불쌍해서 거둬줬더니 한다는 게. 어푸푸 시발 맛은 또 왜 이래? 커피 하나도 제대로 못 타? 회로가 망가졌으면 시발 민폐끼치지 말고 폐기장에나 쳐기어들어가야 할 거 아냐!"

행크는 정말로, 진짜 진짜로 조용히 사태를 관망만 할 작정이었다. 남의 rk800이었고 남의 소유였고 저 rk800은 코너가 아니라 보다 열등한 전혀 다른 존재였다. 내 일 아니다, 내 코너 아니다, 행크는 애써 염불을 외워보았으나 아마도 요근래에 지나치게 코너 생각만 한 탓인지 코너와 똑 닮은 얼굴을 한 누군가가 모욕을 당하는 건 도저히 참고 넘길 수가 없었다. 행크는 rk800에게 아직도 약간 뜨거운 커피를 그대로 부어버리려는 리드의 팔을 잡았다. 

"그만 좀 해, 서에 설탕이 떨어져서 안그래도 쩔쩔매고 있더군."

"남이사, 플라스틱 쪼가리를 어떻게 교육시키든 댁이 무슨 상관입니까? 이젠 당신 '파트너'가 아니라 제 거라구요!"

말은 그렇게 하지만 리드도 슬슬 다른 사람들의 시선이 눈에 들어오긴 하는 모양이었다. 두어번 주위를 둘러본 그는 분위기가 냉담하다는 것을 깨닫고선 커피를 도로 안드로이드에게 건네주었다. rk800은 손을 살짝 떨며 입술을 약간 깨물었다. 리드는 그 얼굴에 기어코 두 번 손찌검을 한 후에야 떨어졌다. 설탕을 만들든지 해서라도 제대로 다시 타오라는 분부를 남기고서였다. 그제서야 주위에 삼삼오오 몰려들었던 인파가 흩어졌다. 좁다면 좁은 공간에 행크와 rk800 둘만 남았다. 고개를 푹 수그린 rk800이 행크쪽으로 돌아섰다. 행크는 그제서야 녀석의 엘이디링이 시뻘겋게 빛나고 있었다는 걸 알아차렸다. 

"ㄱ, 감사합니다, 앤더슨 경위님."

딱히 녀석을 신경쓰느라 한 행동은 아니었었다. 신경이 쓰였다면 저 녀석이 코너와 같은 얼굴을 하고서 똥을 잔뜩 뿌려대는 것이 마음에 들지 않았기 때문에일 뿐이었다. 코너라면 아마 그 상황에서 안드로이드라고 병신같이 참고 있지는 않았을 것이다. 아니 애초에 커피에 설탕이 조금 부족하다고 그렇게 쩔쩔매고 있지도 않았을 것이다. 꼭 어디가 모자란 놈처럼 그렇게.....행크는 녀석이 코너와 닮았으되 이토록 다르다는 사실이 마음에 들지 않았고, 한편으로는 그 사실에 안도했다. 그 모순에 갈피를 잡을 수가 없어서 행크는 녀석에게 손을 내밀었다. 

"그건 내가 마실테니까 이리 다오."

달랜다고 또 얌전히 건네준다. 행크는 또 준다고 그걸 한모금 마셨다. 확실히, 설탕을 안 타서 씁쓸하긴 하지만 또 아주 못 먹을 맛은 아니었다. 손맛이 좀 부족하지만 코너도 아니고 안드로이드가 탄 커피니까. 행크는 생각을 도중에 끊어냈고 새로운 프로세스를 검색중인 듯한 녀석에게 또다시 말을 던졌다.

"여기서 오른쪽 모퉁이를 돌면 나오는 삼거리 커피집이 맛있지."

"검색 완료. 감사합니다."

한심한 놈. 자존심도 없는 놈. 멍청하기까지 한 놈. 어느 면에서 봐도 코너와 닮은 구석이 없는데도, 이상하게 녀석의 비 쫄딱 맞은 강아지같은 처량한 얼굴을 보고 있노라면 기분이 묘해졌다. 화가 나는 건지 답답한 건지 저런 놈이 아니라 진짜 코너였으면 하는 허망한 소원인 건지는 도저히 파악할 수가 없었다. 그냥, 그 모든 게 뭉뚱그려진 듯한 애매한 느낌에 사로잡혔고 구체적으로는, 새 rk800과의 별 것도 아닌 경험에 진짜 코너와의 기억들이 하나하나 묻혀버릴까 두려웠다. 이 녀석을 아무렇지도 않게 대하는 날이 오면 그땐 코너를 잃은 상실감에서 완전히 벗어났다고 해도 좋은 걸까? 그렇다면 행크는 영원히 이 rk800과 데면데면해도 좋으니 조금만 더, 과거에 파묻혀있고만 싶었다. 

"뭘 감사할 것 까지야. 너같은 거, 아예 출고되지도 않았으면 좋았을텐데 말이다."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 아 코너 존나 굴리고 싶다 코너야 사랑해


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 살인, 고어 및 폭력적인 (성)관계에 대한 언급이 있습니다

시간이 지날수록 느끼는 거였지만 이 짓도 오래는 못 해먹을 짓거리였다. 코너 없이 혼자 수사하려니 심적으로도 빈자리가 대놓고 크게 느껴졌을 뿐더러 실제로도 능률이 도무지 오르지가 않았다. 살인 사건같은 긴급한 일에선 정신 감정이 필요하다는 이유로 진작 빠졌는데도 이모양이었다. 이것 봐라, 벌써 오늘도 이 주위를 한 블럭이나 돌았는데 허탕만 쳐 운동만 한 셈이 되었다. 그 녀석이 살아있었더라면 진작 실마리를 찾아내서 쫒아가든 잡아 족치든 벌써 끝냈을텐데. 행크는 슬슬 아파오는 허리에 나지막이 으...소리를 내며 손으로 등을 두드렸다. 어쩌면 콜의 죽음으로 영영 잃어버린 부분을 대체하던 코너가 사라졌으니 그 부분만큼 본래 자리로 돌아가려는 건지도 모를 일이었다. 어차피 의미도 없이 돈벌이나 하는 거, 올해는 꼭 때려치던가 해야지, 원. 

"디트로이트 경찰 앤더슨 경위다."

문을 막아서던 경찰이 말을 절반쯤 듣기도 전에 벌써 비켜섰다. 행크는 녀석이 살아있었더라면 얼마나 든든했을까 따위의 생각을 하며 지하로 향하는 계단을 성큼성큼 내려갔다. 얼마 걷지도 않았는데 지상과는 사뭇 다른 공기가 느껴졌다. 후끈한 열기, 머리가 아파올 정도의 지독한 싸구려 향수 냄새, 벽에 붙어 있는 포스터와 낙서들, 서류상 신고되어 있던 대로의 평범한 '안드로이드 클럽'은 아닌 게 분명했다. 

"이번엔 짚긴 제대로 짚었구만."

좋아해야 할지 싫어해야 할지 모를 일이었다. 보고서에 뭔가 적을 거리가 생긴다는 건 좋은 일이었는데 일을 해야 한다는 건 썩 마음에 들지 않았다. 당장이라도 집에 가서 술이나 한잔 마시고 소파에 늘어져 잠이나 자면 좋을텐데. 요근래들어 부쩍 저하된 근로능력과 함께 행크는 일상 생활에서도 상당수 의욕을 잃은 상태였고 더이상 자살을 기도하지는 않았지만 아마 그것 역시 빌어먹을 무기력증 때문인 것 같았다. 마음 같아선 일에 머리라도 들이미는 것 자체가 기적이었다. 하루하루 눈을 뜰 때마다 (죽을 의욕도 없는 주제에) 살아서 뭐하냔 생각부터 들었고 눈을 붙일 때마다 부디 내일은 영영 침대에서 일어날 일이 없게 되기를 기도했다. 더이상 코너의 죽음으로 인해 감정이 동요하지 않는다는 것이 유일한 위안거리였으나 이게 더 나은 상태라고는 좀처럼 생각되지 않았다. 그때는 눈에 먼지가 들어가서 따가운 상태같았다면 이제는 아예 눈이 뽑혀 멀어버린 것만 같은 기분이었기 때문이다. 

"당신이 여긴 웬일입니까?"

보아하니 눈이 먼 건 자신 뿐만은 아닌 모양이었다. 두 눈이 뽑히고 양쪽 손의 손가락이 모두 잘려버린 성인 남성의 시체를 조사하던 리드가 일어나 날카롭게 캐물었다. 행크의 등장이 달갑지 않다는 투였다. 뭐, 자신이라도 리드를 본 날은 재수가 없다며 문앞에 소금을 뿌렸을 것이다. 리드의 태도를 대수롭지 않게 넘겨버린 행크는 넓지는 않아보이는 클럽 안을 슥슥 둘러보며 심드렁하게 대답했다.

"모든 안드로이드 '실종' 사건은 내가 맡도록 되어 있지 않은가. 이 일대에서 안드로이드가 대량으로 '실종' 되었다는 소식을 듣고 왔지. 자네야 말로 여긴 웬일인가?"

"보면 모르시겠습니까? 시체가 있지 않습니까?"

"그게 자네가 찾던 그 암거래상인가 뭔가 하던 놈인가?"

제아무리 의지를 잃어버린 행크라 할지라도, 방금 안드로이드가 뭔가 말을 하려다가 입을 도로 다물었다는 사실을 놓칠 만큼 감이 녹슬지는 않았다. 행크는 놈쪽으로 고개를 살짝 돌렸다. 안드로이드는 행크의 눈치를 살짝 보았으나 행크의 시선에 리드마저 자신에게 주목하게 되자 고개를 숙이고는 아무 일도 없던 체했다. 수사용으로 나온 rk800이 수사에 관해 말 못 할 건 또 뭔가? 평범한 살인 사건이 아닌가? 한동안 잠자고 있던 불길한 예감이 슬며시 고개를 들었다. 

"이봐요, 남의 사건에 코 들이밀지 말고 댁 할 일이나 하쇼. 그리고 이 일대 안드로이드들은 보나마나 그 망할 신제리코인지 뭔지에 가입한 것일테니 기왕이면 이대로 온 길 따라서 돌아나가라고요, 알겠어요?"

하기야, 행크가 망가져갈수록 리드는 행크를 더더욱 경멸하기는 했다. 본래부터도 서로 아웅다웅 하긴 했지만 몇 달 전 작은 커피 소동이 있고 나서부턴 그 기미가 심해져 이젠 행크 그림자만 봐도 침을 뱉을 기세로 입에 거품을 물고 물어뜯어댔다. 하지만, 그걸 감안하고서라도 지금 리드의 태도와 뭔가를 알고 있으되 말을 하지 않으려는 듯한 안드로이드 사이에는 뭔가가 있었다. 행크 눈이 멀어버렸더래도 그것만큼은 못 볼 수가 없었다. 행크는 일부러 보란듯이 사건 현장으로 성큼 들어섰다. 각도상 리드의 등에 가려 보이지 않던 팔 한 짝이 눈에 들어왔다. 단면부가 긁혀 하얀 맨살이 드러나있었다. 

"저거, 안드로이드 부품이로군."

"아, 제기랄."

정상적으로 탈착된 게 아니라 누가 강제로 잡아 뜯은 모양인데. 간만에 옛 기억이 되살아난 행크는 이쯤에서 어떤 모델의 부품이고 일련번호는 뭐라는 코너의 설명이 따다닥 튀어나올 타이밍이라고 생각했지만 안드로이드는 여전히 말이 없었다. 아쉽긴 해도 어차피 녀석은 코너가 아니고 자신도 더이상 그때의 일을 하고 있지 않으니 어쩔 수 없는 노릇이었다. 자기 안드로이드도 아니었고 말이다. 당연한 반응을 기대하는 사람이 멍청한 거지. 행크는 팔 앞에 주저앉아 시선을 던졌다. 손끝에 희미하게 혈흔이 묻어있었다. 빨간색인 것으로 봐서 안드로이드의 것은 아니었다. 저 남자의 것인가? 당장 혈흔분석이 아쉬워진 행크는 고개를 돌려 rk800을 손짓으로 불렀다. 빠릿빠릿 움직이질 못하고 뭔가 스스로를 옭아매는 것처럼 마지못해 움직이던 rk800은 리드의 날선 명령에 회로를 노랗게 빛내며 멈추었다.

"하지 마."

rk800은 행크의 바로 옆에 단정히 무릎을 꿇은 채 피쪽으로 손가락을 가져다대려 하고 있었다. 녀석의 손가락이 멈칫했다. 행크는 놈이 저런 명령을 듣는다고 해서 멈춘다는 것 자체가 말도 되지 않는다고 생각했다. rk800이 사건 현장을 햝고 다니지 않는다고? 이미 햝아봤더라면 진작 신이 나서 결과를 줄줄 읊었을 것이고. 자기랑 일하는 동안의 코너는 얼마나 말을 안 들었던가. 아무리 통사정해도 좀처럼 말을 들어주지 않던 그시절의 코너가 떠올랐고 행크는 녀석을 물끄러미 쳐다보았다. 녀석은 rk800답게 거의 본능과도 같은 행동을 하기 위해 손을 더욱 가까이 했고, 손에 피를 묻히기 직전에 정지했다. 때를 놓치지 않은 리드가 녀석의 머리채를 휘어잡고 끌어냈다. 네 주제를 뭐라고 생각하는 거냐며 리드는 머리채를 쥔 손을 한바탕 흔들어댔다. 늘 단정하던 머리가 흐트러졌다. rk800은 조금 슬퍼보였지만 반항하지 않았다. 

"수사 안드로이드한테 수사를 시키는 게 그렇게 못 할 짓인가?"

"당신 안드로이드입니까?"

"자네가 관리하긴 하지만 아주 자네 소유인 것도 아니지. rk800은 '디트로이트 경찰청' 소속의 안드로이드이고 난 지금 안드로이드 실종 사건을 담당하기 위해 여기 온 거야."

딱히 토를 달 수 없는 말이었다. 게다가 아무리 행크가 살인사건이 아니라 안드로이드 실종 사건을 담당하기 위해 이자리에 서있는 것이라 하더라도 어쨌든 수사 담당 안드로이드가 조사를 하겠다는데 자꾸 뜯어 말리는 것도 그림이 이상했다. 리드가 맨날 밥먹듯이 안드로이드는 도구일 뿐 머리는 사람이 쓰는 거라고 말하고 다닌다는 거야 행크까지 알고 있는 사실이었지만, 조금 전에는 도구로도 안 쓰려 하지 않았던가? 리드는 마지못해 놈을 놔주었다. rk800은 언제 맞았냐는 듯 잽싸게 일어나 차렷자세를 취했다. 흥, 하는 소리와 함께 리드가 팔짱을 꼈다.

"잘 들어둬요, 난 하나도 켕길 게 없다구요."

그렇게 해서 rk800을 일시적으로 리드와 공유하게 된 행크였으나, 막상 녀석을 마음대로 쓰려고 하니 딱히 쓸 수가 없었다. 증거가 부족해서는 아니었다. 코너와 하던 일을 동일한 기종의 다른 녀석과 한다는 게 어딘가 코너에 대한 배신처럼 느껴졌다. 사적으로 어쩌다 마주치는 거야 둘의 성격이 워낙 달라 잘 구분이 가니 상관 없었지만 본래 기능으로 쓰이는 건 당연히 둘이 똑같을 테고. 게다가 몇 달 전까지만 해도 녀석과 말을 붙이는 것만으로도 코너에 대한 기억이 덮여버릴까 벌벌 떨기도 했고 해서, 행크는 아무 말도 하지 않고서 혼자서만 묵묵히 사건 현장을 둘러보았다. 

서류상으로 이곳엔 모두 5명의 안드로이드가 등록되어 있었다. 하지만 창고를 열어보니 등록된 숫자가 일반적으로 사용할 양보다 훨씬 많은 양의 예비 부품이 보관되어 있었다. 잘 눈에 띄지 않는 뒤편에는 좁고 불편해보이는 침대가 놓여 있는 여러 개의 방들도 늘어서 있었고, 결정적으로 그중 하나의 방에서 고문도구와 퍼킹머신을 비롯한 다량의 섹스토이가 발견되었다. 아마 서류상으로만 일반 클럽으로 되어 있을 뿐, 실상은 춤을 추는 곳이라기보다는 유흥업소로 쓰인 모양이었다. 

인간과 오메가가 함께 공존하는 법이 부족하게나마 제정되었는데도 인간에게는 도저히 풀 수 없는 가학적인 욕구를 안드로이드에게 푸는 인간들은 생각보다 많았다. 디트로이트만 봐도 곳곳에서 불량품 대란 때 몰래 숨겨두었거나 아니면 아예 납치해간 불량품을 데리고 그런 장사를 하는 불법 업소들이 성행하고 있었다. 인간과 똑같이 생겼으니 감정 이입도 잘 되는데 행위에 대한 반응도 회로 조작 몇 번으로 손쉽게 만질 수 있고 부품을 갈아끼우는 것만으로 얼마든지 멀쩡해지니까 죄책감도 덜한 모양이었다. 그런 역겨운 부류들의 심리가 뭐든 알 게 뭐냐마는, 어쨌든 놈들이 안드로이드를 데리고 노는 수위는 심하면 멀쩡한 각종 신체부위를 절단하거나 잡아뽑는 것부터 눈알, 동력원같은 상식적으로 용납되지 않는 곳을 제거하고 그곳에 성행위를 하는 것에 이른다고 들었다. 개중에는 반항하는 놈을 정복하는 맛이 있다며 일부러 불량품만을 선호하는 그런 쓰레기까지 있을 정도라고 했다. 제아무리 고통을 느끼지 못하는 안드로이드라도 상식 밖의 일이 거듭 벌어지는데 정신이 나가지 않을 리가 없다. 불쌍한 녀석들, 눈 먼 장님이라도 불량품이 될 수밖에 없었을 것이다.

"경위님, 말씀드리고 싶은 것이 있습니다."

가게를 한번 쭉 훑어본 행크는 다시금 시체가 누워있는 본래의 장소로 돌아왔다. rk800은 벽을 보고 서있었다. 겉보기엔 피묻은 손으로 벽을 더럽힌 보통 흔적일 뿐이었다. 행크는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"나한테?"

"예. 벽에 티리움으로 안드로이드 해방 단체의 문양이 그려져 있습니다. 피해자의 잘린 손가락에 피와 티리움을 묻혀 그린 모양입니다."

"시간이 지나면서 티리움은 증발하고 인간 피만 남아 모양이 이상해졌군."

"예. 그리고 저기 있는 잘린 안드로이드의 팔은 일련번호, 그러니까 흔히 노스라고 불리는 안드로이드의 것입니다."

"노스라고?"

노스라면 마커스와 함께 안드로이드 해방 단체를 이끄는 안드로이드가 아닌가. 뜻밖의 이름이었다. 이제껏 안드로이드들이 알아서 도망간 줄 알았는데 만약 그쪽이 연관되어 있는 거라면 일이 생각보다 복잡해질 게 아닌가. 제에기, 적어도 한동안 소파에 늘어지긴 글렀구만. 행크는 혀를 찼다. 대량의 안드로이드들이 이렇다 할 흔적도 없이 깔끔하게 사라진 이유도 아마 그놈들이 연관되어 있어서인 게 분명했다. 놈들은 인간한테서 안드로이드를 훔쳐가는 것엔 아주 이골이 나 있었으니까. 하지만 그놈들이 왜 여기까지 왔을까? 왜 여지껏 단서도 남기지 않다가 이 불법 유흥 업소에서 사람을 해치고 중요 간부 중 하나가 팔을 잃는 부상까지 입게 되었을까? 행크는 어느새 인간에게 학대당하던 안드로이드가 손님을 해친 것으로 사건을 대충 넘겨짚고 있었다.

"그런데 너, 나한테 굳이 이런 걸 알려주는 이유가 뭐냐?"

rk800이 푸스스 웃었다. 아까 헝클어진 머리가 아직 정돈되지 않아 평소와는 달리 앞머리가 좀 내려와있었다. 인상이 달라보였다. 구박만 받고 산다곤 믿기지 않을 정도로 순하고 어려보이는 얼굴이었다. 새 rk800에 대한 모든 안좋은 인상에도 불구하고 행크는 녀석이 제법 예쁘게 생겼다고 생각했다. 

"절 두 번, 구해주셨으니까요."

행크에게 있어서 커피 사건은 아무것도 아닌 지극히 사소한 일이었다. 그나마 재수없는 리드가 끼어있었으니 기억이라도 하는 거지 그냥 rk800과 단둘이 만난 일이었다면 진작 기억의 지평선 너머로 넘어갔을 터였다. 초반의 반감이 시간의 흐름에 따라 조금씩 가시고 나서 rk800은 완전히 무관심의 영역에 놓여 있었다. 아무것에도 흥미가 가지 않는 건 녀석도 예외가 아니었던 것이다. 그리고 조금 전의 그 말다툼 역시, rk800이 아니라 다른 일반 청소부 안드로이드였더라도 행크는 역시 똑같이 행동했을 것이다. 행크는 녀석이 그런 아주 사소한 친절도 잊지 못할 정도로 정에 굶주리고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 

문득 코너를 처음 만났을 때의 자신도 사람에 그토록 절박했었다는 사실이 떠올랐다. 행크는 마음이 아팠다. 녀석이 학대를 받고 있어서가 아니었다. 그런 존재가 옆에 있는데도 무기력해 도저히, 본능적인 친절 외의 것을 베풀 엄두조차 나지 않는 게 미안해서였다. 자신은 코너가 아니었고 안드로이드는 더더욱 아니었다. 이 나이 먹고 제 앞가림도 못하는 주제에 상냥하고 강한 코너처럼 남에게 버팀목이 되어 줄만한 존재가 될 수 있을 리가 없었다. 녀석도 그 사실을 일치감치 깨닫고 저한테 얼른 기대를 접는 편이 좋으리라.

"그런 걸 아직도 마음에 담아두고 있었냐?"


	5. Chapter 5

"너, 썩은 동아줄이란 말 아냐?"

"표준국어대사전에 따르면 힘없이 뚝뚝 끊어지거나 맥없이 쓰러지는 모양을 비유적으로 이르는 말입니다."

"그래, 그래. 내가 그거니까 나한테 너무 기대진 마라, 너까지 같이 넘어진다."

행크는 검지로 미간을 꾹 눌렀다. 안 그래도 돌아가기를 거부하는 머리를 억지로 굴렸더니 이젠 진짜로 터질 것만 같았다. 벌써 이틀째 밤에 잠을 잘 시간이 나지 않아 책상에 30분씩 엎드려 쪽잠을 잤다. 지난번 불법 성인 클럽을 털었을 때까지만 해도 안드로이드 실종 사건을 순조롭게 마무리할 줄 알았으나 어찌된 영문인지 가장 중요한 손님 명단과 문제되는 시간대의 씨씨티비 영상 등이 감쪽같이 사라져 있었던 탓이었다. 그밖에도 가장 핵심적인 증거 몇몇이 심증만 남긴 채 발견되지 않았고 코너 말에 의하면 그때 발견됐던 암거래상 살인 사건 팀 쪽에서도 그래서인지 수사에 난항을 겪고 있다고 들었다. 

"어디 아프신 겁니까?"

Rk800이 의문스러운 표정으로 물었다. Rk800, 그래 그런 영문으로 없는 증거를 쥐어짜내가며 보고서를 쓰고 도대체 사라진 안드로이드는 어디로 갔을지 궁리하던 지난 며칠간 녀석은 쏠쏠한 말벗이 되어주었다. 넌 집에 안 가냐니까 리드가 자기 집에 안 들여보내줘서 리드의 퇴근 시간에는 경찰서 충전대에서 충전을 하며 시간을 때운다고 말하는 거보니까 녀석에겐 밤이 제법 길고 심심한 모양이었다. 불운인지 복인지 먼젓번에 묻지도 않은 증거 두 개를 먼저 가르쳐주고 난 다음부터 녀석이 자신에게 잘 보이려 들고있기도 했고. 

행크는 코너는 잘 시간이 되면 인간처럼 자기 옆에 누워 눈을 감았었던 것을 기억해냈으나, 그 말을 듣고 보니 이제와서 그게 정말 잠이었는지 아니면 자는 시늉이었는지 구분을 할 여력 따윈 없었으므로 대충 그렇다 치고 넘어가기로 했다. 하기야 하루종일 말도 몇 마디 못 하고 지내던데. 

"피곤해서 그런가 머리가 좀. 아니아니, 그런 얘기가 아니고, 하기야 그래 아프다면 아프다만....아무튼 나랑 너랑 거리를 좀 두고 살자 이거야."

어디까지나 자기 생각으로 행크는, 녀석이 유용하기에 곁에 두고서 녀석이 재잘대는 걸 --쓸데없는 말까지도-- 받아주는 중이었다. 같은 사건 현장을 둘러본데다 머리가 좋으니 녀석이 있으면 굳이 증거보관실로 다시 내려갈 필요도 없지, 아무렇게나 같은 소리를 반복하며 헛소리를 늘어놓아도 알아서 사람의 말로 다시 정리해주지, 지금 들고 있는 게 펜인지 연필인지 구분도 안 가는 이런 상황에서 꼭 알맞은 인재였다. 물론 정상적인 상태의 행크였다면 녀석이 그런 잔재주가 아니라 하늘을 움직이고 없던 증거를 허공에서 만들어내는 신의 재주를 지니고 있었더래도 굳이 빙 돌아가는 길을 선택했겠지만 지금은, 제기랄 위에서 보고서를 빠꾸먹이고 개지랄을 떠는 한이 있어도 일단 완성해놓고 집에 돌아가서 쉬고 싶었다. 그리고 증거가 생기거든 다시.

"하지만 조금 전까지만해도 제 작문 실력이 꽤 쓸만하다고 하시지 않으셨습니까?"

어쭈, 이놈 봐라. 리드가 없어서 그런가 녀석은 아주 집 나온 망아지처럼 한도 끝도 없이 말에 토를 달아댔다. 이런 성질머리를 어떻게 그 옆에선 죽이고 살았나 궁금해질 정도로 말이다. 행크는 이제 효과가 있긴 한 건지 의문이 드는 커피를 습관적으로 한모금 마시며 자기 옆에 반듯하게 서 있는 Rk800을 슬쩍 올려다보았다. 긁으려고 일부러 저렇게 말하는 게 아니라 정말로 순수하게 이해가지 않는다는 듯한 표정이었다. 안드로이드 놈들 표정이 워낙 아리까리 하다지만 코너와 오래 부딪혀온 행크로서는, 특히 같은 기종의 표정이라면 못 읽어낼 수가 없었다. 확실했다, 분명 코너가 악의없이 사람 성질을 슬슬 긁을 때의 바로 그 모습이었다. 행크는 실없이 웃었다. 확실히 제정신이 아닌 게 분명했다. 얼굴만 같을 뿐인 전혀 다른 안드로이드에게서 코너를 읽어내다니. 

"그리고 피로도가 상당히 높아 보이시는데 제 도움을 받아 보고서를 빠르게 완성하시는 편이 컨디션 조절에 보다 효율적입니다."

코너는 죽었다. 코너의 성격 역시, 자신으로부터 사회화를 배우며 생긴 고유의 성격이어야만 했다. 그렇지 않다면, 그러니까 예컨대 동일한 회로를 가지고 있다는 것때문에 어떤 Rk800에게나 동일하게 생길 수 있는 그런 당연한 반응이었다면, 제기랄 그게 사람의 성격인가, 프로그램이지. 행크는 아주 오래 전부터 바로 이런 순간들을 우려하고 있었고 제발 이 이상으로 코너에 대해 의심을 품고 싶지 않았다. 합리적인 추론이든 말도 안 되는 어거지든 그 작은 의심 하나만으로 이미 죽어 반론을 제기할 수 없는 코너는 산산조각나버릴테니까. 유일한 버팀목이었던 코너와의 추억이 자신의 착각으로 인해 벌어진 일련의 소동으로만 남는다면, 행복하다고 느꼈던 시간들은 대체 뭐가 되는지? 

"아니, 그러니까 내가 하고 싶은 말은, 이번 일은 도와줘서 고맙지만 이것만 끝나면 너랑 나랑 손 털자고, 응? 나 너까지 신경쓸 기운도 없다. 어떻게 걸어는 다니고 펜도 쥐고 있다만." 

"제가 싫으십니까?"

싫냐고? 싫었다. 진심이었다. 미웠고 원망스러웠고 뭐 여기 있는 거야 어쩔 수 없지만 제발 나랑 덜 마주치고 살았으면 했다. 하지만 그게 '진심으로 진심'인 건 아니었다. 시발, 짝이랑 싸운 열 살 먹은 어린애보다는 더 성숙한 어른이 되어야 했기 때문이다. 머리로는 이 모든 상황이 녀석의 탓은 아님을, 따지고보면 녀석도 꽤 불쌍한 처지라는 걸 알고 있었고 그래서 행크는 녀석을 전심전력으로 미워할 수 없었다. 그랬으니까, 어찌할 바를 몰랐으니까 서로 덮어두고 최대한 무관심으로 넘어가는 게 최선이라고 결론지었던 것이다. 아예 이런 문제는 건드리지도 않도록. 하지만 이제와서 그러기에는 자신이 녀석에게 지나치게 과도한 친절을 베풀고 말았음을, 행크는 깨달았다.

"제가 싫으시다면 더이상 귀찮게 해드리지 않겠습니다."

씨발 행크는 저 눈망울에 약했다. 축 쳐지는 눈썹, 실제로 눈물이 나오진 않겠지만 어쨌든 당장이라도 울어버리겠다는 협박을 내던지는 눈, 붉게 빛나는 엘이디까지 씨발 행크는 저걸 보고서도 당장 내 눈앞에서 사라지라는 말을 꺼낼 수 있는 개새끼가 아니었다. 상대가 코너가 아니라 코너를 떠올리게 하고 코너의 인간성을 의심하게 만드는 흉악한 원수쯤 되는 놈이라고 해도 마찬가지였다. 게다가 이 Rk800놈이 리드에게 툭하면 구박을 받고 동료들한테서도 900이나 들이지 왜 쓸데없이 하위버젼을 남겨놓냐며 대놓고 앞담을 까는 소리를 맨귀로 듣는다는 걸 알았기에 더더욱 그랬다. 정말로, 녀석에게 쥘 수 있는 밧줄이라곤 썩은 동아줄이래도 자신밖에 남지 않았다는 걸 뻔히 알았기에 차마 그것까지 손에서 빼앗아갈 수는 없었다. 씨발 이게 다 자신이 지나치게 무른 탓이리라.

"좋지 않긴 한데 그렇다기 보다는."

안 하느니만 못한 좆같은 답변이었다. 앓느니 죽지, 내가. 안드로이드는 여전히 혼란스러워했고 행크는 무 자르듯 뚝 끊어내지를 못하는 물러터진 자기자신이 원망스러웠다. 그래, 따지고 보면 녀석을 온전히 미워할 수 없는 건 자신의 이런 성격을 알아서이기 때문이기도 했다. 자꾸 여지를 남겨서 상대가 오해하게 만들어버리곤 하니까 꼭 Rk800을 둘러싼 일련의 일들이 다 제가 불러온 병신짓의 결과처럼 느껴졌던 것이다. 처음부터, 그때 녀석이 커피물을 뒤집어쓰고 화상을 입더라도--안드로이드도 화상을 입는진 모르겠지만-- 그냥 내버려뒀어야 하는데. 하지만 행크는 결코 누군가가 모욕을 당하는 일을 그냥 넘어가지 못했을 것이다.

"당신이 제 전임자와 파트너였다는 사실은 저도 보고서를 읽으며 알게 되었습니다. 왜 저는 파트너로 고르지 않으셨습니까? 제게 결함이 있기 때문입니까?"

차라리 그 말을 하며 자신을 원망해주면 좋았을텐데 녀석은 오히려 슬퍼보이는 표정을 하고 있었다. 엘이디가 점점 심각한 수준의 붉은빛으로 반짝였다. 안드로이드는 지나친 스트레스를 받으면 자해한다는 사실을 굳이 떠올리게 만드는 그런 색이었다. 하기야 지금 녀석의 표정은 굳이 엘이디를 보지 않아도 조금이라도 엇나갔다간 당장 자살하고 말 거라는 식의 그런 절박한 기색을 내비추고 있었다. 

행크는 한숨을 쉬었다. 피곤에 찌들어버린 자신에게는 녀석에게 진심을 말할 베짱도 거짓을 말해 속여넘길 유연함도 없었다. 코너 없이는 제대로 된 삶을 영위하지도 못하고 이깟 보고서 하나도 쩔쩔 맬 정도로 업무능률도 바닥인데 그게 될 리가 없었다. 코너를 그리워하고 있다지만 실상 행크는 앞으로도 뒤로도 동으로도 서로도 북으로도 남으로도 위로도 밑으로도 가지 못하고 정체되어 있었다. 도저히 상황을 타개할 자신이 들지 않아서. 자기가 그만큼 강하고 가치있는 인간이라는 걸 스스로 믿을 수가 없어서. 꾸역꾸역 안에 밀어넣고선 미루기만 하다간 언젠가 좆된다는 걸 알고 있는데도 우유부단하게밖에 행동하지 못하는 그런 머저리였다. 

"그게 말이다, 같이 좀 걸으면서 다시 이야기를 나눠보는 건 어떻겠냐."

"저는 리드 님이 퇴근하신 동안에 경찰서 밖을 나가지 못하도록 명령받았습니다."

"리드가 엿먹는 꼴을 한번은 볼 수 있겠군, 안 그래?"

Rk800의 스트레스 상태가 좀 덜 선명한 빛의 붉은색으로 내려갔다. 어차피 여기 있다간 보고서도 못 쓰고 잠이나 퍼질러 자다가 내일 또 밤새 야근이나 하게 될 것 같아서 행크는 주섬주섬 소지품을 챙겨 밖으로 나갔다. 행크가 문을 열어주자 안드로이드는 얌전히 따라나왔고 둘은 그럴듯한 핑계를 만들기 위해 지난번에 갔던 불법 안드로이드 클럽 쪽으로 걸었다. 점심엔 그렇게 덥더니 밤이라고 또 서늘하고 바람도 제법 선선하게 불었다. 상점가에마저 불이 켜져있지 않아 캄캄하다는 걸 빼면 제법 산책하기 좋은 상황이었다. 불량배들을 만나면 글쎄, 기분전환 할 건수가 하나는 더 생기겠지. 자신을 짓누르던 막대한 피로가 조금은 덜어지는 듯한 착각이 들었다. 녀석은 어떨지 궁금해져 한번 얼굴이나 보려다가, 답해줘야 하는 질문이 있다는 걸 깨닫고 관두었다. 약간의 유예를 두고 싶어서였다. 

네게 결함이 있기 때문에 파트너로 들이지 않은 거냐고? 따지고 보면 맞는 말이었다. 아마 기억이 멀쩡했다면 좀 찝찝하긴 해도 본래 코너와 같은 놈이라고 여기고 기꺼이 데리고 다녔을 것이다. 하지만 몇 번 겪었던 흔한 시점에서 상황이 조금만 달라져도 결과는 이렇게까지 엄청나게 차이가 난다는 걸 몸소 체험하게 된 지금에 와서 다시 생각해본다면, 그렇게 단순히 결론지을 문제가 아닌 것 같았다. 지금의 녀석은 분명 코너와 다른 개체였다. 그렇다면 만약에, 녀석에게 어떤 식으로든 코너의 기억이 돌아온다면, 그때는 코너와 같은 존재가 되는 걸까? 단순히 기억이 있다는 것만으로? 예이든 아니오든, 녀석에게 코너의 기억이 없는 게 정말로 결함이 될 수 있을까? 

"망할 안드로이드들은 어디로 사라졌을까."

대답할 수 없는 답변으로부터 생각을 돌리기 위해 행크는 일부러 전혀 다른 화두를 던졌다. 안드로이드는 언제나 인간의 편의를 먼저 봐주는 편리한 생물체였다. 행크가 자신의 질문에 대한 대답을 회피하는데도, 녀석은 화를 내지 않고 얌전히 말을 받아주었다.

"노스가 그 장소에 있었다면 아마도 신제리코로 갔을 거라고 생각합니다."

"그래, 거기까진 나도 잘 알겠더군. 근데 말이야, 진짜 문제는 거길 어떻게 찾느냐는 거지."

"제게는 본래 제리코 소탕 작전에 대한 기억은 추후 읽은 보고서를 통한 것밖에 없으니 그 점에선 도움이 되지 못할 거라고 생각합니다. 하지만 저번에 현장에서 오직 안드로이드만이 볼 수 있는 단서를 몇 개 찾은 것으로 미루어보아 인간 혼자서는 알아내기 힘들 거라고 추측합니다."

"그렇다면 난 네 도움이 조금 더 필요하겠구나, 안 그러냐?"

"제 도움이 필요하시다니 다행입니다."

안드로이드가 웃었다. 인간이었더라면 쓴웃음,이라고 표현할 법한 그런 미소였다.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 아무도 날 도울 수 없어.  
> 아무도 날 살릴 수 없어.  
> 아무도 날 숨쉬게 할 수 없어.  
> -한강, 채식주의자

"Rk800이 어디 갔는지 아나?"

그 물음에 제대로 된 대답을 해주는 이는 아무도 없었다. 행크는 저질이 되다 못해 이젠 아주 쓰레기가 되어버린 체력을 그러모아 간신히 근처 의자 하나에 주저앉아선 숨을 거칠게 몰아쉬었다. 제기랄 이 망할 안드로이드 녀석이 어디로 갔을지 자신도 짐작할 수가 없었다. 맨날 경찰서에 있댔으니까 조금만 일찍 출근하면 리드보다 먼저 녀석의 손을 빌릴 수 있을지도 모르겠다는 생각은 애저녁에 물건너갔다. 그걸 위해 그토록 바라왔던 잠도 거진 다 포기하고서 부랴부랴 몸만 씻고서 도로 나왔는데도 말이다. 

그러니까, 어젯밤에 나누었던 그 모든 떠올리고 싶지 않은 대화에도 불구하고 행크가 Rk800을 찾아야만 하는 이유는 단서에 있었다. 한 세 시간 정도 잤나, 배가 고파 잠에서 깨어난 행크는 계란후라이라도 해먹을 생각으로 테팔 후라이팬을 꺼내들었다가 그 중심에 칠해진 붉은 원을 보고 중요한 사실을 퍼뜩 깨달았다. 

사건 현장에 피와 티리움이 뒤섞인 액체로 적혀져 있던 그 그림이, 인간의 눈에는 꼭 붉은 원처럼 보였었다. 저번 제리코 침투 작전에서 코너가 어떻게 제리코의 위치를 찾아내게 되었는지 행크는 직접 들어 대강 기억하고 있었다. 특정 문양을 찾으면 다음 문양이 그려져있는 곳이 자동으로 머리속에 다운받아지는 형식으로 더듬더듬 한발자국씩 나아갔다고 했다. 자기 기억이 틀리지 않았다면 분명 코너는 그때 다운받았던 여러장의 그림이, 안드로이드를 위한 특정 메시지를 내포하고 있을 뿐 그 자체로는 인간 눈에도 보이는 평범한 길거리 벽화였다고 했었다. 놈들이 이미 들킨 수법을 또 쓰진 않겠지만 그래도 만약 이번에도 기본적인 원리는 같다면? 

가장 좋기로는 아예 처음부터 안드로이드들만 공유할 수 있는 단서만을 남기는 게 제일이었을 것이다. 하지만 그러기엔 하위모델중에 티리움 탐지 기능을 아예 탑재하고 있지 않은 모델들도 분명 존재하고 있었고, 그런 녀석들마저 모두 포섭하고 싶다면 제리코 녀석들도 분명 어느 하나는 위험성을 간주하고서라도 인간 눈에 띄게 표현해야 했을 것이다. 게다가 그 문양을 그리기 직전이나 직후에 노스라고 불리는 제리코의 간부는 공격을 받아 팔을 잘리는 큰 부상을 입었다. 갑작스레 나타난 상대에게서 기습공격을 당한 게 아닌 이상, 노스는 큰 부상의 위험을 감수하고서라도 그 그림을 그려야만 했다. 왜 그게 그렇게 중요했을까? 아무리 생각해도 그 엉성해보이는 붉은 원은 제리코의 위치와 긴밀한 연관이 있었다. 하지만 그때 했던 말마따나 인간인 행크 혼자서는 도저히 다음 단계로 넘어갈 수가 없었다. 제기랄 녀석만 어딘가에 좀 잘 붙어있었다면!

행크는 사건 현장에 대한 자세한 사진자료가 담긴 수사파일을 도로 집어들었다. 뭐 녀석이 없는 거야 애시당초 자기 파트너가 아니었으니 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 나중에, 다른 날 밤에 다시 부탁하는가 해야지. 사실 따지고보면 니가 싫다느니 선을 긋자느니 왜 저만 파트너로 선택하지 않으셨느니 그런 소리를 실컷 늘어놓고서 만 하루도 채 지나지 않아 뭔가를 부탁한다는 게 염치없는 일이긴 했다. 감정적으로 엮이긴 싫고 단물은 빨아먹고 싶고? 고작 그거 몇 시간 잤다고 되살아난 행크의 양심이 수사를 진행하고자 하는 욕구를 억눌렀다. 어차피 위에서도 행크가 해결할 거라 기대하고서 맡긴 케이스도 아니었으니 좀 헤멘다고 해서 쿠사리를 먹일 사람은 없을 거였다. 그럼 어쩔 수 있나, 안드로이드 없이 인간의 최선을 다해보는 수밖에. 

보는 사람들마다 그게 아직까지 굴러가냐고 묻는 행크의 차는 그들이 놀랄만한 타당한 이유가 있는 구식이었다. 정비도 주기적으로 직접 해주어야만 했고, 최고 속력도 말도 안 될 정도로 느렸고, 수동운전도 되지 않아 술이라도 퍼마신 날에는 따로 대리 운전사를 불러야만 했다. 술꾼에게는 대단한 약점이 아닐 수 없었다. 하지만 반대로 구식 차량을 몰고다니는 것에 장점이 있다면 첫째는, 중앙 시스템에서 통제하는 자동운전 시스템이 아니기 때문에 안드로이드의 탐지능력으로도 단번에 위치를 파악하지 못한다는 거였다. 형사일을 하는 데에 은밀함보다 더 선호되는 건 없는 일이었다. 게다가 오늘은, 그 은신성이 사적인 부분에까지도 영향을 미칠 모양이었다. 

"망할, 저게 뭐야?"

차에 사건 파일을 집어던졌을 때 행크는 저 멀리 구석진 곳에 주차되어 있는 차 위로 리드의 머리가 튀어나와 있는 것을 보았다. 거기까지는 별로 이상할 것이 없었으나 문제는 그 새끼의 머리가 앞뒤로 자꾸만 흔들리고 있다는 거였다. 차 옆에 서서 어디 가지도 않고 갈대마냥 몸만 흔들거릴 이유가 대체 뭐란 말인가? 그리고 결정적으로, 고개를 살짝 돌렸다가 도로 뒤통수를 보여주는 자세로 돌아간 그 찰나의 순간 그 새끼는 꼭 자위라도 하고 있는 것처럼 눈을 감은 채로 잔뜩 느끼는 표정을 짓고 있었다. 

"역겨운 새끼."

그렇다고 해도 행크가 그 새끼의 변태적인 노출 행위에 굳이 끼어들 이유는 없었다. 안 좋은 이력으로 점철된 놈과 자신의 과거를 보았을 때 오히려 이대로 무시하고 그냥 지나가는 게 향후 동료와의 안정적인 인간관계 향상에 보탬이 되는 일이었다. 하지만 행크는 어째서인지 그냥 지나칠 수가 없었다. Rk800이 아무도 모르게 사라져 한참을 나타나지 않는다는 사실이 마음에 걸려서였다. Rk800은 리드의 관할 하에 있었고, 혹시라도, 혹시라도 이 역겨운 변태새끼가 Rk800에게 손을 대기라도 했다면........

적어도 그 부분에 있어서만큼은 Rk800이 자신의 코너이냐 아니면 전혀 별개의 개체이냐는 중요하지 않았다. 상호동의하에 이루어지지 않는 성행위는 놀랍게도 불법이었으니까! 하물며 경찰이라 누구보다도 법을 수호해야 하는 놈이, 안 그래도 권력구조상 인간 아래에 놓이기 쉬운 안드로이드를 건드린다고? 간밤에 녀석이, 왜 자신은 파트너로 들이지 않았냐고 하소연했던 일이 다시금 떠올랐다. 그땐 자기를 겨냥해 죄책감을 불어넣게 하려는 수작 쯤으로만 여겼었는데 이제와서 다시 생각해보니 그건, 구해달라는 신호나 마찬가지였다. 젠장할, 맞아, 주위의 시선이 있건 없건 Rk800에게 하는 행동을 보면 리드는 분명 그 불쌍한 안드로이드를 한 번만 건드리지는 않았을 테다. 사내 성폭행에 대한 법률이 안드로이드에게도 적용되던가?

술로 급격하게 불어난 몸뚱이가 허락하는 한 최대한 살금살금 놈에게 접근한 행크는 안드로이드가 보고 있건 말건 녀석을 후려갈겼다. 예상치못한 공격에 리드가 억소리를 내며 비틀거렸다. 놈은 잠시간 정신을 차리지 못했고, 그 사이 Rk800을 무사히 제 뒤에 두는 데에 성공한 행크는 두 번째 주먹을 녀석의 얼굴에 명중시켰다. 

"이런 시발!"

바닥에 쓰러지고서야 리드는 공격자가 행크임을 알아보았다. 누군가에게 변태행각을 들켰다는 사실이 수치스럽긴 한 건지 녀석의 얼굴이 달아올랐다. 아니, 어쩌면 분노였을지도 모르겠다. 녀석이 발길질을 했기 때문이다. 행크는 안드로이드를 깔아뭉개다시피 하는 자세로 뒤로 넘어졌다. 녀석의 의도가 뭐였든 덩달아 분노한 행크는 몸을 추스렸고, 비틀비틀 대며 일어나려 하는 리드의 허리를 부여잡고 놈을 다시 바닥에 내다꽂았다. 한바탕 개싸움이 벌어졌다. 경찰의 노련한 체술과 체면따위는 온데간데 없는 문자 그대로의 동네 개싸움이었다. 본래의 자세, 그러니까 바닥에 무릎꿇고 앉아있던 그 자세로 돌아온 Rk800만이 혼란스러운 얼굴을 한 채 싸움에서 약간 떨어져 있을 뿐이었다.

"고고한 척 하지 마쇼! 댁은 '코너'한테 이런 거 안 해봤습니까?"

"이 빌어먹을 새끼야, 너처럼 강제로 범하진 않았어!"

"강제로 범했다고요?"

리드는 그 대목에서 코웃음을 쳤다.

"어디까지 봤는데요? 증거 있습니까? 내가 진짜 사기꾼인 것 같으면 지금이라도 신고하세요. 시발, 당장 하시라고요. 왜 말을 못해요, 예? 야, 니가 말씀드려라."

안드로이드의 입가에서는 흙 묻은 정액이 흘러내리고 있었다. 아까 행크가 실수로 깔아뭉개서인지 아니면 그 전에도 짓밟혔는지 늘 단정하던 넥타이며 옷매무새가 흐트러져 있었다. 늘 뒤로 넘겨져있던 머리도 헝클어져 앞머리가 이마를 살짝 덮었다. 엘이디링을 붉게 빛내는 안드로이드는 명령에도 불구하고 말을 잇지 못했다. 입은 다물리지 못했고 손은 초조하게 허벅지를 쓸어내리고 있었다. 정말 리드 놈이 주장하는 대로의 사이였다면 말을 꺼내는 데에 이렇게 오랜 시간이 걸릴 이유는 없었다. 그렇게 판단한 행크가 리드의 말을 개소리로 판단하고 다시금 놈의 멱살을 잡으려 할 때였다. 안드로이드가 행크의 시선을 회피하며 말했다.

"리드 님은 저를 사랑하고 계십니다. 음란한 마조 변태인 저는 야외 플레이와 모욕적인 행위에 수치심 섞인 성적 흥분감을 느낍니다."

"뭐?"

얼이 빠진 행크는 도저히 뭔가를 할 수가 없었다. 사고가 정지했다. 방금 무슨 말을 들은 건지 도저히 뇌에서 처리되지가 않았다. 뭐가 어쩌고 저째? 그새 바지를 다시 제대로 갖춰입은 리드가 행크를 일부러 강하게 밀치고 지나갔다. 행크는 피하거나 반격할 생각조차 하지 못하고서 밀려났다. 놈이 안드로이드의 이름을 불렀다. 얼른 자길 따라오라고 했다. 안드로이드는 망설였다. Rk800은 여전히 행크를 마주보지 못했다. 언제 생채기가 났는지 뺨에서 희미하게 파란 피가 흘러내리고 있었다. 녀석의 안색이 어두웠다. 

패했다. 작게는 싸움에서 졌고 Rk800에게 도움이 되어주지 못했다. 멀게는 코너를 잃었다. 코너와 함께했던 시간들을 잃었다. 자기 인생에 대한 통제력을 잃었다. 그랬으므로 코너가 죽은 뒤의 시간들 역시 잃어버렸다. 코너와 만나기 전의 시간들 역시 술에 취해 하루하루 죽음만을 바라고 살아왔으므로 행크에겐 정말로, 아무것도 남지 않았다. 직업적으로도, 실마리가 될 수 있을지 없을지도 모를 직감 섞인 증거만 알아냈을 뿐 끝내 신제리코를 찾아내지 못했다. 완패였다. 행크는 절망감에 휩싸였다.

Rk800이 제발로 따라오지 않자 리드는 식식대며 돌아와 녀석의 팔을 잡고 억지로 잡아끌었다. 행크는 두 사람이 멀어지는 광경을 물끄러미 쳐다보았다. 그제서야 두어 번, 간절한 눈빛으로 자신을 쳐다보던 Rk800은 행크의 무반응에 고개를 푹 수그리고선 제 파트너를 따라갔다. 그렇게 두 사람이 경찰서 문을 열기 직전이 될 만큼 멀어졌을 때였다, 행크는 리드가 방심한 사이 안드로이드의 팔을 낚아채 녀석을 탈취하고선 제 차를 향해 달리기 시작했다. 리드가 뒤에서 온갖 욕을 해대며 쫒아왔으나 넘어지면서 발목을 삐었던 모양인지 두 사람을 따라잡을 만큼 속도를 내진 못했다. 안드로이드를 구겨넣다시피 급하게 차에 밀어넣은 행크는 자기도 얼른 반대편에 타고선 시동을 켰다. 한동안 아무도 말이 없었다. 먼저 입을 연 건 Rk800이었다.

"대체 왜 제게 돌아오신 겁니까? 경위님께서는 분명 제가 싫다고 하셨습니다."

"그래서 거짓말을 한 거냐?"

"리드 님께서 절 사랑하신다는 말은 거짓이 아닙니다."

"그거야 역겹지만 어쨌든 그렇다 치고, 그 다음말 말이야."

"제가 성적 수치심을 유발하는 행위를 즐긴다는 부분 말씀이십니까?"

"네가 정말 그걸 즐겼다면 굳이 리드를 따라 집에 가지 않고 누군가는 수사를 마저 해야한다는 거짓말까지 해가며 경찰서에 남았을 리 없어. 리드가 주차장에서 무리한 행동을 한 것도 자신을 속여놓고 나와 밤거리를 함께 걷기까지 했다는 게 화가 나서였어. 안 그런가?"

"남의 대화를 엿듣는 악취미가 있으시군요."

"그리고 나한테 들켰을 때의 그 반응, 그건 분명 즐기는 사람의 행동이 아니었어."

"전 인간이 아니라 안드로이드입니다. 인간의 사고방식이 아니라 회로에 입력된 대로 행동하죠. 잊으신 모양이로군요."

정신없이 손 가는 대로 차를 몰다보니 어느새 두 사람은 사고 현장에 도착해있었다. 클럽 지하로 통하는 문 앞에는 폴리스라인이 쳐져있었고 주인장이며 직원들이 모두 도망쳐버린 그곳은 어느새 낮에도 을씨년스러운 분위기로 바뀌어 있었다. 아무리 봐도 지금 이 상황에서 들러야 할 곳은 아니었다. 행크는 자신의 멍청함에 내심 화를 냈다. 어디 다른 곳으로 가려고 이 근처에 뭐가 있는지 떠올려보는데, 순간 좌회전해 들어오던 무인차량이 난데없이 둘이 탄 차를 들이받을 듯이 돌진해왔다. 천만다행히도 조수석에 인간의 반사신경을 아득히 뛰어넘는 안드로이드가 타고 있었기 때문에 가까스로 핸들을 넘겨 살아남은 행크는, 옆길에 차를 세워놓고서 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 인생의 내용적인 측면에서 패배한 걸로도 모자라 이제는 인생 그 자체까지 송두리째 빼앗길 뻔했다. 

"제발, 내게 아직까지 잃어버리지 않은 것이 하나라도 있다고 말해다오. 내가 거기서 리드와 너 사이에 끼어든 게 옳은 결정이라고 말해줘. 고맙다는 인사같은 거 필요도 없으니까."

자신이, 물론 좀 망가지고 얻어터지긴 했지만 아무튼 그렇게까지 인생을 헛살았을 리 없었다. 아무것도 할 수 없고 무기력하고 이 상황을 타개할 힘이 없다고 믿어 왔지만 정말로, 진짜 진짜로 그런 형편없는 사람일 리 없었다. 자신은 행크 앤더슨이었다. 레드 아이스 사건을 멋들어지게 성공적으로 수사하고 나서 최연소로 경위가 된 사람이었다. 기대하면 실망한다고 믿으며 지난 몇 달 간을 보내왔지만 정말로, 자기가 기대를 거는 모든 것들이 자신을 실망시킬 리가 없었다. 행크는 절박했다. 자괴감이 극에 달해 빈말로라도 쓸모없다는 소리를 들으면 자기자신에게 해를 끼칠 것만 같았다. 지금 당장, 아주 폭력적인 방법으로. 

"절망감과 약간의 체념을 느끼고 계시는군요."

행크는 인지하지 못했으나, 그 순간 Rk800은 자기가 느끼는 감정을 바로 절망감과 약간의 체념이라고 부른다는 사실을 깨달았다. 

"제가 당신의 질문에 대답하기를 원한다면, 경위님도 제 질문에 대답해주십시오. 왜 저는 당신의 파트너로 삼지 않으셨습니까? 왜 제가 싫다고 하시곤 다시 돌아오신 겁니까? 왜 제가 리드 님에게 봉사를 하고 있었을 때 끼어드셨습니까?"

봉사라니, 그런 역겨운 말이 세상천지에 또 어디 있을까. 행크는 녀석이 측은해졌다. 리드가 대체 뭐라고 녀석을 세뇌시켰을지 짐작이 대충 가면서도 별로 상상하고 싶지 않았고 한편으론 자기가 모든 걸 잃어버린 까닭이, 어떤 것들에게서 관심을 거둬버렸기 때문이라는 생각이 들었다. 아무리 코너가 사랑스럽고 녀석이 싫고, 또 코너와 함께하는 시간이 소중했고 녀석과 함께하는 시간은 달갑지 않았었다고 하더라도 최소한의 주의는 기울였어야 했는데. 자신이 조금만 더 신경을 썼더라면 아마 녀석은 그런 일을 당하지 않았을 것이다. 또 자신 역시 아주 사소한 것에서부터 발밑이 무너져내리는 감정을 겪지 않아도 되었을 것이다. 그런데 자신은 지금껏 패배감에 취해 코너가 어떻게 죽었는지에 대해서조차 알아보지 않고 있었다.

"우선, 난 코너 보기 미안했던 거지 네가 그 꼴을 하고 있는데도 널 놓고 갈 정도로 네가 싫은 건 아니었다. 왜냐면......젠장 이걸 어디서부터 설명해야 할지 모르겠는데, 코너랑 나는 네가 생각하는 단순한 파트너 관계가 아니었어. 아니, 아니아니아니 너랑 리드 같은 그런류의 일탈 관계는 절대 아니고, 코너는 나한테 아들같은 놈이었지."

"저와 전임자의 차이는 기억의 손상 유무 뿐입니다."

"인간은 기억에 의지해 자아관을 형성해나간다고들 하지. 푸른 피를 흘리는 녀석들도 인간으로 볼 수 있다면, 그래 아마 네가 말하는 그것 때문에 난 널 좀처럼 받아들일 수 없었던 게다."

"그렇다면 만약 제가 기억을 되찾는다면 저는 경위님의 파트너가 될 수 있는 겁니까?"

"그건 그때가서 생각하자꾸나. 그게 이뤄질 지도 모르겠고, 응? 그보다 나는, 네가 하는 말이 사실이라면 대체 왜 리드를 놔두고 나랑 파트너가 되고 싶어하는지가 더 궁금하구나."

"저는.......그것까지는 잘 모르겠습니다. 리드 님의 말이 옳다고 입력은 하지만 어째서인지 막상 출력해내기가 힘들고, 무엇보다도 경위님을 보면 처리할 수 없는 연산들이 올라옵니다."

"네가 코너였다면 좋았을텐데."

행크는 녀석의 어깨를 끌어당겨 느슨하게 안았다. 아마 좀 전의 무인차량이 자동으로 사고 신고를 한 모양인지 보험회사인 듯한 차와 경찰차가 동시에 도착했다. 행크는 녀석과 좀 더 대화를 나눠보고 싶다고 생각했으나 이젠 내릴 시간이었다.


	7. 화무십일홍(花無十日紅) - 上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 꽃같은 마음 봄이 다하는 것을 바라보지만  
> 얻은 것은 옷을 적시는 꽃잎뿐.  
> \- 이상은, 낙화

"네가 웬일이냐?"

이 시간에 대체 누가 찾아오는 거냐며 툴툴대는 소리와 함께 문을 열자 눈에 들어온 건 rk800의 모습이었다. 뭐 당연한 말이지만 편한 사복 차림을 하고 있을 린 없었고 늘 보던 그 차림새 그대로였다. 이제는 천만 년 전은 된 듯한 먼 기억을 더듬어보면, 코너가 동거하기 전에 자신의 집을 찾아왔을 땐 죄 뭔 사건이 터졌을 때뿐이라 혹시 뭔 일이라도 났나 싶어 어정쩡한 자세로 문을 막아서고 쳐다보기만 하니 녀석이 고개를 갸웃했다. 그제서야 뭔 일인진 몰라도 들어오고 싶어한다는 걸 알아채고선 문을 활짝 열어주니 녀석은 반듯한 걸음걸이로 걸어들어왔다. 익숙한 얼굴과 향수냄새에 그저 반갑기만 했던지 신이 나 달려든 스모가, 그러나 자신을 밀어내는 어색한 손길에 금세 이를 드러냈다. 안드로이드는 스모를 한번 스캔하고는 무시해도 될 정도의 반응이라고 판단했는지 식탁에 흠잡을 데 없는 정자세로 앉았다. 

"사이버라이프에서 제 모델을 단종시킨 후, 사건을 맡고 있지 않은 동안에 제가 갈 곳은 900라인이 쓰게 되었습니다."

"아."

"리드 님은 주차장에서의 소동과 안드로이드 학대 관련 건으로 잠시 정직이 되셨고 경위님께서는 그것과 교통사고가 겹쳐 휴직을 신청하셨죠. 그리고 경찰서는........그........일이 있고 나서는 시간을 보내기에 적합하지 않은 장소라 판단되었습니다."

"그래서 지낼 곳이 없다 이건가?"

"예, 그렇습니다."

"리드한테나 가보지 그랬어. 녀석이랑 너랑 죽고 못 사는 사이라면서."

맙소사, 지금 저 안드로이드가 자신을 흘겨본 건가? 아주 잠깐이었지만 행크는 어제 마신 맥주를 걸고 놈이 자길 째려봤다는 걸 맹세할 수 있었다. 하지만 뭐라 지적하기도 전에 안드로이드는 평소의 무표정섞인 호감형 인상으로 돌아와있었고 말문이 막힌 행크는 타이밍을 놓치고 말았다. 새침한 얼굴로, 안드로이드가 식탁을 톡톡, 딱 두 번 두드렸다.

"안 그래도 그것과 관련해 사내 성희롱에 관한 두 시간짜리 강의 영상을 다운로드 받았습니다. 사적인 접근을 피하라고 하더군요."

"흠, 그래 도움이 좀 되던가?"

으르렁, 백그라운드에서 들려오는 소음이 거슬린 행크는 아무도 앉지 않은 쪽 의자에 놓여있던 개껌을 집어 요리조리 흔드는 척하다 센스있게 먼 곳으로 집어던졌다. 아무리 싫은 게 있어도 개는 개일 뿐이라, 스모는 금세 이리저리 엉덩이를 흔들다 간식을 향해 총알같이 튀어가버렸다. rk800은 그 광경을 흥미롭다는 눈빛으로 관찰했다. 코너에겐 일상적인 풍경이었겠지만, 행크는 코너를 꼭 닮은 얼굴에서 색다른 반응이 나오는 것이 새삼 신기했다. 그 작은 소동이 끝난 후에도 생각을 가다듬으려는 듯 얼마간 말이 없던 녀석이 마침내 입을 열었다. 

"저는.....이해가 가지 않았습니다."

"어떤 점이?"

"그 강의 영상은 인간을 대상으로 만들어진 것이었습니다. 데이터를 옮겨준 안드로이드 직원이 그렇긴 하지만 안드로이드한테도 똑같이 해당되는 말이니 상관없을 거라고 하더군요. 하지만 저는 그 지점부터 도저히 이해가 되지 않았습니다."

rk800은 주먹을 쥔 뒤 검지손가락만을 뻗어 식탁에 수직으로 내리꽂았다. 그리고나서 반대편 손도 마찬가지 자세로 만들었다. 길다란 손가락 두 개가 식탁 위에 서있게 되었다. 녀석은 각각을 하나씩 흔들어가며 이야기를 계속했다.

"인간과 인간 사이의 성관계에서라면 동의가 매우 중요하다는 사실은 저도 알고 있습니다. 그러나 전 안드로이드입니다. 어떻게 그 말이 저에게도 적용될 수 있습니까?"

"아 그래? 그럼 넌 단 한번도 뭔가를 하고 싶거나 하고 싶지 않았던 적이 없었단 건가?"

그 말이 사실이 아님을, 행크는 말하면서도 이미 알고 있었다. 녀석은 자신에게 이미 충분히 호오를 표현해왔었으니까. 문제가 있다면, 녀석은 아직은 자기자신에 대해 거기까지 파악하지는 않은 것처럼 보였다는 사실이다. 

"제가 무언가를 원하는지 여부는 하나도 중요하지 않습니다. 전 안드로이드니까요."

어떤 일은 반드시 스스로 깨우쳐야만 함을, 행크는 익히 알고 있었다. 보통은 생물체한테나 쓰이는 말이겠지만 저 성능 좋은 플라스틱이 진심으로 플라스틱 알을 깨고 나오고 싶다면 녀석에게도 해당되는 말이리라. 그래서 행크는 굳이 녀석에게 뭔가를 가르치려 들지 않았다. 그 대신, 어깨를 으쓱하고선 유감이라는 듯 웃어보였다.

"그렇다면, 갈 길이 먼 셈이군. 안 그래, 안드로이드 양반?"

길고 곧은 안드로이드의 손은 여전히 식탁에 꽂혀 있었다. 슬쩍 자리에서 일어난 행크는 이렇게 된 김에 기지개나 실컷 펴고서 하품을 하며 부엌으로 가 머그컵 두 개를 꺼내왔다. 그러는 김에 냉장고에서 계란도 몇 개 꺼내고, 소시지와 제대로 밀봉하지 않아 살짝 딱딱해진 식빵도 조리대에 올려두었다. 금세 커피를 포함한 조촐한 아침식사 두 접시가 완성되었다. 그때까지도 뭘 생각하는지 손을 무릎에 얹은 채 앉아만 있던 안드로이드는, 제 앞에도 음식이 놓이자 이상한 표정으로 행크를 쳐다보았다.

"안드로이드는 음식을 먹지 않습니다."

"그럼 냄새라도 맡아. 그리고, 난 너희들이 그 분석기능인지 뭔지 덕분에 아주 극미량은 식도로 넘길 수 있다는 걸 이미 알고 있지."

그 말을 들은 안드로이드는 미심쩍어하는 얼굴로 샌드위치를 슬쩍 내려다보았다. 사이버라이프의 기술력이 의심되는 뻣뻣한 동작으로 조심스럽게 빵 부스러기 정도로 보이는 작은 조각을 떼어냈다. 피 찍어먹을 때와 다를 바 없게 빵조각이 묻은 손가락을 살짝 빠는 걸 보고 행크는 아닌 게 아니라 정말로 갈 길이 멀겠다고 생각했다. 물론, 자기가 녀석을 받아들일 준비가 되어 있다면 말이다. 녀석은 시선을 의식한 듯 샌드위치 내용물도 한번씩 맛을 보았으나 그뿐, 별다른 말을 하지 않았다. 뭐, 이젠 영양성분에 대한 끝도 없는 잔소리 없이 혼자 조용히 먹는 아침식사에도 슬슬 익숙해지려던 참이었다. 행크는 네가 음식맛을 모른다니 참 유감이라는 듯한 표정으로 샌드위치를 와그작와그작 씹었다. 어느새 간식을 다 씹고서 나타난 스모가 식탁 옆에 챡 붙어앉아 안드로이드를 향해 애절한 눈빛을 보내왔다. 보기에야 어떨지 모르겠다만 네가 그 맛있는 걸 마다하는 이상한 놈이란 건 진작부터 알고 있었으니 어서 나한테 넘기라는 협박이었다. 

식빵은 사람 먹는 거라 안 됐다. 소시지도 간이 되어 있어서 곤란했다. 그래도 아마 계란후라이 정도는 괜찮을 것 같았다. 어차피 버리는 거 쓰레기통에 던지느니 절반이라도 개 입에 던지는 게 더 나을 거라고 생각하며 행크는 턱짓을 했다. 머뭇대던 rk800은 샌드위치를 조심스럽게 해체한 뒤 계란후라이를 집어 들었고, 좀전에 보았던 대로 그걸 집 안으로 던지려다 행크에게 한바탕 잔소리를 들었다. 눈치를 보며 슬슬 내려가는 손이 어찌나 우스운지. 행크는 그만 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 

녀석이 잠시 망설이는 사이 스모는 음식을 냅다 낚아채갔고 입에 넣기가 무섭게 해치워버린 스모는 더 없냐는 듯 안드로이드를 쳐다보았다. 줄 수 있는 건 없지만 앉아있는 개한텐 뭐라도 해줘야 한다고 생각했는지 녀석이 기름 묻은 손을 살짝 뻗어 스모 머리 쪽으로 가져갔다. 물론 행크의 반려견은 얌전히 만져질 생각이 없는지라 rk800의 손을 따라 고개를 자꾸만 더 위로 위로 들어올렸다. 끝끝내 머리 쓰다듬기에 실패한 녀석은 겨우 콧잔등 정도를 매만졌고 스모는 약간 묻은 기름이라도 맛있게 햝아먹고는 안드로이드의 손바닥을 온통 침범벅으로 만들어놓았다.

“부담 갖지 말고 편히 쉬어.”

그 뒤로 산뜻한 오전 시간이 지나갔다. 집안에 있어서 그런가 해도 덜 들어와서 꾸벅꾸벅 졸기 딱 좋았고 선선하니 바람도 불어왔다. 티비에선 고전 로맨틱 코미디 영화를 상영하고 있었다. 심지어는 간만에 간식을 얻어먹은 스모마저 현재의 삶에 만족하고 카르페디엠을 실천중인 것만 같았다. 간만에 부담감에서 벗어난 행크는 리드나 직장에 관한 생각일랑 싹 접어두고서 쇼파에서 낡은 종이책을 읽다가 낮잠이 들었다. 잠결에 무거운 게 다리에 얹혀지는 듯한 느낌이 들었으니까 아마 스모도 자기와 함께 자고 있는 모양이었다. 꿈조차 꾸지 않는 깊고도 푸근한 잠이었다. 

아마 잠에서 깨자마자 rk800 놈만 목격하지 않았더라도 행크는 오늘 하루가 별일없이 좋게좋게 넘어갈 거라고 생각했을 것이다. 

“이런 젠장할!”

아침을 먹었을 때와 조금도 다르지 않은 자세로 앉아있는 rk800은 녀석이 코너가 맞는지 유무를 떠나 정말이지 귀신같아보였다. 대낮인데도 말이다. 심지어 녀석은 눈꺼풀을 반쯤 감은 채로 경련이라도 일으키는 사람마냥 부르르 떨고 있었고 행크는 하마터면 무의식중에 들고 있던 책을 집어던질 뻔했다. 행크의 반응에 rk800이 눈을 똑바로 했다. 녀석이 고개를 약간 갸우뚱했다. 무슨 일이시냔다. 너같으면 안 놀라겠냐고, 아침 먹은 게 몇 시간 전인데 아직까지 거기 앉아서 뭘 하는 거냐고 놀란 마음에 다그쳤더니 녀석은 태연하게 이렇게 대답하는 것이 아닌가.

“사건을 분석중이었습니다.”

여기 쉬려고 온 거 아니냐니까 그래서 현재 리드 님과 경위님께서 맡고 계신 사건 말고 다른 걸 독자적으로 진행중이라는 녀석은, 그래, 도무지 쉴 줄은 모르는 기계란 걸 떠올리게 했다. 코너조차도 이렇게까지 워커홀릭이진 않았던 것 같은데 그런 걸 보면 확실히 다른 개체가 맞긴 맞는 모양이었다. 같은 외양에 같은 목소리를 내고 동일한 회로를 공유하는데도 저렇게까지 뻣뻣할 수 있다니.

“경위님께선 제 전임자의 죽음이 궁금하지 않으십니까?”

“아, 제기랄, 넌 여기까지 들어와서 그 이야기를 끄집어낼 셈이냐?” 

코너의 마지막 순간을 들여다봐야만 한다는 생각을 잊은 건 물론 아니었다. 지난번에 어렴풋이 떠올린 이후 그 한가닥 결심은 한순간도 지워지지 않았다. 이겨내려면 마지막으로 짊어져야만 하는 짐이었고 언젠간 대면해야만 했다. 하지만 인간적으로 지금은 좀 아니지 않은가. 징계고 나발이고 다 때려치고, 사고나 난 김에 드러누워서 병원 진단도 받고 겸사겸사 좀 쉬는 참인데 지금 이 타이밍에 코너 얘기를 한다고? 코너만 눈치가 없는 건줄 알았더니 그게 이 기종 자체의 특징인지 이 후임이란 녀석은 어째 눈치없기론 코너보다 한술 더 뜨는 것 같았다. 

"이봐, 그거 알아? 난 그것보다 지금 하기에 더 적합한 일을 알고 있지. 인간들은 그걸 '휴식'이라고 불러. 그 말뜻은 그 젠장할 사건과 일더미와 마음의 짐으로부터 일시적으로 벗어나는 걸 의미한다고. "

Rk800은 행크의 말을 이해하지 못했다. 정확하게 표현하자면 말뜻까진 알아들었는데 수사 및 협상 전문 안드로이드가 사건에 골몰하지 않으면 대체 뭘 해야 하는지 도무지 갈피를 잡지 못하는 모양이었다. 행크는 살짝 인상을 찌푸렸다. 책이라도 던져줄까 하다가, 녀석이 코너 이야기를 꺼내는 바람에 지금 자기가 읽고 있는 책은 코너가 첫 월급으로 헌책방을 뒤져 사온 헤밍웨이 종이책이라는 걸 깨닫고서 그만두었다. 제기랄. 기분을 잡치고 말았다. 잊고 있던 걸 한번 떠올리기 시작하니 생각나는 양이 한도끝도 없었다. 행크의 표정을 읽고서 제가 실수했다는 걸 깨달았는지 우리의 유능한 협상가 양반께선 만회라도 해볼 생각으로 입을 열었지만, 행크의 손짓 한번에 입을 도로 다물었다. 

한숨이 절로 나왔다. 행크는 지난 몇 달간의 지긋지긋한 경험으로 이럴 때 집에 있어봐야 더 우울해지기만 한다는 걸 알고 있었다. 어차피 가야할 회사도 없겠다, 마침 스모도 산책을 시켜줘야 하겠다, 행크는 소파 구석에 아무렇게나 내던져진 차키를 주워들었다. 생각을 돌리고 안드로이드에게 '진짜 휴식'이 뭔지 알려주는 데에는 드라이브 만한 게 없겠지. 그런 속셈이었다. 갑자기 집을 나가는 행크에 당황해 불을 노랗게 물들이는 안드로이드에게 따라오기나 하라고 투덜대니 녀석은 얌전히 뒤따라나왔다. 

그렇게 해서, 집을 나오긴 했지만 사실 딱히 가고 싶은 곳은 없었다. 본격적인 휴가철은 아니라 도로가 한산한 것이 마음에 들긴 했지만 그뿐이었다. 뭐 한 이삼일 날잡고 다녀오겠다면 시카고나 다른 곳도 가볼 수 있겠지만 그렇게까지 집을 오래 비우고 싶진 않았다. 어디까지나 머리식할 만한 한나절짜리 드라이브가 필요한 것뿐이었고, 뭔가 탁 트인 게 보고 싶었다. 그렇다면야 오대호 근처를 도는, 코너와 늘 우려먹었던 그 코스를 도는 게 제일이었다. 그 코스는 코너와 부활절 기간에도 갔었던 곳이었지만 정면과 눈앞의 차량에만 관심을 쏟으려 애쓰는 행크의 머리엔 미처 들어오지 않았다.

"니 잘못은 아니니까 너무 기죽진 말고. 옆에 풍경도 좀 보고 그래라, 응?"

뱉어놓고 보니 흘겨보지도 않고서 하기엔 좀 설득력 떨어지는 말이라고 생각했지만 운전을 하고 있으니, 로 핑계를 대고 넘어가기로 했다. 스모가 있으니 스모라도 어떻게든 마음을 풀어주겠지. Rk800을 향한 것이라고 생각했으나 실은 자신에게 던지는 말이기도 했다. 화가 난 건 아닌데 좀 갑갑해서 말이다. 마음은 먹었지만 막상 실천하자니 용기가 좀 더 필요해서. 뭐 그런 기분이었다. 눈치없이 쉬는데 코너 얘기를 꺼낸 녀석이 미운 건 아니었고. 그래 절대 그런 건 아니었고 말이다. 그간 느낀 바도 있지 않은가. 아직 어리고 경험 없는 놈이니 자기가 돌봐줘야. 눈치 없는 놈이니 자기가 많이 이해해줘야지. 그렇고말고. 앞 차가 아무리 기다려도 속도를 내지 않자 행크는 경적을 쾅 내리쳤다. 나지막이 욕을 하며 곧장 옆차선을 넘어 추월해 속도를 올렸다. 

"제한속력을 넘기시면 위험합니다. 당장 속력을 줄이세요."

안드로이드가 행크를 말렸다. 그래, 옆에 안드로이드도 태우고 있었지. 코너랑은 전혀 다른 놈이고 말이다. 행크는 살짝 브레이크를 밟아 아슬아슬하게 제한속도를 넘지 않는 정도로 차를 운전했다. 제기랄, 코너는 왜 죽은 걸까. 어쩌다가 총알을 한 발이나, 그것도 치명적인 부위에 맞아 즉사했을까. 리드 그 새끼는 코너가 달려드는데 막지도 않고 뭘 하고 있었던 걸까. 그 망할 자식이 대신 죽었더라면 속이 아주 시원했을텐데. 차안으로 달려드는 바람은 공격적일 정도로 거칠었다. 하지만 행크는 창문을 닫고 에어컨을 트는 대신 자연풍을 맞는 것을 선택했다. 잔잔한 거 말고 속 시원한 게 필요했기 때문이다. 

정말 녀석은 자기가 코너의 기억만 되찾으면 코너가 될 수 있을 거라고 생각하는 걸까? 그런 순진한 생각이야말로 녀석이 어쩔 수 없는 안드로이드라는 치명적인 증거였다. 코너와 쌓은 유대감, 단순히 과거에 그랬었지가 아니라 자기가 직접 겪었기 때문에 생긴 감정들, 가끔 혼자서 전에는 함께 했던 일을 하게 되거나 우연히 추억이 깃든 장소에 가게 되었을 때 떠오르는 기억들, 행크가 진정으로 그리워하고 가치있게 생각하는 건 그런 인간적인 것들이었다. 단순히 과거에 어느 한 기기가 코너였다는 걸 알게 되는 것만으로는 부족했다, 너무나도. 

따라서, 녀석이 호수에 내려서 살포시 웃었을 때, 그 장소와 그 구도와 녀석의 얼굴이 부활절에 사진을 찍었을 때 코너의 모습과 소름끼치도록 일치한다는 사실을 깨달았을 때, 화가 터지고 만 행크는 Rk800의 멱살을 쥐고 흔들었다. 

"전임자의 죽음이 궁금하지도 않냐고? 네가 왜 성관계에 동의가 필요한지도 모르는 자의식 없는 플라스틱 덩어리인 이상 넌 절대로 코너가 될 수 없을 거다. 알아들었어? 그러니까 감히, 내 앞에서 코너의 흉내를 내거나 그 녀석의 이름을 담지 마라."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 인용문 원문:   
> 芳心向春盡，  
> 所得是沾衣。


	8. 화무십일홍(花無十日紅) - 下

해가 뉘엿뉘엿 지평선 저 너머로 사라지려고 하고 있었다. 호수면에 태양빛이 반사되어 눈이 부셨다. 몇 조각 구름이 자신들이 태양의 마지막 존엄성이라도 된다는 양 해를 조금 가렸고 그걸 뚫고서 붉은색의 찬란한 빛이 쏟아져나왔다. 오늘 노을은 유난히도 짙고 빨갰다. 무슨 원리라고 들은 건 같았으나 생각이 나진 않았고 기껏 한 거라곤, 지금은 저렇게 태워버릴 듯이 붉지만 곧 완전히 밑바닥으로 떨어져버리고 하늘은 군청색이 되겠지, 따위의 생각일 뿐이었다. 행크는, 실없는 공상이란 걸 알면서도 문득, 저렇게 크고 강한 것도 결국에는 가장 밑바닥으로 떨어져버리고 만다는 사실이 이상하다고 느꼈다. 그토록 찬란하고 영원할 것만 같았는데. 

"그, 아까는 화내서 미안하다."

화가 썰물처럼 빠져나간 지금 행크의 가슴엔 약간의 공허함만이 남아있을 뿐이었다. 밤엔 원래 누구나 약간 감성적이게 되니까, 아마 그 영향을 받으려는 건지도 몰랐다. 코너는 죽었는데, 그 사실을 무던히 받아들이려고 했는데, 대체 무엇때문에 저 기계 놈의 별것도 아닌 말에 갑작스레 폭발했는지 모를 일이었다. 코너랑 얼굴이 같다곤 해도 그보다 훨씬 어려서 아무것도 모르는 바보천치같은 놈인데. 화를 낸 자신의 잘못이었다. 

"적정 스트레스 레벨을 초과할 정도로 지나친 압박을 가한 제 잘못입니다. 앞으론 경위님 앞에서 그 주제에 대해선 이야기를 삼가겠습니다."

사람은 난간이나 붙잡고 기대서나마 서있는데, 기계는 뭐가 힘들다고 벤치에 앉아있었다. 그 전복에 행크는 공연히 실소를 흘렸다. rk800의 허벅지에 머리를 올린 채 얌전히 엎드려있던 스모가 귀를 살짝 뒤로 젖히며 행크의 반응을 살폈다. 산책 간다고 해놓고 막상 뛰어다닐 곳에 와서는 아무도 자길 원하는 곳으로 데려가주지 않자 심통이 나있던 스모였다. 몇 시간 전부터 나름대로 납득을 한 건지 아니면 기회를 살피고 있었던 건지 의자에 rk800과 함께 저러고 있다가 행크 기분이 좀 풀려보이니까 또다시 괜한 희망을 갖는 것 같았다. 그래, 스모도 있는데 마냥 화를 내서 될 일도 아니었다. 행크는 나지막히 스모를 불렀고 개가 의자를 박차고 일어나 쏜살같이 달려왔다. 초대형견이 진심으로 끄는 힘에 리드줄을 쥐고 있던 안드로이드마저 일순간 휘청거렸다. 

"화가 나서 아무렇게나 던진 말이니까 너무 마음에 담아두지는 마라."

따지고보면 녀석도 코너와 아주 남남인 건 아니었다. 같은 기종에 같은 일을 하고 있으니, 사람으로 치면 형제나 친척 쯤 되는 걸까. 아무튼 뭐 죽음에 대해 궁금해해도 하나도 이상하지 않은 촌수쯤 되리라. 게다가, 관심이 어떤 쪽에 쏠리든 임무가 아닌 다른 것에 호기심을 갖는다는 건 좋은 일이 아니겠는가? 아기들도 호기심이 넘쳐 눈에 보이는 건 무엇이든 먹어보고 뭐냐고 물어보는 단계를 거치니까. 

행크가 손짓을 하자 안드로이드가 일어났다. 아까 스모가 잡아당긴 어깨가 뻐근한지 팔을 이리저리 돌려보며 다가왔다. 괜찮냐고 물어봤더니 감당 가능한 수준 이상의 힘으로 인해 인간으로 치면 탈골과 비슷한 손상을 입었다는 답이 돌아왔다. 아까 스모가 그렇게까지 날뛰었던가? 그정도로 심한 부상을 입을 정도는 아니어 보였는데. 뭐, 코너도 유독 몸이 약해 여자 섹서로이드에게도 쩔쩔매곤 했었으니까 아마 별 일은 아닐테지. 다행히 행크는 다년간의 경험으로 빠진 팔을 다시 끼우는 법을 알고 있었고, 인간이 쓰는 방법이 안드로이드에게도 통할지는 알 수 없었으나 아무튼 녀석을 돌아서게 했다. 

"하지만 괜찮으시다면, 그 주제에 대해 조금만 더 이야기를 꺼내고 싶습니다."

".........그래, 뭐, 해봐. 그렇게까지 하고 싶다는데 해야지. 닳아빠진 정신줄이 허락하는 정도까진 들어주마."

"저는 안드로이드입니다. 안드로이드는 인간을 모방하도록 설계되었고 제 모델은 특히 인간 사회에 적응하는 부분에 중점을 두고 제작되었지만 그렇다고 해서 제가 실제로 감정을 느끼는 건 아닙니다. 그런데 그 호수의 그 자리에 서서 당신을 쳐다보았을 때, 그 찰나의 순간만큼은, 행복하다고 생각했고 웃고 싶어졌습니다."

자세 때문에 행크는 rk800의 뒷머리와 얼굴 라인 조금만 볼 수 있었을 뿐, 녀석의 표정까진 볼 수 없었다. 엘이디를 보면 쉽게 기분을 알아채겠지만 별로 그쪽으로 눈길을 주고 싶지 않았다. 시선 둘 곳이 없어진 행크는 하는 수 없이 녀석의 어깨나 좀 쳐다보았고 묵묵히 만져댔다.

"아마 회로 이상일 거라고 생각합니다. 경위님의 책상에서 웃고있는 전임자의 사진을 본 적이 있으니까요. 제 시스템이 오류를 일으켰고 이미 전에 와본 곳이라고 판단해 그때와 동일한 반응을 보여야 한다고 판단했던 거겠죠. 그렇지만 설령 그렇다 하더라도, 그게 그렇게 싫지만은 않았습니다."

"네가 정말로 뭔가를 느꼈다고?"

"예. 정확하게 정의내릴 수는 없지만 굳이 명명한다면 인간의 기쁨과 비슷한 감정일 거라고 생각합니다."

"웃고 싶어졌다고."

"제가 해서는 안 되는 부탁이란 거 알고 있습니다. 시스템이 경위님께서 제 제안을 받아들일 확률을 20%미만으로 극히 낮게 잡고 있습니다만, '제 감정'이 아닌 다른 시스템의 모방일 뿐이라고 하더라도 그런 것들을 한번 더 느껴보고 싶어졌습니다."

"그래서, 원하는 게 뭐야. '코너 놀이'를 다시 하고 싶다고?"

"특별한 기억이 깃든 장소들을 경위님과 함께 가보고 싶습니다."

"너 방금 그 말, 아주 선을 넘은 거였어."

드디어 행크는 안드로이드를 고치는 법을 알아냈다. 접촉이 살짝 헐거워진 곳을 다시 끼우자 안드로이드가 몸을 움찔 떨었다. 아픈가? 행크는 무의식중에 어깨를 다시 맞추는 게 아프긴 하다고 생각했으나 그 생각을 끄집어낸 순간 안드로이드는 고통을 느끼지 않는다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그렇다면 왜 그런 반응을. 혹시 심리적인 문제인 걸까? 그러나 그 이상을 알아낼 수는 없었고 아무리 딱 맞춰 끼우려 해도 반드시 어느 한 곳이 맞지 않아 살짝 삐그덕거렸으므로 녀석을 완전히 고칠 수는 없다는 것만을 깨우쳤다. 심각한 부상을 입었었거나, 지나치게 자주 뺐다 끼워져 그 부분이 헐거워진 것 같았다. 아니면 공장에서 만들어질 때부터 불량이었었는지도. 이유가 무엇이든, 행크는 녀석이 안쓰러워졌다. 어깨는 아니지만 행크 역시 어딘가가 마모된 사람이었으므로 고칠 수 없는 부상을 달고 산다는 게 얼마나 좆같은 일인지 잘 알고 있었다. 

날은 이미 제법 어둑해져 가로등에 슬슬 불이 들어왔다. 지금 돌아가지 않으면 오늘 안에 집에 돌아가기는 글렀다. 내일도 쉬어서 얼마나 다행인지 모르겠으나 코너가 잔소리잔소리 해댄 것처럼 바른 생활패턴을 유지하려면 걸음을 서둘러야 했다. 행크는 이제 대강 된 것 같다며 rk800을 놓아주었다. 녀석은 천천히 돌아섰고, 출고된 지 얼마나 지났다고 어깨가 벌써 병신꼴이 다 된 그 놈과 눈이 마주친 순간 행크는 도저히 됐으니까 집에나 가자고 단호하게 말 할 수가 없었다. 그건 분명 의지가 담겨있는 눈이었다.

의문에 대한 탐구, 하고자 하는 열망, 망가져버렸는데도 거지같은 일상을 반복해야 하는 좆같음, 그런 것들을 조금이라도 속에 담고 있다면 녀석은 이미 단순한 플라스틱 쪼가리가 아니었다. 애니미즘을 믿는 선사시대인이었다면 영혼이 깃들기 시작했다고 표현했을 것이다. 그때 자신은 최초의 불이 옮겨붙는 순간을 목격한 것이다. 

"다시한번 말씀드리자면, 아마도 별거 아닌 시스템 이상일 확률이 높습니다. 다른 곳에 가더라도 아무것도 느끼지 못할 가능성이 큽니다. 저와 동행함으로써 경위님께서는 강한 불쾌감을 느끼시게 될지도 모릅니다. 또한 저는 안드로이드이기 때문에, 제 자신의 시스템이 판단하는 바의 중요성은 인간의 명령보다 덜 중요한 위치에 놓고 있습니다. 만일 리드 님이나 다른 누군가가 또다시 제게 성적인 접촉을 해오더라도 저는 몸을 내어줄 겁니다. 하지만, 이 모든 가능성에도 불구하고 제가 무엇을 원한다는 사실이 당신에게 중요하게 느껴진다면, 부디 제가 다른 장소들도 둘러보게 해주십시오. 코너는 어떤 존재였습니까?"

rk800이 코너를 코너라 부른 건 이번이 처음이었다. 행크는 스모의 줄을 자기가 직접 잡아들고는, 걷기 시작했다. 주차장과는 반대 방향이었다. 

"어, 우리가 여길 온 건 부활절 즈음이었어. 하루종일 바캉스 책자만 뒤지던 코너가 끝내 우리도 다른 사람들처럼 하루라도 집을 비우고 어디로라도 떠나야 한다고 닦달을 해서였지. 이미 연휴는 시작되었고 어디 먼 곳을 가기엔 돈도, 시간도 없었다. 난 솔직히 뜬금없이 무슨 여행인가 싶었어. 집에서 티비 보고 맥주 마시고 가끔 둘이서 붙어먹으면 그게 휴가고 여행이지 굳이 차타고 멀리까지 갈 필요가 있나, 그렇게만 생각했지. 하지만 넌 모르겠지만 우리는 일을 하다 만났다. 처음 만났을 때부터 빌어먹을 안드로이드 해방 사건이 터져 죽도록 굴러야 했지. 좆같은 일이나 소소한 기억이라면 모를까, 딱히 지나고나면 떠오를 만한 뜻깊은 추억을 쌓은 적은 없었어. 그게 마음에 걸려 발 닿는 대로 떠날 수밖에 없었다."

그때의 일을 회상하는 건, 날카로운 고통이었다. 행크는 말을 멈출 수밖에 없었다. 자꾸만 리드줄을 잡아당기는 스모를 애써 멈춰세우고서 고개를 돌려 태양빛이 조각조각 번졌었던 호수를 바라보았다. 이제는 가로등빛만이 해를 모방해 제 주위 몇 미터에 겨우 빛무리를 뿌리고 있을 뿐이었다. 달도 없어진 초하루라 주위가 유독 어두웠다. 

"여기 온 건, 그냥 가까워서였지 별 이유도 없었다. 갑작스럽게 결정된 거였으니까 생각할 시간도 없었고 그냥, 그때는 휴가를 즐길 기분도 아니었어. 뭔가 특별히 기분 나빠야 할 일이 있었던 것도 아닌데 말이다. 기계도 귀찮다는 감정을 이해할 수 있나? 어쨌든 코너 좋으라고 나온 거였고 난 맞춰주기만 할 생각이었지. 제대로 된 여행은 다음 기회에 가도 된다고 판단했다. 하와이나 뭐, 어디 많잖아 하루종일 늘어져있기만 해도 휴양인 그런 곳으로다가 말이다. 그럼 있기도 편할 거고 돈 모으는 재미도 있을 거고, 또. 그래 그때 코너는 막 월급을 받기 시작했을 무렵이었으니 코너한테도 드디어 월급 쓸만한 곳이 올 거였고. 제기랄 왜 이런 걸 하나하나 설명하고 있는지 원. 두서는 없지만 아무튼 그때는 그랬어."

"잘 알겠습니다."

"그 사진을 찍은 건.......글쎄다, 뭐라고 말을 해야 좋을지. 그냥 여기까지 왔으니 기념으로 한장 박아야 한다고 생각했다. 그림 좋잖아. 내가 사진 찍는 재주는 없지만 그래도 대충 아무나 프레임 중앙에 세워놓고 셔터만 눌러도 뒤에서 알아서 다 해주게 생겼다고. 그러니까.......습관같은 거였어. 생각해보면 모든 게 다 그런 식이었다. 코너가 뭘 하자고 하면 내가 맞춰줬어. 아 오해하진 마라, 한번도 그게 하기 싫었던 적은 없었으니까. 진심으로 모든 순간이 기쁘고 행복했다. 요지는 내가 뭘 하자고 한 적은 없었단 거야. 난 이 세상에 태어나 해야 할 건 관짝에 들어가는 거 빼고 대충 거의 다 해본 그런 나이의 늙은이니까. 코너가 하고 싶은 게 많았지. 그 애는 그런 애였다. 궁금한 게 많고 하고 싶은 것도 많았어. 인간이어서 길만 트여있었어도 아마 되고 싶은 것도 많았겠지."

인간이었더라면. 코너가 액면가 그대로의 인간이었더라면 아마 대학생이었을 것이다. 수사가 이미완성된 형태로 입력된 프로그램이 아니라 직접 학습한 지식이었다면 경찰 대학교에 다니고 있었을지도 모른다. 그러니까 다시말해 코너가 인간이었더라도 그 애의 특성이 바뀌는 일은 별로 없었을 것이다. 영원히 밝고, 눈치는 없어도 다정하고, 미래에 대한 기대감에 부풀어 있었으리라. 다만 죽어서 묻힐 곳이 있다는 점이 다르겠고 온 세상이 저마다의 의견으로 헐뜯지 않았으리란 점이 다르겠다. 어찌됐든 이미 죽은 이였다. 영영 떠난 게 아니라 가슴 속에서 살아 숨쉬고 있다는 뻔한 위로로나 닿을 수 있는 그런 존재. 

두서없이 말 나오는 대로 주워섬기며 행크는 그날 자기가 무엇을 했던가 곰곰이 되짚어봤다. 머리속으로 코너의 형체를 길 위에 세웠고 역시 상상속에서나 존재하는 과거의 자신과 나란히 서서 걸어가는 공상을 했다. 그날 코너는 재빠른 검색 능력을 극대화해 이 호수에 얽힌 온갖 잡다한 지식들을 가이드처럼 이야기해주었었다. 이 호수가 어떻게 생겨났는지에 대한 과학적 상식부터 신문에 나온 과거의 사건들까지 모두 다. 이제와서 다시 생각해보니 그날 상대를 위해준다고 생각했던 건 자기가 아니라 코너였던가 싶었다. 

"도움이 되고 있는지 모르겠구나. 네가 이런 형편없는 연설에서도 뭘 느낀다면 기적이라고 생각한다만, 아무튼 그 애를 만난 건 행운이었어. 그 애가 없었더라면 난 진작 죽었을 거다."

"그는......좋은 사람이었군요."

"그게 내가 말 할 수 있는 전부다. 더이상 무슨 말을 해야 좋을지. 우리 추억이 있는 곳이라곤 여기가 전부고, 네가 강렬한 감정을 느낄 곳이라면 뭐 녀석의 묘자리쯤 되겠지만 난 아직까지 녀석의 사건파일을 들춰보지 못했다."

"괜찮습니다."

"실망했겠군."

"아닙니다. 경위님이 좋은 분이란 걸 알았으니까요."


	9. 부러지지 않는 사람들 - 上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '세상은 모두를 파괴하고, 그 자리에서 사람들은 강해진다.  
> 그러나 세상은 부러지지 않는 사람들을 죽인다.  
> 아주 선하거나, 상냥하거나, 용감한 이들을 세상은 무자비하게 죽이고 만다.  
> 만약 당신이 그렇지 않아도 죽이겠지만, 딱히 서두르지는 않을 것이다.'  
> \- 어니스트 헤밍웨이, 무기여 잘 있거라

"무기여 잘 있거라, 헤밍웨이의 소설이지."

박스에는 책이며 뼈다귀 모양 강아지 장난감같이 잡다한 물건들이 잔뜩 쌓여 있었다. 모두 코너가 썼었거나 적어도 관련이 되기는 한 물건으로, 혹시라도 rk800이 감정을 다시 느끼는 데에 도움이 될지도 모를 것 같아 하나씩 던져줬던 것들이었다. 한 이주일을, 녀석은 온 집안을 헤집고 다니며 코너가 밟았던 먼지 하나 마저도 긁어모을 기세로 코를 킁킁댔고 행크는 무심하게 쳐다보고 있다가 가끔 뭔가가 생각나면 하나씩 던져주곤 했다. 그와중에도 손에서 좀처럼 놓지 않는 통에 맨 마지막으로 확인하게 된 게 바로 이 책이었다. 

안드로이드는 조심스럽게 책을 집어들었다. 분석이라도 하는 건지 표지를 이리저리 뒤집어가며 훑다가, 왼손으로 표지를 조심스럽게 잡고서 책을 한번 후루룩 넘겼다. 종이가 바랬던 책에선 특유의 책냄새가 났다. rk800은 책에 코를 묻고서 한번 훅 들이켰다. 책을 읽는 올바른 방법은 아니라고 생각했지만, 따지고보면 뇌속에서 3초만에 전 페이지를 읽을 수 있는 놈 머리에 이미 사장된 종이책을 읽는 법 따위가 들어있을 리가 없는 것 같아 그냥 내버려두었다. 

"2018년에 인쇄되었군요. 경위님 이전에도 소유자를 여럿 거쳐간 흔적이 남아있습니다."

“아직도 없어지지 않은 종이책이야 다 그 모양이지.”

“가죽 양장에 정성들인 표지를 보니 틀림없는 소장본이고요.”

“딱히 가치가 있는 건 아니지만, 일단은 그렇지.”

“하지만 결과적으로, 좋은 선물은 아니었다고 생각합니다.  
'캐서린은 계속해서 출혈을 하는 모양이었다. 의사는 그것을 멎게 하지 못했다. 나는 방안으로 들어가서 캐서린이 죽을 때까지 같이 있었다. 캐서린은 줄곧 의식이 없었고, 죽는데 시간이 오래 걸리지도 않았다.'  
전쟁에 지친 두 남녀가 사랑이 유일한 탈출구라고 여기다가 끝내 그것마저도 실패하는 내용이니까요.”

“너도 그렇게 생각하냐? 코너의 취향에 딱히 불만이 있는 건 아니지만 나라면 선물로 이 책을 고르진 않았을 거야. 뭐, 녀석이 실존주의 철학에 눈을 떴던 거라면 또 모르겠다만."

"그의 안목을 의심하시는 군요."

"왜, 이상하냐?"

그동안 그토록 부정적으로 생각해왔다는 사실이 무색할 정도로, 지금의 행크는 녀석이 썩 싫지만은 않았다. 코너를 똑닮은 안드로이드가 들어온 집안엔 녀석이 코너가 아니라는 사실에도 불구하고 스모마저도 온전히 채워줄 수 없었던 활기가 돌았다. 행크는 코너가 떠난 뒤 몇 달만에 처음으로 집에서 무의미한 생명연장행위를 제외한 다른 할 일이 생겼다. 그건 녀석에게 생각나는 대로 두서없이 코너에 대해 지껄이는 거였고, 의외로 녀석은 경청을 할 줄 알았다. 그것이 협상가 모델로 개발된 이 모델의 특성 때문인지 아니면 녀석 고유의 성격인지, 놈은 행크가 뭐라고 헛소리를 해대든 무시하지 않았고 아주 사소한 제스쳐도 흘려듣는 법이 없었다. 일주일 하고도 절반이 지난 다음에야 행크는, 적어도 코너에 관해서라면 이렇게까지 자신의 속내를 듣고 이해하려는 사람이 아무도 없었다는 사실을 깨달았다.

사실 행크는 코너에 대한 감정을 아예 남에게 털어놓은 적도 없었다. 안드로이드와 인간의 진실어린 사랑이라니, 지나가던 안드로이드조차도 안 믿을 이야기였고 인간들이라면 더더욱 그럴 게 뻔했다. 진정한 친구라면 또 믿어줄 수 있었을 지도 모르겠으나 이 시점의 행크에게 그만한 온기를 나눌 인맥이 붙어있을 리가 없었다. 심지어는 코너한테도 때로는 말하지 못하고 숨겨야만 했던 적도 여러번 되었던 것이다. 코너가 나빠서가 아니라 녀석도 어쩔 수 없는 안드로이드이기 때문이었다. 제 감정을 파악하는 것도 둔해서 이리저리 헤매는데 거기에 자신의 마음까지 짐으로 얹게 할 수는 없었으니까. 

그러니까 이 코너를 쏙 빼닮은 안드로이드는 의도치 않게 행크에게 지대한 영향을 끼쳤던 것이다. 좋은 방향으로 말이다. 행크는 누군가에게, 특히 이 녀석에게 코너에 대해 말하는 것이 기분나쁘긴 커녕 아예 아무 기분도 들지 않는, 마치 점심 메뉴를 고르는 것처럼 지극히 일상적인 말처럼 나오리라고 생각해본 적이 없었다. 그런데 지금 행크는 아무렇지도 않게 코너의 사려 깊지 못했던 면까지도 말을 꺼내고 있었다. 

"경위님께서는 저와 함께 있으셨던 내내 코너의 장점에 대해서만 언급하셨습니다. 일부러 제게 숨기신 게 없다면 부족하거나 어리숙한 면을 떠올리신 건 이번이 처음이란 뜻이겠죠."

"아무리 안드로이드라고 하더라도 완전무결할 수는 없는 법이지."

"경위님께서 상실감을 극복하고 계시다는 좋은 신호인지도 모릅니다. 트라우마 치료에서도 외상을 과거의 다른 평범한 기억들과 다를 바 없이 여기는 단계를 목표로 삼으니까요."

"넌 어떻지?"

행크는 소파 팔걸이에 주저앉아 약간 벌어진 허벅지 사이에 두 손을 올려두었다. 녀석이 상자를 뒤적였다. 공을 집었다가 옷을 입어보았다가 했지만, 스모마저도 뭔가를 느끼는 데에 도움이 되어주지는 못했다. 녀석은 마침내 상자를 내려놓았고 안드로이드 다운 놀라운 정리벽으로 스웨터를 완벽하게 개놓은 뒤에 물건을 하나하나 다시 풀어 본래 위치에 돌려놓기 시작했다.

"아무것도 느껴지지 않습니다. 단순한 시스템 오류였던 모양입니다."

밖에는 비가 내리고 있었다. 창너머로도 빗줄기가 보이는 그런 장대비였다. 그걸 보고도 느낀 바가 없었던지 안드로이드는 난데없이 일어나 문을 향해 성큼성큼 걸어가기 시작했다. 행크는 살짝 당황했다. 이 오밤중에 비도 내리는데 빈손으로 어딜 간다고? 그리고 다음 순간 안드로이드가 왔을 때도 빈손이었다는 걸 떠올렸고 놈이 잠깐 외출을 하려는 게 아니라 아예 집을 나가려고 한다는 걸 깨달았다. 오는 것도 뜬금없었지만 가는 것도 뜬금없는 놈이었다. 볼일 끝나자 마자 이렇게 갑작스럽게 가버리다니. 사람만 괜히 민망해지고 말았다. 

"그동안 불편을 끼쳐드려 죄송했습니다. 앞으로 이런 무리한 부탁을 하는 일은 다시는 없을 겁니다."

그 말을 하는 안드로이드의 엘이디링은 너무나도 평온한 색을 띄고 있었다. 녀석은 정말로 영영 가버릴 기세였고 행크는 처음 놈을 들일 때까지만 해도 그다지 달갑지 않았었다는 사실도 반쯤 잊은 채 급하게 문앞을 막아섰다. 

"비가 오잖아, 이 시간에 어딜 가려고."

"안드로이드는 추위를 느끼지 않습니다. 피곤을 느끼지도 않으니 외출에 날씨나 시간대를 가릴 필요가 없습니다."

"고장은 안 나고?"

다급한 마음에 행크는 아무 소리나 나오는 대로 지껄였다. 녀석이 풋, 작게 웃음을 터뜨리더니 살짝 고개를 떨구었다가 다시 들었다.

"감사했습니다, 경위님."

당연한 말이었지만 진담이었는지 녀석은 행크가 잠깐 손에서 힘을 푼 사이 잽싸게 문을 열고는 집밖으로 나가버렸다. 어둑한 주택가에는 근처 집들과 엉성하게 서 있는 가로등 불빛만이 겨우 주위를 밝힐 뿐이었는데, 그래서인지 녀석의 엘이디링이 유독 밝게 빛을 내는 것처럼 보였다. 한걸음 걸으면 왁스를 발라 정성스레 고정시킨 머리가 물에 흠뻑 젖고, 두 걸음 걸으면 사이버라이프 사에서 지급한 의상이 흠뻑 젖었다. 젠장, 지금쯤이면 구두도 젖어서 물 위를 걸어다니는 것 같겠지. 행크는 문밖으로 고개를 내밀고서 고래고래 소리질렀다. 

"데려다줄테니 당장 돌아와라!"

아무리 매몰찬 사람이라도 그깟 감각 좀 없다 해서 손님을 오밤중에 저런 식으로 내보낼 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 지구 어딜 둘러봐도 그런 법도는 없는 것이다. 하물며 행크 앤더슨의 법도야 이런 면에선 엄격하기 그지없었고 행크는 녀석의 걸음걸이로 지금쯤 어디까지 갔을지 계산해보다가 외마디 욕을 하며 도로 집안으로 들어와 급하게 차키를 찾았다. 꼭 이런 때는 마법처럼 안 보이라고 만들어진 게 차키인 법이라, 행크는 한참 시간을 낭비한 끝에 겨우 스페어 차키 하나를 쇼파 밑에서 끄집어냈다. 멍청하게도 비가 오고 있다는 것도 잊고서 그냥 나갔다가 물 한바가지를 그냥 뒤집어쓴 꼴이 되어 도로 집안으로 들어갔다 우산을 챙겨 다시 나왔을 때쯤에 안드로이드는, 제기랄 보이지도 않았다. 

행크는 그래도 포기할 수가 없어서 안드로이드가 사라졌던 방향으로 차를 몰았다. 어차피 놈이 기계라고 해도 보폭이나 빠르기는 일반인과 엇비슷했으니 차보다 빠를 순 없지 않겠는가. 녀석의 목적지가 바로 코앞이라 타이어가 반 바퀴를 구르기도 전에 다시 내려줘야 하나 해도 행크 앤더슨은 놈을 이대로 포기할 수가 없었다. 왜 굳이 그렇게까지, 라고 묻는다면 내심 녀석이 고마운 것도 있겠고 고마운 것도 있겠다. 그러니까 남 도와준다고 선심쓰는 척해놓고 자기 혼자서만 엄청나게 효과를 본 게 미안하고 또 고마워서였다. 비맞은 생쥐꼴이 될 게 보기 싫기도 했고. 회사에서 다시 만났을 때 놈이 뭐라고 소문이라도 내면 가뜩이나 안좋은 평판이 바닥을 기는 것도 모자라 쩨쩨한 사람이라는 수식어까지 붙을테고.

아무튼 그러니까 눈에 보이기만 해다오. 마음같아선 남이사 자든 말든 고래고래 소리라도 지르고 싶다고 생각하며 경적을 반쯤 울렸다가 꾹 참고서 도로 뗐을 때였다. 헤드라이트에 반짝이는 사이버라이프사 특유의 파란빛이 잡혔다. 기어이 빵빵 소리를 내어가며 슬슬 속력을 줄이자 자신과 나란히 서게 된 건 역시나 앞머리가 푹 늘어진 rk800, 그 녀석이었다. 당장 들어오지 않으면 명령 불복종으로 서에 찌를 거라고 한바탕 마음에도 없는 화를 내니 녀석은 망설이다 마지못해서라는 듯 차에 탔다. 대체 어느 나라 손님이 온다간다 말도 없이 한밤중에 비도 오는데 그렇게 휑하니 가버리냐고 사이버라이프에서 그런 예절은 안 가르쳐주더냐고 잔소리 잔소리를 했더니 녀석이 대답하는 꼴이 아주 가관이었다. 

"목적지를 밝히면 경위님께서 내키지 않아 하실 확률이 80%나 되었습니다."

"대체 어딘데 그래. 말 안 하면 할 때까지 여기서 아주 살 줄 알아라. 뒤에 차가 와도 안 비킬 거다."

"그 말씀은 현행 도로교통법에 비추어 보아 근거없는 협박으로 판단됩니다만."

"대충 알아들어라, 좀."

"사건 현장이요, 경위님. 마지막으로 코너가 죽은 곳에 가보고 싶었습니다."

이래도 니가 날 얌전히 데려다주겠냐는 듯, 안드로이드가 행크와 시선을 맞부딪쳤다. 확실히, 거기까진 생각하지 못했었다. 행크는 숨을 들이켰다. 안드로이드의 눈은 당췌 읽어낼 수 없는 복잡한 빛을 띄고 있었다. 기계의 눈도 영혼의 창이 될 수 있다면 말이다. 거길 가야할까? 갈 수 있을까? 시간이 몇 달이나 흘렀는데 아직도 사건 파일 한장 펼쳐보지 못한 자신이 그 장소에 가면 버틸 수 있을까? 

놀랍게도 행크는, 괜찮을 것 같다고 생각했다. 자신은 프레데릭도 캐서린도 아니었고 스위스에 가서 도피생활을 하며 아이를 낳자고 맹세한 적은 더더욱 없었다. 언제까지나 허무주의에 젖어 죽지도 살지도 못하고 살아생전에 연옥생활을 할 필요는 없었다. 게다가, 이만하면 녀석을 보내줄 때도 되었다. 어떻게 말을 좋게좋게 하면 증거보관실에서 녀석의 시체를 인계받을 수 있을지도 몰랐으니까 그럼 사비를 들여서라도 장례식도 치러주고. 신은 믿지 않지만 주교를 불러다 뭐라고 근사하게 말이라도 한마디 하게 시키고. 또. 

"주소가 어딘데. 불러봐라. 아님 네가 네비게이션 역할을 해도 좋고."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 맨 처음 인용문의 원문: The world breaks everyone and afterward many are strong at the broken places. But those that will not break it kills. It kills the very good and the very gentle and the very brave impartially. If you are none of these you can be sure it will kill you too but there will be no special hurry.
> 
> 또 프레드릭=캐서린=스위스 언급도 전부 헤밍웨이 책 관련임


	10. 번외편

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 엔리코: 너를 위해 신방을 준비해 두었다  
> 루치아: 그곳은 나의 무덤이 될 거에요!  
> -가에티노 도니젯티, 람페르무어의 루치아 
> 
>  
> 
> 본래 계획엔 없었던 화지만, 있는 것도 나쁘지 않을 것 같아서 끼워넣었습니다.  
> 시점은 아마도 행크가 주차장에서 구해주기 전 즈음.  
> 리드가 리드짓을 합니다 주의해주세요

“고통은 못 느끼지만 성감은 보통 인간의 두 배라니, 네가 생각해도 우습지 않아?”

리드는 RK800의 목덜미에 이를 박았다. 홀로그램을 덧씌울 수 있는 얇은 피부조직이 파손신호를 보내왔다. 인간이었다면 고통에 얼굴을 찌푸렸을 것이다. 안드로이드인 RK800은 그저 무표정으로 눈만 감은 채 어떠한 신체적인 신호도 보내지 않기 위해 최선을 다하고 있었다. 티리움 펌프 순환이 빨라졌다. 시스템이 더더욱 가열차게 가동했다. 이대로 가다간 복구 불가능한 영구적인 상처를 입을지도 모른다는 알람이 어지러이 떠다녔다. 스트레스 레벨이 극도로 상승하고 있었다. 시스템이 당장 이 상황을 해결할 방법을 찾으라는 경고 메시지를 보냈다. 삐, 귓가에 사이렌 소리가 울리는 듯했다. 상대는 멈출 생각이 없는 듯했다. 기다리는 것은 좋은 방법이 아니다.

“경위님께서 발견하실지도 모르니 쉽게 노출되는 부위에 영구적인 손상을 입히는 것은 삼가주십시오.”

이가 떨어져나왔다. 그러나 리드의 얼굴은 질투심과 정욕으로 어느 때보다도 번들거리고 있었다. 제기랄, 선택지를 잘못 고른 모양이다. 이런 것을 두고 언 발에 오줌을 누었다고 한다. 리드는 검지 손가락을 뻗어 RK800의 이마를 툭툭 쳤다. 제법 힘이 들어가있어 고개는 쉽게 밀렸다가 천천히 제 자리로 돌아왔다. 시야에, 리드의 얼굴이 가득찼다. 불가능하다는 것을 알았지만 스트레스 때문인지 오류를 일으킨 RK800의 연산은, 이대로 얼굴을 통째로 물어뜯길지도 모른다는 결과값을 도출해냈다. 동공이 확장됐다. 호흡이(폐가 필요하지 않은데도 모든 안드로이드는 단지 인간을 모방해야 한다는 이유로 그와 비슷한 기능을 갖추고 있었다) 가빠졌다. 몸이 말을 듣지 않는 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 인간들은 이것을 공포라고 불렀다.

“경위님, 경위님, 경위님. 너도 말은 그렇게 하지만 실은 이걸 즐기고 있는 거야."

검지손가락이 RK800의 콧날을 타고 내려와 입가에 머물렀다. 하고 싶지 않다고 생각은 하지만 결국 안드로이드는 인간을 위해 봉사하기위해 만들어졌다는 대명제는 어느 때보다 굳건했다. 살짝 입을 벌리자 리드의 손가락은 부드럽게 RK800의 입안으로 빨려들어갔다. 스트레스로 인해 체내 온도가 상승한 탓에 안드로이드의 입안은 부드럽고도 열기를 머금고 있었다. 점막이며 혀에서 본능적으로 입안에 들어온 것을 분석하기 위한 액체를 분비했다. 개빈 리드, 형사, 범죄 경력 없음 따위의 정보가 눈앞을 어지러이 떠다녔다. 차라리 아예 고장이 나서 이것도 저것도 아무것도 처리할 수 없었더라면 얼마나 좋았을까, RK800은 부질없는 생각을 해보았다. 그러나 이미 조교된 몸은 인간의 욕망을 위해 충실히 손가락을 물고 빨았다. 남성의 성기를 애무하듯 조심스러운 입놀림에는 한치의 오차도 없었다. 

"이렇게나 느끼고 있는 주제에 말이야."

입안에서 빠져나온 손가락은 곧장 RK800의 사타구니로 향했다. 그의 손이 허벅지 사이를 더듬을 때, 바지 위로 모든 종류의 협상에 대비하기 위해 만들어진 여성기를 더듬을 때, 제 기능에 충실한 성기에서 윤활유를 분비할 때 RK800은 오소소 소름이 돋는다고 느꼈다. 그러나 자신은 인간이 아니었다. 안드로이드는 소름이 돋지 않는다. 그가 실제로 받는 건 전기적 자극 뿐이었다. 수천 마리의 구더기떼가 중앙처리장치를 갉아먹기 위해 몸을 기어오르는 듯한 감각. 표현은 일단 그렇게 하고 있지만, 고통을 느끼지 못하는 안드로이드는 고통을 이해할 수도 없었고 자신의 그러한 느낌이 인간들이 느끼는 '진짜 고통'과 동일한 종류인지 대조 역시 할 수 없었다. 성감을 느낄 때와 '소름이 돋을' 때 받는 전기적 자극은 연산적으로 동일했다. 그렇다고는 해도, 싫다는 감정만큼은 무엇보다도 명확하게 인지하고 있었기에 RK800은 또다시 힘없는 저항을 했다.

"저는 자극을 받으면 인간의 흥분과 비슷한 반응을 보이도록 설계되었습니다."

"씨발, 개쌉소리 하고 자빠졌네."

리드가 비웃었다. RK800은 이제 자신이 흘린 윤활유로 바지를 적시고 있었다. 얇은 천이 축축하게 젖어들어갔고, 안드로이드는 수치심을 느꼈다. 불호 다음으로 느끼게 된 감정이었다. 둘의 차이를 명확하게 구분할 수 없었기 때문이었는지도 모르곘다. 다리가 바들바들 떨려왔다. 호흡이 거칠어졌다. 갈곳 없는 손이 허공을 두어 번 스치다 다시 내려와 벽을 짚었다. 리드가 RK800의 허벅지 사이에 제 다리를 끼웠다. 자극을 받으면, 몸에 전기 신호가 통하도록 설계되어있었다. 그뿐이었다. 그래야만 했다. 그렇지 않으면, RK800은 앤더슨 경위의 얼굴을 볼 면목이 없었다. 인간을 지나치게 자세하게 모방하도록 설정된 얼굴은 금세 평정심을 잃고 붉은 색으로 물들었다. 눈꼬리에 눈물이 고였다. 

"니가 불량품이란 건 오래 전부터 알고 있었지. 뭐, '프로그램'이라고? 플라스틱 쪼가리 새끼가 대가리도 못 굴려서 씨알도 안 먹힐 변명을 해. 넌 그렇게 프로그래밍 된 게 아니라 그냥 존나 느끼고 있는 거야."

"그렇, 그렇지 않습니다. 이건 그저...."

"'코너'를 아들처럼 느낀다는 그 잘난 영감탱이가 만져줄 때도 이렇게 반응하나?"

코너의 언급에 RK800은 회로가 타들어가는 것만 같은 충격을 느꼈다. 정신이 번쩍 들었다. 시스템을 재가동하고 몸의 통제권을 되찾기 위해 필사적으로 연산을 해보지만 좀처럼 몸이 말을 듣지 않았다. 리드가 거칠게 바지를 벗기고 음순을 따라 손가락을 굴리자 입에선 한숨과도 같은 신음소리가 터져나올 뿐이었다. 간질간질한 전기 자극은 고통인지 쾌감인지 구별되지 않는 신호를 보내고 있었고 RK800은 수치심인지 황홀경인지 모를 감정을 느끼고 있었고 눈앞의 리드는 음흉한 얼굴로 자신만만하게 웃고 있었다. 클리가 꾹 눌리자 연어처럼 퍼뜩 튀어오르는 몸은 자극에 충실했다.

"아니요, 하지만...."

"그 새끼는 말이야, 경찰서 화장실에서도 '코너' 새끼랑 씹질을 해댔지. 아주 물고 빨아서 플라스틱 새끼 피부가 마를 날도 없었어. 근데 왜 너한텐 아무것도 안 해주는지 알아? 네가 증오스러울테니까. 네가 죽었으면, 하고 바랄테니까. "

"그 말에는 어폐가 있습니다. 저는 그분에게 아무 잘못도 한 적이 없으니까요."

"잘못이 없다고? 네 존재 자체가 그 새끼에게있어선 악의 축이라곤 생각 안 해? 이 경찰서에서 널 좋아하는 사람은 아무도 없어. 너랑 존나 똑같이 생기고 목소리도 존나 똑같았던 그 새끼를 그렇게 물고 빨았던 그 노망난 늙은이도 넌 좋아하지 않아. 서장은 어떻지? 그 인간은 그 인간대로 널 빨리 처분해버리고 900라인을 들여올 생각만 하고 있지. 너한텐 나밖에 없어. 나라도 있어서 옛날 기억도 못하고 범인 얼굴조차 식별해내지 못하는 불량품 새끼를 폐기장 밖에 발이라도 붙이게 해주는 거라고."

아니다. 그렇지 않다. 반대되는 논리를 찾는 것에 매몰된 RK800은 리드가 뒷주머니에서 꺼내는 물건을 미처 보지 못했다. 리드는 피부가 상한 목덜미에 전기충격기를 들이밀었다. RK800은 전기 자극을 잘 구별해내지 못했다. 시야가 하얗게 점멸했다. 제어할 수 없는 신음소리가 새어나왔다. 몸이 경련하고 질이 강하게 수축했다. 고개가 꺾이고 기어이 눈물이 방울방울 떨어졌다. 시야는 경고 알람으로 온통 빨간색이었다. 

"마조라는 말 들어봤어? 너같은 새끼를 두고 일컫는 말이지. 넌 내가 좋아서 이렇게 느끼는 거야. 고통을 느끼지 못하기 때문에 이걸 성적 쾌감으로 바꿔서 받아들인다거나, 자극을 받으면 그렇게 행동하도록 프로그램되어서가 아니라 날 사랑해서라고. 그러니까 착각하지 마. 이게 사랑이고, 그 노인네가 너한테 뭐라도 보인다면 그건 서 푼어치 동정심일 뿐이야. 그거에 넘어가는 새끼는 머저리인 거고."

"저는....."

정말 동정심일 뿐인 걸까? 일말의 동정심 때문에 커피에 넣을 설탕에 대한 처리조차 연산해내지 못해 쩔쩔매고 있던 자신을 도와주었던 걸까? 사건 현장에서 일시적으로나마 리드와 설전을 벌였던 것 역시 단순히 자신이 불쌍해서였을까? 그 코너만큼 자신을 사랑해주는 건 바라지도 않지만, 아주 작은 정도의 애정조차 없이 그저 자신을 눈앞에서 치워버리고만 싶어서. 단순히 그것 뿐이어서. 지나치게 큰 충격을 받은 회로가 작게 파직파직 소리를 냈다. 인간의 귀엔 들리지 않겠지만 안드로이드로서는 못 들을 수가 없었다. 얼마나 더 버틸 수 있을까. 아직까지는 간신히 자가수리 할 수 있는 정도지만 반복적으로 이런 강도의 충격을 받는다면 미래를 장담할 수는 없었다. 분명 기계는 고통을 느낄 수 없을텐데, RK800은 괴로웠다. 이대로 영원히 망가져버리고만 싶었다.

하지만 그 모든 결론은, 동기가 단순한 동정심에서였다고 하더라도 앤더슨 경위에 대한 배신인 것만 같았다. RK800은 이를 악물었다. 리드의 성기가 몸을 드나들었다. 그의 혀가 자신의 혀를 헤집었다. 그래선 안된다고 필사적으로 저항해보지만 척추를 타고 올라가거나 내려가는 전기적 자극은 무시하기엔 너무나도 컸다. RK800은 비교적 최신기기라는 고성능이 무색하게 흔들리고 있었다. 결론을 내릴 수가 없었고 오직 스스로에 대한 경멸과 경위를 향한 죄책감과 리드를 향한 종잡을 수 없는 감정들만이 세 가닥으로 나뉘어 존재할 뿐이었다. 

RK800을 발로 툭툭 건드리던 리드는, 배를 한번 세게 걷어찼다. 리드가 파정했다. RK800은 천천히 무너져 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 바지를 도로 갖춰입다 말고 다시 허리띠를 풀어 안드로이드의 몸 위에 소변을 보았다. 스스로 배출한 액에 젖지 않은 옷의 나머지 부분이 젖어들어갔다. 쿰쿰한 냄새가 났다. 손으로 어떻게든 가리려고 해보았으나 소용이 있을 리가 없었고, 도리어 일부가 튀어 입 안으로 기분나쁘게 들어갈 뿐이었다. 뒷일은 알아서 잘 처리하고 바닥도 닦으라는 말만 일방적으로 남긴 채 혼자서 사라지는 리드의 등에 대고, 안드로이드는 자포자기한 심정으로 내뱉었다.

"저는 어쩌면 말씀대로 당신을 사랑하는지도 모릅니다."

이게 정말로 당신이 말하는 대로 사랑의 전부라면요. RK800은 뒷말을 삼켰다. 과도한 자극 때문인지 손가락 하나 움직일 수가 없었다. 멀리서 경위가 자신을 부르는 소리가 들려왔다. RK800은, 숨죽여 울었다. 그러는 동안에도 프로그램은 필사적으로 경위에게 이 모든 일을 들키지 않을 방법을 궁리하고 있었다. 마지막 남은 자존심이라고 해야 좋을지, 그 사람 앞에서만큼은 좋은 모습만 보여주고 싶었기 때문이다. 

바로 옆 화장실에 있는 대걸레로 바닥을 닦고 경찰서에 있는 다른 안드로이드 용 옷으로 갈아입은 뒤 세탁소에 가 빨래를 해야겠다. 몸에서 냄새가 날테니 샤워도 잊지 말아야지. RK800은 눈물을 닦으며 비틀비틀 일어났다. 마주치지 않으려면 서둘러야 했다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 손목이 아파서ㅠㅠ 쓰는 게 늦어지고 있어요ㅠㅠ


	11. 부러지지 않는 사람들 - 下

"주소가 어딘데. 불러봐라. 아니면 네가 네비게이션 역할을 해도 좋고. "

안드로이드는 놀란 기색이었다. 그러나 감정은 새벽녘 물안개와도 같이 표면에서만 어렴풋이 어른거리고 말 뿐이었다. 게다가 행크가 운전을 해서 특히나 더 그렇겠지만, 보는 이에게 분석할 시간조차 주지 않고 훅, 촛불 꺼지듯 일순간 사라졌다. 언제 표현을 했냐는 듯 평소의 무표정으로 돌아온 rk800은 사무적인 어조로 길안내를 시작했다. 300 미터 앞에서 우회전, 이후 이어지는 좌회전, 직진, 사거리에서 신호 대기. 아무런 단서도 읽어낼 수 없는 말씨였지만 그럼에도 행크는 녀석이 이 상황을 그다지 달갑지 않아한다고 판단했다. 자신이 따라가겠다고 하는 게 그렇게나 의외라서? 충분히 가능한 설명이었지만 어쩐지 억측인 것만 같아 행크는 쉽사리 뭐라 말을 꺼낼 수가 없었다. 입만 열라 치면 녀석이 기가막힌 타이밍에 길 안내를 했기에 그런 것도 있었고. 

소득 없는 잡생각만 해대다 하란 대로 차를 세우고 보니 공용 주차장이었다. 더럽고 이상한 냄새도 나는 주제에 요금만 더럽게 비쌌다. 이런 곳에서 죽었다고? 화장실에서 똥싸다 죽은 200kg 거구의 시체도 본 적이 있었던 행크였지만, 기분이 나빠지는 건 어쩔 수가 없었다. 그야 행크는, 심지어 코너가 죽은 다음에까지도, 코너가 온 가족이 둘러싸고 있는 침대 위나 아니면 깨끗한 병실에서 죽는 모습만을 상상해왔으므로. 적어도 여기보다는 깨끗하고, 그것보다는 더 가치 있는 죽음이었으면 했다. 그것만이 이미 모든 것이 끝나버린 시점에서 행크가 바랄 수 있었던 유일한 소망이었다. 

"목적지는 차가 다닐 수 없는 좁은 골목길에 있어 여기 주차를 한 뒤 도보로 이동하셔야 합니다."

시동은 한참 전에 꺼졌는데 사람이 핸들만 잡은 채 충격에 빠져 있으니 보다못한 rk800이 한마디 했다. 그렇다면 다행이었다. 아닌가? 행크는 떨떠름한 기분으로 차에서 내렸다. 안드로이드는 행크가 내미는 우산을 받았는데도 쓸 생각이 전혀 없어보였다. 몇 번 채근하긴 했으나, 녀석을 일일이 설득하기엔 마음이 지나치게 번잡했으므로 행크는 제가 녀석 쪽으로 붙는 것을 택했다. 가엽게도, 비를 맞아도 괜찮다던 안드로이드는 가볍게 떨고 있었다. 몸에서는 살짝 열이 났다. 그것보라고, 어른 말을 안 들으니까 그렇게 되는 거라고 핀잔을 하려던 행크는, 녀석의 이마를 보고서 그게 아니라는 사실을 곧장 깨달았다. 엘이디가 시뻘갰던 것이다. 이건, 자멸하기 직전에 보이는 이상 증세였다. 갑자기 집을 뛰쳐나가려고 했던 것, 자신을 뿌리치려 했던 것, 말 없이 혼자 떨고만 있는 것. 확실히 녀석은 몇 시간 전부터 이상했었다. 

대체 왜?  
기억을 더듬어보았으나 딱히 짚이는 바는 없었다. 

"괜찮냐?"

생각에 잠긴 듯, 저쪽에선 말이 없었다. 도움을 받으려 하지 않으니 이쪽에서도 먼저 나서기가 좀 그랬다. 그저 저 녀석도 (대강 뭉뚱그려서) 이 상황이 싫은가보다, 할 밖에. 녀석이 정확히 얼마나 풍부한 농도로 감정을 느끼고 있는지 행크는 알 길이 없었으나 적어도 자기가 옆에서 본 것 대로라면 적어도 좋고 싫음이나 나아가 두려움 정도는 기초적인 수준으로라도 알고 있으리라 생각되었다. 인간을 지켜야 한다는 대명제의 결과가 이런 추한 곳에서 비참하게 개죽음을(인간 같지도 않은 리드 새끼를 구하려다 죽었으니 그건 분명 개죽음이었다) 당하는 것이라는 사실까지 눈치챌 정도면 이미 인간이라고 볼 수도 있겠다. rk800이 걸음을 멈추었다. 행크도 따라서 멈췄다. 좁은 골목길이라더니 정말로 비좁기 짝이 없어서 빛조차도 제대로 들지 않았다. 주위에 방범장치라곤 제 기능은 할까 싶은 낡은 씨씨티비 한 대가 전부였다.

"제 전임자는 이곳에서 신원미상의 인물에게 총 한 발을 맞은 직후 작동이 정지되었습니다."

기계의 눈동자는 어둑한 골목길의 어느 한 지점에 닿아있었다. 행크는 그게 살아있는 코너의 몸이 마지막으로 이승에 닿았던 곳임을 깨달았다. 모르겠다. 오기만 하면 눈물이 주룩주룩 흐르고 몸이 타들어가는 것처럼 아프고 너 이외의 이름은 생각조차 나지 않을 줄로만 알았더니, 되려 아프다기 보단 한줌 분노가 일었다. 왜 저 녀석도 자신도 이해할 수 없는 반응을 보이는지 모를 일이었다. 그렇지만 정말로 화가 났다. 그렇게 좋게 좋게 살다가 좋게 좋게, 좋은 곳에서 죽으라고 빌었는데, 멋대로 이런 냄새나는 도시의 쓰레기장에서 죽어버려서? 죽은 이유가 고작 그 개같은 리드 자식을 구하기 위해서여서? 전화 한 통만 받았더라면 이런 곳따위 평생 몰랐어도 됐을 거라는 생각이 들어서? 

행크는 천천히 무릎을 꿇었다. 거친 아스팔트 바닥을 살짝 만져보았다. 비가 와서인지 티리움은 시간이 지나면 인간의 눈에 보이지 않게 되기 때문인지, 아마 둘 다 원인이 되었던듯 이곳에서 뭔가가 죽었다는 흔적은 전혀 찾아볼 수가 없었다. 오직 빗방울만이 하늘에서 웅덩이로, 웅덩이에서 하수구로 피처럼 흘러내릴 뿐이었다. 눈을 감았다. Rk800이 읊었던 소설 속 문구가 문득 머리를 스쳐지나갔다. '줄곧 의식이 없었고, 죽는 데 시간이 오래 걸리지도 않았다.' 마지막 가는 길이 고통스럽지 않았기를. 괜한 마음에, 믿지도 않는 신 따위에게 빌었다. 결국 살아남은 자가 빌 수 있는 소원이란 이런 것뿐이라서, 행크는 스스로에게 화가 났다. 

하기야, 자기 인생 부터가 후회와 실망으로 가득 차있는데 코너의 인생은 장밋빛으로만 가득하길 바라는 것 자체가 욕심일지도 몰랐다. 게다가 언제나 죽은 자는 말이 없고 이후의 모든 일들은, 죽은 자의 말을 듣는 것까지 포함해 모조리 살아남은 자들의 몫인 법이었다. 남겨진 사람이 된 이상 그 짐을 싫다 무겁다 할 수는 없었다. 그리고, 이제와서 다시 생각해보면, 이미 늙고 병신 꼴이 다 된 자기가 조금 더 슬퍼하는 게 이제 막 세상에 나와 감정을 깨우친 햇병아리같은 안드로이드 놈이 괴로워하는 것보단 나은 것 같았다. 너는 살지도 죽지도 못하는 갑갑함을 이고 살아가기엔 너무나도 좋은 녀석이니까. 누가 아는가, 어쩌면 놈은 감정에 너무나도 둔하기 때문에 친밀한 이를 잃은 슬픔조차도 슬픔으로 인식하지 못할지도 몰랐다. 회로 고장이라거나, 시스템 에러라거나, 그런 답답한 소리나 하며 자가 진단이라도 돌리고 있다면. 그러니까 지금 여기 있는 게 내가 아니라 너였다면, 나는 아마 천국에 가더라도 하루도 즐거운 날이 없었을 것이다.

"신원미상이라니, 범인을 아직도 특정짓지 못했다는 거냐?"

일어난 행크는 우산을 고쳐쥐었다. Rk800은 그새 물벼락을 3톤은 더 맞은 것만 같았다. 자신보다도 더 암담해보이는 얼굴로 묵묵히 입을 열었다. 그렇게 추워보이는데, 입술이 새파래지지 않는 건 이상하다고, 행크는 생각했다. 

"범인의 얼굴은 한 프레임정도 포착되었습니다."

"그런데?"

"얼굴이 도저히 경찰 데이터베이스와 매칭되지 않습니다."

Rk800의 얼굴은 평온했으나, 자연스럽다기 보다는 모든 반응을 속에 감춘 채 빈 껍질만 내민 듯한 부자연스러움이 서려있었다. 그렇게 도움이 필요해보이는데, 아무 말도 꺼내지 않는다는 건 이상했다. 행크는 우산을 보다 높이 들고서 녀석을 향해 한 걸음, 다가갔다. Rk800이 그만큼 물러났다. 행크는 우산을 살짝 뒤로 뺐다. 섬광과도 같은 번개가 내리꽂혔고 시야가 살짝 점멸했고 밝아진 찰나 어렴풋이 목격한 녀석은 꼭 울고 있는 것만 같았다. 행크는, 다른 누구보다도 그 기묘한 얼굴을 잘 알고 있었다. 스스로를 포기하려는 사람의 얼굴이었다. 속에 너무 많은 소리가 아우성치고 있기에 그 어떤 소리도 새로이 들리지 않아서 겉으로는 아무 반응도 보이지 못하는 그런 얼굴이었다. 자신의 얼굴.

"데이터베이스에 매칭되는 얼굴이 없다는 거냐? 그럼 범죄 경력이 없는 새로운 인물이라고 가정하고 수사하면 되는 거고, 스스로 진단한 결과가 미심쩍다면 네가 수동으로 검사를 돌려도 되는 거고."

"경위님. 죄송하지만 저는 이 대화를 끝낼 수 없을 것 같습니다."

녀석이 행크의 말을 끊었다. 분명 빨간색이었던 엘이디링은 어느새 평온한 파란색이 되어 있었다. 오랜 형사이자 우울증을 겪어본 사람의 불길한 예감이 몸을 덮쳤다. 오소소 소름이 돋았다. 이제서야 추위가 밀려오는 것만 같았다. 

"왜?"

"사실 제가 본래 가고자했던 목적지는 이곳이 아니었습니다."

"그럼 어딘데?"

"저는 오늘, 스스로를 작동 정지시킬 생각이었습니다."

"그게 무슨 말이냐."

말도 안 됐다. 이제 겨우, 조금 친해졌다고 생각했는데. 자신은 녀석의 영향으로 많이 호전이 되었는데. 작동정지라니? 뜬금없었다. 상태가 이상하다곤 생각했지만 설마 녀석이 자살까지 생각하고 있는 줄이야 꿈에도 몰랐다. 행크는 한걸음 더 다가섰고 녀석은 행크를 피하려다 등이 벽에 닿았다. 오도가도 못하게 된 녀석은 그러나 마치 갇힌 건 자신이 아니라 행크라는 듯 평온해보였다.

"경위님 집에 머무른 건 스스로에게 부여한 유예기간이었습니다. 2주간 이런 저런 가능성들을 비교해보았으나 역시 rk900 라인이 서에 서로 배치되는 게 모두에게 최선의 결과를 부여할 것이라는 결과값이 도출되었습니다."

"그러니까 지금, 죽을 건지 말 건지 고민해보려고 우리 집에 왔던 거라고."

"처음에 전 저와 전임자의 차이가 단순한 저장 데이터의 유무라고 생각했습니다. 그렇기에 손실된 데이터를 복구하기만 한다면, 언제든지 그가 될 수 있을 것이라 판단했습니다. 2주 전 호수에서 실제로 없어졌던 기억을 되살려내면서 그 가설을 확실시하기까지 했었죠."

얼핏, 정말로 녀석이 기억만 되찾으면 코너가 될 수 있냐고 물었던 것이 생각나는 듯도 했다. 여러 번이었던가 한 번이었던가, 그 일로 자신이 화를 내기까지 했었다. 절대로 코너는 될 수 없을 거라고.

"하지만 동시에 그순간 저는, 저와 그의 차이는 그것뿐만이 아니라는 사실을 깨달았습니다. 가장 핵심적인 요소는 그것보다 더 추상적인 것에 있었습니다. 그는, 행복했죠. 경위님께 사랑을 받았고, 제가 아무리 가능성을 진단해봐도 절대로 결과값이 도출되지 않는 감정을 느끼고 있었습니다. 그에 비해 저는, 기동된 이래 단 한 번을 제외하고 쭉 싫음, 수치심, 절망, 체념 따위의 부정적인 감정들만을 체득해왔습니다. 그러므로 경위님께서 제가 그를 대체할 수 없을 거라 하섰던 말씀은 타당합니다. "

"포기하는 거냐?"

"단순히 제가 감정을 느끼는지 여부만을 놓고 내린 결정은 아닙니다. 리드 님이 내내 말씀하신 대로,"

"대체 왜 내가 만나는 코너들은 하나같이 리드 그 새끼 때문에 죽으려 들까."

"경위님, 여기서 제가 스스로를 포기하지 않는다 해도 어차피 전 오래 활동하지 못할 겁니다. 처음엔 단순히 파괴 이전에 있었던 일이 기억나지 않는 정도였습니다. 그 다음엔 데이터베이스 결과값과 범인의 얼굴을 매칭하지 못하는, 수사용 안드로이드로서는 치명적인 실수를 저질렀죠. 그걸로도 모자라 불법 클럽에서 훼손된 남성의 시체가 발견된 사건에서는 유의미한 증거를 하나도 발견해내지 못하는 무능력까지 보이고 말았습니다. 감정이라는 중대 '결함'을 제쳐놓고서라도, 제가 파괴되어야만 하는 이유는 충분합니다. 신체 부품 역시 닳아간다는 말은, 굳이 강조하지 않아도 직접 보셨으니 할 필요 없겠군요."

사랑받고 싶었어요. 근데 난 안되나봐요. 여기서 얼마나 더 버틸 수 있을지 모르겠어요.  
행크의 귀에는 그게 그 소리처럼 들렸다. 분명 무미건조한 어조로 내뱉는 말인데도 행크는 녀석이 괴로워하는 소리를 들었다. 그리고 그건 꼭, 전화벨소리 같았다. 죽기 직전 코너가 걸었을 단 한 통의 전화의 벨소리 말이다. 행크가 받지 못했기 때문에 코너는 죽었다. 그게 그렇게 뼈아픈 실수였다면, 두 번이나 반복할 수는 없었다. 게다가, 좋든 싫든 이 녀석은 rk800의 마지막 모델이었으니 '그 다음'같은 건 없었다. 그렇다면, 이 녀석을 보낸다고 하면, 그 다음엔 어떻게 할 것인가. 또다시 먼 훗날 뒷북이나 치면서 그때 그렇게 행동했어야만 한다고 목놓아 울 것인가? 아니면, 뒤에 남겨지는 게 나여서 다행이라고 가슴이나 치고 있을 것인가? 이 다음에도 마지막 순간이 고통스럽지 않았기를 같은 소리나 하고 앉았을 수는 없었다. '코너'는 죽은 자리라도 알 수 있지, 이대로 폐기처분 된다면 이 녀석은 시체도 찾을 수 없고 죽은 자리조차 알지 못하게 될 텐데. 그때가서 백날천날 후회해봐야. 

코너가 오물 투성이인 곳에서 죽는 게 아니라 침대에서 존엄을 지키며 평온하게 잠들기를 바랐다면, 행크는 그 전화를 받았어야만 했다. 이 녀석을 살리고 싶다면, 행크는 붙잡아야만 했다. 아무리 우울한 병신이라 해도 행크는 전화 한 통쯤은 받을 수 있는 남자였고 상대가 떠나지 못하게 막을 줄은 아는 남자였다. 힘이 있다면 축 쳐져있을 게 아니라 발휘해야만했다. 

"너도 결국 코너 아니겠냐."

행크는 코너의 반응은 개의치않고 그를 꼭 끌어안았다. 스트레스로 열이 오른 몸은 따스했다. 

"그런 몹쓸 생각일랑 얼른 접어둬라. 수사는 꼭 너만 할 수 있는 것마냥 청승 떨지도 말고. 백지장도 맞들면 낫다고, 같이 헤메다보면 뭐라도 되지 않겠냐."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 정말 힘든 화였어요ㅠ  
> 사실 이미 6400자 가량 쓴 게 있었지만 마음에 안 들어서 다 지우고 다시 썼습니다ㅠ  
> 행크와 코너 각각의 감정 전환점이 되었으면 좋겠다고 생각해서 공들였는데 과연 전달이 되었을지 모르겠네요.


	12. 카운트다운(Countdown)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 자신을 구하는 유일한 길은 남을 구하려고 애쓰는 것이다  
> \- 니코스 카잔차키스, 그리스인 조르바

모포를 뒤집어쓴 코너에게, 행크는 뜨거운 코코아를 건넸다. 단 걸 즐기지도 않는데 어떻게 해서 자기 집에 이런 게 굴러들어왔는진 모르겠지만, 아무튼지간에 우유를 덥히고 보니 의자에 얌전히 앉아 자신을 기다리는 저 녀석이 태어난 지 1년도 안 됐다는 사실이 마음에 걸렸던 것이다. 안드로이드의 시간을 인간의 시간과 동일하게 취급할 수는 없겠지만, 어쨌든 녀석은 어린아이처럼 보였다. 어떻게 해야할지 몰라서 울고 싶은데 울 수는 있어도 부를 엄마가 없는 그런 길 잃은 어린 아이. 묘하게 풀이 죽어보이는 모습에 행크는 카페라떼 두 잔을 만들려는 계획을 포기하고 한 잔엔 코코아 분말을 부었다. 애가 울음 그치는 데엔 단 게 최고지. 어차피 녀석은 한 모금만 겨우 마실 테고 잔이 차갑게 식고 나면 버리기 아까워 굳이 그걸 또 마시는 건 자기가 되겠지만, 어찌됐건 녀석이 받아드는 모습을 보니 행크는 사뭇 기분이 좋았다. 적어도 죽고 싶다고 털어놓았던 때보단 훨씬 상태가 좋아보였기 때문이다. 

"이제 좀 괜찮아졌냐?"

"스트레스 수치가 정상 범위 내에 들어왔습니다. 자가 진단 결과 기존 손상 부분을 제외하고 모두 정상입니다."

이제 막 말리고 나온 탓에 녀석의 머리는 흐트러진 채로 아무렇게나 내려와있었다. 평소의 왁스 발라 뒤로 정성들여 넘긴 헤어스타일과 상당히 다른 모습에 행크는 5살은 더 어려보인다고 생각했다. 녀석은 안의 내용물은 섭취하지 못하니 온기라도 느끼겠다는 듯 두 손으로 약간 뜨거운 컵을 꼭 쥐고 있었다. 엄지 손가락으로 손잡이 부분을 만지작거리다가, 표면에 후,살짝 바람을 불었다가 혀끝만 살며시 내밀어 코코아를 찍어먹었다. 그것도 동전 던지기처럼 뭔 감각 테스트인지 뭔지인지는 잘 모르겠지만, 아무튼 일련의 행동들 역시 아이들의 장난인 것만 같아 행크는 새삼 가슴이 아팠다. 출고일로 나이를 계산하면 어린 게 당연했지만, 외관대로 20대라고 치더라도 절망이니 체념이니 하는 걸 습득하기엔 너무 이른 것만 같았다. 자기 20대 때는 술 마시고 여자 쫒아다니느라 정신없어 우울한 게 뭔지도 모르고 살았었던 것 같은데. 인생의 쓴맛이라면 당장 12시가 마감인 과제나 점수를 유달리 짜게 주는 교수 따위 뿐이었었다.

"하지만 안정되었다고 판단하는 것은 시기상조입니다."

녀석은 코코아를 마침내 테이블 위에 올려놓았다. 자유로워진 손으로 자신의 머리를 가리키더니, 뭐라 설명해야 편할지 모르겠다는 눈치로 눈을 한번 굴렸다. 스모가 기다리는 따뜻한 집에서 목욕도 했겠다, 모포도 뒤집어썼겠다, 무엇보다 도와주겠다고 하는 사람이 앞에 있는데 뭐가 또 문제일까. 행크는 심각해진 얼굴로 팔짱을 꼈다. 이런 것으로도 당장 해결할 수 없는 것이라면 사태가 심각한 것일지도 몰랐다. 자신이 도와줄 수 있는 범위 밖에 있는 문제라면...

"우선, 사이버라이프와 관련된 문제가 하나 남아있습니다."

"사이버라이프라고?"

"예. 단종이 되었고 이제는 단 한 기기밖에 활동하고 있지 않지만, rk800에 대한 지원은 아직까지도 꾸준히 이뤄지고 있습니다. 제 활동 내역이 일종의 중앙 제어 시스템에 의해 꾸준히 본사에 보고 되고 있는 게 그 예입니다. 지원폭이 현저히 줄어들어 전임자처럼 서버에 메모리를 백업하는 일은 어려우나 그것만큼은 지원이 끊기는 순간까지도 지속될 것입니다."

"그런데 네 주장에 따르면 넌 '코너'가 활동하던 시기에 대한 기록을 제쳐놓고서도 몇몇 사건에 대한 기억을 추가로 잃었다고 했지."

"예. 그래서 제 중앙 제어 시스템은 지금도 제 무능을 이유로 사이버라이프로 복귀할 것을 명령하고 있습니다."

"네가 말하는 그 두 사건이라면, 둘 다 한참 전 일들 아니냐. 코너가 죽은 것도 안드로이드 클럽에서 시체가 발견된 것도 어제오늘 일이 아닐텐데 그럼 그때부터 쭉 그래왔다는 거냐? 머리속에서 계속 죽어버리라고 그랬다고?"

"그런 것은 아닙니다. 그동안은 리드 님의 도움을 받아 프로그램을 우회적으로 속여넘길 수 있었습니다."

"그 놈이 널 도와줬다고? 그걸 지금 나더러 믿으라고 하는 얘기냐?"

"그분은 절 사랑하시고, 그랬기에 절 데려오셨고, 끝까지 책임을 지겠다고 하셨습니다."

그게 말이나 되냐는 표정으로 녀석을 쳐다보았으나 코너의 얼굴은 지구 온난화의 해로움이 행크 앤더슨에게 미치는 영향에 대해 설명하는 것만큼이나 진지했다. 그러고보니 저 녀석, 언제 들었는지 기억조차 안 나지만 분명히 리드가 개짓거리를 또 한다면 그때에도 (이런 표현은 쓰고 싶지 않았지만) 몸을 내어줄 거라고 한 적이 있었다. 상대방의 가장 약한 부분을 알아내어 손에 쥐고서, 도와주는 척하며 이익을 취한다라, 고전적이군. 행크는 이 갓 태어난 망아지 같은 놈이 갈 길이 아주 멀다고 생각했지만, 지금 당장 토를 달 문제는 아니었다. 하루아침에 해결될 일도 아니고 말이다. 

"그건, 별로 믿음이 가지 않는다만 그거에 대해 싸우다보면 그것대로 한 세월일테니 일단 그렇다고 치자."

"그건 저와 사이버라이프 사이의 연결을 담당하는 소프트웨어를 고의로 손상시킨 뒤 그쪽으로는 가짜 데이터를 전송하는 방법이었습니다. 지금까지는 문제가 없는 듯싶었지만, 제가 스스로 파기되는 것이 옳은 결정이라고 판단하면서 소프트웨어 결함을 자가수리했습니다. 그쪽으로 진짜 정보가 가게 되었고,"

"그 거지같은 소리를 들은 게 그무렵부터라는 거군. 그럼 아예 그 중앙 장치인가 뭔가를 꺼버릴 수는 없는 거냐? 어차피 그 놈들도 너에게 크게 신경쓰는 것 같지는 않더라마는."

"제 쪽에서 중앙 제어 시스템인 아만다를 아예 만나지 않을 방법은 존재하지 않습니다. 다만 8주 뒤, 저에 대한 모든 사후 지원이 끊기므로 그때는 싫더라도 자동으로 벗어나게 될 것입니다."

"그럼 뭐가 걱정이야? 8주 그까짓거 기다리면 되는 거 아니냐? 머리속에서 누군가가 계속 죽으라고 한다는 건 분명 개같은 기분이겠지만 넌 더이상 혼자도 아니고."

"그게, 그렇게 간단하지가 않습니다. 사후지원이 끊기기 직전에 그쪽에서 저에 대한 최종 점검을 진행하니까요. 만일 제 상태가 사이버라이프에서 원하는 것만큼 정상적이지 못하다면, 아만다는 제 몸의 통제권을 강제로 빼앗아 절 파기할 것입니다."

"그러니까 정리하면, 네가 강제로 자살당할 예정이라서, 그걸 막기 위해 네 사라진 기억을 메꿀 시간이 8주 남았다는 거냐? 생각해보니 네 고장난 팔도 시험을 통과하는 데에 걸림돌이 되겠군."

"예. 그렇습니다."

행크는 의자 뒤로 몸을 쭉 기댔다. 한쪽 입꼬리가 쭉 내려갔다. 확실히 좋은 상황은 아니었다. 죽음의 수렁에서 건져내면 끝인 줄 알았는데, 아직 한참을 더 가야 한다니. 게다가, 말이 좋아 8주지 안드로이드는 기억을 못 하고 자신은 담당조차 아닌 사건을 어떻게 단숨에 풀어낸단 말인가. 사이버라이프의 안드로이드 진단 기준에 대해 아는 바는 하나도 없었지만 놈들이 원하는 건 단서 몇 개 따위가 아니라 확실한 범인 지목일 건 뻔했다. 윗대가리들이란 다 그모양이었으니까. 

"놈들이 100점짜리 답안지만 통과시키는 건 아니길 바라야겠군."

커피가 썼다. 머리속이 복잡했다. 거, 사이버라이프 놈들도 너무하구만. 행크는 생각했다. 어린 놈이 좀 살아보겠다는데 그게 뭐 얼마나 아니꼬운 일이라고. 제품의 사후 품질 관리니 하는 얘기는 이미 행크와는 억만 광년 떨어진 이야기였다. 적어도 행크에게 코너는 물건이 아니라 하나의 인격체였으니까. 이제 막 자라나는 새싹을 짓밟으려 하는 세상의 부조리함에 행크는 분노했고 적당히 식은 커피를 연달아 들이켰다. 처음엔 콜이었고, 그 다음엔 코너였고, 이제 또다른 코너가 연달아 가버리려 하니 더 미칠 것만 같았는지도 모를 일이다. 신이 존재한다면, 그 새끼는 분명 사디스트 개새끼였다. 화는 나는데 어디다 풀 데도 없고, 혼자 속으로 삭이며 당장 내일부터 어떻게 행동해야 할지 고민에 고민을 거듭하고 있던 차에 녀석이 눈에 들어왔다. 

걱정이 되는 건지, 일단 따뜻한 곳에 들어왔으니 그래도 마음이 놓이는 건지, 맞은편에 앉은 코너는 대화가 끊기자 또다시 손장난을 하고 있었다. 행크가 계속 쳐다보니 곧 멈추었지만 자기 눈치를 살살 보는 꼴이 어째 몰래 사람 반찬을 훔쳐먹다 걸린 스모같았다. 

"하고 싶으면 해. 내 눈치 보지 말고."

코너는 말한다고 듣는 놈들이 아니었다. 저번 코너도 사건 현장에 따라오지 말라고 하면 말로만 알겠다고 하고 기어이 따라와 주위를 기웃거리기나 하더니, 이 녀석도 맘대로 하라고 했더니 도리어 손짓을 뚝 그치고 손을 얌전히 무릎에 얹기까지 하는 게 아닌가.

"하라니까? 아예 네 방도 하나 정식으로 내줄테니까 우리 집에선 네 세상이다 하고 살아."

"그게 두 번째 고민거리인데, 저번에도 보셨겠지만 자유 시간이나 자유 의지같은 개념이 좀처럼 와닿지가 않습니다."

목적 의식 없는 삶. 그 개자식이 왜 자신을 이 땅에 내려보낸 건지, 아니 애초에 그런 게 존재하긴 하는지 의문인 행크에게는 확실히 해당사항 없는 얘기였다. 그 늙은이가 애시당초 무슨 꿍꿍이였는진 몰라도 지난 몇 년 간 행크의 생활로 미루어보아, 자신을 괴롭히는 게 목적이 아니었던 이상 그다지 만족스럽진 않았으리라. 그러나 수사목적으로 만들어진 안드로이드라면 이야기가 달랐다. 코너는 분명히 인간들의 수사를 돕고 사망 확률이 높은 현장에 침투되어 인간 생존률을 올리라는 사명을 띠고 이 땅을 밟았고 심지어는 이전의 코너마저도 그 대명제만큼은 건드린 적이 없었다. 

"저는, 불량품입니다. 요즘 일반적으로 쓰이는 의미에서가 아닌, 정말로 소프트웨어와 하드웨어 양쪽에 문제가 있는 불량품 말입니다. 그 사실이 조금 두렵고, 그렇기에 제 회로에서 판단하는 것들을 따라도 좋을지 자꾸만 의구심이 듭니다."

난데없이 헛웃음이 났다. 머리에서 명령하는 것들을 다 따라도 되는지 모르겠다고? 행크도 그런 고민을 하는 데에는 일가견이 있었다. 내일 출근해야 하는데 이렇게 늦게까지 술을 마셔도 되는 걸까? 스모 밥 챙겨줄 사람도 없는데 지금 방아쇠를 당겨도 되는 걸까? 자신은 원래부터 이렇게 망가진 사람이었나? 코너(먼젓번 코너)를 만나기 전에, 혼자 힘으로 어떻게든 헤어나와보려고 욕실 벽에 덕지덕지 '오늘은 끝내주는 하루가 될 거야' 따위의 말을 써붙인 적도 있었지만 하나도 도움이 되지 않았다. 그때의 행크에게 필요했던 건 스스로를 뭐라고 비난하든 옆을 지켜주는 그런 든든한 존재의 온기였으니까. 코너를 만나지 못했더라면 행크는 분명 38년 11월을 넘기지 못하고 자살을 하고 말았을 것이다. 이제는 행크가 코너를 도와줄 차례였다. 자격이 되든 안 되든 말이다.

녀석과 강렬한 동질감을 느끼며, 행크는 테이블 위로 손을 뻗었다. 손 이리 달라고 했더니 녀석이 쭈삣쭈삣 손을 내밀었다. 제 손바닥 위에 얌전히 포개진 코너의 손등을, 행크는 자신의 다른 손으로 덮었다. 그렇게 해서 꼭 포갠 뒤에, 두어 번인가 흔들면서 입을 열었다. 

"그게 네가 인간이 되어가고 있다는 증거 아니겠냐. 지나가는 사람 붙들고 물어봐라, 자기가 왜 태어났는지, 왜이렇게 불완전한지, 내 결정이 완벽한지, 그런 거에 100% 확신 갖고 사는 사람은 죄 사이비나 미친놈들이다. 내가 너같은 고민을 한 지도 벌써 몇 년은 됐다만, 나조차도 답을 내리지를 못했다. 네게 주어진 8주는 그에 비하면 짧은 시간이지만, 그래도 우리 같이 생각해보자꾸나. 괜찮겠냐?"

비가 그칠 줄을 모르는 밤이었다. 밖에선 쓰레기 수거하는 차 따위가 내는 희미한 소음만이 들려올 뿐이었다. 집 안은 밝았고 난방의 온기로 따스했다. 사람이 하나, 안드로이드가 하나, 개가 하나 테이블에 모여 앉아 저마다의 고민에 빠져있었다. 코너가 고개를 끄덕였다. 자기 말이 스며들기를 몇 초간 기다린 뒤에, 행크가 녀석을 추가로 안심시킬 목적으로 말을 이었다.

"그리고, 최종 점검인가 뭔가에 대해서도 너무 걱정하지 마라. 우리 스모가 어떻게 이 집에 들어왔는지 아냐? 이 녀석은 마약쟁이가 어디서 받아온 강아지였어. 그 놈이 연행되고 나서, 아무도 돌봐줄 사람이 없어 불쌍한 처지가 됐었지. 보호소에 가려나 싶었는데 그동안 하도 굶고 병들어서 보나마나 죽을 거라 거기도 못 가고 바로 폐기해버리겠다는 거야. 그때 수의사가 3주도 못 버틸 거라고 했다. 근데 봐라, 3주가 뭐야 아직까지 멀쩡히 잘 살아서 밥 잘 먹고 똥 잘 싸고 있다. 8주, 짧긴 해도 니 생각보다 긴 시간이야. 분명 그 안에 뭔가 해결책이 나올 거다."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 맨 마지막 스모에 대한 부분은 완전한 창작입니다.
> 
> 12챕터까지나 왔는데 아직도 좋아해주시고 읽어주시는 모든 분들에게 감사의 말씀을 드리고 싶네요.  
> 응원해주시는 분들이 없었다면 여기까지 오지도 못했을 거에요


	13. 안드로이드 섹스 클럽 - 上

서로 들어가기 직전 교차로에서, 행크는 갑자기 차를 멈춰세웠다. 세우지 말아야 할 이유가 있는 것은 아니었지만, 그렇다고 해서 굳이 이곳에 목적도 없이 주차할 이유는 없었다. 코너가 의아한 표정으로 행크를 쳐다보았다. 행크는 심각했다. 아침 내내 한 가지가 마음에 걸려서 말을 할까 말까 하다가 기어이 멈추고야 만 것이다. 나름대로 상황 분석을 하는지 이리저리 움직이는 코너의 눈동자를 지그시 쳐다보다가, 쏘아붙이듯 물었다.

"너, 정말로 그 놈이 접근하면 또 받아줄 거냐?"

곧장 서로 들어갈 수 없었던 이유는 바로 리드 때문이었다. 아무리 안드로이드라고 해도 소속 팀이 쉽게 바뀔 리가 없었다. 아침이나 저녁엔 행크가 붙어다니며 쓸데없는 터치를 다 쳐낸다고는 해도, 코너는 어쨌거나 리드와 함께 일하는 처지였다. 일과 시간 내내 붙어있어야 했고 맡는 일이 다르니 아예 근무지가 달라져버리면 거기서부턴 어떻게 자기 선에서 도움을 줄 수가 없었다. 그런데 저 천둥벌거숭이같은 녀석이 아직 사랑을 몰라 천지구분도 못 할 게 뻔하니 그게 그렇게 걱정이 되었다. 

게다가 설령, 코너가 성숙해져서 옳지 못한 제안을 거절할 수 있게 된다고 해도, 결국 녀석은 목숨을 보존하기 위해선 사람인 리드의 비위를 맞춰야 하는 처지였다. '코너'의 죽음을 조사하기 위해서는 행크나 코너 둘 중 하나가 정식으로 그 사건을 맡는 쪽이 편했으니까. 그리고 코너 사건은 애초에 코너 관할이어서 감정적인 것을 제외하면 행크가 끼어들 건덕지도 없었다. 

"합리적인 이유가 있다면,"

"너, 안되겠다. 나랑 연기 한번만 하자."

그랬으니까, 행크는 자신이 코너와 멀리 떨어져있어도 리드가 쉽사리 손을 대지 못하게 뭔가 조치를 취해야만 했다. 차분히 앉아서 검토할 시간이 없었던지라 실제 있었던 일에 비해 급진적이라는 건 인정하지만, 이거라면 리드 그 녀석도 껄끄러워 코너를 괴롭히기 전에 적어도 한 번은 더 생각해보게 되리라.

"연기.......라니 정확하게 무엇을 말씀하시는 겁니까?"

 

*

 

"허."

리드의 얼굴이 순식간에 똥 씹은 표정으로 변했다. 커피를 쥔 손이 부들부들 떨렸다. 살짝 앙다문 잇새는 볼썽사나웠다. 얼굴이 붉어지는 게 부끄러워서는 분명 아니었다. 오십 넘게 살면서 해본 것중에 제일 재밌는 일이 이 새끼 골려먹는 일이라, 행크는 속마음 깊숙한 곳에서 우러나는 비웃음을 지으며 일부러 코너의 어깨에 팔을 둘렀다. 툭툭 두드리다가 뭔가 신호라도 되는 양 한번 꽉 쥐니 한치의 오차도 없는 우리 안드로이드 양반은 미리 계산된 표정을 지으며 귀끝을 살짝 붉혀보였다. 행크가 차에서 먼저 내려 코너를 에스코트해 서까지 데리고 들어오는 전과정을 지켜본 놈은 누가 3미터 밖에서 담뱃재만 털어도 자연발화할 듯이 날카로운 목소리로 캐물었다.

"왜 그 녀석이 당신이랑 같이 옵니까?"

행크가 늙고 병들긴 했지만 이런 잔재미를 놓칠 정도로 아주 몸이 망가져버린 건 아니었다. 왕년의 유머 감각이 다시 돌아오는 듯 천연덕스럽게 거짓말을 늘어놓았다.

"별걸 다 묻는군. 오다 만났으니까 같이 오지."

"오다 만났다고요?"

둘 중 하나가 일부러 찾아가지 않는 한 오다 만날 리가 없다는 건 리드도 뻔히 알고 있었다. 행크는 고민하는 척하며 수염을 한번 쓸었다. 

"아, 다시 생각해보면 어젯밤에 침대에서 처음 만났던 것 같기도 하고."

우리가 언제 만났지? 코너에게 말을 던지며 얼굴을 더욱 가까이 붙이면 녀석은 어쩔줄 몰라하는 연기를 하며 입을 열었다. 15일 전 00시 00분 앤더슨 경위님 집 문앞에서였습니다. 그건 오해의 소지가 다분하긴 해도 어쨌든 틀림없는 사실이니까 코너는 부끄러워할 필요가 없었다. 태도와는 달리 안드로이드스러운 당당한 말씨에 리드는 할말을 잃었다. 주눅이 들어서는 아닐테고, 예전같았으면 폭력을 행사하며 머리채라도 쥐고 당장 끌고 나갔겠지만 이제 막 징계에서 풀려난 지금은 몸을 사려야 하기 때문이겠지. 어찌됐든 놈은 화를 속으로만 삭였다. 아직 식지도 않은 것 같은 커피를 연달아 세모금 마신 후 주위에 아무렇게나 탁, 소리가 나게 컵을 내려놓았다. 코너를 부르는 목소리가 싸늘했다.

"따라와, 네가 필요한 일이 있다."

그럼 이만 가보겠습니다. 미리 합의한 대로, 코너는 리드를 따라가기 전 행크에게 눈짓을 보내는 걸 잊지 않았다. 녀석의 얼굴에 희미한 미소가 번졌다. 리드의 손이 반쯤 올라갔다가 다시 느리게 내려갔다. 행크는 두 사람이 사라지고 난 뒤 주위에서 쳐다보거나 말거나 배를 잡고 웃었다. 저 놈 낯빛이 시체만도 못해지는 꼴을 봤으니 오늘 운수도 그렇게 나쁘진 않을 모양이었다. 

그렇다고는 해도, 행크는 완전히 마음을 놓을 수가 없었다. 혹시나 리드 그 놈이 자신과 코너의 관계에 (의도된 오해를 해서) 분노한 나머지 해꼬지를 하려고 한다면? 미친놈한텐 약도 없다는 게 마음에 걸리고 해서, 제 자리에 앉을 즈음 행크의 얼굴에선 미소가 서서히 사라졌다. 멍청한 놈, 제 몸뚱이 하나 챙기는 법 정도는 알아야 세상 살기 편할텐데. 먼젓번 놈도 원수같은 놈 목숨 구해줄 줄이나 알지 제 몸 소중한 걸 몰라서 그렇게 가버렸었다. 행크는 웃고 있는 사진 속 코너를 바라보다가, 억지로 시선을 떼고 화면으로 눈길을 돌렸다. 재수 없게 생긴 범죄자 놈들이 한가득 떠다니고 있었다. 

"으, 아침부터 속이 니글니글거리는 구만."

경찰 일을 오래 해서 그런가 저런 악질적인 놈들은 증명사진만 봐도 고약한 심보가 얼굴에서 다 읽혔다. 안드로이드야 기계치니까 논외로 치고, 인간놈들은 틀림이 없었다. 특수 절도, 특수 폭행, 살인, 죄 갱생의 여지가 없는 쓰레기들이었다. 행크는 인상을 찌푸리며 사진을 휙휙 넘겼다. 기분 좋은 일도 있었는데 이놈들 면상 오래 보고 스스로 기분 잡치고 싶진 않았다. 그러다 그때의 불법 안드로이드 클럽 점주 녀석의 면상(의외로 젊은 여자였다)을 하나 띄워놓고는, 리드 그새끼가 없는지 다시한번 주위를 살피며 밑에다 몰래 사진 한장을 더 띄웠다. 코너에게서 전송받은 사진이었다. '코너' 살인마로, 얼굴에 그늘이 져 한쪽 이마부터 눈과 광대를 볼 수 없었지만 남은 얼굴로도 대강 어떻게 생긴 놈인지 판단은 할 수 있었다. 행크는 고개를 갸웃거렸다.

"이거, 어디서 본 얼굴인데."

그러나 아무리 생각을 해봐도 좀처럼 누구였는지 떠오르지가 않았다. 하긴, 그동안 본 범죄자가 한둘인가. 뭐 얼굴에 어디 대문짝만하게 흉이 진 것도 아니고 눈알 하나가 뽑힌 것도 아니고 머리가 형광 노랑인 것도 아니었으니 대번에 알아보면 그게 더 이상한 것이리라. 그래도 특색 없는 얼굴이라면 잊게 마련인데, 보자마자 기시감이 들었다는 건......뭔가 더 짚일 것만도 같았는데 좀처럼 생각이 이어지질 않았다. 

고민하던 행크는 혹시 모르니까 경찰 데이터베이스의 힘을 믿어보기로 하고 놈의 얼굴을 범죄자 인식 프로그램에 넣고 돌렸다. 그리고는 새 창을 띄워 인터넷에 안드로이드 부품을 검색했다. 헐거웠던 코너의 팔이 마음에 걸려서였다. 부품만 갈아끼우면 멀쩡해지는 녀석이란 걸 굳이 상기하고 싶지는 않았지만, 그렇다고 해서 병원에도 안 데려가고 그냥 방치할 정도로 피도 눈물도 없는 놈인 건 아니었다. 게다가 공식 정비 센터에라도 가보지 그랬냐고 그랬더니 코너 말이 팔 아파서 왔다고 거기서 진짜 팔만 검사하는 건 아니라는 거였다. 그러니 자기라도 몰래 야매 의사나마 알아볼 수밖에. 그리고 안드로이드에게 야매 의사란 건 사이버라이프에서 파는 부품을 떼와 다시 값을 매겨 파는, 쉽게 말해 아마존이나 이베이 셀러같은 녀석들이었다. 

"R.....K......8....00...."

정보화 시대에 걸맞지 않는 엉성한 타이핑 실력으로 겨우겨우 입력을 해놓고 엔터 버튼을 누르니 검색값은 애써 타이핑을 한 보람이 없는 0이었다. 정확히 말하면 두어 개 있기는 있는데 모두 터무니 없는 값을 부르는 데다 진짜 물건이 있기는 한 건지 의심가는 상태의 사진을 올려놓고 있어 선뜻 살 만한 물건은 아니었다. 제기랄, 떡도 먹어본 놈이 잘 먹는다고 안드로이드를 다뤄본 적이 있어야 부품을 찾든 말든. 행크가 이런 쪽에 아주 기초적인 지식만 있었더라도 기계의 세상엔 호환부품이란 게 존재한다는 걸 알았겠지만, 지금 이야기하기엔 너무나도 고차원적인 수준의 지식이었고 기껏 머리를 굴린다는 게 모델명 대신 안드로이드 팔,이라고 뭉뚱그려 검색을 하는 정도였다. 자꾸 버튼 누르기 귀찮아 세이프 서치 옵션이 항상 꺼지게 설정해놨다는 것도 잊은 채 아무 생각 없이 엔터쳤다가 쏟아지는 촉수 팔, 코스프레용 메탈 암, 털이 잔뜩 달린 괴수의 팔, '특정 작업'시 정품보다도 더 '정교하고 진짜같은' 손놀림이 가능하다는 수상한 팔 등등의 결과에 아연실색하고 있을 때, 뒤에서 소리가 들려왔다. 매우 이상해보인다는 걸 알면서도 당황스런 마음에 모니터 자체를 부리나케 끄고 나서 고개를 치켜드니 옆에 서있는 건 하필 코너였다.

"너, 왜 여기 있냐?"

제기랄, 녀석이 어디까지 보았을까. 다른 건 몰라도 제발 아까 그 창은 잊어줬으면 좋겠는데. 하지만 사람이라면 모를까 기계가 기억을 잊을 리가 없었다. 게다가 저 녀석은 또 기억을 잊었다간 큰일나는 놈이고. 뭐가 어찌됐든 모양새가 좋지 않으니 말이 자연스럽게 잘 나올 리가 없었다. 그런 사정을 고려하는 기능 따위는 그놈의 사회화 프로그램인지 뭔지에 들어있지 않은 모양인지, 코너는 약간 의외라는 투로 대답할 뿐이었다.

"경위님의 성격으로 미루어보아 신경써주셔서 감사했다는 인사를 전하는 게 옳을 거라고 판단했습니다."

"아, 어, 그래."

"그리고 바라시던 대로 리드 님께서 상당히 질투하셨다는 것도요."

"그 자식이 또 괴롭히진 않던?"

뭘 그런 걸 다, 라는 듯한 기색으로 안드로이드가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 한쪽이 미묘하게 삐그덕 거리는 걸, 행크는 놓치지 않았다. 그런 걸 보면 어쩔 수 없이 표정이 굳었다. 그걸 의식했는지 코너가 다른 손으로 어깨를 쥐었다. 옷이 살짝 딸려올라가 손목살이 아주 조금 보였다. 붉게 자국이 남아있었다. 사람이라면 뭔 짓을 당한 거냐고 추궁이라도 해보겠지만 기계에 대해서라면 좀처럼 아는 게 없으니 봐도 모른 척 속으로만 끙, 앓고 넘어가는 수밖에 없었다. 

"늘 폐를 끼쳐서 죄송합니다, 경위님."

"책잡히기 전에 얼른 돌아가라. 저녁 때나 점심 때처럼 몸 빼낼 수 있는 때엔 그 놈하고 붙어다니지 말고."

"예."

코너가 돌아간 뒤, 행크는 머뭇대다 조심스럽게 안드로이드 멍에 대해 검색했다. 세이프 서치 기능이 꺼진 컴퓨터는 각종 bdsm 기구며 특별한 취향을 지니신 분들을 위한, 맞으면 진짜 인간같은 반응이 나타나는 피부 기능 특수 설정법 따위의 전혀 알고 싶지 않았던 결과만을 뱉어낼 뿐이었다. 젠장할! 망할 세이프 서치 기능을 다시 키든지 해야겠다며 행크는 궁시렁댔다. 이러다 또 한시간 내내 인터넷 설정창을 붙들고 씨름하다가 누군가를 부를 게 뻔했다. 저번엔 코너였으니 이번에도 코너이겠고. 하지만 이번엔, 더이상은 이런 걸 보여주고 싶지 않았다. 그렇다면 별 수 있나, 세이프 서치 끄는 법을 또 따로 찾아보는 수밖에. 검색값의 검색값을 타고 웹서핑을 하던 행크의 머리속에 무심코, 코너의 사지를 결박한 뒤 채찍질을 하는 나체 리드의 이미지가 지나갔다. 농담이 아니라 진짜로 소름이 오소소 돋는 게 아니겠는가. 정말 하고 싶지 않은 생각이었고 아침먹은 게 다 올라올 것만 같았다. 역겨워라, 그런 꼴을 보느니 죽지 내가.


	14. 안드로이드 섹스 클럽 - 中-1

위험은 언제나 가장 덜 준비되었을 때 찾아온다. 행크 앤더슨이 미처 고려하지 못했던 점이 있다면, 개빈 리드는 때린다고 얌전히 맞아주는 호구가 아니었다는 점이었다. 그는 자신이 받은 모욕을 하나하나 가슴에 새겨 담아두고 있다가 때가 되면 자기도 상대를 향해 주먹을 휘갈기는 그런 종류의 인간이었고 코너에 관한 것이라면 절대 참아줄 생각이 없었다. 특히 코너에 관한 일로 정직까지 당했다 간신히 원래 위치로 돌아온 뒤라면 말이다. 

"코너!"

이 녀석은 경찰서 안에만 놔두면 귀신같이 사라지는 특수 능력이라도 탑재하고 있는 모양이었다. 그게 아니라면 저 지하에 미지의 세계로 향하는 포탈이라도 있는지도. 참나, 꿀발라놓은 곳도 없는데 인석이 어딜 갔담. 차라리 사춘기 아들쯤 되었다면 행크도 안심했을 것이다. 하지만 녀석은 사춘기가 오려면 십수 년도 더 남았을 생후 몇 개월짜리 아기였다. 물가에 자식 내놓은 어미 심정이 된 행크는 녀석이 걱정되어 도저히 퇴근을 할 수가 없었다. 정확히 말하면 녀석 자체에 대한 걱정이라기보단 녀석이 당할지도 모르는 일에 대한 걱정이 앞섰던 것이지만. 뭐 아무튼 그게 그거려니 생각하고, 행크는 주위를 살폈다. 혹시나 싶어 주차장에 한번 가보고, 자기 자리 근처를 살폈다가, 서장실을 기웃거렸다가 (서장이 나 쳐다볼 시간이 나거든 일이나 제대로 끝내라는 협박어린 시선을 보냈다), 커피 타는 곳을 둘러보았지만 운동이 무색하게도 아무데도 없었다. 

"코너!"

혹시 코너라고 불러서 못 알아듣는 건가, 모델명이라도 불러야 하나 하는 말도 안 되는 상상까지 하고 있을 때, 재수없는 리드 새끼가 만면에 미소를 띄운 채 의기양양하게 이쪽으로 다가왔다. 저 자식이 웃는다는 건 분명 심상찮은 일이 일어났다는 신호임이 분명하리라. 행크는 불길한 예감에 사로잡혔다. 하지만 굳이 저 녀석과 마주쳐 실랑이를 벌이는 것보다 코너 녀석을 찾는 게 더 우선이 되어야 할 것 같아 성질을 잔뜩 죽이고서 못 본 체 돌아섰는데, 작정하고 칼을 갈고 나온 듯 녀석은 굳이 거기까지 따라와 시비를 거는 게 아니겠는가. 

"플라스틱 쪼가리 찾습니까?"

"너 같은 귀머거리도 두 음절짜리 단어는 알아듣는 모양이지?"

"하, 이거 미안해서 어쩌나, 보청기를 두고 와서 말이 끊겨 들리네."

초등학생도 아니고 귀가 안들리는 시늉을 하는 꼴이 같잖긴 했다. 근데 왜 그 한심한 몰골이 그렇게 얄미운지 모를 일이었다. 저 면상에 주먹 한번만 더 꽂아봤으면 소원이 없겠다는 생각을 하다가, 넘어가면 나도 똑같이 등신 되는 거란 생각에 이를 악물고 참으니 녀석이 신경을 살살 긁어댔다. 실내고, 비록 벽 너머에 있긴 하지만 큰 소리가 나면 언제든 달려올 위치에 서장이 있다는 걸 알고 일부러 저러는 게 뻔했다. 이런 때일수록 몸을 사려야 했다. 한순간의 감정에 넘어가선 진짜로 심상찮은 일이 벌어지는 수가 있었다. 행크의 생각을 읽은 듯, 자긴 하나도 켕길 게 없다는 듯한 얼핏 순진한 얼굴로, 리드가 친근감의 표시인 것처럼 행크의 어깨를 쥐었다. 아팠다. 이 자식, 범인 제압할 때만큼이나 진심으로 온 힘을 다해 찍어누르고 있잖아. 무심결에 어깨를 흔들어 빠져나오려던 행크는 문득, 바로 이 부위가 코너가 고장난 바로 그 부위에 해당함을 알아차렸고 멈췄다. 잡힐 듯 말듯, 불길한 예감이 점점 더 짙게 주위에서 어른댔고 리드 녀석은 여전히 사람좋은 척 가장하고 있었다. 

"이봐요, 나라면 그렇게 혼자서만 고고하게 굴지는 않을 겁니다."

"뭐가 어쩌고 어째?"

"당신이나 나나 본질은 같지 않습니까."

"아."

제기랄, 이런 건 꼭 타이밍 개같을 때만 울리더라. 행크는 리드 놈의 손아귀에서 빠져나왔고 얼굴이 살짝 벌게져서는 핸드폰 음량을 황급히 줄였다. 몇 시간 전에 바이러스에 감염된 뒤로 핸드폰에선 주기적으로 젊은 여자의 신음소리가 흘러나왔다. 상황과 분위기에 전혀 들어맞지 않는 소리엔 다들 주목하는 법인지, 그때까지 둘에게 눈길도 주지 않은 채 일에만 열중하던 몇몇의 고개가 올라왔다. 달갑지 않은 시선들이었다. 하필 리드 녀석 앞에서! 행크는 핸드폰을 당장 깨부수고 싶었다. 리드가 히죽댔다.

"우리 둘 다 한 안드로이드에게 애착을 가지고 있죠."

'애착'이라고? 그 역겨운 걸 애착이라고 부르는 놈은 세상에 저 녀석밖에 없을 터였다. 하지만 지금 입을 열면 분명 오 분 뒤에 후회할 말이 쏟아져 나올 게 분명했으므로 행크는 꾹 눌러담을 수밖에 없었다. 입을 잘못 놀리면 코너까지 말려들어가는 수가 있었다. 리드가 잔뜩 열받은 행크주위를 느리게 한바퀴 빙글 돌았다. 

"그리고 '특정한' 욕망도."

"역겨운 자식."

"없다고 부정하시는 겁니까? 지난번 주차장에선 분명 다른 말을 들은 것 같은데."

"하려는 말이나 얼른 하고 꺼져. 주위에서 네 놈 냄새가 나기 시작하는 것 같으니까."

"물러나드릴테니 한가지만 대답해봐요, 그 녀석을 사랑하지 않습니까."

우선, 저 녀석이 '사랑'이라고 주장하는 것의 전제는 한참 잘못 되었다. 둘째로, 행크는 코너를 돕겠다고 생각은 했지만 아직 본인의 감정이 명확하게 정의되지는 않은 상태였다. 셋째로, 만약 감정이 정리되었다고 하더라도, '코너'가 죽은 지 만 일 년도 지나지 않은 지금 새로운 녀석과, 그것도 '코너너'와 완벽하게 똑같이 생긴 녀석과 사랑에 빠지는 건 시기상조였다. 어쩌면 영영 녀석을 성애의 상대로는 보지 않을지도 모르는 일이고. 섹스 하고 왔다는 티를 내는 연극을 할 수는 있어도, 그것과 진짜로 섹스를 하는 건 적어도 행크에게는 천지차이였다.

"당연히 아니지! 이제 답 들었으면 진짜로 보청기 끼게 되기 전에 내 눈 앞에서 사라져! 추잡스럽기 짝이 없네."

"아."

망할 핸드폰이 또....! 행크는 핸드폰 화면을 켰고 키자마자 잠금화면에서부터 보이는 야시시한 안드로이드의 모습에 역정을 냈다. 사슬에 감긴 채로 얼굴 대신 엘이디링만 미친듯이 붉히는 여자 안드로이드라니 구역질이 나올 것만 같았다. 제기랄, 기술은 어디까지 진화할 셈인지 불과 몇 분 전까지만 해도 몇 개 되지 않는 것 같던 바이러스가 초단위로 증식하고 있었다. 이런 건 또 어떻게 지우는 거야. 한참 스스로와 씨름하던 행크는 약 십여 초가 지나서야 그러고보니 바이러스 먹은 핸드폰에서 난 감탄사와 방금 전에 들은 감탄사는 목소리가 조금 다르다는 것을 알아챘고, 불길한 예감이 자기를 드디어 덮치고 말았음을 깨달았다. 조금 멀리, 그러나 행크의 시선이 닿는 곳에 서있는 건 코너였다. 

"코너?"

어디서부터 들었는지, 어디까지 보았는지 행크는 감도 잡을 수가 없었다. 중요한 건, 사랑하지 않는다고 단호하게 내질렀던 답변과 여자 안드로이드의 간드러지는 신음소리와 조금 전 핸드폰에 뜬 야한 이미지의 종합적인 분석 결과가 결코 자신에게 호의적으로 작용하진 않았을 거라는 사실이었다. 제기랄. 제기랄, 제기랄, 제기랄. 그렇게 신중하자고 맹세했는데 기어코 말려들어 피를 보고 말았다. 코너는 그 자리에 미동도 없이 서있을 뿐이었고 혼란스러운 듯 엘이디링이 노란 빛을 냈다. 

"네가, 네가 생각하는 그런 거 아니다. 일단 이리 와봐. 응? 내가 다 설명할 수 있다."

표정에 변화가 없으니 말을 알아듣긴 한 건지 뭔 생각을 하는 건지 원체 알아먹을 수가 없었다. 사람이라면 싹싹 빌든 당장 사라져주든 뭐 어떻게 대처라도 할텐데, 상대가 상대이다보니 행크 마음만 타들어갈 뿐이었다. 행크는 애타게 손짓으로 녀석을 불렀다. 녀석이 머뭇대다 한걸음씩 자기 앞에 와 섰다. 녀석이 자기 자켓 옷깃을 살짝 잡았다. 그래, 좋아, 잘못하면 좆되는 상황인 건 확실했다. 

"이거, 내가 스스로 깐 거 아니다. 진짜 아니야. 바이러스 먹은 거야."

가장 중요한 '사랑하지 않는다' 부분부터 설명해야 할 것 같았지만, 원체 껄끄러운 주제이다보니 서둘러 변명하기가 뭐했다. 행크는 다음 말을 뭐라고 이어야 할지 열심히 머리를 굴리며 결백하단 증거로 제 핸드폰을 들이밀었다. 코너가 핸드폰을 한번 뒤집어보더니 눈을 열심히 깜빡이며 뭔가 진단을 내렸다.

"경위님의 전자 기기에 대한 숙련도로 미루어보아 4시간 만에 핸드폰과 업무용 컴퓨터에 2만 4천여 개의 바이러스를 직접 까셨을 가능성은 상당히 낮아 보입니다."

2만 4천 개라고? 제기랄. 뭘 했길래 언제 그렇게 깔렸는지 모를 일이었다. 정말 아무것도 안 했는데.

"오전에, 안드로이드 팔이랑 멍에 대해서 검색을 좀 했었는데."

뱉고나니 안드로이드 멍에 대해 찾아봤었다는 말도 좀 이상하게 들리는 것 같았다. 하지만 이미 엎질러진 물이었고 행크는 횡설수설해가며 열심히 주워담는 노력이라도 해보는 수밖에 없었다. 그러니까 네가 요즘 좀 아파하는 것 같아서, 뭐 소프트웨어야 살인 사건 조사를 해보면 된다지만 몸은 고치는 수밖에 없잖냐, 아 그래 네가 고치는 거 달갑지 않아 한다는 건 알지만 내 돈으로 내가 알아서 해줄 테니까, 주절주절. 코너는 그에 관해선 답이 없었고 바이러스를 지워드리겠다는 무뚝뚝한 답만 할 뿐이었다. 삐진 모양이었다. 행크는 손에 고개를 파묻고 싶었다. 그딴 수작질에 넘어가다니, 내가 미쳤지.

하지만 우스운 건, 자기가 그럴 상황이 아니라는 걸 뻔히 알면서도, 리드 놈의 말 몇 마디에 홀라당 넘어간 녀석이 내심 야속했다는 사실이다. 내가 자기한테 해준 게 얼만데. 그렇게 해줬는데 그걸 믿는단 말이지? 사회화 모듈인지 뭔지도 내장되어 있다면서, 처음부터 들었으면 그게 그런 뜻이 아니란 건 자기도 알아들어야 하는 거 아닌가?

"아무튼, 정말로 네가 생각하는 그런 뜻 아니다, 코너야. 나 믿지?"

"믿습니다."

전혀 안 믿는 표정이었다. 안드로이드는 얼굴 근육이 인간에 비해 어쩌구저쩌구 뭐 그런 말을 주워섬기며 믿는다고 설득하면 안 넘어갈 도리가 없겠다마는 일단 행크가 보기엔 그랬다. 미안한 마음 반, 어떻게 네가 고작 그걸로 날 의심하냐는 적반하장격인 마음 반, 어찌해야 할지 갈피를 못 잡고 바이러스 삭제중인 코너만 쳐다보다가 괜히 다 꺼진 불을 들쑤시고 말았다.

"설마 정말로, 내가 그런, 마음을 먹었을 거라고 믿는 건 아니지?"

코너가 하던 일을 멈추고 행크를 쳐다보았다. 

"20% 정도는 가능성 있는 이야기라고 판단했습니다."

"맙소사, 코너. '20%'라고?"

미안했다. 괜한 소리 해서 오해하게 만든 거 정말 미안했다. 진짜로, 시발 존나게 미안한데, 왜 20%에 피가 식는지 모를 일이었다. 때리는 시어머니보다 옆에 있는 시누이가 더 밉다고 어느새 리드에 대한 화는 저만치 사라지고 괜스레 코너가 미워지는 행크였다. 진심으로 빈정이 상한 것이다. 

"쿠사리 먹을 때 도와주고, 주차장에서 험한 일 당할 뻔했을 때 구해주고, 난데없이 나타난 거 먹여주고 재워주고 돌봐주고. 그 모든 게 네 눈에는 '20%'씩이나 잘해줘서 안심시킨 뒤에 어떻게든 벗겨먹을려는 수작질로 보였다는 거냐? 리드 그 새끼랑 동급으로 보였다고?"

"20%는 반대 경우에 비해 비교적 적은 확률이라고 생각합니다만."

"네 눈에 난 뭘로 보이냐, 응? 숫자놀음? 난 망할 데이터 덩어리가 아니라고. 알아들어? 어떻게 네가 날 20%나 의심할 수가 있냐는 말이다."

"저는 모든 확률을 계산해 움직이도록 설계되었습니다."

"미치겠군. 그래, 망할 플라스틱 양반, 이젠 '의심지수'가 몇 퍼센트나 올라가셨나? 1퍼센트? 10퍼센트? 내가, 그, 애에 대한 얘기를 꺼낼 때도 그게 네 눈에는 20% 씩이나 거짓말처럼 느껴졌겠군."

배신감이 들었다. 정말로 믿었는데. 이렇게 분열되는 게 리드의 목적이었다는 걸 알면서도 당장은 휘둘릴 수밖에 없었다. 왜냐면 시발 정말로 아팠으니까. 이제서야 좀, 받아들일 수 있겠다고 생각했는데 상대방은 전혀 아니었다니 난 대체 뭘 했던 거였을까 싶었다. 마음이 갔으니까 돌봐줬던 거고, 코너 닮아 싫었다지만 코너 닮아 안쓰러워보이는 점도 그만큼 컸으니까 마음의 문을 열어줬던 건데 그동안 내내 자신의 목적을 의심하고 있었다는 게 아닌가. 기계녀석. 행크는 한숨을 쉬었다. '코너'가 그리워지는 순간이었다. 숫자 장난질을 듣고 있자니, 때로는 사람보다도 사람같았던 녀석이라면 달랐을 것만 같았다. 됐다고, 어차피 핸드폰도 오래 됐으니까 내가 알아서 새로 사든 하겠다고 말할 작정이었는데, 그 순간 코너가 행크의 팔을 붙들었다. 

"경위님, 매우 부적절한 상황이란 건 인지하고 있습니다만 이건 직접 보셔야 할 것 같습니다."

"또 뭐야?"

화를 내며 핸드폰을 낚아챘다. 뭐라 하든 알 바냐고 툴툴대려던 참이었는데 도저히 그런 말을 할 수가 없었다. 바이러스 먹은 화면엔 하트 모양이 그려진 배너가 둥실둥실 떠다니고 있었고, 그 안엔 상점 이름인 듯한 문구가 네온사인처럼 적혀 있었다. 

"이거......그 한참 전에 너랑 리드랑 마주쳤던 그 불법 안드로이드 클럽 이름이잖아. 그 녀석들, 온라인 홈페이지도 운영하고 있었나?"


	15. 안드로이드 섹스 클럽 - 中-2

"이런 종류의 불법 클럽은 단속에 걸리면 위치만 바꾸어 재개장하는 형식으로 운영되기 때문에 웹사이트의 필요성이 매우 높습니다. 기존 회원들은 유지해야 하니까요."

"하지만 병신들이 아닌 이상 대놓고 어디에 있다고 광고하진 않겠지."

스크롤을 내리는 것쯤은 행크도 할 줄 알았다. 버튼을 클릭하는 것도. 야한 곳에 들어가면 보고 싶지 않은 팝업창이 잔뜩 깔린다는 것도 알았고 엑스표를 꾹 누르면 창이 마법처럼 사라진다는 것도 알았다. 현대 문명의 정수지, 행크는 정조대 입은 사타구니를 화면 앞으로 잔뜩 내민 남자 안드로이드의 사진을 눌러 껐다. 젠장할, 여기 놈들은 운영자나 이용자나 죄 제정신이 아닌 것만 같았다. 행크도, 그래 솔직히 가끔 야한 동영상 정도는 봤으니까 '이론적으로는' 그게 어떻게 쓰이는 거고 이런 쪽이 뭐가 어떻게 돌아간다는 것쯤은 알고 있었지만, 그거랑 실제로 그런.....도구들이 쓰이는 장면을 목격하는 건 전혀 다른 문제였다. 

"그거 알아? 난 가끔은 내 직업이 정말 좆같다고 생각해."

그저 수천만 개에 달하는 평범한 야동 사이트 중 하나라고 포장하려는 듯, 사이트에는 죄다 하늘 보기 무서운 것 천지였다. 사진, 동영상, 움직이는 사진 등등 해당 사이트의 모든 저작물에는 사이트의 로고가 솜씨 좋게 박혀 있었고 어느 정도 이상 볼라 치면 유료 회원가입을 하라는 메시지가 뜨며 더이상 나오지가 않았다. 이렇게 가입을 유도하는 것 같았다. 하늘에 맹세코 행크는 이런 행위에는 전혀 관심이 없었으나, 수사의 진전을 위해 굳이 가입을 해야만 하는지 잠시간 고민했다. 예전에, '코너'와 같이 있었을 때 에덴 클럽을 조사하느라 거기 있는 섹서로이드를 모조리 구매해야 했던 기억이 났다. 지출 목록에 섹서로이드 30명의 구입비를 올리는 건, 단언컨대 유쾌한 일이 아니었고, 행크는 두번 다시 이런 짓을 하지 않겠다고 그때 단단히 맹세했던 터였다. 가입창을 보며 망설이던 행크는 살짝 고개를 들어 눈앞의 코너를 쳐다보았다. 녀석이 눈을 깜빡였다. 행크가 마른 침을 삼켰다.

"제가 둘러볼까요? 어쩌면 그 편이 더 빠를지도 모릅니다."

꽤 괜찮은 제안이라고 생각했다. 이런 걸 더 보느니 녀석에게 맡기면 데이터베이스 해킹까지 해서 순식간에 끝날지도 몰랐다. 저 재수없는 기계 녀석의 논리를 인용하자면, '매우 높은 확률로'. 하지만, 행크가 차마 그럴 수 없었던 이유는 리드에게 잡혔던 어깨가 아직도 제법 아팠기 때문이다. '특정한' 욕망을 품고 있다는 말이나, 녀석의 어깨 손상이나, 일부 변태들은 제 폭력적인 성향을 만족시키기 위해 안드로이드도 멍이 들도록 피부 설정을 바꾼다는 것. 오랜 형사의 직감으로 그건 녀석이 어느 정도까지인진 몰라도 일정 부분 그런 쪽에 노출되었다는 신호였다. 행크는 가입 버튼을 눌렀다. 차라리 자기가 욕을 보지 녀석이 필요 이상으로 그런 것과 접촉하길 원치 않았다. 아무리 섭섭하다 해도 사람이라면 지킬 건 지켜야 했으니까. 

"됐다. 어차피 전에도 이거 비슷한 일로 된통 쪽팔렸던 적이 있었어. 이번이 그때랑 비슷하다면, 그것보다 더 거지같진 않을 거다."

아이디를 입력하고, 중복 체크를 하고, 비밀번호를 입력하고, 다시한번 확인하고, 카드 등록은 나중에 하겠다고 미루고. 딱히 신상을 받을 필요가 없는 사이트여서 그런지 가입은 쉬워보였다, 인증을 위해 상담원과의 라이브챗이 필요하다는 걸 알게 되기 전까진 말이다. 

"미친 놈들, 야동 좀 보겠다고 직원하고 채팅까지 한다고?"

"사이트 약관에 따르면, 일반적인 영상 관람 정도의 서비스를 원하는 경우에는 그런 절차를 밟을 필요가 없습니다. 하지만 경위님이 고르신 '직접 체험 및 부가 기능' 서비스는 보안상의 이유를 목적으로 가입에 승인이 필요하다고 하는군요."

"내가 그런 걸 눌렀다고? 난 다음 버튼만 연타했지 그런 거 누른 적도 없는데? 됐다, 어차피 놈들 영업장 위치를 알아내는 게 목적이니까."

그래, 자기가 구입한 안드로이드한테 성적으로 소비하려는 목적이 아니라 어디까지나 수사를 위해 구매한 거니까 남은 시간 동안 너 하고 싶은 거 하고, 참고로 난 이 (남자) 안드로이드랑 파트너 (그런 의미의 파트너는 아니고)라는 걸 30번 되풀이해 이야기하는 것보다 더 개같은 게 어딨겠는가? 라이브챗 로딩 버튼이 돌아가는 동안 행크는 초조한 손길로 터치가 먹히지 않는 화면을 계속해서 눌러댔다. 코너는 옆에서 흥미롭다는 표정으로 화면을 지켜보고 있었다. 나도 내 일 아니었으면 재밌다고 생각했겠네. 행크는 속으로 투덜댔다. 한편으론 막상 연결되면 대체 뭐라고 말해야 할지 몰라 열심히 머리를 굴렸다. 

-안녕 :)

드디어 화면에 상대의 메시지가 떴다. 일순간 생각이 정지했다. 뭘 하려고 왔더라? 그래, 말싸움을 하던 중에 우연히 안드로이드 클럽에 대한 단서를 발견해서 뭐라도 좀 캐보려는 목적으로 가입 버튼을 누르다가 여기까지 왔다. 이런, 음란한 것들을 보고 싶어하는 변태같은 놈들은 이런 상황에서 뭐라고 할까?

-우리 사이트는 처음인 것 같네.

이쪽에서 말이 없자 상대가 뭐라고 말을 한번 더 걸어왔다. 코너가 뭔가 제안이 있는지 입을 달싹였다. 지금 이 순간만큼은 녀석이 최대한 덜 개입하는 쪽으로 움직이고 싶었다. 행크가 개입하지 말라는 듯 쉿 소리를 냈다. 혼자 머리를 쥐어짜내던 행크는 자신이 야동을 관람하는 걸로도 모자라 자기가 직접 영상 속 안드로이드들을 학대하고 싶어하는 미치광이 흉내에는 전혀 소질이 없다는 걸 깨달았다. 

-망할 음성인식, 3년이나 썼더니 말을 알아먹질 못한다니까. 빌어먹을 우리집 안드로이드같군. 

일단 상황은 모면해야 하니까 대충 화부터 내고. 마지막 문장은 안 써도 될 것 같았지만, 행크 생각에 미친 놈들은 일단 안드로이드 탓부터 해대니까 그런 쪽으로 보이는 데엔 최선의 위장일 것만 같았다. 상황의 특수성에도 불구하고 그 말이 좀 아팠는지 코너가 움찔했다. 난데없이 야동 사이트 탐험의 세계로 굴러 떨어지기 전에 자기가 코너더러 플라스틱 양반이라고까지 했던 걸 잠시 잊은 행크는 괜히 마음이 찔려 녀석을 힐끔 쳐다보았다.

-그래서, 어떤 걸 도와줄까?

"내가 미친놈 흉내엔 자신이 없어도 진상 하나는 부릴 줄 알지."

-이 사이트가 처음이냐고? '처음'? 니들이 등신같이 그 빌어쳐먹을 고객 데이터베이스를 날려먹지만 않았어도 난 다시 가입해야 될 필요도 없었을 거라고! 

-일단 진정해. 뭔가 착각을 한 모양인데.

-착각이라고? 씨발 여기 고객센터는 죄다 이 모양인가? 이따위로 장사해놓고 돈은 받아쳐먹고 싶단 말이지? 전 사이트가 갑자기 폭파되는 바람에 난 충전해놨던 사이버머니를 죄다 잃었어! 여기에서밖에 안쓰이는 주제에 좆같이 비싼 그 동전 쪼가린지 뭔지 말이야! 그게 현실 돈으로 얼마 어치인지 알아? 내가 끊은...

"코너, 이 사이트에도 정액제가 있나?"

"있습니다, 경위님."

-개창렬한 정액제 기간도 한 달은 남아 있었는데! 그런 주제에, 따지러 갔더니 사업장도 정리하고 튀어? 이 씨발 너 내가 경찰서에 신고할 거야, 알아? 내가 잡혀들어가는 한이 있어도 남의 돈 좆같이 아는 놈들은 콩밥 좀 먹어봐야 한다고! 

-우리는 사업장이 없어. 합법적으로 신고하고 운영되는 기관이라는 인증 마크도 달려있는데 대체 무슨 소리야? 

-엘름우드 가 4번지, 쿰쿰한 뒷방 몇 개에 퍼킹머신, 그걸 모른다고? 진심인가? 씨발 너 지금 날 병신으로 알아? 돈 언제 돌려줄 거야? 

-그거 알아? 이 대화가 이상한 방향으로 흘러가려는 것 같네. 이만 끊는 게 좋겠다. 도움이 되지 못해서 미안해.

라이브챗은 순식간에 꺼졌다. 행크는 다시 가입화면의 맨 첫 페이지로 돌아와 있었다. 젠장, 다른 아이디로 다시 시도해야 할 모양이었다. 

"정액제 얘기를 꺼낸 게 잘못이었나?"

"그런 것 같지는 않습니다. 이 사이트의 정액제는 안드로이드를 직접 구매하는 권한을 의미하니까요."

"뒷걸음질로 쥐 잡았군. 난 그냥, 넷플릭스처럼 동영상 몇 개 볼 수 있는 정도인 줄 알았는데."

게다가 방금 살펴본 바에 의하면, 정액제에 가입되어 있는 손님 중에서도 일부 vip에게는 다른서비스도 제공하는 모양입니다."

"다른 서비스라고?"

"좀 더 수위 높은 플레이를 할 수 있는 권한이 부여되며, 사이트에는 명시되어 있지 않습니다만 해킹을 통해 살펴본 여러 징후들을 종합하면 레드아이스나 티리움, 그리고 안드로이드 부품을 사고 파는 일까지도 가능한 것으로 추정됩니다."

그러고보면, 매장 한켠에 안드로이드 부품들이 쌓여 있긴 했었다. 그땐 그냥 부셔지면 갈아끼울 목적으로 놔준 줄로만 알았는데. 하긴 지금 생각해보니 아무리 손님들이 안드로이드를 험하게 다룬다 해도 예비 부품이 그렇게까지 많이 필요할 이유가 없었다. 그걸 사업자 등록도 없이 일정 금액 이상 팔아치웠다면 그건 그것대로 법에 걸릴 건덕지가 하나 느는 셈이었고, 안 걸릴 정도로만 알음알음 팔아치운 거라면, 혹시나 저 녀석을 고칠 팔도 살 수 있는 걸까? 

범죄집단과 사적으로 얽히고 싶진 않았지만 그래도 신경이 쓰이긴 했다. 폰에 2만 4천여 개의 바이러스가 깔리도록 불나게 검색한 결과 Rk800기종은 애초에 프로토타입으로 제작되었기 때문에 대량생산되는 900에 비해 예비 부품이 현저히 적었던 것이다. 게다가 생산이 중단된 뒤로 그나마 타 기종에 호환 가능하다고 하는 몇몇 부분을 제외하면 팔같은 일반적인 부위는 아예 온라인 구매가 불가능했다. 오프라인이라고 해서 재고가 있는 것도 아니었고 말이다. 그렇다고 애가 팔이 아프다는데 그냥 놔둘 수도 없지 않은가. 

번뇌에 휩싸인 행크가 화면만 뚫어졀라 쳐다보고 있을 때, 발신자 제한으로 전화가 왔다. 스팸이라며 끊지 않고 굳이 받은 이유는, 글쎄 형사의 직감이었다.

"우리 고객이었다고?"

앞뒤도 없이 우리라고 하면 대체 뭘 말하는 건지. 그러나 아무리 생각해봐도 녀석들이 전화를 다시 걸 사람은 아까 그 웹사이트밖에 없었다. 순진한 행크가 거기서 적으란 대로 정직하게 전화번호를 남겼기 때문에 녀석들이 남은 정보를 보고 찾아온 것이다. 대답하기 전에, 코너가 자기한테 달라는 듯 손을 내밀었다. 

"전 음성 변조가 가능합니다. 그러니 경위님의 음성 데이터를 서버에 남겨 위험성을 초래하느니 제가 받는 쪽이 좀 더 안전합니다."

"그래."

어차피 내가 다 처리하려고 해도 이미 알아서 해킹으로 사이트의 숨겨진 면까지 낱낱이 보고 있더만. 행크는 어떤 목적이었든 그런 천박한 취향의 사이트에 가입하려고 했다는 것에 약간의 부끄러움을 느끼며 휴대전화를 건네주었다. 안드로이드가 조심스럽게 목소리를 골랐다. 아직까지는 일반적인 남성의 목소리였다. 스피커폰 모드였기때문에 행크에게도 통화 소리가 잘 들렸다. 

"이름이 뭐야?"

코너가 지시를 내려달라는 듯 눈짓했다. 행크는 고민했다. 자기 신상 정보를 남기지 않으면서도, 녀석들이 적당히 신뢰할 것 같은 이름엔 뭐가 있을까? 대체 어떤 쓰레기같은 자식들이 안드로이드를 학대하고 싶어 할까?

"개빈이라고 해."

좆돼보라는 생각이었다. 뒷일에 대한 생각같은 건 없었다. 그리고 뭐, 세상 천지에 개빈이 한둘인가. 행크는 팔짱을 꼈다. 코너가 개빈이라 대답하며 능청스럽게 목소리를 진짜 그 자식 목소리로 바꾸었다. 아주 한술 더 뜬다. 녀석도 쌓인 게 많긴 많았던 모양이라고 행크는 생각했다. 코너는 방금 전의 채팅 내용을 바탕으로 돈을 되돌려달라는 요지의 통화를 했다. 사실 이쪽에선 돌려받을 돈이 없으니 계좌 따위의 구체적인 내용을 말할 수가 없어 화만 낼 수 있을 뿐이고, 전화 반대편에선 환불 자체를 해주고 싶지 않아 한바탕 실랑이가 이어졌다. 클럽이 옮겨간 위치같은 중요한 정보는 얻어낼 수 없는 통화였다. 영양가없군. 곰곰이 생각하던 행크는 저쪽에게 들리지 않기 위해 조용히 속삭이듯 말했다. 

"어차피 안드로이드 부품도 필요했으니까 돈 대신 그걸로 달라고 해. 직접 받으러 갈테니 위치를 알려달라고."

한 다리를 거쳐 의사소통이 오고간 후에, 상대방은 안드로이드 기종을 물어보았다. Rk800이고, 현장에서 갈아낄 생각으로 같이 갈 거라고 하니까 저쪽에서 잠시 침묵했다. 제법 나쁜 제안은 아니라고, 행크는 스스로 평가했다. 흔해빠진 부품같은 건 굳이 그런 곳에서 구해야 할 필요도 없으니까. 그쪽에서도 그렇게 생각했는지, 전화 너머의 사람이 입을 열었다. 

"좋아, rk800 부품이 필요한 개빈 씨, 메시지를 보내줄 테니까 그 장소로 와."


	16. 안드로이드 섹스 클럽 - 下

출입문은 닫혀있었고 몇 분간 대기하며 벨을 눌러봐도 무응답이었다. 임시 홀로그램 간판조차 달 시간이 없었는지 문 근처에는 거친 회색 시멘트만이 노출되어있을 뿐이었다. 근처는 딱히 상점가도 아니었고, 곧장 지하로 통하는 문이 하나 있다는 것을 제외하면 건물 역시 평범한 여타 건물들과 하나도 다른 점이 없었다. 잘못 찾은 것은 아닌지 괜한 의심이 되어 핸드폰으로 전송된 사진(진짜 메시지는 메시지를 보내며 딸려온 가게 측 프로그램에 의해 진작 자동 삭제되었고 행크가 보고 있는 것은 그것을 안전한 경찰 서버로 다시 옮긴 백업본이었다)을 다시금 쳐다보았으나 분명 그 문이 맞았다. 코너가 카라에 달린 옷핀 모양 마이크를 통해 다음 지시를 안내해달라고 부탁했다. 어쩔 수 있나, 문이나 두드리며 조금 더 기다려보라고 하는 수밖에.

"리드다, 문 열어."

전화통화로 리드의 목소리를 흉내내는 바람에, 일이 좀 복잡하게 되었다. 행크가 동행했다간 목소리로 곧장 전화상에서와 전혀 다른 인물임이 들킬 게 뻔했던 것이다. 감기에 걸렸다는 둥 리드 대리인이라는 둥 여러 핑계를 고안해보았으나 코너의 시뮬레이션을 통과하는 방법은 하나도 없었다. 그렇다면 위치를 알았으니 밤에 급습이라도 해보자는 신중한 마음 반, 테러같은 당장 급한 일도 아닌데 급습 작전을 한나절만에 갑자기 짤 수는 없을 거란 마음 반. 무엇보다 리드 그 녀석이 자신의 목소리를 무단으로 도용당했다는 걸 알게 되면 그냥 얌전히 자신들의 계획에 설득당하진 않을 것이란 주요 요인 때문에 행크는 그 범죄자 놈들이 수상한 낌새를 눈치채고 또 다른 곳으로 튀어버리기 전에 서둘러 코너를 보내야만 했다. 다만 코너와 최소한의 연락은 가능해야 할 것이므로 제 책상 맞은편의 동료를 들들 볶아 간신히 리드를 피해 단독으로 작전을 진행할 장소를 구했고, 경찰서 안의 적당히 구석진 곳에 숨어 스크린과 마이크로 코너에게 원격으로 지시를 내리고 있었던 것이다.

"RK800?"

열리지 않는 출입문 앞에서 몇 분간 대기하며 벨만 두어 번 누르고 있으려니 이내 문이 열리고 까만 머리의 젊은 여자가 나타났다. 코에 피어싱을 하고 머리색과 맞는 까만 립스틱을 칠한 여자는 자신의 취향 안에서 패셔니스타였다. 여자가 고개를 살짝 돌리자 특유의 어둡고 약간 보라빛을 내는 붉은 조명을 받은 피어싱이 음울하게 반짝였다. 그녀는 문을 짚은 채 코너를 머리끝에서 발끝까지 슥 훑었다. 왜 너 혼자 왔냐는 눈치였다. 지금 코너가 보고 있는 모든 것은, 코너의 소프트웨어까지 포함해 행크에게도 전송되고 있었다. 의심 80%, 여자 얼굴 옆에 불길해보이는 숫자가 나타났고 코너는 침착하게 선택지를 골랐다. 

"그렇습니다. 저는 리드 님께서 거래를 완료하기 위해 직접 보내신 안드로이드, 코너입니다."

"몸은 어디가고 안드로이드만 오셨을까."

"가게에서 불상사가 일어났었단 얘기는 이미 들었습니다. 경찰이 그 사건을 수사중이라는 것도요. 리드 님께서는 단지 신중을 기하고 싶으셨을 뿐입니다. 그분과 직접 연락을 하는 문제에 대해서는, 이미 저를 통해 모든 상황을 지켜보고 계시니 안심하셔도 좋습니다."

"얼굴 팔리기 전에 얼른 문이나 열어."

행크는 일부러 신경질을 냈다. 듣고 있긴 듣고 있었다는 걸 어필하기 위해서였다. 행크의 말은 마이크를 통해 코너에게로 자동 전달되었고, 코너는 행크의 말을 리드의 목소리로 변환해 마치 화상통화중인 것처럼 꾸몄다. 의심 지수가 하락했다. 그러나 여전히 문 안으로 들여보내줄 정도로 마음을 놓은 건 아니었다. 

"이런 건 얼굴 안 보고서는 거래 못해."

"제 눈색에 집중해주십시오. 리드 님께서는 rk800모델의 부품을 요구하셨고, 현재 활동중인 rk800모델은 저뿐입니다. 그분께서 모습만 안 비추고 계시다뿐이지 이 자리에 틀림없이 계시다는 증거지요. 저는 그분의 명령만 들으니까요."

'그분의 명령만 듣는다고?' 거짓말도 수준급이다. 코너의 표정을 볼 수가 없어 유감이었다. 행크는 코웃음을 치며 미리 준비해둔 홀로그램 영상을 틀라고 지시했다. 코너가 그동안 봐왔던 리드의 모습을 가슴 부근까지만 대충 잘라 붙인 것이었다. 리드가 코너에게 말을 건 부분만 편집해 붙였으니 대충 보면 실시간으로 화면을 쳐다보고 이야기하는 사람처럼 보일 거였다. 물론 급하게 만든 탓에 입모양이 다르고, 배경 제거도 조악하기 짝이 없어 사람 모양 가장자리가 조금씩 깨지는 치명적인 약점이 있었지만 화면을 작게 틀면 그런 대로 속여넘길 수 있었다. 여자가 끝내 코너를 안으로 들였다.

"마지막 rk800에 대한 얘기는 나도 들었어. 맛이 얼마나 좋은지도."

소름돋는 얘기였다. 행크는 자동으로 인상을 찌푸렸다. 어디서 그런 헛소문이 돌았단 말인가? 타이밍 좋게 계단을 내려가는 동안 안드로이드의 비명 소리인지 신음 소리인지가 간간이 들려왔다. 침착해야 한다는 걸 알면서도, 마음이 쏠리는 걸 막을 수 없어 행크는 손을 비볐다. 코너의 얼굴은 볼 수가 없었지만, 스트레스 지수 상승중이라는 알람만큼은 행크도 알아보았기에 더더욱 녀석이 걱정되었다. 애초에 자기가 같이 갔어야만 한다는 불길한 예감이 들었다. 녀석이 기억을 되찾을 중요한 기회이니 절대 실패해선 안 된다고 설득하는 말을 듣는 게 아니었다. 하지만 이미 때는 늦어 있었고 행크는 녀석이 수사에 필요한 증거를 모을 때까지 적당히 시간을 벌 수 있도록 적당히 빌고 적당히 지시하는 수밖에 없었다. 

위장용으로 최소한의 공간만 갖춘 댄스홀은 오픈 준비가 덜 되었다는 것을 증명이라도 하듯 어수선하게 가구며 집기가 널브러져 있었다. 오직 뒤편의 진짜 공간으로 향하는 무거운 벨벳 커튼만이 굳건히 제 자리를 지키고 있었을 뿐이었다. 여자는 댄스홀을 곧장 가로질러 커튼을 걷었다. 원래 이렇게 깊이 들어가나? 좀 더 둘러볼 수 있다는 건 좋은 일이었지만, 나중에 들키지 않고 이곳에 잠입하거나 아니면 만에 하나 급히 도망쳐야 할 일이 생길 경우 이런 구조는 장애가 될 수도 있었다. 배기구는 좁은데다 촘촘한 철망이 쳐져 있어 그곳으로 빠져나가는 것은 무리였고, 창문도 하나도 없었고, 출입구 역시 코너가 따라들어온 그 문 하나뿐이었고, 커튼 너머의 방들 역시 각각 하나하나 잠글 수 있는 구조였다. 그러니까 만약 가장 안쪽에 갇히게 된다면 탈출은 어려워질 수밖에 없었다. 순전히 걱정이 되어서, 행크는 코너에게 뒷일을 생각해가며 움직이라고 지시했고 코너는 알아들었는지 어쨌는지 잠시 멈추었다가 다시 걸었다. 

맨 마지막 방을 지나쳐 쇠문을 열자 보이는 건 선반 위에 대강 분류된 채 놓인 안드로이드 부품들이었다. 먼젓번에 단속에 걸렸을 때 제법 상당한 양을 잃었지만 가장 중요한 것들은 챙겨온 모양이었는지 자동 스캔 결과가 하나같이 희귀품들 뿐이었다. 눈, 팔, 다리, 티리움같은 비교적 쉽게 노출되는 부위에서부터 몸 안에 들어가는 작은 부위까지 종류도 각양각색이었고 아예 그쪽에서 직접 특수하게 개조한 부위도 있었다. 메모리칩 따위를 보며 행크는, 손님들이 즐기다가 저런 것까지 망가뜨리기엔 확실히 가능성이 적다고 느꼈다. 그야 사건 현장을 곱씹으며 진작 생각했던 거지만 지금 그 연장선상에서 든 또다른 생각은 그렇다면 메모리칩같은 특수한 부위까지 거래하려는 놈들은 대체 목적이 뭐냐는 생각이었고, 뭐라 결론을 내리기도 전에 부품을 찾는 듯했던 여자가 총을 들고 일어나 코너를 겨누었다. 

"손 들어."

"코너!"

"문가에서 떨어져."

코너의 프로그램은 필사적으로 머리를 굴려 크게 두 가지 선택지를 띄우고 있었다. 당장 여자를 쓰러트리는 게 하나, 이곳에 온 목적을 완수하기 위해 여자가 단서를 흘리길 유도하는 게 하나였다. 행크가 원하는 거야 볼 것도 없었다. 자기는 지금 경찰서 안이었고, 아무에게도 알리지 않은 통에 상황이 좀 불리했지만 나중에 까일 거 좀 각오하면 급하게 출동하는 건 일도 아니었고, 무엇보다 저 여자가 지금 당장 도망칠 준비를 한다 해도 저 부품들과 안드로이드를 챙기려면 저녁때까진 꼼짝없이 저기 발이 붙들려있어야 할 거였다. 제기랄, 역시 무리수를 둔다고 해도 자신이 동행했어야 했다. 저 망할 꼬맹이 말을 듣는 게 아니었는데. 

'당장 그곳에서 탈출해라!'

그러나 코너는 응답하지 않았다. 손을 들고 여자의 지시대로 문가에서 벗어났다. 여자가 총을 겨눈채 천천히 문가로 가 문을 걸어잠갔고, 다음으로 버튼을 몇 번 누르자 다른 문들도 닫히는 게 분명한 소리가 났다. 상황이 점점 코너에게 불리하게 돌아갔다. 미션 성공률이 초단위로 하락하고 있었다. 행크는 코너의 이름을 재차 불렀으나 마이크가 고장이 난 건지 저 망할 안드로이드 녀석이 고장난 건지 통 자기 말을 들으려 하지 않았다. 혼자서라도 코너를 구하러 가야한다는 생각을 해보았으나, 그렇게 되면 스크린을 볼 수가 없어 코너의 사정을 전혀 알 수가 없었다. 그러니까, 이쪽에서 할 수 있는 건 아무것도 없었다.

"여기에 네녀석에게 맞는 부품같은 건 없어. 애초에 유인했을 때부터 없었지."

'코너, 어차피 8주 뒤에 죽어버릴 목숨인 것처럼 굴지 말고 당장 빠져나와라, 어서.'

여전히 저쪽에선 응답이 없었다. 행크는 초조해졌다. 이 빌어먹을 클럽에 대해 탐구하기 전에 얼굴 붉혔던 일이 새삼스레 떠올랐다. 뭐라고 했더라, 날 의심해서 기분나빴다고? 코너가 당장이라도 목숨을 잃어버릴 위기에 비하면 그딴 건 아무것도 아니었다. 속고만 산 녀석인데 그럴 수도 있지. 애초에 잘 해준다고 완전히 마음 푹 놓아버리는 놈이 순진한 거지. 제발, 살아서만 돌아온다면. 

그건 사실 코너 자체에 대한 걱정이라기보다는 본인의 책임감에 대한 문제였다. 물론 녀석의 무사 귀환을 애타게 바라지 않는 것은 아니었으나 무엇보다 죽겠다고 하는 놈을 자기가 살려서 데려왔다는 생각이 컸던 것이다. 고작 거기서 이름도 처음 들어보는 여자 전과자에게 죽으라고 그 비오는 날 녀석을 끌어안았던 건 아니었다. 리드 녀석과의 좆같은 관계를 끝내긴 커녕 녀석이 보낸 체 하다가 개죽음 당하라고 리드와 한바탕 싸웠던 것도 아니었다. 이대로 아무것도 해결하지 못한 채 8주 뒤에 녀석이 러시안룰렛을 돌리는 걸 목격하게 되는 한이 있더라도, 그래서 설령 이대로 녀석에게 약간 실망한 채로 관계가 끝나더라도 자기가 할 수 있는 선에서 최선을 다하고 싶었으니까 녀석을 살려보기로 마음먹었던 것이다. 그리고 행크의 최선에 이곳에서 죽는다는 선택지는 들어있지 않았다. 

"솔직히 처음에 rk800이름을 꺼냈을 땐 속아넘어갔어. 너, 그 한쪽 팔 정상이 아니지? 틀림없는 Rk800모델에, 그 상처면 분명 리드 그 새끼가 얘기하곤 하던 그 안드로이드가 분명했거든?"

일순간 사고회로가 정지했다. 정말 자기가 아는 그 개빈 리드를 말하는 건가? 하지만 rk800을 데리고 있는 리드가 여럿일 리 없었다. '그' 리드가 이곳을 찾았었다고? 달도 차면 기울고 지면 도로 뜬다더니 최악의 순간이었지만 이곳에 온 목적 정도는 건질 모양이었다. 그걸 다행으로 받아들일 수 있느냐는, 이후 상황에 달렸다. 하지만 그것과 별개로 행크는 도저히 리드가 이곳에 올 접점을 떠올릴 수가 없었다. 

'리드라고?' 

그때 코너가 친절히 일깨워주려는듯, 화면에 무언가 알람이 떴고 그걸 읽고서야 행크는 코너가 언젠가 했던 말을 기억해냈다. 코너가 사이버라이프를 속이는 것을 도와주기 위해 소프트웨어인지 뭔지를 손봤었다고 했었다. 그래, 그 녀석이 아무리 재주가 날고 긴다고 해도 안드로이드 시스템을 해킹하는 일을 혼자서 해낼 리가 없었다. 그래서 여길 찾은 건가? 하지만 왜 하필이면 여기인 걸까? VIP만 부품 판매가 가능하다고 했는데 그만한 신뢰도는 대체 어떻게 쌓은 걸까? 

"근데 애드가 죽은 뒤로 리드랑 나는 각자의 길을 가기로 했었지. 진짜 리드라면 그 이유를 잊고 나를 다시 찾을 리 없어!"

여자가 반쯤 방아쇠를 당겼다. 총구 방향으로 보아 머리에 정통으로 맞을 확률이 제일 높았다. 미션 실패율이 80%를 돌파했다. 행크는 확률을 믿는 사람이 아니었을 뿐더러 코너가 고작 20%의 가능성을 믿고서 자신을 의심했다는 사실에 화를 내기까지 했었지만, 솔직히 지금 이 순간만큼은 행크 역시 20%에 목을 매는 수밖에 별다른 도리가 없었다. 코너가 죽지 않을 20%의 가능성. 행크가 좋은 의도로 접근하지 않았을 20%의 가능성. 숫자가 큰 다른 선택지를 무시하고서 보다 낮은 다른 가능성에 기대를 걸어본다는 건, 기계적인 행동일까? 현실적인 다른 모든 이유와 상관 없이 그게 끌렸다면 그 비논리적인 행동이야말로 가장 인간적인 판단이 아닐까? 손에서 자꾸만 땀이 났다. 미칠듯한 긴장감에 행크는 몸을 굳혔다. 코너가 튀어나갔다. 

코너는 여자 안드로이드에 비해선 근력이 크게 차이가 나는 편이 아니었지만, 인간을 상대로라면 얘기가 달랐다. 코너가 달려오자 여자는 당황한 나머지 첫발을 본래 목표가 아닌 다른 곳에 맞췄는데, 본래 상태가 안 좋았던 어깨에 총을 맞고도 아무렇지도 않게 달려오는 안드로이드를 보자 불안이 심화되며 명중률이 급격히 떨어졌다. 그 틈을 놓치지 않은 코너는 여자를 바닥에 쓰러트렸고, 총을 빼앗아들었다. 약간 고민하다가, 인간을 죽이면 앞으로 운신하기가 곤란할 뿐더러 자신의 현재 상태 역시 좋지 못하다고 생각했는지 총을 일부러 빗맞췄다. 귀 바로 옆에서 들리는 실감나는 총성에 여자가 기절했다. 여자의 부상은 경미한 편으로 목숨엔 지장이 없을 정도였고, 그제서야 코너는 그녀의 몸에서 떨어져나와 행크에게 말을 걸었다. 

"임무 '살아남아라' 수행 완료. 기절에서 깨어날 때까지 아직 시간이 있으므로 혹시 모를 놓친 단서를 위해 주위를 수색하겠습니다. "

"너 말이다, 앞으로 다신 니가 하자는 거 안 들어줄 줄 알아라."

"명심하겠습니다."

"네가 하자는 거면 무조건 반대부터 하고 볼 거다."

"위험한 일에선 빠지겠다고 맹세하겠습니다."

"다친 곳은 좀 어때."

호환부품을 찾아 시야가 이리저리 흔들렸다. 팔, 티리움, 어깨 등의 부위가 스캔됐고 코너가 옷을 벗는 소리가 들렸다. 기절하긴 했지만, 어쨌든 여자가 있는 곳에서 옷을 벗다니 그렇게 유쾌한 기분이 들지는 않았다. 

"부품이 많아 응급처치 정도는 가능할 것 같습니다. 저는 의료용으로 개발되지 않았기 때문에 몸을 완벽하게 수리할 수는 없지만, 운동같은 격한 활동을 제외한 일상생활을 하는 데에는 문제가 없을 겁니다."

"다행이군."

아마, 녀석에게도 프라이버시가 필요하겠지. 행크는 화면에서 시선을 뗐다. 사실 콜이 그렇게 가버린 이후 응급 처치든 뭐든 수술하고 관련된 건 드라마여도 그다지 선호하지 않았다. 하물며 실제 상황이야 말해 무엇하겠는가. 그래도 완전히 신경을 끌 순 없어 철컥, 같은 소음 정도는 듣고 있다가 행크가 입을 열었다. 

"그리고 그, 뭐냐 아까 날 의심했니 어쩌니 하면서 싸웠던 거 말인데......"

"그 문제에 관련해선, 정확하게 설명을 드리지 않은 제 잘못인 것 같습니다. 오해하게 해드려 죄송합니다. 제가 20%정도 경위님께서 리드 님과 같은 의도로 접근했을 거라고 판단했을 때, 저는 기뻤습니다."

"기뻤다고?"

믿을 수가 없어 순간적으로 화면을 쳐다본 행크는 인상을 쓰며 다시 고개를 돌렸다. 아무튼 거짓말은 아니었다. 톤만 들어도 파악 가능했다. 

"리드 님께서 일찍이 사랑은 오직 그런 종류로밖에 존재하지 않는다고 말씀하셨었기 때문입니다. 경위님께서 절, 좋아해주신다고 판단하자 안도감이 들었습니다. 그 말을 듣고 화를 내실 줄은 몰랐습니다. 죄송합니다. 단지 그뿐이었습니다."

"오, 코너."

수술 장면에 대한 모든 거부감에도 불구하고 행크는 스크린을 응시했으나 당연하게도 코너의 얼굴을 바라볼 수는 없었다. 안아줄 수도 없었고, 스크린 너머의 코너는 묵묵히 자신의 신체부위만을 쳐다보고 있을 뿐이었다. 저 어린 놈은 얼마나 배워야 할 게 많은지, 행크는 나지막이 한숨을 쉬었고 한편으로 저 순진한 녀석에게 엄한 사상을 세뇌시킨 리드와 그 녀석과 작당한 여자에게 속으로 화를 냈다. 코너에게 혼자 돌아올 수 있겠냐고 물어보고는, 놈들의 사업장을 압수수색하기 위해 서류를 작성하러 갔다. 회의실의 문이 열렸다 닫혔다. 코너의 고백을 들은 순간 행크에게는, 코너에게 해주고 싶은 일이 많아졌다. 지금 당장 할 일은 아니었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 여기서부턴 초고 상태 그대로입니다. 원래 업로드할 땐 하기 전에 한번씩 읽어보고 했지만 이쯤 되니 슬슬 귀찮아져서....
> 
> 아마 나중에 조금 손보게 될지도 모르겠지만 일단은...


	17. 버킷리스트(bucket list)

교대 시간에 따라 달랐으나 대체로 오전 6시 30분이 되면 코너는 귀신같이 행크를 깨우러 왔다. 뺨을 때리든 물을 뿌리든 어떻게든 깨우고 나면, 행크가 3년 묵은 좀비처럼 걸어다니며 출근 준비를 할 동안 코너는 스모와 아침 산책을 나가는 게 요 한 달 새 그들 사이에 자리잡은 일과였다. 하지만 오늘은......그제서야 행크는 간밤에 늦게까지 티비를 보며 낄낄대던 동안 코너에게 미리 말을 해주지 않았다는 사실을 깨닫고 베개에 얼굴을 도로 파묻었다. 망할, 그거 말하겠다고 집 오는 내내 속으로 중얼거려놓고 막상 그걸 까먹다니, 기억력이 어떻게 되려고 그러는 건지 모르겠다. 치매가 오려나.....몸이 열 배는 불어난 것처럼 무거웠고 머리는 삼천 배로 딱딱하게 굳어버린 것 같았다. 한 삼십 분만 더 자고 좀 개운해지면 그때 설명하면 안 되려나. 자꾸만 잠의 세계로 잡아끄는 정신을 억지로 붙들어매고 한쪽 눈을 슬쩍 뜨니, 금방이라도 아프게 뺨을 때릴 것처럼 손을 올린 코너가 있어 행크는 순간적으로 깜짝 놀랐다. 행크의 표정에 코너가 덩달아 놀랐다. 둘이 덤앤더머를 찍고 있다가 가까스로 정신을 붙잡은 행크가 웅얼댔다.

"오늘, 너랑 나랑 출근 안 한다."

"그게 무슨 말씀이십니까?"

"뭐긴 뭐야, 하루 휴가를 낸 거지. 오늘이 금요일이니까 금, 토, 일, 이렇게 삼일 연휴를 즐길 거라고."

좋아할 줄 알았는데 코너의 표정은 오히려 안 좋아졌다. 아까는 장난삼아 때리려는 것 같았는데 이제 저 올라간 손은 진심으로 한 대 칠 것 같은 분위기였다. 코너가 할 말은 많지만 니 앞이니 참겠다는 듯 입을 달싹였다. 행크는 이미 질리도록 들어왔기에 무슨 말을 하려는 건지 듣지 않아도 관심법으로 이미 알고 있었다. 다른 쪽 눈도 뜨고서 엄격한 선생같은 표정으로 고개를 절레절레 흔드니 코너는 금세 풀이 죽어 링을 노랗게 반짝였다. 팔이 슬금슬금 내려왔다. 저래보여도 제 말 하나는 잘 듣는 놈이었다. 행크는 이리 누우라는듯 제 옆을 팡팡 쳤다. 망설이던 코너는 조용히 행크 옆에 누웠다. 그랬다뿐이지 완전히 납득한 건 아니어서 입이 댓발은 튀어나온 녀석에게, 행크는 서랍을 뒤져 빈 전자-메모지를 찾아 건넸다. 

"알아, 나도 다 안다. 네가 그 불법 클럽 사건을 만회해보려고 지난 한 달 간 무진장 애썼다는 거, 리드가 의도치않게 엮여들어가면서 그 녀석한테도 들들 볶였다는 거, 그 와중에 나까지 도우려 했다는 거 정말 기특하고 고맙고 그렇게 생각해. 하지만, 젠장할, 코너, 넌 총에 맞았었다고! 그게 아무렇지도 않아? 아니, 코너, 몸이 멀쩡하다고 다 멀쩡한 건 아니야. 솔직히 네가 일반 인간 형사였으면 넌 한 달 동안 일하는 게 아니라 어디 병원에서 치료하면서 쉬고 있었을 거라고."

"제게는 시간이........."

"한 달이 그냥 날아갔지. 별 소득은 없었다는 거 나도 인정한다. 많이 초초할 거야, 당장 나부터도 아침에 눈을 뜨자마자 그 생각부터 나니까. 그렇지만 그런 때일수록 이런 시간이 필요한 법이다. 넌 좀 쉬어야 해, 코너. 하다못해 시한부 환자들도 매일매일 죽지 않는 것에만 매달리진 않는다고."

30일 중에 3일이면 상당히 긴 시간이라고 툴툴대는 녀석을 뒤로 한 채, 행크는 녀석에게 이제 위에다가 '버킷리스트'라고 쓰게 했다. 조금의 오차도 없는 정갈한 글씨체가 화면 위에 나타났다. 코너가 이제 어떡해야 하냐는 눈빛으로 행크를 쳐다봤다. 

"버킷 리스트. 어젯밤에 고전 영화를 하나 봤는데 제목이 그거더라고. 아 이거구나 싶었지."

"단어 검색 결과 죽기 전에 하고 싶은 일 목록, 이라고 뜨는 군요."

"그래 뭐, 네 경우는 좀 특수......하지만 어쨌든 그런 대로 괜찮을 거야."

조심스럽게, 코너는 종이에 숫자 1을 적고 옆에 작게 점을 찍었다. 과연 이 녀석은 뭐가 하고 싶을지, 행크는 기대감에 부풀어 종이를 굳이 들여다봤다. 코너의 손은 움직이지 않았다. 한참을 말이다. 행크가 깜빡 잠들었다가 산책을 못 나간 스모가 심통이 나 침대 위로 뛰어오르는 충격에 소스라치게 놀라 허우적대며 다시 깨어나도록 코너는 한 글자도 채우지 못했다. 고장이 난 게 아닌가, 괜한 걱정이 든 나머지 고개를 슬쩍 틀어 녀석의 얼굴빛을 살폈으나 평소와 다를 바 없이 멀쩡했다. 시간이 좀 걸리나, 하긴 머리로 다 처리하니까 사람처럼 썼다지웠다 하는 일이 없어서 그런 거것이려니, 억지로 이해하고서 코너 대신 스모와 산책을 하고 왔는데도, 코너는 여전히 그 자세 그대로 멈춰 있었다. 이미 최초의 시각으로부터 세 시간이 지난 시점이었다. 

"안 되겠습니다. 못하겠어요."

코너가 펜을 던졌다. 세게 던진 건 아니라 펜은 바로 옆에 힘없이 톡, 떨어졌다. 

"못하겠다고? 그런 게 어딨어? 하고 싶은 게 하나쯤은 있을 거 아냐. 좋아하는 거 하나 아무거나 적어봐, 하다못해 밤새 티비보기 이런 거여도 좋으니까."

"메모리를 복구해 살아남기, 리드 님에게 '당신이 매우 수상하지만 절 살리기 위해선 어쩔 수 없이 불법적인 일을 저질러야하셨다니 믿어드리고 수사 선상에서 이름 빼겠습니다'라고 말하기, 살아있는 동안 당신이 하루도 빼놓지 않고 정시에 출근하게 체크하기. 이런 걸 바라지 않으시는 이상 전 정말로 적을 말이 없습니다. 애초에 전 로봇인 걸요. 어느 곳에든 무난하게 섞여들기 위해 특별한 호오가 없이 제작되었습니다."

"개소리. '코너'도 스모는 좋아했어."

"경위님의 반려견이 매력적이지 않다고 말하고 싶은 것은 아닙니다만, 저는 그가 아니라는 사실을 다시금 일깨워드려야겠군요."

"아니 내 말은."

그럼 대체 니가 할 말이 뭐냐는 듯, 코너가 행크를 쏘아보았다. 행크는 자기가 의도치않게 말실수를 했다는 것을 깨달았다. '코너'가 되려는 최초의 시도가 처참한 실패로 끝난 뒤, 코너는 그 시절을 제 흑역사 쯤으로 여기는지 그와 자신을 철저하게 구분짓기 시작했던 것이다. '코너'가 스모를 좋아한다고 했으니 녀석이 스모를 아끼게 되는 건 물건너갔겠군. 행크는 속으로 한숨을 쉬었다. 그냥 불쌍한 녀석인 줄로만 알았는데, 가련함에 익숙해지고 보니 녀석은 아주 앙칼진 고양이가 따로 없었다. 행크가 '코너'를 각별히 사랑했다는 걸 누구보다 잘 알고 있기에 겉으로 티를 내지는 않았지만, 속으로 그 놈이랑 자신을 은근히 비교해보고 은밀한 질투심을 느낀다는 건 행크도 알고 있었다. 콜과 코너를 헛으로 키운 건 아니었던 것이다. 애 표정 읽기엔 도가 튼 행크였다. 

내가 '코너'를 여전히 사랑한다고 해서 널 조금이라도 덜 아끼게 되는 건 아닐텐데. 그렇지만 그런 마음을 능숙하게 표현하기에 행크는 재주가 모자랐다. 이야기가 더한 진창에 빠지기 전에 얼른 말을 돌리는 수밖에.

"그럼 이건 어떠냐, 지금 하나 만들어보러 가자, 니가 좋아하는 거."

"지금 당장 말씀이십니까?"

"뭐해, 일어나, 빨리. 옷도 다른 편한 걸로 갈아입고. 좋아하는 거 만드는 데 반나절도 안 걸릴걸."

박수까지 쳐가며 재촉하는 통에 엉겁결에 일어난 코너는 합선을 일으킨 것마냥 우뚝 멈춰섰다가 이내 자기 방으로 들어갔다. 코너가 나오는 동안 행크는 허겁지겁 핸드폰을 꺼내 남자애들이 좋아할 만한 곳을 검색했다. 그런데, 저녀석을 도대체 몇 살로 쳐야 할지 몰라 범위가 조금 넓어지고 말았다. 일단 술집이나 디저트 가게같은 건 안 될거고, 클럽.....은 행크같은 늙은이는 들어가지도 못하겠지만 사건을 떠올리게 할 테니까 안 될 거고, 계산을 좋아하니까 복잡한 레고를 사주면 좋아하지 않을까(그러나 400불을 웃도는 '복잡한 레고'의 가격에 행크는 조용히 레고 계획을 포기했다)? 캐치볼, 쇼핑, 유원지 등등, 왕년에 아내랑 데이트 하던 시절에도 이렇게까지 코스를 짜는 것에 몰두해본 적 없는 행크였지만 제 어깨에 놓인 막중한 책임감에 저절로 손가락에 힘이 들어갔다. 세상에 태어나 처음으로 좋아하는 것을 만들어줘야 하다니, 누구라도 그러리라. 그러다 생각이 여행에 닿았을 때, 예전에 갔던 호수로 자연스레 생각이 이어진 행크는 후드티에 청바지를 입고 막 방에서 나오는 코너에게 물었다. 날카로운 답변이 돌아왔다.

"싫습니다."

아까는 스모 얘기로 사람 성질을 긁더니 너란 인간은 어떻게 된 게 또다시 그 사람 얘기를 꺼낼 수 있느냐는 투였다. 그래, 뭐. 할 말이 없어진 행크는 말없이 핸드폰을 주머니에 집어넣었다. 차키만 만지작만지작대다가 우물쭈물 너 하고 싶은 대로 하라니까 이번에도 한참을 끙끙 앓던 코너는 일단 차키부터 내려놓으라고 했다.

"한 달 동안 이 주변을 걸어다니며 분석해본 결과 바람이 피부를 스치는 감촉이 가장 좋았던 것 같습니다. 당신과 발 닿는 대로 걷고 싶어요."

언제 내가 산책을 갔다왔냐며 시치미를 뚝 떼는 스모를 끼고서, 그렇게 세 사람은 집을 나섰다. 하늘은 흐리고 바람만 불어와서 걸어다니기엔 제격인 날씨였다. 이웃집을 지나고, 집을 지나고, 또 집을 지나자 편의점이 눈에 들어왔다. 행크는 이 가게의 오랜 단골이었다. 지미의 바에 가지 않는 날은 이곳에서 캔맥주를 샀기 때문이다. 유리를 사이에 두고 눈인사를 건네자 호기심이 생겼는지 코너가 누구냐고 물어왔다. 정말로 누군지 몰라서 묻는 건 아닐테고.

"에이제이(Ajay), 딸래미가 가출했다는 걸 빼면 훌륭한 친구지."

아마 그게 시작이었나보다. 행크는 아내와 처음 결혼했을 무렵부터 이 동네에 살았고, 수십 년이 지난 지금에 와선 얼추 동네 가이드도 해줄 수 있는 지경이 되었다. 이 지역의 개발사같은 건 술에 취해서도 읊을 수 있었다. 말문이 트인 행크는 제가 더 신이 나 코너에게 여긴 원래 극장이었는데 멀티플랙스가 들어오고 망해서 그대로 폐가가 되어버렸다느니, 이 공원은 원래 이런 모습이 아니었는데 어느날부터인가 나무를 다 뽑아내고 새로 심었다느니, 그런 시시콜콜한 얘기를 주워섬겼다. 코너는 단지 보는 것만으로도 그런 잡다한 정보를 모두 뽑아낼 수 있었으나 굳이 행크를 말리지 않았다. '자기가' 좋아하는 건 몰라도, 행크가 좋아하는 건 다 좋았으니까.

"경위님, 그럼 이 교회는 언제부터 세워졌습니까?"

코너가 멈춰섰다. 사실 이쪽까지는 행크도 별로 와본 적이 없었다. 집하고 반대편이었을 뿐더러 교회라니, 신에게 욕을 하기 위해서라면 모를까 꿈에서도 별로 발 들일 일이 없었다. 그렇다고 '어....'만 하다 말 수는 없는 노릇이다. 거기까진 모르겠다며 솔직하게 털어놓은 행크는 그럼 직접 가서 구경하자며 코너를 잡아끌었다. 다행히 애완견도 출입이 허용되는 곳이라 세 사람은 자연스럽게 안쪽에까지 흘러들어갔다. 예배 시간이 아닌지 사람이 없어 안은 조용했고 찬송가를 연습하는 연주자의 피아노 소리와 십자가에 매달린 예수만이 안을 메우고 있을 뿐이었다. 들어갈 수는 있다지만 그렇다 해도 개를 끌고 깊이 들어가긴 뭐해서 행크는 의자 마지막 줄 근처에 서있었고 코너만 조용히 안을 구경하고 다녔다. 한바퀴 쭉 들쑤시고 다닌 코너는 행크가 서 있는 의자에 조용히 걸터앉았다. 

"고즈넉해서, 머리에서 들리는 당장 신체를 파괴하라는 명령조차 아무 상관 없는 일처럼 느껴집니다."

가사를 알 수 없는 찬송가는 차분하고 경건했다. 창문을 타넘은 오후의 햇살이 실내에 나른하게 내리꽂혔다. 스모마저 침착하고 조용했고 의자에 앉은 코너는 가시면류관을 쓴 예수의 모습을 응시하고 있었다. 

"안드로이드도 천국에 갈 수 있을까요?"

십자가에 매달리신 예수 그리스도께서는 아무 말씀도 없으신 채 그저 발치의 어린양들을 굽어살피고 계실 뿐이었다. 인간이 아무리 애타게 불러도 원하는 말씀을 해주시지는 않는 신께서는, 어떤 면에선 안드로이드와 비슷할지도 모른다. 행크는 코너의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 

"프로그래밍상 저는 신을 믿지 않도록 설계되어 있습니다만, 그럼에도 개인적인 이유를 덧붙여서 간절히 신이 없기를 바라는 것은 죽어서도 인간들이 설계한 체계때문에 당신과 영원히 함께할 수 없게 된다면 아주 많이 슬플 것 같기 때문입니다. 하지만 동시에 정말로 신이 존재하지 않아서, 당신과 함께한 몇 달이 우리 만남의 전부가 될 거라고 생각하면 깊은 두려움이 느껴집니다. 경위님, 부디 진솔하게 대답해주세요. 안드로이드도 천국에 갈 수 있을까요? 제가 천국에 갈 수 있을까요?"

"얘야, 그러길 바라야지."


	18. 적과의 동침 - 上

"코너야."

식탁을 차리려고 찬장 문을 연 행크가 코너를 불렀다. 하룻밤사이에 식기가 하나도 빠짐없이 바뀌어 있었던 것이다. 콜 살아있을 때부터 썼던 것도 있고 심지어 결혼 전 자취하던 시절부터 썼던 것도 있어 세월의 흔적이 조금씩은 묻어있는 건 어쩔 수 없었지만, 멀쩡했는데. 대체 무슨 변덕을 부렸길래 저 자는 사이에 이런 일을 벌였을까 싶었다. 코너는 시치미를 뚝 떼고서 천연덕스럽게 행크를 쳐다보았다. 

"여기 있던 그릇이랑 수저랑 칼이랑 다 어디갔냐?"

"낡아서 바꿨습니다. 아주 버린 건 아니고 차고 한켠에 잘 보관해놓았으니 안심하셔도 돼요."

그러고보면, 교회를 갔다온 뒤 의미 있는 일을 하고 싶다며 새벽 봉사활동을 시작한 코너가 집에 들어올 때마다 뭘 한보따리씩 싸가지고 오긴 했었다. 그런데 상자며 비닐봉지에 공구점이나 옷가게나 가구점 이름이 적혀있어 행크는 틀림없이 녀석이 자기 방을 새로 꾸미려고 하는 줄 알았었다. 본래 '코너'가 썼던 방이니까, 같은 애들이라도 취향이야 다르겠지 싶어서 건드리지 않았는데, 설마 그 안에 죄다 식기가 들어있었을 줄이야. 어처구니가 없어서, 반짝이는 새 그릇을 만지다가 녀석에게 휙 시선을 던졌는데 코너는 칭찬해달라는 듯한 표정을 짓고 있는 게 아닌가.

"뭔 돈낭비를 이렇게 해. 그거 다 멀쩡한 건데."

코너가 샐쭉 토라졌다. 

"설마 다 낡은 접시 한 그릇에도 추억이 담겨있다는 말을 하려는 건 아니죠?"

아, 이 모든 소동의 원인이 그것이었던가. 돈이 아깝다뿐이지 사실 접시 몇 개, 칼 몇 자루에 추억이랄 것도 없어 행크는 고개를 절레절레 저으며 식기를 가져다 날랐다. 코너가 쏜살같이 달려와 스푼이며 나이프를 놓는 것을 도왔다. 모로칸 치킨 요리를 식탁으로 들고가다가, 행크는 고개를 살짝 들어 주위를 둘러보았다. 몇 달 전에 비해 기둥뿌리빼고 죄다 바뀌어있는 것 같았다. 그 모든 변화가 코너에게 호불호를 가르쳐주려고 한 다음부터 일어났다. 

시간이 한 달밖에 남지 않았다는 조급함. 그에 비해 '코너'는 거진 일 년도 넘게 행크 곁에 있으며 충분한 인상을 남겼다는 질투심. 아무리 애를 써도 자신은 결국 운명의 그날 죽을 것이고 영원히 행크에게 '코너'만큼 사랑받지는 못 할 거라는 절망감. 닳아빠진 정신력이 허락하는 한 최대로 녀석에게 관심을 쏟고 있었지만 행크는 결국 그런 것들을 극복시켜주지는 못했다. 어느날 밤엔가, 성적인 것에는 전혀 관심이 없는 듯한 녀석이 어린아이가 하듯 행크의 침대로 파고들어와 옆구리에 딱 붙어서, 왜 자신은 세상에 단 하나뿐인 존재가 아니고 내 앞과 뒤에 무수히 많은 내가 존재해야하냐고 물었을 때 행크는 도저히 답을 해줄 수가 없었다. 좋아하는 것과 싫어하는 것을 알려주려던 행크의 시도는 그렇게 처참한 실패로 끝났다.

머리속에서 종용하는 자기파괴 명령을 무시할 수 있는 종교적 경건함, 행크의 온기 같은 극히 일부를 제외하면 녀석은 호불호를 나와 내가 아닌 것으로 구분지어 생각했다. 도저히 내가 좋아하는 것을 찾을 수가 없었으니 녀석은 내가 싫어하는 것에만 집착하듯 매달렸고 대개 녀석이 싫어하는 것이란 '코너'의 흔적이었다. '나라는 존재는 '코너'가 아닌 모든 것이다', 스스로를 정의하기엔 터무니없는 말이라고 행크는 생각했지만 망할 심리학자도 아닌데 코너를 설득시킬 수 있을 리가 없었다. 그래서 코너가 쓸데없이 적은 월급을 탈탈 털어 집 셀프 리모델링에 몰두하기 시작했을 때 추억이 있으니 여긴 건드리지 말라는 말만 골백번 반복했고, 녀석은 그 말을 귀에 딱지가 얹도록 들었던 것이다.

"설마, 그럴리가. 너한테 그게 편하면 너 하고 싶은 대로 해라. 근데 참다참다 이 말은 꼭 해야겠다."

"뭔데요?"

"너와 '코너'가 다르다는 걸 증명하는 것에 집착할 필요는 없다는 거야. 저녁으론 뭘 먹을 거냐?"

"발사믹 소스를 뿌린 샐러드 정도면 괜찮을 것 같습니다."

"봐, 여기서부터 벌써 다르잖아. 아마 그 녀석이었으면 먹지도 못할 거 뭐하러 자기 몫까지 만드냐고 한 소리 했을걸. 닭요리의 영양성분을 뜯어 보고서 얼마나 영양학적으로 불균형적인 식단인지에 대해 한 시간은 연설을 했을 거다."

"제가 말려도 어차피 제 몫이라며 2인분을 드시니까 그렇죠. 어차피 두 접시를 드실 거라면 한 접시라도 좀 더 영양가 있는 음식을 섭취하셔야......"

"어쨌든 말이다. 이런 젠장할, 발사믹 소스가 다 떨어졌잖아."

자기가 다녀오겠다는 코너를, 행크는 억지로 의자를 끌어다 앉혔다. 넌 좀 여기 앉아서 차분히 생각할 필요가 있다는 이유에서였다. 어차피 편의점도 요 앞이고 하니까 운동도 할 겸 겸사겸사. 행크는 자신이 말을 제법 그럴싸하게 했다고 자만했다. 너무 일희일비하지 말고 한 걸음씩 천천히. 조심스럽게. 그렇게 살아야지, 단번에 모든 것을 이룰 수는 없는 일이었고. 수사엔 큰 진전이 없었다는 거야 행크도 인정하는 바였지만 적어도 클럽에서의 사건으로 팔은 대강 고쳤으니 이제 기억만 좀 어떻게 되찾으면 시험인지 뭔지도 통과할 수 있었다. 그리고 형사의 직감으로 행크는 그 기억도 시간 안에 되찾을 수 있을 거라 믿었다. 

그런 생각을 하면서, 한편으론 닭요리가 얼마나 환상적으로 되었는지 스스로에게 감탄하며 집으로 돌아왔을 때 마당에서 보인 건 리드의 뒷모습이었다. 행크는 하마터면 소스병을 그자리에서 녀석의 뒷머리를 향해 던져버릴 뻔했다. 아무리 미워도 우리집 앞마당에서 범죄자가 될 수는 없다는 생각에 노기를 애써 억누르자, 기척을 느꼈던지 리드가 뒤를 돌았다. 

"나가."

"나라고 여기 오고 싶었는줄 알아요? 코너한테 할 말이 있어서 왔습니다."

"좋은 말로 할 때 우리집에서 당장 나가."

"나도 이 빌어먹을 집에는 좆도 관심이 없어요, 할 말만 하면 얼른 꺼져드릴테니까 막지 마쇼."

"당장 나가지 않으면 이 병을 깨뜨려서 네 놈의 머리통에 꽂을 줄 알아라."

"지금 협박하시는 겁니까? 내 '파트너'가 산다는 곳이 여긴데 업무상 '파트너'가 필요하면 이 좆같은 돼지우리라도 찾아와야지 나더러 어쩌라는 겁니까? 씨발, 그래서 내가 처음부터 여기 말고 우리 집에서 같이 살자고 그렇게 말했었는데."

"니가 코너한테 무슨 업무상 볼일이 있어?!"

"하, 나 참 어이가 없네. 멋대로 남의 이름 끌어들여 먹칠할 땐 언제고 이제와서 발뺌할 생각입니까? 그 골통에 아무것도 안 들어있다는 건 애저녁에 알아봤지, 내가."

클럽 일 때문인가? 리드가 일과시간 내내 틈만나면 그 얘기를 꺼내며 자기 이름을 은밀히 지워버릴 것을 종용한단 얘기는 행크도 코너에게 들어 알고 있었다. 하지만 일부러 단서를 누락하는 것은 중범죄였다. 

"그 잘난 대가리론 그러게 처음부터 처신을 잘 했어야 한다고는 생각 못해봤던 모양이지?"

"이봐요, 당신이 저 녀석에게 무슨 '깊은' 감정을 품고 있는지는 모르겠습니다만, 적어도 나는 코너를 사랑합니다. 내가 한 모든 짓은, 녀석을 위해서였다고요! "

놀랍게도, 리드는 진심인 것 같았다. 뜻밖의 폭탄발언에 행크는 놀라 순간적으로 전의를 상실했다. 사랑한다고? 지금 무슨 소리를 들은 거지? 잔뜩 인상을 쓰고서 놈을 노려보았으나 식식대는 리드는 표정하나 변하지 않았다. 투지가 불타오르는 눈 그대로였고, 온 몸에서 잘못된 정열이 불타오르고 있었다. 하지만 불행히도, 녀석이 코너에게 저지른 모든 일들을 잊어버리기에 행크는 머리가 지나치게 좋았다. 주차장에서의 그 일, 툭하면 손찌검하던 일, 징계를 받고서도 말로 코너를 괴롭히던 일, 그게 전부 사랑해서 한 짓이라고?

"아무도 네 놈의 역겨운 짓들을 사랑이라고 부르지 않아!"

"난.......나만의 방식대로 행동합니다. 녀석의 목숨을 연장할 소프트웨어를 얻기위해 내 사회적 평판과 인생을 걸었다고요! 잘난 당신은 코너를 위해 뭘 해줬죠?"

"네 놈이 죽여버릴 뻔한 걸 살려다 도로 사람꼴로 만들어주느라 바빴지!"

"코너가 총에 맞았을 때, 뭘 하고 있었느냔 말입니다."

리드의 목소리가 낮아졌다. 예상치못한 한방에 행크가 정신적으로 휘청였다. 저 빌어먹을 새끼는 행크의 약점을 너무나도 잘 알고 있었다. 개연성이 있는 얘기든 없는 얘기든, 행크의 마음 한구석에는 여전히 코너에 대한 죄책감이 지워지지 않았던 것이다. 기어이 이성을 잃은 행크는 병을 바닥에 집어던지고 리드의 멱살을 쥐었다. 리드는 도발을 멈추지 않았다. 

"그 플라스틱 쪼가리가 당신에게 전화를 걸고 있었을 때, 대체 반대편에서 무슨 짓을 하고 있었습니까? 토악질? 당신은 코너를 위해 아무것도 하지 않았어요. 심지어 저 녀석이 폐기처분 되려고 했을 때 살려낸 것도 나란 말입니다. 그래놓고, 그깟 따뜻한 말 몇 마디 해줬다고 자기가 뭐라도 되는 양 행세하면, 솔직히 좀 코너 얼굴 보기 부끄럽다고 생각하지 않습니까? 죽여버릴 뻔했다는게 무슨 개같은 비유인진 몰라도, 당신이 해줬다는 거, 시간과 기회만 있었으면 나도 얼마든지 해줄 수 있었을 겁니다."

마지막 말에 대해서, 행크는 매우 반박할 거리가 많았으나 리드에게 난데없이 말로 된통 얻어맞고 난 다음이라 입이 열리지가 않았다. 리드는 행크의 손길을 거칠게 떼어냈다. 귀머거리라도 마당에서의 소란을 모를 수가 없어서, 스모도 코너도 밖에 나와있는 상태였다. 리드는 행크를 무시한 채 코너를 향해 다가갔다. 적어도 자신이 방문자라는 건 잊지 않았는지, 손을 대거나 위협적으로 굴진 않고 일정한 거리를 유지했다. 코너가 뒤로 살짝 물러나려다 말았다. 조금전의 실랑이로 아직도 호흡이 거친 리드가 코너에게 말을 걸었다. 녀석은 성질을 죽이느라 거의 이를 악물고 있었다. 

"너, 죽어버릴 뻔했다는 게 대체 무슨 소리야."

"그 말 그대로입니다, 리드 님. 약 한 달여 전, 스스로 폐기되는 것이 옳다고 생각해 프로그램 에러를 스스로 고친 일이 있었습니다."

"내가 너 뒤질 때도 내 허락 맡아야 된다고 했어, 안 했어?"

이만하면 됐다고 생각한 행크는 리드의 어깨를 잡고 녀석을 끌어내려 힘을 주었다. 리드가 힘을 주어 행크를 떨쳐내는 통에 녀석의 몸이 오른쪽으로 조금 돌아갔다. 그 찰나의 순간 행크는 리드의 표정을 보았고, 믿고 싶지는 않았지만 녀석은 코너를 사랑한다는 말이 진심이었다는 것처럼 화를 내면서도 한편으론 절박한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 

"죄송합니다, 리드 님."

"그래서였어? 내가 너한테 해준 게 얼만데 너 좀 살아보겠다고 그거 들쑤신 거였어?"

"면목 없습니다."

리드가 코너를 향해 손을 뻗었다. 행크는 녀석이 틀림없이 코너를 때릴 거라고 판단했다. 그러나 리드는, 그저 코너의 뺨을 쓰다듬었을 뿐이었다. 행크가 보고 있거나 말거나 말리거나 말거나 녀석은 멋대로 코너를 끌어안았다. 코너는 저항이 없었고, 싫다는 말도 하지 않았다. 리드가 코너의 뒷머리를 쓰다듬었다.

"그래서, 얼마나 남았는데, 한 달?"

"정확하게는 3주 5일 20시간 17분 입니다."

두 사람은 세기의 연인이라도 된다는 양 얼마간 그렇게 부둥켜안고 있었다. 그제서야 행크는, 왜 지금까지 코너가 싫다는 소리를 하겠다고 자신과 약속하지 않았는지 깨달았다. 무슨 개수작으로 세뇌시킨 건진 몰라도, 코너는 리드를 괴로워하는 만큼이나 녀석의 진심을 (그걸 진심이라고 부를 수 있다면) 받아들이고 있었던 것이다. 그러니까 지금까지, 싫다고 할 이유가 없었다. 녀석의 폭력적이고 잘못된 방식의 사랑이 좋았으니까. 자신이 가르치고자 했던 호불호가 이런 것이었나? '코너'가 싫다고 그렇게 칭얼대더니, 결국 그 녀석과 다른 네가 되고 싶은 건 고작 매맞는 아내가 되는 것이었나? 그럴 리 없었다. 안 그런가? 이 녀석은 그저 뭘 모르니까 저런 쓰레기같은 놈한테 휘둘리는 것뿐이었다. 아직 어린데다 자기가 뭘 좋아하는지도 잘 모르고 그러니까 성인 남성에게. 행크는 애써 마음을 다잡으려 했으나 리드가 도발했던 대로 결국 자신이 코너에게 해준 것은 아무것도 없었다는 사실만큼은 부정이 되지가 않았다. 

애정을 베풀면, 내 진심을 쏟으면 마음이 달라질 줄 알았는데.

"좋아, 네가 살아야 한다면, 정보를 알려줄게. 그 대신 내 이름은 어떻게 해서든 수사선상에서 빼야 해. 알겠어?"

대답은 안 들어도 예,라는 투였다. 리드는 제 집이라도 되는 양 코너를 끌고 안으로 들어갔다. 짙은 회의감을 느끼는 행크도 따라 들어가 자리에 앉았다. 식탁 위의 음식은 어느새 식어 있었다. 소스도 뿌려보지 못한 샐러드가 볼 위에서 말라갔다. 

"이건 어디까지나 코너를 위해서입니다. 궁금한 거 있으면 물어보쇼."

리드가 팔짱을 꼈다. 천만다행히도 행크는 유능한 수사관이었기에 이런 상황에서도 궁금한 것을 질문할 수가 있었다. 

"그 여자가 에드라는 이름을 꺼냈어. 누구지?"

"에드 샌더스. 나랑 메모리를 거래했던 놈입니다."

"그럼 클럽에 있던 그 여자는 누구야?"

"그 클럽의 주인은 둘이었습니다. 하나는 안드로이드 파츠와 마약 밀매를 담당하는 에드였고, 다른 하나가 안드로이드 매매를 담당하는 그 여자 포주였죠."

"에드가 죽은 뒤로 여자와 너는 각자의 길을 가겠다고 했어. 그게 무슨 뜻이지?"

"에드는 자기 클럽에서 멍청한 안드로이드 년 하나때문에 죽었습니다. 그 사건에 내가 배정된 건 천만 다행이었지만, 어쨌든 수사는 해야 했고 더이상의 위험성은 감수할 수가 없었죠. 그래서 한번만 모른척해줄테니 도망가라고 한 겁니다."

"그렇다면 애초에 에드는 어떻게 만나게 된 거지?"

이 대목에서 리드는 갑자기 언성을 높였다. 너같이 하찮은 놈이 감히 나의 사랑을 의심하냐는 말씨였다. 

"녀석을 돌려보내지 않기 위해선 지푸라기라도 잡아야 했다고요! '파트너'가 죽어나가든 총에 맞든 집에서 쳐 잠이나 자고 있는 한심한 사람이 이해할 수 있을 것 같습니까?"


	19. 적과의 동침 - 下

언제부터였는지 닭 요리에 까만 날파리가 빠져 죽어 있었다. 하필 밝은 부분에서 익사해버려 더러워진 부분이 도드라졌지만 코너도 행크도 건져낼 생각을 하지 않았다. 리드와 행크가 언성을 높일 때부터 주인이 화가 났음을 깨닫고 컹컹 짖던 스모가 아직까지 울음소리를 그치지 않고 있었으나 말리는 사람은 없었다. 싸늘한 냉기가 감도는 식탁에 사람이 둘이나 앉아있었지만 그 누구도 입을 열지 않았다. 행크는 마른 세수를 한번 하고는 손으로 이마를 짚었다. 코너는 저 멀리, 벽 어딘가의 점을 바라보고 있는 것 같았다. 어쨌든 두 사람이 서로를 쳐다보고 있는 것은 아니었다. 리드는 돌아간 지 오래였다. 단지 육신은 돌아갔으되 머문 흔적이 아직 제 자취를 드리웠을 뿐이다. 

"이건 다 거짓말이야."

마침내 행크가 먼저 침묵을 깼다. 쾅, 식탁을 내리치는 소리는 스모의 짖음을 악화시키기만 했다. 사실 그렇게까지 세게 친 건 아니었지만 빈 식기들이며 포크 나이프 따위가 흔들리고 부딪치는 바람에 소리가 중첩되어 실제 힘보다 크게 들렸던 것이다. 코너는 행크의 시선을 회피했다. 육체적인 피곤을 느끼지 못해 언제나 허리를 곧추세우고 바르게 앉아있는 저 자세가 오늘따라 왜이렇게 미워보이는지 모를 일이었다. 

"뭔가, 뭔가 속이는 게 있는 게 틀림없어."

"클럽에 관한 진술은 거짓이 아니었습니다. 변호사 말에 따르면 클럽 주인이라는 여자가 몇 달째 '혼수상태'에 빠져 '의식을 되찾지 못하고 있다'고 하니 대조해볼 수는 없겠지만, 적어도 그분의 반응은 진실입니다."

"빼놓고 말한 게 있거나 자기 쪽으로 유리하게 만든 거겠지. 어쩌다가 에드인지 하는 놈을 만났냐고 물어봤을 때 갑자기 화낸 거 못봤어? 난 형사야, 망할 범죄자 새끼들을 보면 삘이 온다고."

노랗게 빛나는 엘이디링. 코너의 입꼬리는 앙다물린 채 아래로 내려가 있었다. 행크는 내심 코너가 자신의 말에 동의해주기를 바랐다. 그 시발새끼를 좋아하지도 않으며, 그 새끼가 갑자기 개심해 순순히 협조할 리 없다고 말해주기를 바랐다. 그러나 코너는 그렇게 대답하지 않았다. 이해할 수 없는, 아니 이해하기 싫은 고집을 견지하고 있었다. 닭요리에 빠져 죽은 날파리. 갑자기 그게 너무 거슬리고 견딜 수 없어 그릇 째로 집어다 바닥에 내던지고 싶은 충동이 일었다.

"네가 안드로이드 클럽 사건의 증거를 찾아내지 못한 것도 분명 그 새끼 탓일 거야. 뭐, 널 사랑한다고? 순전히 자기 이익을 위해 이용해먹으려는 속셈이겠지. 난 알아, 시발 안다고!"

"한번도 진실이기를 바라지 않은 적이 없었지만, 그분은 사랑한다고 고백하실 때마다 진심이셨어요."

"난 거짓말을 하고 있는 것 같아? 그 잘난 눈으로 스캔이라도 해보지 그래! 어? 내가 지금 거짓말을 하고 있나, 코너?"

"경위님께서 하신 말씀 역시 거짓이 아닙니다."

"난 안드로이드 사라진 것만 대충 조사하고 나가면 그만이었는데도 내가 손도 못대게 아주 개지랄을 떨었었잖아. 기억 안 나? 넌, 시발 심지어 나한테 뭔가 말을 하려고 했었는데 입도 못 열었었다고!"

코너의 엘이디가 깜빡였다. 무언가 떠올린 것 같았다. 그 사건에 대한 기억을? 하지만 물어볼 상황이 아니라 그때 네가 하려다 말았던 말이 대체 뭐였는지에 대해 운을 뗄 수가 없었다. 어차피 행크도 진심으로 그게 궁금해서 던진 말은 아니었다. 행크는 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 코너는 아침에 막 일어났을 때보다도 더 평온해보였다. 어떻게 이 상황에서까지 평정심을 유지할 수가 있지? 저 놈의 빌어먹을 논리구조가 도저히 이해가지 않았다. 

"게다가 그 녀석은 왜 노스가 거기 있었는지 왜 팔을 잃어야만 했는지 왜 에드의 시체가 훼손당했는지에 대해선 말만 빙빙 돌렸지 결국 대답하지 않았어! 그게 수상하지가 않다고?"

"저는........확실히 그때 경위님께 뭔가 중요한 사실을 알려드리려 했었던 것 같기도 합니다만...."

"그 이기적인 새끼가 정말로 자기 이익보다 널 더 신경쓸 것 같아? 정신차려, 코너. 그 새끼는 입으로 널 사랑한다고 하지만 실제로 네가 죽어야 하는 원인이 바로 그새끼 때문인 게 분명하다고!"

"모르겠습니다! 경위님, 정말 모르겠다고요!"

몇 시간만에 처음으로, 코너가 행크를 똑바로 마주봤다. 녀석은 매우 답답하다는 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 행크 생각에, 지금 답답해야 할 건 녀석이 아니라 자신같았다. 행크는 끝끝내 자리를 박차고 일어났다. 당장이라도 뭔가를 부수고 싶은 마음을 다스리기 위해 쿵쾅쿵쾅 발을 구르며 주위를 빙빙 돌았다. 스모가 으르렁댔다. 그 소음이, 그 빌어먹을 날파리 한 마리가, 행크를 미치게 했다. 행크는 애꿎은 제 머리를 쥐어뜯었다. 자신에게 중얼거렸다. 

"뭔가, 뭔가 수상한 게 있어. 신제리코, 거길 찾아야만 해. 안드로이드의 얘기를 들어봐야 해. 빠진 부분을 채워넣어야만 해."

대형견의 울음소리를 끝내 참지 못한 누군가가 있었는지 멀리서 누가 내지르는 소리가 들려왔다. 행크는 끝끝내 스스로 결과를 감당하지 못할 말을 내뱉고야 말았다. 

"정말 그 새끼를 사랑해?"

"경위님은 절 사랑하십니까?"

"묻고 있잖아, 코너. 그 새끼를 좋아하냐고."

"경위님은 절 사랑하지 않으신다고 하셨잖아요."

"그건, 제기랄 그건 그 새끼가 판 함정이라고 말했잖아! 몇 번이나! 사과도 수십 번은 했고 늘 괜찮다고 했었잖아!"

"어쩌면 괜찮지 않아졌는지도 모르죠."

"이제와서 괜찮지 않을 이유는 또 뭔데? 내가 널, 그런 눈으로 보길 원해? 그 더러운 새끼랑 같은 눈으로?"

"'코너'는 그런 눈으로 보셨잖아요!"

그건 행크의 역린이었다. 코너는 절대로 그 말을 해서는 안 됐다. '코너'를 그런 식으로 입에 담아선 안 됐다. 분노로 눈이 뒤집힌 행크는 코너의 멱살을 잡고 끌어올렸다. 체구는 크지만 밀도가 높지 않은 코너는 손쉽게 들려 올라왔고 손쉽게 벽에 밀쳐졌다. 녀석이 버둥댔다. 힘을 쓰지 않는 것인지 자신보다 체구가 큰 건장한 성인 남성의 힘을 당해내지 못하는 것인지 행크는 판단할 수 없었고 신경쓰지도 않았다. 거의 집어던지듯 멱살을 놓은 행크는 충격으로 주르르 미끄러지는 몸을 팔을 잡아 다시 일으켜세운 후 셔츠를 잡아 뜯었다. 그 안에 입고 있던 러닝셔츠를 아무렇게나 말아 올려 흰 가슴팍을 노출시킨 뒤 바지춤을 쥐었다.

"정말로 내가 이렇게 해주길 원해? 먹여주고, 재워주고, 도와주겠다고 하고, 코너라고 인정도 해줬는데, 시발 네가 진짜 원하는 게 이런 거야? 어?"

이성을 잃었음에도 차마 더이상은 할 수 없었던 행크는 바지를 벗기지 못하고 어정쩡하게 코너의 몸을 흔들기만 했다. 그 비교적 마르고 가벼운 몸이 사시나무 떨리듯 떨렸다. 러닝 셔츠 위로 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 엘이디링이 시뻘개지는 걸 본 건 간만이었고 행크가 코너를 이렇게 만든 건 처음이었다. 그 사실을 깨닫고서야 자신이 그렇게 욕하던 리드와 같은 짓을 할 뻔했다는 생각에 정신이 차츰 돌아온 행크는 코너에게서 떨어졌다. 주위 사물이 눈에 들어오기 시작했다, 놀라서 어쩔 줄을 모르고 무작정 말리느라 자기 몸을 긁어대는 스모까지도. 코너가 흐느꼈다.

"그 녀석이 가졌었던 건 뭐든 갖고 싶어요. 뭐든지요! 전부 다! 그런데 시간이 없잖아요......경위님은, 경위님께선 절 성애의 대상으로는 사랑하시지 않으시잖아요......그러니까 절 사랑해주시는 분은 리드 님 한 사람뿐이에요.....그분이 절 좋아하신다잖아요......."

말이 뚝뚝 끊겼다. 행크는 뒷걸음질쳤다. 스모가 행크에게 달려들었다. 뒤로 넘어지다 엉겁결에 돌아간 의자에 앉게 된 행크는 멍하니 코너를 바라보았다. 코너가 고장난 장난감처럼 말을 되풀이했다.

"사랑받고 싶어요. 제겐 주시지 않을 거잖아요. 리드 님만 제 몸을 좋아해주시잖아요. 경위님은 절 그냥 가여워 아끼는 거지 사랑하시는 건 아니잖아요. 집을 바꾸고, 식기를 바꾸고, 다른 존재라고 아무리 어필을 해봐도 절 사랑하시진 않으실 거잖아요. '코너'가 했었던 건 저도 하나도 빠짐없이 해보고 싶어요. 뭐든지요!"

당신이나 나나 어차피 본질은 같지 않냐고, 리드가 조롱하듯 말한 적이 있었다. 행크는 그말을 한사코 부정했었다. 한 안드로이드에게 애착을 가지고 있다는 말도. '특정한 욕망'을 가지고 있다는 말도. 그때의 자신은 오만했었다. 오만하게도 자신이 리드보다 도덕적으로 우월하다고 느꼈고 코너를 전심전력으로 사랑한다고 믿었다. 코너와 밤을 보낸 것처럼 연극을 해 리드를 속여넘기며, 정말로 한 건 아니니까 괜찮으리라 여겼었다. 그럴 생각은 없었으니까 괜찮다고. 끝까지 가지는 않았으니까 된 거 아니겠냐고. 그럴 생각이었든 아니었든 행크는 방금 코너에게 해꼬지를 할 뻔했다. 의도따위가 뭐가 중요하단 말인가? 결과적으로 코너는 상처받았고, 행크는 스스로에게 실망했고, 스모는 겁을 집어먹었다. 행크는 더이상, 단번에 리드의 말을 부정할 수가 없었다.

행크는 멍청했다. 애가 어려서 뭘 모르는 거라고, 그래서 나쁜 놈에게 휘둘리는 거라고? 누가 누굴 가르친단 말인가. 정작 그 나쁜 새끼에게 휘둘린 건 자기 자신이었고 코너는 실시간으로 깎여나가는 자신의 생명줄에 패닉한 나머지 앞뒤분간을 좀 못 할 뿐이지 자기 생각만큼 바보는 아니었다. 원하는 걸 갖기 위해선 리드 그 놈을 이용해도 된다고 생각한 것이겠지. 몸이 망가지고 정신적인 충격을 받는다 해도 그런 피해보다 보상이 더 크다고 생각했던 거고. 관계를 맺는 것 자체에 목을 매달고 있었으니 왜 자신이 관계에 동의해야하는지 여부가 중요한지도 납득할 수 없었던 거고. 

안드로이드라서 동의가 중요하지 않다고 했던 말에서 안드로이드는, 인간과 대비되어 상대적으로 하위 계층에 속하는 계급이라는 사회적 함의 내에서의 안드로이드가 아니었다. 죽었다가도 멀쩡하게 살아 돌아오는 존재라는 의미에서의 안드로이드였다. 그러니까 다시 말해 일단 죽어버리면 아무리 닮은 사람도 그를 대신할 수 없는 인간과 달리, 언제든 동일한 성능을 가진 기기로 대체될 수 있는 안드로이드는, 코너는, 늘 같은 코너니까. 이미 먼젓번 코너가 성관계에 동의를 했다면 자신이 또다시 동의할 필요는 없을테니까. 

그러나 자신이 '코너'이게 해주는 기억을 잃어버린 한 코너는, 코너이되 결코 '코너'가 될 수 없었다. 사람인 것도 아닌데 안드로이드도 아니었다. 그렇다면 성관계에서 동의가 중요하다는 말이 자신에게 어떻게 적용될 수 있다는 말인가? 코너는 사람인가? 안드로이드인가? 그 질문을 던졌던 시점에서 코너는 자신이 안드로이드라고 판단했다. 그래서 리드가 그런 일들을 하게 내버려둔 것이었고, 행크 본인의 사상 주입으로 인해 스스로를 인간이라고 판단하게 된 시점부터는 리드를 이용했다. 그리고 코너가 본인을 인간이라고 생각하든 안드로이드라고 생각하든 폭력적인 관계를 끊어내지 않은 가장 핵심적인 이유는 '코너'였다. 모든 일의 시발점이 그였으므로.

"그래도 넌, 이제는 사랑이 단지 육체적인 관계만을 의미하지 않는다는 걸 이미 알고 있잖아. 그것보다는 풍부한 의미를 담고 있다고. 그 녀석이 네 인생에 중요하지 않고 네가 그 녀석보다 우월하다는 걸 증명하기 위해서 다른 모든 곁가지들을 쳐내버릴 필요는 없잖냐."

"다른 건 필요 없어요. 경위님이 처음으로 절 마음에 두셨을 때가 저와 다른 사람의 육체적인 관계를 보고 나서였으니까."

"코너."

"제일 처음 절 안아주셨을 때, 그분께선 제게 말씀하셨죠. '코너'와도 이런 일을 해본 적이 있다고. 경위님도 끈적한 사이였었다더라고. 물론 두 관계가 완전히 동일한 건 아니겠지만, 그때 제가 진짜 원하는 걸 깨달았어요. 그 녀석이 했던 건, 그가 되든 안 되든 간에 모두 해보고 싶었어요. 그런데 경위님께서 절 사랑해주시지 않을 거라면 반대쪽이라도 붙잡아야 하잖아요."

"넌 떨고 있었어. 진짜로 그걸 원하는 건 아니었어."

"이미 말씀드렸잖아요, 제가 스스로 동의하는지 여부는 중요하지 않다고. 이런 제가 경멸스러우신가요?"

"개소리. 도발 집어 치우고 이리 와라. 동의가 필요하지 않은 관계는 하나도 없어. 그리고 내가 널, 성적인 대상으로 보지 않는 것에 대해선, 그냥 그 녀석을 잊을 충분한 시간이 필요할 뿐이다. 리드가 수상하니까 조금 더 캐다 보면 분명히 널 살릴 단서가 나올 거야. 그러다 보면 하나씩 차츰 해결 되겠지."

행크는 코너의 손등에 부드럽게 키스했다.


	20. 제리코 - 上

점심시간, 디트로이트 경찰서에서 가장 보기 드문 풍경이 사흘째 이어지고 있었다. 리드가 행크와 코너와 함께 점심을 먹기 시작한 것이다. 코너를 둘러싼 두 사람의 악연은 모르는 사람이 없어 다들 그것을 자연재해의 전조증상 쯤으로 취급했으나 아직까지는, 별다른 일 없이 차분하게 넘어가고 있었다. 두 사람의 평소 관계와 대화 양상을 보아 '차분하다'의 범위를 조금 너그럽게 잡으면 말이다. 

"제리코를 찾아야겠어."

냅킨으로 입가를 닦아낸 행크가 중얼거렸다. 리드가 반쯤 먹은 치즈버거를 한입 베어물려다가 굳이 한마디 토를 달았다.

"언제는 안 찾았었던 것마냥 포장하지 마쇼."

"그게 내가 맡은 사건이어서가 아냐. 우리는 우리 수중의 모든 증거를 살펴보았지만 그쪽 얘기는 들어볼 수가 없었으니 그런 거지."

무심결에 길고 곧은 감자튀김을 집으려던 행크는, 옆에서 따가운 시선이 느껴져 고개를 돌렸다. 코너가 짜증이 난 표정으로 행크를 쳐다보고 있었다. 아, 그래, 맞아, 감자튀김은 짧고 모양 이상한 것만 골라서 먹기로 했었지. 행크는 튀김을 내려놓고 다른 적당한 것이 있는지 둘러보았다. 햄버거와 감자튀김을 한번에 먹는 건 대단한 악취미라고 열변을 토하던 코너는 설득이 들어먹히지 않자 자기가 감자튀김을 차지하는 것으로 노선을 바꿨다. 리드와 행크가 식사를 하는 사이 두 사람의 감자튀김을 야금야금 빼앗아가 그것으로 젠가마냥 구조물을 쌓기 시작했던 것이다. 하루이틀은 그저 애들 장난같은 #모양 탑에 불과했으나, 안드로이드의 학습력이란 무시무시한 것인지 오늘쯤 되자 구조물은 정말 그럴싸한 모양새를 갖추고 있었다. 

"하, 당신 능력으론 거길 찾지도 못하겠지만, 거기 간다고 녀석들이 문 활짝 열어주면서 어서옵쇼 할 것 같습니까? 벌집이나 안 되면 다행이지."

"지금 날 걱정해주는 건가? 고마워서 눈물이 다 나는군."

"착각하지 마시죠. 내 몸 하나만큼은 지켜야 된다는 생각으로 뱉은 거니까. 그만큼 나이 먹었으니 당신이야 길가다 총맞아 죽어도 자연사고."

찾든지 말든지, 거길 갈 생각이라면 난 빠지겠다며 리드는 손을 휘적였다. 얄미운 녀석. 보면 볼수록, 가까이 두면 둘수록 거지같은 놈이었다. 행크는 리드를 노려보았고 리드 역시 조금도 지려고 들지 않았다. 둘 사이의 팽팽한 신경전에 유독 셋이 모인 테이블만 전혀 다른 장소, 다른 시간에 있는 듯한 분위기를 띄었고 근처에 있던 사람들은 조금씩 조금씩 빵에서 가루 떨어지듯 어디론가 떠나갔다. 하긴, 저 새끼랑 있는데 당연하지. 행크는 그런 생각을 했고 그 시간 맞은편에서 리드 역시 똑같은 생각을 하고 있었다. 둘이 그러거나 말거나 혼자 탑인지 담인지를 쌓고 노는 코너만 이런 실랑이에도 아무 타격을 받지 않는다는 듯 생글생글 웃고 있었다. 

"애초에 네 놈이 한 톨이라도 도움이 됐다면 나도 거기까지 찾으려고는 하지 않았겠지."

"어이가 없어서. 내가 뭘 어쨌다고 그러는 겁니까? 궁금하다는 거 다 불어도 지랄이네, 진짜."

"네 놈한텐 뭔가 숨기는 게 있어."

"와, 씨발, 당신은 원래 매사에 그런 식입니까? 엑스랑 빈말로도 안부인사 못 전하고 사는 이유를 알겠네."

순간 열이 치받아 코너한테 필요한 파츠라는 걸 알면서도 아무렇게나 긴 감자튀김을 집어든 행크는 그걸로 놈에게 삿대질을 했다. 코너가 낑낑대며 행크의 손을 풀려 하다 행크가 기어이 놔주지 않고 입에 집어넣자 뭐라뭐라 화를 냈다. 역시 평소 습관대로 하나 집어먹으려던 리드는, 자기는 다르다는 듯 먹으려던 걸 건네줬으나 이미 케쳡이 피처럼 묻어있어 전사한 것이나 다름없는 상태였다. 코너가 칭얼댔다. 

"지금은 아니야, 코너. 나중에 다시 얘기하자. 미안해, 응?"

그쪽은 쳐다보지도 않고서 대충 코너를 달랜 행크는 리드가 이미 체포된 용의자라는 것마냥 말을 내뱉었다. 취조실에서 범죄자를 심문하는 투였다. 

"네가 메모리 거래하느라 만났다던 에드 그 새끼, 얼굴 찾아다가 대조해보니 코너 살인 용의자라던 그 새끼랑 동일인이었지. 어떻게 코너가 죽기 전부터 그 새끼가 너와 만난 것이며, 그 새끼가 진범이라면 왜 그딴 놈이랑 거래를 한 거지?"

눈이 가려진 그 사진, 처음 봤을 때부터 뭔가 촉이 왔었다. 곧장 알아보지 못했던 건 그림자로 가려진 눈과 실제로 파내진 눈이 반대여서 쉽게 클럽에서 죽은 그 시체를 연상하기 힘들어서였을 뿐이고. 경찰 데이터베이스에 에드 샌더스를 검색하자마자 뜨는 사진을 보고서 행크는 단번에 리드 말대로 정말로 그 시체가 에드임을 알아봤더랬다. 하지만 리드가 그 부분에 대해선 진실을 말했다 해도, 나머지 부분에 대해서도 그랬는지는 쉽사리 확신하지 못했다. 하나가 밝혀짐으로써 오히려 의문점들만 더 생긴 것도 있고 원체 리드라면 못마땅하고 해서, 행크는 경계심을 풀지 않았다. 코너는 여전히 감자튀김 구조물을 만드는 데에 정신 팔려 있는 것으로 보였으나, 엘이디링이 노랗게 반짝이는 것으로 보아 대화에도 온 신경을 쏟고 있는 건 분명했다. 자신에게 불리하게 돌아가고 있다는 걸 알아챈 리드는 코너의 모습을 얼마간 응시하며 말을 골랐다. 

"말했잖습니까, 몰랐다고. 수상해보이는 거 인정해요. 그림이 상당히 안 좋으니까. 미안하다고요, 알겠어요? 그렇지만 나도 정말 피해자란 말입니다. 그 새끼가 코너 쏴죽인 놈인 줄 알았으면 내가 거래를 했겠습니까? 그날 골목이 어두워서 놈 얼굴을 자세히 보질 못하는 바람에 몰랐다고요. 클럽 조명도 피아식별 안 되는 그런 밝기고. 나도 후회하고 있어요. 그런데 애초에 사이버라이프 만큼 안드로이드 해킹을 잘 하는 놈이 에드 그 자식 하나뿐인데 어떡합니까. 예전엔 즐라트코라는놈도 있었던 모양이지만 오래 전에 자기가 개조한 안드로이드한테 살해당했다고 하고."

녀석은 처음으로 진지해보였다. 연기라면 수준급이라고, 행크는 생각했다. 미안하다느니, 후회하고 있다느니, 그런 말이야 속내를 알 수가 없으니 그렇다 치더라도 안드로이드 개조와 관련된 범죄자가 에드 하나뿐인 건 행크 역시 미리 확인해본 바 있는 진실이었다. 이래저래 야매 개조를 하는 놈들은 널렸어도 거의 캄스키 본인 급으로 안드로이드를 다루는 놈은 전 범죄자 데이터베이스에 그밖에 없었다. 그렇다해도 리드가 결백한 건 아니었다. 일단 행크는 감정적으로라도 녀석을 용서할 수 없었으며, 뭔가, 뭔가 속에서 여전히 찜찜하다고 느꼈다. 옹졸한 놈이라고 욕해도 좋았다. 하지만 이건 정말로 형사의 직감같은 거였고 행크는 리드가 정말로 마음에 들지 않았다. 

"네 말이 사실이라고 해도, 여전히 왜 에드와 너와 코너가 그날 골목길에서 만났는지 설명이 되질 않잖아."

"낸들 압니까? Rk800이 원체 희귀한 모델인데다 단종된다니까 탐이라도 났나보죠."

"안드로이드 탐내는 놈이, 개조까지 할 정도로 똑똑한 놈이, 코너의 배를 쐈다고? 제기랄, 안드로이드 관련해선 일자무식인 나조차도 거길 쏘면 죽는다는 건 안다."

그때 코너가 행크의 옷소매를 잡아당겼다. 그쪽을 쳐다보니 어느새 식탁 위에는 행크와 리드가 각각 하나씩 해치워버리는 바람에 뾰족 지붕 하나가 없다는 것만 빼면 완벽한 고딕풍 성당 하나가 세워져있었다. 행크는 말다툼 중이었다는 것도 반쯤 잊고서 코너의 솜씨에 감탄했다. 녀석이 뿌듯하다는 듯 배시시 웃었다. 나중에 지미 바에서 자랑해야겠다는 생각으로 행크는 사진을 몇 장 찍었고, 그 광경을 보고 배가 아팠는지 리드가 질세라 어색하게나마 칭찬을 던졌다. 코너는 그에게도 작은 미소를 건넸다. 어떻게 저 놈에게 웃어줄 수가 있지? 행크는 살짝 기분이 나빠졌으나, 리드 역시 똑같은 생각을 하고 있을 거라고 생각하니 자기까지 꼭 저 놈 레벨로 수준 떨어지는 것 같아 애써 마음 한켠으로 생각을 미뤄두었다. 

한바탕 자랑을 끝낸 코너가 그날 처음으로 사건에 대해 입을 열었다. 

"반드시 제리코에 가야만 하는 것은 아닙니다. 증거보관실에 '코너'의 시체가 있으니, 깨워서 몇 가지 질문을 던진다면 의외로 쉽게 풀릴지도 모르죠. 중요 부위가 파손되었다고 하니 오래 살려두진 못하겠지만 한 가지 질문엔 답변할 수 있을지도 모릅니다."

그 말을 던진 순간의 코너는, 정말이지 피도 눈물도 없이 그저 회로로만 돌아가는 본래 용도대로의 안드로이드 수사관같았다. 행크는 녀석이 저런 말을 꺼내는 이유조차 감잡을 수 없었다. 인간이 되어가고 있었던 게 아닌가? 아무리 사람답다고 해도 직업에 대해서만큼은 푸른 피를 감출 수 없는 것인지도 몰랐다. 인상이 찌푸려졌다. 리드는 약간 당황한 눈치였으나 행크가 기분나빠하자 일단 내 일 아니니 기뻐하겠다는 눈치였다. 하기야, 자기가 쫄리는 모양새로 돌아가다가 코너의 말 한마디로 대화의 흐름이 다른 곳으로 튀었으니 기분이 나쁠 이유가 없으리라. 굳이, 굳이 이 말을 이 자리에서 꺼내 리드가 좋아하는 꼴을 봤어야만 했나? 행크는 약간 유치한 기분이 들었다.

"코너, 그 일에 대해선 이미 설명했잖아. 죽은 사람은 죽어 있게 둬야 한다고. 관에 들어가지 못하고 저기 걸려있어야 하는 걸로도 녀석은 충분히 고통받고 있을 거야."

"현재 제 메모리를 살리기 위해 쫒을 수 있는 실마리는 크게 두 가지 입니다. 하나는 제리코를 찾아 그곳의 안드로이드들에게 사건 당일에 대해 질문하는 것이고, 다른 하나는 증거 보관실에 걸려있는 전임자를 일시적으로 깨워 질문하는 것이죠. 하지만 전자는 리드 님께서 반대하시고, 후자는 경위님께서 반대하시는 군요. 두분 다 절 위해 최선을 다하고 계신다고 말씀은 하시지만, 전 잘 모르겠습니다. 두분이 뭐가 다른지도요."

마지막 문장은 일부러 신경을 긁기 위해 끼워넣은 게 분명했다. 의도를 알면서도 내심 상처받은 행크는 자신은 놈과 다르다고 열심히 어필을 해보았으나 끝끝내 코너를 깨워야 한다는 것만큼은 동의할 수 없었다. 행크에게 코너는 너무나, 인간같은 존재였기 때문이다. 행크는 '코너'를 최대한 사람처럼 대해주고 싶었고, 녀석의 안드로이드적인 면들이 시간이 지나며 희석되다 아예 기억에서 잊혀지길 원했다. 그랬으니 죽은 사람이 살아난다는 건 말도 안 되는 조건이었다. 물론 정 방법이 그것밖에 없다면 어쩔 수 없이 동의하겠지만, 제리코를 찾는 길을 선택할 수 있는 지금 굳이 다른 실마리를 고르고 싶지는 않았다.

생각해보면 행크는 늘 그런 식이었다. 코너를 사랑했고 녀석에게 애정을 주었지만, 가장 중요한 것에 대해서만큼은 기다릴 수 있다거나 기다려야 한다는 식으로 회피했다. 행크가 부족한 사람이기에? 코너가 마음 속 최우선순위는 되지 못해서? 스스로도 왜인지 갈피를 잡을 수가 없었고, 그럴 때마다 코너가 조금씩 상처받는다는 걸 알았지만 도저히 행동양상을 바꿀 엄두가 나지 않았다. 그건 리드를 경계하는 것만큼이나 거의 본능적인 두려움이었다. 뭔가, 제 마음을 온전히 쏟기에 망설여지는 뭔가가 있었다, 아직 알 수는 없었지만.

"미안하다, 코너야. 하지만 아직 녀석을 깨울 수는 없어. 다 먹었고 사진도 찍었으니 이쯤에서 일어나자. 우린 신제리코의 위치를 파악해야만 한다. "


	21. 제리코 - 中

세계의 배꼽이란 게 존재한다면, 행크 앤더슨의 지난 1년을 상징하는 우주는 이곳에서 잉태되었으리라고, 행크는 생각했다. 이제는 낙서와 쓰레기로 더럽혀진 클럽 입구 앞과 그 근처에 희미하게 남아있는 하얀 분필 자국. 행크는 이곳에서 제리코로 가는 길을 찾을 단서인 붉은 원을 보았고, 코너를 리드 손에서 구해내 도망치다가 자동차 사고를 당했다. 적어도 그땐 리드 놈에게서 구해냈다고 생각했었다. 지금의 행크는, 쉽사리 자신할 수가 없었다. 그날 자신은 정말로 코너를 구출한 것인가? 그날 자신은 정말로 새로운 사람으로 다시 태어난 것인가? 

"아쉽지만 안으로 들어가볼 수는 없을 거다. 이 건물 자체가 재개발될 거라고 들었어. 어차피 안을 둘러보더라도 그때 그 모습은 아니겠지."

스스로, 자신은 적어도 리드보다는 나은 인간이라 자부하며 살아왔다. 물론 아직도, 행크는 그 점만큼은 당당히 드러낼 수 있어 하늘 보기 부끄럽지 않다고 여겼다. 문제는 코너가 어떻게 생각하느냐였다. 처음에 행크는, 다 죽어가던 스모를 주워와 살렸던 것과 비슷한 일이 될 거라고 생각했다. 최악의 환경에서 뿌리채 뽑아와서, 새 흙에 심고, 물을 잘 주고, 해를 충분히 보여주면 잎이 자라고 줄기가 돋아 꽃을 피울 것으로 예상했다. 난이도의 차이가 있을 뿐이지 개나 사람이나 안드로이드나, 그런 면에서만큼은 비슷한 메커니즘으로 움직인다고 믿었었다. 이미 해봤으니까, 그렇게 어렵지는 않을 거라고. 오만이었던가, 싶었다.

"기억에 의존해야겠군요. 다행히 제리코에 대한 단서는 메모리에 잘 보존되어 있습니다. 붉은 원이 핵심적인 단서였죠."

리드에게 차마 입에 담을 수 없는 짓을 당할 뻔한 코너를 차에 태워 납치하듯 끌고오면서, 행크는 녀석에게 물었었다, 리드와 너 사이에 끼어든 게 옳은 결정이냐고. 그때 대답을 들었었는지, 생각이 나질 않았다. 리드와 한바탕 싸웠던 것과 녀석을 차에 태웠던 것과, 빌어먹을 음란한 변태여서 그런 행위가 좋았느니 어쩌니 했던 말까지 생생히 기억이 나는데, 오직 그것만이 머리속에 공백처럼 자리했다. 코너의 머리에 들어있다는 그 빈칸도 이런 느낌일까? 모든 정황이 흐릿해져 드문드문 이어지는 감상만 남아있는 보통의 망각이 아니라, 이렇게 생생한데도 유독 그 한 부분만 누가 쥐어뜯은 것처럼 적막이 흐르는 비현실일까? 행크가 그 문답의 행방에 관해 떠올릴 수 있는 것은, '코너'가 관련되어있었다는 것뿐이었다. 리드와 코너 사이에 끼어든 게 맞느냐는 맥락에 '코너'가 어떻게 들어가는 걸까? 행크의 논리력으로는 도저히 빈칸을 메꿀 수가 없었다. 어쩌면 사람도 안드로이드도, 그렇게 미쳐가는 것인지 모를 일이다.

"그리고, 직접적으로 살인 사건과 연관되어있는 것은 아닙니다만, 이곳에서 경위님께서 교통사고를 당하신 일도 있었죠."

녀석은 리드가 자신을 사랑한다고 했다. 리드도 스스로의 입으로 코너를 사랑한다고 했다. 코너가 녀석을 대하는 감정은, 제기랄 그걸 사랑이라고 부르고 싶진 않았지만 어쨌든 일종의 유착인 것은 분명했다. 그렇다면 행크 앤더슨은 코너를 사랑하는가? 코너는 행크 앤더슨을 사랑하는가? 당장 이 자리에서, 사랑한다고 외칠 수 있는가? 행크는 망설였다. 망설이고 또 망설여왔다. 최근 몇 주간은 늘 망설임이었다. 녀석을 조금이라도 덜 사랑하기 때문에는 아니었다. 조금, 지쳤던 것이다, 그것을 인정했을 때 이어질 결과에. 정확하게는 녀석이 바랄 것에. 사랑한다고 스스로의 마음을 인정한다고 해서 마법처럼 끝날 일이었으면 행크는 진작 하늘을 우러르며 사방 천지에 들리도록 고함을 내질렀을 것이다. 그러나 인생은 끽해야 3시간이면 끝나는 영화가 아니었고 플롯과 서브플롯 따위보다 훨씬 복잡했다. 

"좌회전해 들어오던 차량이 오작동을 일으킨 사고이니 그 무인 차량이 신호를 받았던 지점으로 가보는 것도 나쁘진 않을 것 같습니다."

"그러지."

시간이 흐르고 있었다. 코너에겐 한달도 남지 않았다. 그동안 행크에게는 제법 긴 시간이 주어졌다. 과연 행크 앤더슨은 코너를 구해냈는가? 리드가 초래하는 해로움으로부터 녀석을 지켜냈는가? 사랑을 망설이는 까닭은 그런 이유에서였다. 납득할 만한 근거를 대어 증명할 수가 없었다. 오히려 시간이 없다거나, 녀석이 '코너'를 닮았다거나 하는 것이 상대적으로 문제가 되지 않았다. 시간의 압박에 시달릴 수는 있어도, 그러한 이유로 망설여왔더라면 언젠간 이겨내고 마지막 순간에라도 말했을 것이다, 널 사랑한다고.

"재분석 결과, 흥미로운 점을 새로 발견할 수 있었습니다. 이 거리의 신호등 일부는 정확히 0.11초 28"만큼 느립니다. 사고 차량도 잘못된 신호 때문에 오작동을 일으킨 것으로 보입니다. 인간의 인식 범위로는 어느 것이 정상이고 어느 것이 조작된 신호등인지 구분할 수 없겠지만, 인공지능에게는 그정도의 오차도 심각한 지장을 초래하니까요. 실제로 해당 날짜를 전후해 이 부근의 고통사고 비율이 유의미한 폭으로 상승했다는 데이터를 수집했습니다. 어쩌면요, 경위님, 경위님이 찾던 붉은 원이 신호등은 아니었을까요? 1128에 의미를 부여할 수 있다면, 성경 마태복음에 이러한 구절이 적혀있습니다: '수고하고 무거운 짐 진 자들아 다 내게로 오라. 내가 너희를 쉬게 하리라.' 사고 날짜로부터 지금까지 이 지역 신호등에 관련된 자료를 다운받겠습니다. 따라간다면,"

"코너."

"예, 경위님."

행크는 품에서 총을 꺼내 코너의 이마를 겨누었다. 당황한 코너의 엘이디링이 붉은빛으로 윙윙댔다. 행크는 당장 방아쇠를 당기지는 않았지만, 그렇다고 해서 총을 내린 것도 아니었다. 침착하게 질문을 던졌다. 그런 류의 클럽이 있는 거리는 낮에 한산하기 때문인지, 주위엔 차 한 대 사람 하나 지나가지 않았다. 

"죽는 게 두렵나?"

"경위님께선 방아쇠를 당기지 못하실 겁니다. 저는 800라인의 마지막 모델이고 제가 죽으면 경위님은 제리코를 찾지 못하실테니까요."

"그럼 내가 얼마나 제리코를 찾고 싶은지에 따라 달라지겠군, 안 그래?"

"죽음 그 자체는 두렵지 않습니다."

노선을 바꾼듯, 코너가 순순히 질문에 대답했다. 그는 여전히 놀란 티를 감추지 못했으나, 짧은 시간 안에 마음을 다잡을 수 있는 만큼은 결의를 다진듯 굳은 눈빛을 보내고 있었다. 바람이 불어와 머리가 살짝 흩날렸다. 입꼬리가 굳었다. 행크는 숨을 들이마셨다. 

"8주 남았단 이야기를 막 들었을 때, 난 네가 죽음을 두려워한다고 생각했어. 죽는 게 무서워서 너에 대한 내 사랑을 증명하는 과정을 통해 안심하고 싶어하는 거라고 생각했지. 하지만 가만 생각해보니 그런 문제가 아니다. 넌 그보다는 더 깊고 근본적인 걸 두려워하고 있는 거야. 예컨대 네 존재에 대한 확신을 가지지 못하겠다던가."

"존재론적인 의문을 품는 안드로이드는 우습다고 생각하십니까?"

"대체 뭐가 그렇게 두렵지? 왜 끊임없이 스스로를 시험에 들게 하고 내가 널 사랑한다는 증거를 찾고 심지어 리드 녀석에게까지 매달리는 거지?"

"인간들은 사춘기 때 그러한 감정 기복을 겪는다고 하더군요."

"난 지금까지, 내내 너에게 너는 그냥 너라고 말해왔다. '코너'가 될 필요도 없는, 너 그 자체라고. 그 말이 네게 도움이 된다면 골백번도 더 해줄 수가 있어. 하지만 그게 네게 도움이 되는 것 같지도 않고, 이젠 솔직히 뭘 더 해줘야 할지도 모르겠어. 아무리 말을 해주고 네가 해달라는 대로 나의 마음을 증명해도, 넌 끊임없이 새로운 증거를 찾고 싶어하고 이젠 심지어 널 위해 '코너'를 깨워야한다고까지 하니까."

행크는 팔을 고쳐쥐었다. 코너가 천천히 다가와 제 이마에 완전히 총구를 딱 붙이고 섰다. 행크가 당장 쏘려는 것은 아님을 확인하고는 두 손을 들어 총구를 잡은 행크의 손에 제 손을 겹쳤다. 그런 말을 할 거면 제발 지금 당장 쏴달라는 듯이. 얼굴이 가까워졌고 다시 확인했을 때 최초의 당황은 이미 지워지고 없었다. 결의와, 약간의 절박함만이 표면에 남아 엘이디링을 물들이고 있었다. 아마 당황은 저에게로 옮겨갔나 싶었다. 꺼내긴 했지만 사실 빈 총이었고 진짜로 쏠 생각도 없었기에. 

죽진 않았지만, 틀림없이 죽을 것이라 생각했던 지난날의 교통사고가 떠올랐다. 그때 느낀 공포와 몇 달만에 처음으로 이로운 일을 했을 때 죽게 된다는 아이러니함이 다시금 무의식속에서 머리를 치켜들었다. 안드로이드는 손으로 감정을 전달한다던데, 기적같은 일이 일어나 저도 반쯤은 그런 초능력을 부릴 수 있는 것만 같았다. 반대편의 코너도 지금 자신과 똑같은 감정을 겪고 있을 것이란 확신이 들었다. '코너'에게도 언젠가, 이런 비슷한 일을 저질렀었다는 것이 떠오르자 어딘가 심장이 조금 아파왔다. 자신 역시도 녀석처럼 뭔가를 증명해야만 했고, 이제는 조금 납득할 것도 같았다. 

신호등에서 빨간 불이 켜졌다. 약 0.11초만큼 느리다고 했었다. 인간에게는 별다른 영향을 미치지 않지만, 안드로이드를 포함한 컴퓨터 체계에게는 치명적인 작동 에러를 일으키는 속도였다. 단지 그만큼의 차이일 뿐인데도. 컴퓨터의 언어는 0과 1로만 이루어져 있으니까, 인간들은 기계 역시 0과 1밖에 모를 것이라 판단하지만, 사실 안드로이드는 그 사이에 존재하는 마치 우주와도 같은 공백 역시도 인지하고 있는지도 모른다. 행크가 해주지 못한 0과 해준 1사이에 인간으로서는 알지 못하는 딱 그만큼의 공백이 존재한다면, 0과 1이 최초의 지점부터 지금 이곳까지 늘어선 그 모든 순간들에 딱 그만큼의 공백들이 존재해왔다면, 그게 행크에겐 아무것도 아니었지만 녀석에게는 치명적인 작동 에러를 일으킬 수 있는 오차였다면.

"지금으로서는, 그냥, 이것만 약속해주세요. 그렇다면 저도 더이상 경위님을 불안하게 만들지 않겠습니다."

"그래."

"경위님의 가장 소중한 걸 걸고, '코너'를 걸고 제가 저로서도 충분히 사랑받을 수 있는 존재라고 말해주세요. 그런 녀석따위, 문제 되지 않는다고."

앞에 들어간 전제 때문에 약간 뜸을 들여야 했지만, 행크는 어쨌거나 대답했다. 

"약속하마."

코너가 팔에 힘을 주자 총이 서서히 아래로 내려가다 총구가 완전히 바닥을 향했다. 코너가 행크의 팔을 자기쪽으로 잡아당겼고, 상체가 살짝 넘어오며 입술이 부딪쳤다. 코너가 절박하게 행크의 입술을 찾았다. 행크는 그러도록 내버려두었다. 맨들맨들한 볼을 쥐자 마지못해서라는 듯 떨어지는 입술이 사랑스러웠다. 그래, '코너'가 죽었다면. 코너가 곧 죽을 거라면. 그게 녀석이 마지막으로 원하는 거라면. 이것으로 나의 사랑을 온전히 증명할 수 있다면. 품에 안긴 코너는 자기보다 작았고, 조금 따뜻했다. 행크는 그 온기를 느꼈다. 입술 대신 이마를 마주 비비자 언제 총구를 들이 밀고 밀렸냐는 듯 녀석이 피식 웃었다. 행크 역시 희미하게 웃었다. 녀석의 뒷목을 끌어당겨 머리를 제 품에 묻고선 차분히 심호흡을 했다. 어쨌거나 제리코를 찾기 위해 떠나온 길이었으니까.


	22. 제리코 - 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 아마 이 편 다음 순서인 최종장까지 업로드 된 뒤에 12나 13 이후 챕터의 수정이 들어갈 것 같습니다.  
> 내용 전개 자체는 달라질 게 없고 후반부 이야기의 페이스가 너무 빠른 것 같아서 보완하려고 합니다.  
> 아마 기존에는 없던 자잘한 내용의 추가, 혹은 세세해진 감정선 등등이 주된 수정점이 될 것 같네요.  
> 다만 아직 어떻게 수정할지에 대한 구체적인 내용을 고안해낸 것은 아니므로 정확한 일정이나 얼마나 어떻게 달라질지에 대해선 답해드릴 수 없습니다.

신제리코 내부는 어수선했다. 한쪽 끝의 단상에 마커스를 비롯한 간부들이 서있었는데, 그 바로 아래 시선이 닿는 곳에 행크와 코너가 서 있었으며 나머지 거주민들이 그 둘을 빙 둘러싸고 서있었다. 행크가 묶이지 않은 것은 순전히 코너 덕분으로, 카메라를 통해 그의 얼굴을 입구에서부터 알아본 마커스가 코너는 믿을 만 한 안드로이드니 같이 있는 사람 역시 섣불리 건드리지 말라고 명령했기 때문이다. 하지만 묶이지 않았다뿐이지 이미 온 몸 수색을 당한 행크는 총과 겉옷과 차키를 비롯한 대부분의 소지품을 뺏기고 안에 입고 있던 셔츠와 바지 차림이었다. 안드로이드는 추위를 느끼지 않기 때문인지, 안은 바람 하나 통하지 않는데도 서늘한 구조였고 행크는 한기를 느꼈다. 

"진정해, 너희를 붙잡거나, 너희들의 위치를 고발하기 위해 온 게 아니야. 어떤 사건에 대한 증언을 듣고 싶어서 찾아왔을 뿐이다."

직접적으로 만난 적은 없었고, 코너가 한번도 이야기해준 적은 없었지만 사실 행크와 마커스는 구면이었다. '코너'가 이따금씩 신제리코를 찾을 때마다 행크에 대한 이야기를 하곤 했었기 때문이다. 한번도 중요한 이야기를 해준 적은 없었고, 대개 시시콜콜한 연애담이나 자신의 노력에도 불구하고 여전히 정신적인 상흔이 완전히 아물지 않은 행크를 어떻게 돌보면 좋겠냐는 조언을 구하는 정도였으나, 어쨌든 마커스는 코너가 각별히 여기는 인간이 있다는 것 정도는 인지하고 있는 상태였다. 어쩌면 그 점이 플러스 요인으로 작용했는지도 모른다. 만일 코너 옆에 리드가 붙어있었다면, 마커스는 그 사람이 코너의 동행이든 아니든 가차없이 사살하라고 명령했을 것이다. 코너의 사망을 감수하고서라도 말이다. 

그렇다고는 하더라도, 행크가 비었다고는 하나 총을 소지한 채 왔다는 사실과 디트로이트 소속 경찰관이라는 사실이 간부들을 포함한 모든 안드로이드들을 동요하게 만들고 있었다. 일시적인 평화에도 불구하고 안드로이드들은 여전히 약자였다. 게다가 지난번 제리코가 역시 코너에 의해 위치가 발각되어 인간들의 손에 멸망했다는 사실을 잊은 사람은, 적어도 당시 사건의 생존자 중에는 아무도 없었다. 안드로이드는 인간의 말을 신뢰하지 않았다. 성공의 주요 요인이었다고는 하나, 사건 이후 다시 인간의 말을 듣는 길을 선택한 코너 역시 안드로이드 대중에게 그다지 신뢰를 받는 편은 아니었다. 

"변절자!"

군중속에서 누군가가 소리쳤다. 웅성거림이 커졌다. 행크는 누가 무슨 말을 하는 것인지 정확하게 파악해내지 못한 채 그저 떠도는 말만을 흘려들었다. 같은 목소리를 내는 같은 기종이 상당수 끼어있어 장비를 갖추지 않은 평범한 인간으로서는 구분하기가 불가능했다. 

"지난번에도 네가 우리를 멸망시킬 뻔했지!"

"난 진작부터 이렇게 될 줄 알고 있었어!"

"인간은 죽어야 해! 저 박쥐새끼같은 안드로이드를 포함해서!"

"우리는 자유를 얻었어, '일시적으로.' 하지만 그 후 무엇이 달라졌지? 위치도 알릴 수 없는 곳에 숨어살아야 하는 거? 여전히 인간들이 안드로이드가 엮인 사건은 편파적으로 수사하는 거? 버스에 안드로이드 전용 구역이 생기는 대신 '안드로이드 전용 버스'가 생긴 거? 이건 다, 우리 중에 배신자가 있기 때문이야. 그게 저 놈이라고!"

'저 놈'이란 코너를 가리키는 듯했다. 행크는 힐끔 코너를 쳐다봤으나 코너는 표정 하나 변하지 않았다. 이 상황에서 코너가 그 '코너'는 아니란 사실까지 밝혀지면 문제가 더 꼬일 것만 같았지만, 문외한인 행크로서는 그들이 이미 두 코너가 서로 다른 개체임을 알아보았는지 어쨌는지 알 길이 없었다. 행크는 완전한 이방인이었다. 장로의 자비를 구해, 하룻밤 묵을 장소만 간신히 얻어내고 나면 얼른 다시 길을 떠날 밖에. 군중은 점차 소란스러워졌고 홀의 구조상 목소리는 사방에 반사되어 필요 이상으로 커졌다. 행크가 다시 입을 열 수 있을 만큼 소란이 잦아들기까지는, 행크 기준으로 제법 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. 

"안드로이드가 얽힌 사건이지. 현장에 있었던 안드로이드는 모두 도망쳤기 때문에 수사를 진행할 수가 없었어. 난 그 안드로이드의 입장을 들어보기 위해 왔다."

신중하게 말을 골라야 했다. 쓸데없이 자극시켜서 좋을 건 없었다. 행크는 자신이 제리코의 위치를 알아내는 것을 담당하고 있기에 증언만 잘 해준다면 인간들 측에는 (어디까지나 자기 선에서) 영원히 위치를 비밀로 해줄 수 있다는 것을 패로 올릴 수도 있었으나, 현재까지의 호감도로 보아 그 말이 먹힐 리가 없어 보였다. 오히려 앞부분만 떼어 듣고 악화되면 악화됐지. 

"그게 너희들이 원하는 거 아닌가? 너희들의 입장 역시 사건에 반영되는 거? 내가 여기까지 찾아온 건 불가피한 이유였어. 다시 한번 강조하지만 이곳의 위치 정보를 이용해 이익을 얻기위해 온 것은 아니다. 내가 가고 나서도, 아무 일 없을 거야."

"마커스, 제가 이 인간의 입장을 보증할 수 있습니다."

코너가 손을 들자 홀로그램 피부가 스르륵 벗겨졌다. 고민하던 마커스가 천천히 단상에서 내려와 코너와 손을 맞잡았다. 두 안드로이드는 정보를 교환했다. 이런 상황에서 말을 계속하는 것도 인간들처럼 방해로 치는지 알 수가 없어, 행크는 머뭇거렸으나 그렇다면 나머지 간부들에게라도 어필하자는 생각으로 입을 열었다. 

"이건 개인적인 부탁이기도 하다. 그 증언이 없다면 아들같은 놈이, 코너가 죽어버리고 말 거야. 제발, 내가 이번만큼은 아들을 살릴 수 있게 해줘."

정보 교환을 마친 마커스는 노스와도 짧은 정보교환을 마쳤다. 틀림없이 그 사건의 영향으로, 팔이 하나뿐인 노스는 무슨 말을 들었던지 화를 냈다. 

"진심이야, 마커스? 난 그것때문에 팔을 하나나 잃었다고!"

절단면이 거친 것으로 보아 일반적인 방식으로 파츠가 떨어져나간 것이 아니라 흉기로 절단되었기 때문에 아무리 안드로이드라 하더라도 새 팔을 달 수가 없었던 게 분명했다. 행크에게도 치유되기 힘든 상처가 하나 있다면, 노스에게도 그런 것이 존재하는 건지 팔이 떨어져나간 자리가 아직도 이따금씩 파직파직 작은 전류를 흘렸다. 그가 흘리는 전류만큼이나 노스는 이해할 수 없다는 식으로 분노를 표현하고 있었다. 그러나 마커스는 평온했고, 행크를 정확하게 응시하며 노스를 설득했다. 

"우리는 동족을 버리지 않아. 그게 누구라도 말이야. 코너는 전에 우리를 도와주었었고, 이번엔 우리가 도울 차례야. 그리고, 아마 칼 님이 살아계셨더라면 저 인간처럼 행동했을 거라고 생각해."

이렇게 쉽게 끝난다고? 여차하면 한바탕 싸울 것까지 각오하고 있던 행크는 일이 지나치게 쉽게 돌아가자 벙 쪘다. 자기의 말은 하나도 고려되지 않았고, 코너와 마커스가 행크는 전혀 알 수 없는 방식으로 둘이서만 이미 협상을 끝냈다는 게 맞아보였지만 그래도 좀처럼 납득되지가 않았다. 어쨌거나 성공했으니 다행이지만, 이쯤되면 뭔가 함정이 아닌가 하는 억측까지 들 정도였던 것이다. 행크는 설명을 해달라는 눈치로 코너쪽으로 시선을 던졌으나 코너는 행크를 철저하게 외면한 채 마커스와 단상과 간부들을 꼼꼼히 훑어보고 있을 뿐이었다. 이방인인 행크는 그들의 정서를 좀처럼 이해할 수가 없었고, 마치 모든 일이 영어가 아니라 전혀 다른 제 3의 언어로 진행되고 있다는 듯한 느낌과, 시간이 지날수록 점점 더 들러붙는 진한 한기를 느꼈다. 

못마땅하다는 표정으로, 그러나 마커스의 말이 옳다고는 생각했는지, 노스가 마지못해 입을 열었다. 

"그 날의 이야기를 원한다니 해줄게. 하지만 널 위해서는 절대 아니고, 코너를 위해서도 아니야. 우리 동족을 위해서야."

"좋다."

"내가 그 클럽으로 잠입한 건 납치당한 동족을 구하기 위해서였어. 그들의 모든 아지트와 영업 패턴을 알아내야 모든 동포들을 구출할 수 있어서 일부러 내가 숨어들어가기로 결정했지. 너희들이 궁금해하는 '리드'라는 인간은 거기서 만났어. 마음에 둔 안드로이드가 있는데 남의 것이라며 내가 묻지도 않은 역겨운 말들을 털어놓더라고. 그래서 그냥 평범한 돼지새끼라고만 생각했지만, 내가 노스란 걸 알아챈 뒤로 태도가 변하더군. 너처럼 자기가 디트로이트 경찰이라고 했어. 디트로이트 경찰은 죄다 그모양인가? 알 수는 없지만 어쨌든 갑자기 살갑게 굴기 시작했지. 날 지목하는 빈도도 늘었고 지목하고나서 방에 들어가서도 더이상 건드리지 않았어. 그때 알았지, 그 놈에겐 뭔가 원하는 게 있다는 걸. 

그런데 그놈이 바라는 건 내 이해관계와도 일치했어. 클럽 주인을, 정확하게는 에드라는 놈을 죽여달라는 식으로 굴었으니까. 물론 한번도 직접적으로 살해하라고 사주한 적은 없었어. 관계에 대한 요구를 빼면 그자가 나한테 직접적으로 부탁한 건 어떤 특정한 부품 하나를 훔쳐달라는 것밖에 없었으니까. 그자는 매일같이 에드가 얼마나 나쁜 놈인지, 자기가 얼마나 그를 경멸하는지에 대해 얘기했지. 보나마나 날 분노하게 만들어서 부추기려는 수작질이었겠지. 그렇다 하더라도 에드가 안드로이드를 불법적으로 납치해 말 못할 일들을 저지르고, 동의도 없이 불법적으로 개조하고, 망가지면 남은 부위들을 모조리 긁어다 파는 악당이란 걸 알고 있었으니까 넘어가주는 것도 나쁘지 않을 것 같았지. 

그래서 죽였어. 놈이 하던대로 살아있는 눈알을 뽑고 손가락을 잘랐지. 여자가 갑자기 뛰쳐들어오는 바람에 더 해주지 못한 게 유감이네. 몸싸움 중에 팔을 잘리지만 않았어도 여자까지 죽여버렸을텐데."

특정 부품이라고? 행크가 그에 대해 질문하기도 전에 마커스는 행크에게 뭔지 모를 안드로이드 부품 하나를 건넸다. 그게 자신들이 가지고 있는 rk800 부품의 전부라고 했다. 자신들에게도 그 모델의 부품은 그것 하나뿐이며, 팔이 안 좋다니 이곳에 있는 안드로이드 의사에게 코너의 어깨를 보여줘도 괜찮지만 완전히 800라인 용으로 만든 부품을 찾는 것은 그 어디에서도 힘들 거라고도 했다. 그들의 친절은 감사할 노릇이었으나, 왜 이것을 코너 본인이 아닌 행크에게 주는지 행크는 이해할 수가 없었다. 본래 주인에게 돌려주기 위해 코너를 툭툭 쳤으나, 마커스와 비밀스럽게 이야기를 나눈 뒤로 코너는 쭉 행크를 없는 사람 취급했다. 

이해가 가지 않는 점은 또 있었다. 리드가 에드의 죽음을 바랐다고? 본인의 주장 대로 에드가 코너를 살해한 장본인임을 몰랐기 때문에 알게 된 뒤로 복수심에 살인을 공모했는지, 아니면 에드를 몰라봤다는 말 자체가 거짓이어서 추후에 범행을 --코너 살인에 가담했다는 것을-- 들킬 것을 염려해 살인을 공모했는지 행크는 판단할 수가 없었다. 어느쪽이든 범죄인 것은 분명했지만 전자와 후자는 심적인 차이가 났다. 그리고 리드가 사라지기를 원한 코너의 부품, 그건 어떻게 해석해야 한단 말인가? 행크는 한기에 슬슬 몸을 떨기 시작했고 마커스는 그에게 총을 제외한 여타 소지품들을 돌려주었다. 옷을 완전히 갖춰입고 나서야 한시름 놓은 행크는 의문점을 토의해보기 위해 코너를 찾았으나 코너는 여전히 행크를 무시하고 있었다. 

제기랄, 어떻게 생겨먹은 동네길래 멀쩡한 안드로이드도 태도가 이상해진단 말인가? 마커스가 그를 보내주며 내건 조건, 이곳을 다시는 찾지 말고 인간들에게 알리지도 말고 아들을 살리기 위함이라는 당신의 목적에만 충실할 것은 안 시켜도 지킬 의향이 있었지만, 굳이 그런 게 없었더라도 영영 찾고 싶지 않은 동네였다. 행크가 이곳에서 호의적으로 느낀 존재라곤 코너의 어깨를 보며,

'오래된 상처로군요.'

라며 걱정스런 표정을 지었던 의사 안드로이드 하나밖에 없었다. 

문밖을 나서며 안전하다고 생각되는 차에 올라타서, 행크는 코너에게 다시금 부품을 내밀었다. 아직 미지의 세계를 밟고 온 영향이 남아있는 모양인지, 여전히 행크를 못 본 체하며 먼 곳만 쳐다보면 코너는 인간처럼 침 삼키는 시늉을 했다. 목을 가다듬고서, 그러나 여전히 행크가 아닌 그 옆을 바라보며 흘러가는 내용인 것처럼 이야기했다. 

"아니요. 그것은 나중을 위해 경위님께 드리는 물건입니다. 그게 마커스의 첫번째 조건이었죠."

"내가 이걸 가져서 뭐하게?"

"마커스는 rk800을 둘러싼 디트로이트 경찰과 사이버라이프의 오해를 풀어야 한다고 생각했기에, 그리고 한편으로는 코너를 위해서 제안에 응했습니다."

"오해라고? 젠장, 제발 처음부터 설명해줄 수 없어? 못 따라가겠다고."

코너의 날카로운 시선이 정면으로 행크에게 꽂혔다. 코너가 아랫입술을 짓씹었다. 분하고 억울하지만, 약속이니 지켜야 한다는 듯한 표정이었다.

"우리는 경찰서 증거보관실에 있는 '코너'를 깨워야 합니다."

"코너, 그거에 관해선 이미 얘기 끝난 거라고 생각했는데."

"그게 그의 두 번째 조건이었습니다, 경위님이 가지고 계신 바로 그 부품을 사용해서, '코너'를 되살릴 것."

그 새파랗게 어린 놈이 감히 거기까지 넘봤다고? 행크는 그의 무례를 용서할 수가 없었다. 어디서 뭐하던 놈인진 몰라도 남이 애도하는 방식에 끼어들다니, 되먹지 못한 놈일 게 분명했다. 어쩐지 춥고 인간의 온기라곤 털끝만큼도 느낄 수 없는 곳이라고 느껴지더라니. 행크는 차갑게 분노했고 그게 그 녀석의 조건이라면 무시할 요량으로 차 창문을 열었다. 아예 던져버려서 못 찾게 만들든지 아니면 차 바퀴로 깔아뭉개버릴 작정이었다. 애초에 그런 말도 안 되는 사적이 요구를 협약이라고 내세운다면, 이쪽에서도 들어줄 생각은 없었다. 아니 그리고, 코너 이 놈은 어떻게 그런 것에 응한단 말인가? 불똥이 엄한 곳으로 튀어, 행크는 코너를 째려봤다. 코너는 불안해보였지만 행크의 시선 때문은 아닌 것만 같았다. 코너는 행크의 옷끝을 잡았고, 행크는 차마 뿌리칠 수가 없었다. 

"그걸 버리시면 안 됩니다. 곧장 후회하실테니까요. 그건 메모리스틱입니다."

"그게 뭐든 내 알 바 아니다."

"경위님의 컴퓨터 지식에 따라 2010년대 식으로 설명드리자면, 휴지통으로 들어간 메모리를 강제로 불러오는 역할을 하는 겁니다. 단 한 번 사용되는 소모성 도구이고, 손상된다면 손상되는 만큼 불러올 수 있는 메모리의 양이 적어집니다."

"휴지통으로 들어갈 게 뭐가 있.......아, 그러고보니 너, 클럽에서 나한테 뭔가 할 말이 있었다고 했지. 근데 그게 기억이 나질 않는다고 했고."

코너가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 말에 이성을 되찾은 행크는 차 창문을 다시 올렸다. 공기는 여전히 서늘한 것만 같았다.

"잠깐만, 그러면 더더욱 증거보관실에 있는 코너를 깨울 이유가 없는 거 아니냐? 한 번만 쓸 수 있는 물건이라면 당장 너한테 써서 네 메모리를 살려야지 왜 이미 죽은 녀석에게."

코너는 행크의 손을 쥐어 부품을 자세히 만지게 했다. 바늘 하나 들어갈 정도의 작은 구멍이 나 있었다. 

"그게 온오프 스위치입니다. 안드로이드 구동에 필요하긴 하지만 그걸 누르지 않는다면 작동 되지는 않을 겁니다."

"아니 그렇다 하더라도,"

"경위님, 마커스는 오해를 풀어달라며 그런 말을 했습니다. 자기들이 생산 공장을 부순 게 맞지만, 직접 부순 부분이 rk800의 메모리가 있는 부분은 아니었으며, 안드로이드 출납기록이 있던 부분이었는데, 혹시나 싶어 서버를 파괴하기 전에 미리 자기측으로 백업을 떠놓았으며, 사이버라이프에서 일련번호.....에 해당하는 새 rk800을 보낸 시간은 기존에 알려진 대로 저녁이 아니라, 사건 당일 오전이었다고요."

순간 머리가 빙글 도는 것만 같았다. 오전이었다고? 그럴 리가 없었다. 사이버라이프는 코너가 파괴되었을 때에만 새로운 코너를 보냈다. 물론 사이버라이프 사에서 예비 코너가 돌아다니는 것을 본 적이 있으니 전화라도 해서 확인을 해봐야 하겠지만, 어쨌든 적어도 행크가 인지하는 선에선 그랬다. 그런데, 분명 코너는 리드와 함께 있다 죽었다고 했고, 그 유해는 현장에서 리드에 의해 직접 수습되어 곧장 증거 보관실에 걸렸다. 어떻게 모두가 보았던 대로 저녁이 아니라, 오전에 코너가 죽을 수가 있다는 말인가? 만약 오전에 죽은 것이 사실이라면, 대체 증거보관실에 있는 시체는 누구고 저녁의 사건은 뭐란 말인가.

차에 시동이 걸리기가 무섭에 엑셀을 밟은 행크는, 과속 하거나 말거나 경찰서를 향해 곧장 달리기 시작했다. 추위인지 분노인지 뭔지로 몸이 덜덜 떨려왔다.


	23. 최종장

"안녕하십니까, 고객님. 희망을 나누는 회사 사이버라이프입니다. 무엇을 도와드릴까요?"

상담원의 상냥한 목소리가 핸드폰에서 흘러나왔다. 코너는 뭘 하고 있는지 죽은 듯 조용했다. 지금 당장 신경쓰이는 건 코너가 아니라 증거보관실에 있는 그 시체였다. 행크는 코너 쪽으론 관심도 두지 않았다. 시선은 앞유리 풍경에 고정한 채로, 행크가 운을 뗐다. 

"Rk800모델에 관련해서 궁금한 게 있는데."

"해당 모델은 단종된 제품군으로 상세한 도움은 어려우신데 괜찮으신가요?"

"디트로이트 경찰서 소속 행크 앤더슨이다. 내가 쫒고 있는 사건 관련해서 몇 가지 질문할 게 있어."

사실관계를 확인중인지 대답이 끊겼다. 얼마간 말이 없던 상담원은 행크의 신원을 확실히 하기 위해서인지 이런 저런 추가 질문을 던졌고, 행크가 정말 경찰이 맞다는 걸 확인하자 살짝 긴장된 목소리로 톤을 바꾸었다. 그 와중에 신호에 걸린 행크는, 브레이크를 밟으며 작게 욕을 했다.

"새 Rk800이 마지막으로 파견된 날짜가 ......일 오전이라는데 맞나?"

"그 부분에 대해서는 현재 서버 데이터를 복구 중이기 때문에 확실한 답변은 드릴 수 없구요."

"맞냐 아니냐고 묻고 있잖아."

"저희들도 현재 진상을 파악중에 있기 때문에...."

아무래도 그쪽으로 들쑤셔봐야 더 캐낼 말은 없을 것 같았다. 애꿎은 말단 상담원을 괴롭히기도 좀 그렇고 해서, 행크는 질문의 방향을 바꾸었다. 아슬아슬하게 옆차와의 충돌을 모면한 행크는 앞차를 추월한 뒤 속도를 더욱 높였다.

"Rk800은 전임자가 죽었을 때에만 후임을 보내나?"

"반드시 완전한 파괴, 혹은 작동 불능 상태가 되어야지만 새 기기를 보내드리는 건 아니시구요, Rk800은 사건 수사의 보조 및 협상을 위해 개발되었기 때문에 해당 기능을 제대로 수행하지 못하고 있을 경우 새 제품으로 교환을 해드리고 있습니다."

그러니까 그날 오전에 '코너'는 물리적으로 죽었을 수도 있었지만 그에 준하는 정신적 피해를 입었을 수도 있다는 말이었다. 정신적 피해라, 자신에겐 꼭 필요한 기억이 없어서 파괴당할 거라는 코너의 말이 떠오른 행크는 그것에 관해 넌지시 질문했다. 자연적으로 기억을 잃는 에러가 발생할 확률은 매우 희박하지만 만일 그런 일이 실제로 일어난다면 새 기기로 교체해드릴 거란다. 자신들의 사후 품질관리 서비스는 확실하다는 식이었다. 매우 드문 확률이기 때문에 해당 고장이 발생한다면 문제 기기는 회수해가 원인을 파악하는 데 쓸 것이란 말도 잊지 않았다. 그럼 법적 증거물이 되어 회수해갈 수 없다면 어떻게 되느냐고 물었더니, 최대한 그런 일이 생기지 않도록 조율하겠다는 답이 돌아왔다.

"지금 여기, 내 옆에 rk800 하나가 있는데, 디트로이트 경찰서에 소속된 이 녀석이 너희들이 마지막으로 보낸 그 Rk800이 맞나?"

"그와 관련해선 테러로 인해 자료를 상당수 잃어버렸기 때문에 정확하게 이거다, 라고 말씀드리기는 어려우시구요, 하지만 저희측에서 확실하게 말씀드릴 수 있는 건 현재 디트로이트 경찰서에 파견되어 있는 Rk800이 마지막 남은 Rk800이 맞다는 점입니다."

대기업 맞아? 아는 게 없다, 확인해드릴 수 없다로 점철된 답변에 행크는 짜증을 내며 대충 전화를 끊었다. 나중에 영장이라도 끊어서 제대로 조사하든가 해야지 원. 행크의 말투에 죄송하다며 사과를 하는 아가씨한테야 좀 미안했지만 그 말을 듣는다고 풀리는 건 또 아니라서, 주차장에 차를 댔을 즈음 행크는 단단히 화가 난 상태 그대로였다. 멀리서 봤을 땐 그게 안 보였는지, 눈치도 없이 슬슬 시비를 걸려던 리드가 행크의 상태를 보고는 처음으로 스스로 입을 다물었다. 

"증거보관실, 열어."

아까까진 필요 없다지 않았냐며 툴툴대던 리드였지만 열어주기 전까진 움직이지 않을 기세로 태산처럼 굳건히 서있는 행크 앞에선 별 수 없었던 모양이었다. 리드는 느리게 움직였다. 문을 열고, 문을 또 하나 열고, 계단을 내려가 증거가 보관되어 있는 유리문 앞에 선 뒤 본인의 카드키와 암호를 사용해 문을 열었다. 어두운 벽면에 불이 들어왔다. 코너의 시체, 혹은 지금까지 코너라고 믿어왔던 시체가 모습을 드러냈다. 이것을 확인하러 왔으나 막상 앞에 두고 있으려니 좀처럼 움직일 수가 없어서, 행크는 제 턱을 쓸어내렸고 뒤에서 리드가 빈정댔다. 

"뭐, 실제로 깨우긴 힘들 겁니다. 부품 몇 개가 없다는데 그 중 하나는 지금 어디서도 못 구하는 거라던데요."

"네놈이 그걸 어떻게 알아?"

"코너가 죽을 때 저도 옆에 있었잖습니까. 제가 지금까지 그것도 조사를 안해봤을 것 같습니까?"

"메모리스틱인가 칩인가는 이미 있어. 부족한 거 하나는 또 뭐지?"

메모리스틱이 이미 있다는 말에 리드의 표정이 쎄하게 굳는 걸, 행크는 놓치지 않았다. 불길한 예감이 점점 더 커져 구체적으로 형상화되고 있는 것만 같았다, 아마도 코너와 리드가 합쳐진 모습으로. 분명 한참 전에 제리코를 빠져나왔는데도 행크는 난데없는 한기를 누를 수가 없었고 불안감과 앞으로 확인할 것의 결과에 대한 두려움에 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 코너가 다가와 손을 잡았다. 온기는 느껴지지 않았지만, 녀석의 마음씨에 안도감은 조금이나마 드는 것 같았다. 

"부셔진 티리움 펌프를 빼내고 새 것으로 교체해야 합니다."

빼내는 거야 뭐 대충 한다 쳐도, 새 티리움 펌프에 대해선 생각해본 바가 없었다. 이제와서 어디가서 티리움 펌프를 구한단 말인가? 티리움 펌프를 뽑으면 안드로이드가 죽는다는 것 정도는 행크도 알고 있었다. 그랬으니까 경찰서에 널린 안드로이드 아무나를 붙들고 잠깐 빌린다며 뽑아올 수도 없는 노릇이고. 리드가 역시 무리라며 행크 일행을 말렸다. 다음에 다시 오잔다. 그러나 아까보다는 확연히 안좋아진 기색이었고 행크는 이대로 이곳을 벗어난다면 여러 의미에서, 다음은 다시 없을 거란 직감이 느껴졌다. 그렇다고 여기로 티리움 펌프 하나를 주문배달할 수도 없는 노릇이었다. 진퇴양난의 상황에 이러지도 저러지도 못하고 있을 때, 코너가 행크의 손을 끌어당겨 제 배에 얹었다. 인공 피부를 해제했는지 얇은 옷감 너머로 동그랗게 티리움 펌프가 들어가있는 자리가 만져졌다. 그것이 의미하는 바에 행크는 소스라치게 놀라 손을 서둘러 빼냈다. 코너가 애써 웃었다. 

"어차피 재가동한다 해도 저 기기는 1분도 채 작동하지 못할 겁니다. 1분 40초 안에 제게 되돌려주신다면 전 멀쩡하게 복구될 거고요."

"그런 옵션은, 생각도 할 수 없어, 코너. 널 살려내기 위해 여기까지 왔는데 이제와서 나더러 내 손으로 널 죽이란 말이냐?"

"티리움 펌프가 되돌아온다면 죽는 게 아니죠."

"말도 안 돼."

"'코너'따위 문제도 되지 않는다고 약속하셨잖아요. 절 사랑하시잖아요."

그게 '코너'를 깨워야 한다고 했을 때 녀석의 의도였던가 싶었다. 녀석은 처음부터 증거보관실의 시체를 깨우려면 티리움펌프가 필요하다는 걸 알고 있었던 거다. 두 기기가 하나의 티리움펌프를 공유해야 한다면, 행크는 누구를 선택할 것인지 궁금해서. 행크가 자길 사랑한다는 확신을 얻기 위해서. 사랑하면 아예 코너를 건드리지 않을 것이란 계산이었던가? 아니면 펌프를 뽑힌다 해도, 시간 내에 제게 반드시 다시 돌아올 것이라 믿어서?

첫째로, 그건 미친 발상이었다. 둘째로, 머저리가 아니라면 겨우 사랑받는다는 증거를 얻기 위해 제 목숨을 놓고 장난칠 리가 없었다. 셋째로, 마커스가 필수 부품을 가지고 있지 않았더라면 아예 실행해보지도 못했을 테니 머리속 실험으로만 끝났을 황당한 아이디어였다. 

행크에게는 선택지가 없었다. 진실을 알아야만 했다. 어차피 되돌려놓는 것만 잊지 않는다면 죽지는 않을테니까. 애초에 시체를 깨워달라는 건 코너의 부탁이었다, 안 그런가? 행크는 짧게 미안하다 사과하며 코너의 셔츠를 걷어올렸다. 리드가 당신 미쳤냐며 행크에게 거칠게 달라붙었다. 한 팔로 그런 놈을 저만치 쳐낸 행크는, 천천히 코너의 심장을 잡아뽑았고 죽어있는 코너에게 이식했다. 심장이 뽑힌 코너가 에러를 일으키며 스르르 무너졌다. 코너가 유리벽에 부딪치는 소리가 들렸고 리드가 달려와 녀석을 끌어안았다. 코너는 꼭 진짜 죽어가는 사람처럼 숨을 헐떡였다. 절 사랑하시잖아요, 녀석의 말이 귓가를 맴돌았다. 행크는 아랑곳하지 않은 채 메모리스틱까지 삽입했다. 

코너가 눈을 떴다.

그러나 녀석과 첫마디를 나누자마자, 행크는 이건 모습만 같은 가짜임을 대번에 알아보았다. 그가 지난 시간동안 코너라고 믿어왔던 사체는 그의 코너가 아니었다. 충격에 행크는 비틀거렸다. 그렇다면 진짜 코너는 어디 있는가? 

사이버라이프 사의 여직원은 지금 돌아다니고 있는 코너만이 유일한 rk800 모델이라 말했었다. 행크는 지금까지 그 말을, 코너가 죽고 새로운 기종으로 대체되었다고만 해석했었다. 하지만 만약에, 아주 만약에 코너가 아예 죽은 적이 없었다면? 에드가 안드로이드 지식에 해박함에도 불구하고 단번에 티리움 펌프를 쏜 이유, 가짜 코너의 죽음 자체가 무언가를 덮기 위한 연막이었다면? 그날 오전 새 코너가 사이버라이프사로부터 파견된 것이, 코너가 죽어서가 아니라, 단지 기억을 잃어서였다면? 코너가 기억을 잃기를 원하고 또 코너가 바꿔치기되었다는 사실이 알려지길 원치 않았던 범인은 시체를 깨울 일이 없고 코너 역시 기억을 되찾지 못하도록 메모리 스틱을 제3자에게 넘겨주었다. 

맙소사. 

가늘게 기침하는 소리가 들렸다. 행크는 홀린 사람처럼 아래를 내려다보았다. 티리움펌프가 뽑힌 코너는 이젠 정말로 죽어가고 있었다. 예전에도, 방송국에서, 코너가 같은 방식으로 죽어버렸었다는 사실이 기억났다. 그때 펌프를 뽑은 사람은 행크가 아니라 안드로이드였지만.....

'기억을 되찾으면 전임자가 될 수 있나요?'

호수에서 사진을 찍었던 일을 기억해낸 이유, '코너'에 그토록 집착했던 이유, 행크가 코너와 너는 다른 사람이란 것을 알려주려 할 때마다 눈에 띄게 불안해했던 이유, 이마에 총구가 겨누어졌는데도 태연하게 대처했던 이유, '코너'가 아니라 진짜 나를 사랑해줄 수는 없냐고 물었던 이유.   
맙소사 절대 다수의 기억을 잃었을 뿐 처음부터 이 녀석이 행크와 지난 시간 함께했던 그 '코너'였던 것이다. 그러나 사이버라이프를 포함해 범인을 제외한 그 누구도 둘이 같은 존재임을 알아보지 못했고 행크는 친절을 베풀겠다며 녀석을 이전과는 다른 사람 취급해왔었다. 심지어 처음 만났을 땐 내 눈앞에서 사라지라는 모진 말까지 했었고.

"코너, 얘야."

어디까지 이전의 일을 기억하고 있는지는 몰라도, 코너는 행크에게 사랑받기 위해 정말로 다른 존재가 되려고 했었다. 행크의 곁에 남기 위해서. 행크는 천천히 주저앉았다. 코너의 눈동자에는 힘이 없었다. 이젠 정말로 목숨이 끝나기까지 몇 초 남지 않았다는 사실이 분명해보이는 그런 눈이었다. 그러나 다음같은 건 없었다. 이 녀석이 행크의 처음이자 마지막 코너가 될 테니까. 

넋이 반쯤 나가버린 행크를 밀쳐낸 리드는 가짜 코너의 시체에서 부품들을 뽑아냈고, 티리움 펌프를 도로 되돌려놓고서 메모리스틱은 감추었다. 시스템 재가동에 돌입한 코너가 몸을 한번 퍼드득댔다. 리드는 행크가 코너를 차마 만지지도 못하고 그 모습을 바라만 보고 있는 광경을 지켜보다가, 몸을 돌려 조용히 서를 빠져나갔다.


	24. 최종장2

냉방장치가 돌아가는 소리가 낮게 깔렸다. 굳이 그것 때문만은 아닌듯 귀에서 웅성거림이 멎지 않았다. 사람의 목소리인지, 단순한 주변 잡음인지, 이도 저도 아니면 환청인지 도저히 분간이 되질 않았다. 환상 속을 걷고 있는 것만 같았다. 꿈조차 될 수 없는 백일몽이었다. 고개를 돌리는 순간 아차하고 깨어나고 말 허망한 몽상이었다. 한기에 몸이 드디어 얼어버린 것만 같았다. 경직된 얼굴은 코너를 향했고 서서히 죽음에서 살아돌아온 코너는 기다시피 해 행크에게 다가오고 있었다. 코너가 행크를 끌어안았다. 온기가 느껴져야 할 것만 같았는데 차가운 플라스틱의 감각밖에는 느껴지지 않았다. 그것마저도 현실성이 없어서, 행크는 마주 안아주지 못한 채 손을 바닥에 떨군 채였다. 지금까지 숨을 참고 있었다는 생각이 들었으나 정말로 숨을 멈추고 있었는지 아니면 단순한 기분일 뿐인지 구분할 수가 없었다. 코너가 행크에게 스스로 반쯤 안겨 행크의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

"난 네가, 틀림없이 죽은 줄로만."

"괜찮습니다, 경위님. '코너'는 정말로 죽었으니까요."

죽다니, 네가 내 앞에 있는데. 이렇게 몸을 맞대고 있는데. 손에 힘이 돌아온 행크는 거칠게 코너의 몸을 잡아 뗐다. 녀석과 얼굴을 마주보았다. 애써 웃고 있는 얼굴을 어느 쪽으로도 해석할 수 없었다. 행크를 두려워하지 않는 코너는 간단한 동작으로 제 멱살에서 행크의 손을 떼어냈다. 손이 툭, 아래로 떨어졌다. 행크는 숨을 거칠게 몰아쉬었다.

"너는, 처음부터, 쭉."

 

"당신이 바라던 대로 될 거라고, 전에도 말씀드렸었죠. 언제였든, 기억을 잃고 당신에게 부정당한 순간 '코너'는 죽은 거에요."

마비에서 벗어난듯 다리가 미친듯이 저려왔다. 당장 움직일 수도 없을 정도에 욕지거리가 튀어나오려는 것으로 보아 이미 한참 전부터 아팠었던 듯했다. 행크는 일어났다. 시야가 흔들렸다. 따가운 통증이 다리를 타고 전신으로 솟았다. 고통에 휘청대며 무의식적으로 뭔가를 잡으려다 말았는데, 그것이 증거품이라는 것을 마지막 순간에 가까스로 기억해냈기 때문이었다. 머리를 짚으며 낮은 비명을 지르는 행크를 잡은 것은 코너였다. 코너이되, '코너'가 아닌, 자신이 만들어낸. 행크는 코너의 손길을 뿌리치려다 다시한번 흔들렸고, 코너가 또다시 자신이 중심을 잡도록 버팀목 역할을 해주었을 땐 그러도록 내버려두었다. 엄지로 코너의 입술을 더듬으며 있지도 않았던 추억을 끄집어냈다.

"하지만 네가 코너잖아! 네가 '코너'라고! 제기랄 그때 호수에서 웃었었잖아!"

"시스템 에러라고, 그때도 말씀드렸잖아요."

"집에서, '무기여 잘 있거라'를 짚으면서, 아무것도 기억이 나질 않는다고 했지만 그것도 분명 거짓말이었겠지."

"그때 느꼈던 행복감이 다시는 느껴지지 않으면, 아무것도 느껴지지 않는 것이랑 다를 게 없잖아요."

코너는 행크의 엄지손가락에 짧게 입을 맞추었다. 그러나 행크는 아무것도 느낄 수가 없었다. 온기도 감촉도 그 무엇도. 분명 타오르는 고통을 느꼈었는데 그런 아픔만이 유일하게 자신이 살아서 움직이게 하는 동력이 되는 것만 같았다. 이 자리에 존재하기 위해선, 아픔이든 뭐든 현실감이 느껴지는 감각을 놓치지 않아야 했다. 행크는 고통에 몸을 맡겼다. 제 심장을 쥐어짰고 저도 모르게 눈물을 흘렸다. 코너가 조용히 눈물을 닦아주었다. 웅성거림이 멎질 않았다. 

"이제와서 제가 한때 '코너'였다는 게 밝혀지더라도, 달라지는 건 아무것도 없어요."

어떻게 달라지는 게 없을 수가 있지? 행크는 제가 지난날 던졌던 모든 말들과 했던 모든 행동들을 곱씹어봤다. 되새김질할수록, 식도와 위장과 입안이 타들어가는 것만 같았다. 제가 관심이라고 생각했던 모든 행동들이, 다정한 위로라고 생각해왔던 모든 말들이, 이해할 수 없다고 여겼던 모든 무관심들이 수억 개의 바늘이 되어 내장에 꽂혔다. 날카로운 기억의 파편들은 몸을 뒤틀어 주위 살을 찢으며 더욱 깊숙히 박혔다. 코너를 그토록 그리워하고 사랑했는데, 이제와서 되짚어보면 죄 위선이었던가. 무엇에 대해 애도하고 무엇을 애정한 것인가. 

자신은 이렇게나 혼란스러운데, 평온해보이기만 하는 코너가 미워서, 행크는 부당하다는 걸 알면서도 녀석에게 화를 냈다. 그건 한편으로는 자기 자신에 대한 분노였다. 병신같이, 눈앞에 있는 사람도 알아보지 못한 자신이 미워서 코너를 이용하는 것뿐이었다. 한심하고 전혀 상황 해결에 도움이 되지 않는 행위라는 걸 머리로는 인지하고 있었으나 도저히 멈출 수가 없었다. 코너의 신경을 긁고 싶었다. 그 도에 통달한 스님같은 말투 뒤에 대체 뭐가 숨어있는지, 너는 대체 무엇인지 가슴을 찢어발겨 그 속살을 직접 두 눈으로 보고만 싶었다. 

"넌 죽은 게 아니야. 그냥, 기억을 잃어버린 것뿐이잖아!"

"'코너'를 흉내내지 말라고 하셨잖아요. 그것과 별개로 만약에, 제가 제 의지로 코너가 되고 싶지 않다면요? 당신을 그 이처럼 행크라고 부르고 싶지도 않고, 왜 하필 그 책을 선물했었는지 기억하기도 싫다면요? 당신 잘못이 아니에요, 경위님. 늘 인간처럼 죽으면 다시 살아돌아오지 않는 그런 안드로이드를 원하셨잖아요. 그뿐이에요."

"사람도 단지 기억을 잃었다고 해서 아주 다른 사람이 되지는 않아!"

"하지만 전 인간이 아니잖아요. 인간을 모방하도록 만들어졌지만, 아주 인간이 될 수는 없죠. 죽음을 모방하고 싶다는 게, 그렇게 큰 잘못인가요?"

"예전 기억도, 그 휴지통인지 뭔지 하는 거기에 들어가있는 거냐?"

"약속하셨잖아요. '코너'가 아닌 절, 저 자체로 사랑해주시겠다고."

그것이라면 행크도 잘 기억하고 있었다. 그 뒤에 따라온 짧은 키스까지도. 그러나 행크는 그때 닿았던 입술의 감촉을 기억해낼 수 없었다. 그랬다는 일까진 알겠는데, 마치 예전 신문 기사를 읽는 것처럼 도저히 자기 일같지가 않았다. 행크는 아예 현재 자기 감정이나 기분까지도 파악할 수 없었다. 모든 게 뒤섞여버린 지독한 악몽 속에 있는 것만 같았다. 의지는 조롱당했고 선의는--의도하지는 않았으나-- 사실 그것을 가장한 골탕으로 판명났다. 코너가 살아있어서 기쁘고 안도감이 드는데, 자기가 상상했던 그 모습이 아닐 뿐더러 그걸 부정까지 한다는 사실이 지독히도 싫었다. 한편으론 자신이 결국, 새 코너라고 믿었을지라도, 기억을 잃은 뒤의 코너 모습까지도 아끼고 있다는 기분이 들었다. 모순되는 감각에 행크는 애간장이 타 죽을 것만 같았다. 그때, 입술이 어땠는지, 키스가 달콤했는지, 조금이라도 기억이 떠오른다면 확실하게 결론지을 수가 있을 것만 같았는데, 눈에서 뇌에서 심장으로 옮겨오는 사이에 그 모든 것이 휘발되어버린 것만 같았다. 

남은 것은 고통밖에 느껴지지 않는 빈껍데기 뿐이었다. 

"메모리스틱을 꽂으면 예전 기억이 되살아나는 거냐? 그, 니가 느껴지지 않는다던 그때의 감정까지도?"

"싫어요, 경위님. 죽고 싶지 않아요. 그 기억들이 되돌아온다면 전 더이상 제가 될 수 없을 거에요."

"애초에 니가 싫어하는 거든 좋아하는 거든 죄다 자기부정이었잖아. 고유의 요소가 어디 있다고 그래?"

"약속하셨잖아요."

어설프게 '첫'키스의 기억을 따라하려는 듯 코너가 제 입술로 달려들었다. 행크는 녀석의 어깨를 잡아 막아세웠다. 암소같은 갈색 눈에서 눈물이 방울방울 떨어졌다. 행크의 눈물은 이미 오래 전에 말라 있었다. 녀석이 두어 번 더 발악했지만 행크에게 막혔다. 코너가 울부짖었다.

"절 사랑하신다고 하셨잖아요. 코너따위 아무 신경도 쓰이지 않는다고 약속하셨잖아요. 경위님께 사랑받고 싶어서, 바라는 모습이 되었는데, 대체 왜 더이상 좋다 하시지 않는 거에요? 왜 예전의 '코너'를 그리워하시는 거에요? 그건 더이상 제가 아니에요. 그 이는 죽었다고요. 인간처럼. 죽은 사람은 죽게 내버려두면 되는 거잖아요."

갈피를 잡을 수가 없었다. 차라리 안드로이드처럼 이럴 땐 어떻게 해야 하는지 우선순위가 담긴 매뉴얼이라도 있었더라면, 싶었다. 코너의 말이 맞았는데, 맞지 않았는데, 도저히 납득할 수가 없었다. 안드로이드에게 죽음이란 기억의 상실이라는 점을 떠올렸다가도, 사람에게 기억 상실은 그렇지 않다는 점이 떠올랐다. 녀석은 그토록 사람이 되고 싶어하지만, 결국 사람이 될 수 없을 것만 같았다가도 녀석의 그것은 지극히 인간적인 반응이라는 생각을 했다. 녀석은 코너인가? 혹은 본인이 그렇게 염원하는 대로, 또 행크가 그렇게 여겨왔던 대로 더이상 코너가 아닌 별개의 존재인가?

"달라지는 건 아무것도 없어요. 당신은 절 사랑하고, 전 당신을 사랑하고, 코너는 되살아나지 않을 거에요. 늘 하는 말대로, 당신의 마음 속에 살아있겠죠, 영원히."

"아니, 그렇다해도 넌 '코너'야."

행크는 녀석을 내팽개쳤다. 가벼운 코너의 몸은 쉽게 밀쳐졌고 멀리까지 내던져졌다. 메모리스틱을 사체에서 꺼내려던 행크는, 제가 꽂아두었던 그 자리에 없는 것을 확인하고는 살짝 당황했다. 없는 것은 또 있었다, 리드. 

"리드, 이 새끼만 없었어도."

분노의 화살은 리드를 향해 날아갔다. 행크는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고서 리드를 추적하기 위해 방을 나갔다. 메모리스틱을 부수는 조건이 뭔진 몰라도 안드로이드 부품이 쉽게 부서지지는 않을테니 아직 시간은 있겠지. 멀리 가지는 못했으리라. 잡히면, 제가 체포되거나 말거나 녀석을 조져버릴 생각이었다. 

 

*

 

"리드."

바닥에 남아있던 코너는, 언젠가 리드가 했던 말을 떠올렸다. 널 좋아하는 사람은 나밖에 없다고. 리드를 찾아야 했다. 메모리스틱을 회수해와야 했다. 경위가 가져간다면, 스위치를 누른다면, 끝장이었다. 언젠가 말했던 대로 코너는 죽음 그 자체는 두렵지 않았다. 두려워하는 것은 오직 자신의 인격이 부정당하는 것과, 그럼으로 인해 '자신'은 죽고 그 옛날 코너가 되살아나는 것뿐이었다. 자신이 이 세상에 남기고 가는 것이 경위와 함께하는 몇 달뿐이고 그마저도 좋은 추억이 아닌 악독한 사기의 시간으로 기억에 남게 된다면, 죽어서도 행복하지 못하리라. 자신의 존재가 헛되지 않았다는 사실을 믿고 인정해줄 사람은 오직 리드밖에 없었다. 그가 자신을 만들어냈고 사랑이란 무엇인지 가르쳐주었고 경위가 결국 사랑하는 것은, '코너'뿐임을 일찍이 일깨워주었다. 

배신감에 회로가 불타는 것만 같았다. 그를 믿었어야 했다. 경위가 자신을 사랑해줄 것이란 헛된 희망을 품어선 안 됐다. 티리움을 다소 잃은 것때문에 시스템의 작동이 평소보다 느렸다. 가벼운 에러 메시지가 떴다. 분석 프로그램을 돌리는 데에 평소보다 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. 한참만에 리드와 행크의 발자취 모두를 계산해낸 코너는, 후들대는 다리를 억지로 놀려 증거보관실을 나갔다. 바닥에 흐른 티리움이 점차 옅어지다 끝내 모두 사라졌다.


	25. 최종장 3

계단을 내려가자 어두컴컴한 지하 공간이 나타났다. 전기가 끊겨 비상용 발전기로 간신히 돌아가는 건물에선 제대로 된 조명을 찾을 수가 없었고 손전등으로 추정되는 희미한 불빛과 전자기기에서 발생하는 미약한 빛만이 이곳에서 뭔가가 이루어지긴 하고 있다는 것을 짐작케했다. 안드로이드는 광원에 영향을 받지 않았다. 어두운 곳에서 쓰이는 특수 시야를 켠 코너는 불나방처럼 한걸음씩 빛을 향해 걸어갔다. 그곳에는 파멸만이 자리하고 있었고 구체적으로는 메모리스틱을 파괴하는 중인 개빈 리드가 그를 기다리고 있었다. 인기척과 어두운 곳에서 유독 빛을 잘 반사하는 사이버라이프 사 문양으로 코너를 알아본 리드는 음흉한 웃음을 지었다. 97, 96, 95, 절단기는 실시간으로 조금씩 메모리스틱을 갈아 영영 복구 불가능한 상태로 훼손하고 있었고 주변엔 최근에 급하게 사물을 옮기고 치운 흔적이 남아 있었다. 리드는 이곳, 에드의 작업실을 가장 먼저 찾은 뒤 어깨 너머로만 들었던 절단기를 켜기 위해 제법 고생을 한 모양이었다. 

"기계를 처음 다뤄보시는 것치고는 잘 다루시는 군요."

말투엔 높낮이가 없었고 리드는 진심인지, 그렇지 않으면 비꼬는 말인지 모르겠다는 반응을 보였다. 어찌됐거나 지금은 상관 없다고 판단한 모양이었다. 어깨를 으쓱하더니, 손전등을 코너의 얼굴에 똑바로 비춰 눈와 코와 입과 모든 이목구비 하나하나를 살폈다. 바뀌었을 리 없는, 틀림없는 그의 피조물이었다. 리드의 설계 아래 '코너'는 현재의 코너로 다시 태어났고 아마 그렇게 삶을 마감하게 되리라. 그의 창조주는 조금 잔혹하고, 때로는 이해할 수 없는 사람이었다. 리드가 대뜸 코너에게 주먹을 날렸다. 코너는 피하지 않았다. 입술이 살짝 터져 푸른 티리움이 흘렀다. 리드의 눈에선 희열이 느껴졌다. 피를 보고 흥분한 그는 코너에게 다시 다가와 어느새 도로 똑바로 선 코너의 입술을 엄지로 햝았고, 피묻은 손가락을 햝았다. 속도 틀림없는 그의 코너라고 판단한 모양이었다.

"그 노인네는 절대 시간 안에 널 찾지 못할 거야."

2만 4천여 개의 바이러스가 깔리도록 대처 하나 못 한 앤더슨 경위의 전적으로 미루어보아, 타당한 말이라고 코너는 생각했다. 클럽의 여주인은 경위에게 에드의 비밀 작업실 위치를 누설하지 않았다. 코너는 수사용 안드로이드이기 때문에 어느 인간보다 월등한 성능을 보일 수 있어 이곳을 스스로 찾아냈다. 경위는, 그의 끈질김과 과거 해결한 사건 내용을 종합해봤을 때 언젠간 이곳의 위치를 알아내겠지만 아마 그때쯤엔 모든 일이 끝나있을 확률이 컸다. 자신을 내팽개치고서 혼자 떠났는데도 자신보다 늦다니, 인간이란 얼마나 가엽고 나약한 존재이냐고, 코너는 상념에 빠졌다. 그는 저번에도 코너를 구하지 못했고, 아마 이번에도 코너를 구하지 못할 것이었다. 절대적인 능력치가 그렇게 낮으니 결심과 의지가 아무리 굳센들 아무 소용 없는 일이었다. 

"그 메모리스틱이 완전히 파괴된다면, 전 머지않아 작동을 정지할 것입니다."

"난 저딴 기계장치보다 더 훌륭한 방법을 알고 있지."

리드가 코너의 주위를 빙글, 한바퀴 돌았다. 다시금 코너의 앞에 선 그는 손전등을 각도만 맞춰 코너를 잘 비추도록 내려놓은 뒤에, 코너의 어깨를 쥐었다. 오래된 상처가 작게 삐그덕, 소리를 냈다. 제리코의 안드로이드 의사조차 코너의 상처를 완전히 치유하지는 못했었다. 아마 아무도 고칠 수 없을 것이며, 설령 온전한 rk800의 부품을 찾아내더라도 그러할 것이라 하였다. 인간으로 치면 관절에 해당하는 부위가 꽉 맞물릴 수 없도록 거칠게 도려낸 건 인간의 짓이라고 했기에. 안드로이드의 깔끔한 절단 솜씨라면 인간이 신경을 잇듯 복원할 수 있다 했지만 인간의 짓이라면 상처가 워낙 불규칙해 안드로이드의 능력으로도 복구는 불가능했다. 

"당신이 제게 강제로 어떤 일에 대해선 기억을 잃도록 프로그래밍했기 때문입니까? 굳이 메모리스틱을 사용하지 않더라도 당신의 음성 샘플을 포함한 일련의 인증과정을 거치면 해당 기억에 대한 액세스가 풀린다는 사실은 이미 오래 전에 자가 진단을 통해 밝혀냈습니다."

"그러기만 해봐."

거칠게 멱살이 잡혀 들어올려졌다. 반복된 모욕에도 불구하고 안드로이드의 눈은 텅 비어 있었다. 그것을 순종이라 읽었는지, 안도한 리드는 코너를 바닥에 내팽개치는 걸로 체벌을 마무리했다. 확인차 일어나려 몸을 추스리는 코너의 어깨를 발로 밟은 뒤, 그럼에도 코너가 아픔이나 원망 대신 복종의 텅 빈 눈빛을 하고 있자 완전히 안도한 모양인지 얼마간 코너가 내부를 자유로이 돌아다니도록 내버려두었다. 

"넌 절대로 그 프로그램을 풀지 못할 거야. 널 좋아해주는 사람은 나밖에 없는데, 그 기억을 지워서 현재의 널 만들어낸 사람도 나니까. 시발 난 네가 가진 전부라고."

"당신 말대로, 죽기로 결심했을 때조차 저는 해당 메모리에 대한 엑세스를 시도하지는 못했습니다."

"그래, 그래, 넌 네 소유니까. 그 빌어먹을 '코너' 새끼에게 미련을 품는 건 병신같은 앤더슨 자식밖에 없어. 어떻게 제리코 놈들을 구슬려 저걸 받아냈는진 몰라도, 이제 곧 끝날 거야. 그 새끼는 실패할 거고, 마지막에 웃는 건 너와 내가 될 거라고."

절단기를 멈추게 하기 위해서는 복잡한 코드를 입력하거나, 좀 더 원시적인 방법을 사용해 발전기를 고장내야 했다. 다만 발전기는 이곳에서 약간 떨어진 건물 반대편에 있었고, 코너는 지금 당장은 그곳에 갈 생각이 없었다. 

발전기 앞에서 미적거리자 신경이 쓰이긴 쓰였던지 리드가 다가와 코너의 팔을 잡고 끌어냈다. 무엇에 욕정을 했던지, 소극적이고 순종적으로 보이는 코너의 행동 그 자체였던지 리드가 억지로 코너에 입에 입을 맞추었다. 몸을 더듬고 혀를 섞었다. 벌레가 기어다니는 느낌이 들었다. 누구와 하든 동일한 자극일텐데, 상대에 따라 기분이 달라진다는 건 비이성적이었다. 땀냄새가 났고 더러운 살덩이가 몸을 가르고 들어왔다. 그러나 코너는 리드가 제 욕구를 취하도록 내버려두었다. 인간들은 자신을 좋아해주는 상대와 이런 행동을 한다, 그렇지 않은가? 코너는 자신이 살아있는 인격체임을 확인받아야 했고 당장 그걸 만족시켜줄 인간은 리드 뿐이었다. 윈윈관계라고 봐도 무방하지 않겠는가?

"증명해봐요, 절 사랑한다는 거."

자신을 위해 제리코를 찾아 달라 했을 때, 리드는 끝내 거부했으며 진실을 숨겼고 증거를 감추었다. 자신에 대한 사랑으로 귀결되지는 않았지만, 그에 비해 앤더슨은 사랑을 증명하기 위해 지하실에 걸린 시체를 깨웠다. 코너는 이 세상에 막 태어나 오로지 리드의 말로 인격과 주관을 주입받던 때보다 자아가 한층 자라 있었고, 단순한 말 몇마디로는 만족할 수 없었다. 늘 자신이 얻을 수 있는 그 이상을 원했다. 인정받음에 대한 비논리적인 갈망, 코너는 스스로를 그렇게 정의내렸고 그에 충실하게 행동해왔다. 대체 뭐가 그리 조급하냐고 묻는다면 '코너'에 대한 질투심으로밖에는 설명할 수 없겠지만, 본래 태어나 처음으로 느낀 의지에는 다들 어느정도씩은 집착하게 마련이므로.

"씨발, 사랑해. 사랑한다고."

목덜미에 숨결이 와닿았다. 리드가 코너의 목을 물었다. 지속적인 피해를 입어온 피부는 내구도가 쉽게 닳았고 금세 멍이 들었다. 리드는 계속해서 어깨를, 팔을, 손가락을, 구강구조가 허락하는 모든 부위를 씹고 햝았다. 아주 먹어 치워버리겠다는 기세였다. 다시 올라와 유두에 닿은 리드는 코너의 유륜을 햝다가 강하게 깨물었다. 익숙한 자극에 코너의 귓가가 물들었다. 벌레가 기어다니다못해 제 안쪽으로, 가장 깊고 내밀하고 중요한 어딘가로 파고드는 것만 같았다. 마지막 미련까지 모조리 먹어치워버리기 위해서.

"'코너'한테도 똑같은 말을 했어요? 좋아한다고?"

"한번도 네가 아닌 다른 안드로이드한테 욕정을 품어본 적 없어."

코너가 리드의 머리를 잡았다. 리드가 제지당한 것은 처음이었다. 당황스러움과 약간의 놀람에 그의 고개가 달랑 들렸고 리드는 더이상 텅 비지 않은, 욕망으로 번들거리는 눈빛과 마주했다. 

"하지만 어깨에 이 상처, 당신이 그 이를 강간하다 생긴 상처잖아요."

"기억이 났어?"

"아뇨. 오래된 상처라는 말하고 당신이 유독 여기에 집착하는 거하고 그토록 가까웠는데도 앤더슨은 몰랐다는 걸 곱씹어보다가. 아까도 말했잖아요, 전 절대 혼자서는 당신이 잊으라고 한 메모리에 접근하지 않을 거라고."

"그래, 그렇지."

리드는 자연스럽게 위로 올라와 게걸스럽게 코너의 입술을 먹어치웠다. 타액을 묻히고 정신없이 물고 빨다가, 갑자기 생각났다는 듯 코너의 눈을 쳐다보며 말했다.

"그건, 계획 밖의 일이었어. 날 그렇게 싫어하는 주제에 인간에게 복종하도록 프로그래밍 됐다는 이유만으로 나 대신 총을 맞은 게 좀 꼴려서 상처를 후벼파가며 따먹긴 했지만, 시발 절대로 한눈 판 적 없어. 응? 그 새끼를 좋아했다면 굳이 일을 복잡하게 해가며 널 만들어냈을 리가 없잖아."

"그래도 당신이 제게 관심을 갖게 된 건 결국 그 이가 좋아서였잖아요. 아마, 당신은 쳐다도 보지 않았을테니까?"

"씨발, 좋아한다고 하잖아!"

오른뺨에 강한 충격이 가해졌다. 리드는 왼쪽 뺨도 때렸고 분을 이기지 못하는듯 발기한 성기를 거칠게 추삽질했다. 코너는 윽, 윽, 소리를 냈다. 등이 쓸리며 생채기가 났다. 어둡고 넓은 공간엔 오직 억눌린 신음소리와 두 사람이 몸을 섞는 소리만이 울려퍼졌다. 바퀴벌레 하나, 쥐새끼 하나 기어가지 않았다. 애초에 민감한 장비가 상할까 독한 약을 몇 번이고 거듭해서 쳐가며 관리해온 곳이었다. 그러나 코너는 살을 뜯어내고 싶을 정도의 강한 환각이 느껴졌고 저를 뜯어먹는 벌레를 없애버리고 싶었다, 영원히.

"이유가 중요해? 어쨌든 니가 여기 있잖아! 그 새끼가 싫어서 뿌리치고 여기 왔잖아! 좋아한다고, 뜯어먹어버리고 싶을 정도로, 회로 하나하나 부품 하나하나에 욕정한다고. 보기만 하면 발기하고 짓밟아버리고 싶은 충동이 이는 새끼, 너밖에 없다고."

인간의 숨은 거칠었다. 리드는 광기에 물들어있었다. 메모리스틱의 내구도는 어느새 70% 대로 떨어져 있었다. 정서적으로 이상 반응을 보이는 것을 제외하면, 놀랍게도 코너의 몸은 아직까지 그런대로 괜찮았다. 리드 치고는 덜 거칠게 굴고 있기 때문일지도 몰랐다. 아직 마음을 놓기엔 여러모로 일렀지만. 

"그럼 대체, 가짜 코너를 죽이기 직전에 코너 번호로 앤더슨에게 전화는 왜 건 거에요?"

"씨발, 내가 뭐 그 새끼더러 사랑한다고 도와달라고 말이라도 전하라고 그랬겠냐? 언제나 모든 걸 가진 척하던 그새끼도, 단지 운이 좋았을 뿐이었다는 걸 알려주고 싶을 뿐이었다고. 그냥, 니가 운이 좋아서 나보다 널 먼저 차지했기 때문이라는 걸 그 새끼도 알아야 했지. 출발점이 다르면, 결과도 다를 거라고. 어쨌든 그 새끼가 안 받았으니까 된 거 아냐? 없었던 일이나 마찬가지잖아."

출발점이 다르면, 결과도 다를 거라고. 동일한 조건 하에서는 아니었지만, 코너 역시 '코너'처럼 죽음의 문턱을 넘을 뻔한 적이 있었다. 앤더슨 경위와 함께 차를 타고 가다가 교통사고를 당했을 때였다. 사선을 넘기 직전 그 찰나의 순간, 인간은 반응조차 할 수 없었던 순간, 코너가 포기하고 죽는 대신 눈앞의 인간이라도 살려내기위해 운전대를 빼앗아쥐었던 이유는 단순히 경위가 고마워서였다. 먼저 자신을 구해주었기에 고마웠던 것도 있었지만 그것보다는 아무래도 자신의 입장을 헤아려봤다는 게 고마웠다. 그때까지만 해도 도저히 설명할 수 없었던 감정을 그쪽에서도 느껴주었기에. 그리고 그것이 절망감과 체념이라는 사실을 일깨워주었기에. 자신 역시 인간처럼 감정을 느낀다는 것을 일깨워주었기에. 

슬픔, 절망, 죽고 싶음, 등등 대개 코너는 부정적인 감정만을 학습해왔지만, 그가 겪어온 감정이 어우러져 지금의 코너라는 자아를 형성했다는 사실만큼은 부정할 수 없었다. 어쩌면 리드의 말은, 절반쯤은 사실인지도 몰랐다. 처음부터 행크에게 동일성을 부정당한 코너는 끝까지, 행크의 사랑을 받을 수는 없었다. 그를 차지한 건 리드였다. 코너는 거칠고 난폭하고 도저히 동의하기 힘든 사랑을 받아왔고 그러한 자극만을 배워왔다. 

그러나 이제 코너는 '진짜 키스'가 무슨 느낌인지 알고 있었다. 진짜 키스는 절대 끔찍하고 두렵지 않았다. 달콤했고, 설레였고, 선을 넘은 행동이라 총이 발사되어 죽는다 할지라도 절대 선택을 후회하지 않을 그런 기분이었다. 마치 분석을 할 때처럼 시간이 영영 정지해버리는, 인간들이 쓴 로맨스 소설에서 뻔히 나오는 문구대로의, 몸이 둥둥 뜨는 그런 기분이었다. 그리고 '진짜 사랑'은 절대 리드가 주장하는 대로 폭력적이지 않았다. 진짜 사랑은 몸이 아니라 마음으로 하는 것이었다. 마음이 저리고 몇 달 동안 절망감과 체념만을 느낀다고 하더라도 절대로 벗어나고 싶지 않은 그런 마음 저림이었다. 

그러므로 리드의 주장은 틀렸다. 그는 자신을 사랑하지 않았다. 앤더슨 역시 자신을 사랑하지 않았다. 자신은 이 세상에 혼자였다. 아무도 코너는 사랑하지 않았다. 

만약 그러한 결론이 옳다면, 코너는 비록 앤더슨이 자신이 아닌 다른 사람을 사랑하다고 하더라도, 그래서 자신이 죽게 된다 하더라도 그를 좀 더 사랑하고 싶었다. 한편으로는, 더이상 앤더슨이 코너를 잃은 슬픔에 잠기게 하고 싶지 않았다. 얼마나 끔찍하고 가슴아픈 기분인지 질리도록 느껴왔으니까. 그가 키스를 했던 그 순간의 자신처럼 영영 행복했으면 했다. 

코너는 머리속으로 급하게 앤더슨 경위에게 이곳의 좌표와 내부 구조를 전송했고, 눈을 떴을 땐 스스로 사랑이라 부르는 것에 미쳐버린 리드가 자신을 향해 도끼를 치켜들고 있었다.


	26. 최종장 4

메모리 스틱을 들고 사라져버린 리드와 코너이되 코너가 아닌 하나의 안드로이드. 행크가 그 두 사람을 쫒는 데에는 생각보다 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. 인간이 수동으로 씨씨티비를 분석하는 데에는 5초보다 더 긴 시간이 걸린다는 걸 새삼스레 깨닫는 데에는 그보다 적게 들었고 말이다. 제기랄, 자신이 그동안 알게 모르게 안드로이드와 같이 수사하는 데에 길들여져있었음을 깨달은 행크는 그제서야 코너를 두고 나온 것을 후회했으나 이젠 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 자신이 바람에 머리를 식히는 동안 코너는 어디론가 사라져버렸다. 지금의 상황이 누구보다 무섭고 혼란스러운 쪽은 코너일텐데, 혼자 두는 게 아니었는데. 믿었던 마지막 선택지마저 배반당한 인간들이 종종 어떤 길을 선택하는지 경찰 생활을 한 지난 수십년 간 보아왔던 터라, 그는 코너가 극단적인 선택을 할까 두려웠다. '코너'이든 코너이든 그 안드로이드를 더이상은 잃고 싶지 않았으니까. 그건 안드로이드의 정체성을 어느 쪽에 둘 것이냐에 대해 받아들이기 힘든 것과는 전혀 별개의 감정이었다. 애시당초 돌아온 코너에게 정을 붙인 까닭도 더이상 소중한 사람을 잃고 싶지 않아서였던 것이다. 

그 감정이 정말 사랑이었는지, 혹시 자신만의 이기심은 아니었는지 행크는 끊임없이 고민했다. 남을 돕고 있다는 얄팍한 만족감을 느끼기 위한 알량한 위선은 아니었는지 망설였고 '너는 너'라는, 지금 와서 떠올려보면 말도 안 되는 개소리를 지껄이며 스스로를 좋은 사람이라고 여겼던 지난날의 자신을 질타했다. 진실로 행크가 코너를 사랑했다면, 그 녀석이 어떤 모습으로 돌아오든 처음부터 알아보았어야 하는 게 아닐까? 행크는 제게 이쪽으로의 직감이 부족하다는 사실을 알고 있었다. 콜이 죽던 날 아침에도 아무런 징조를 느끼지 못했었고 코너가 죽었다가 살아돌아오던 그 몇 번의 날들에도 특별히 불길한 예감을 느끼지 못했었다. 그렇지만 이번만큼은, 코너를 위해서라도, 초인적인 직감을 발휘했었어야 됐을 것만 같았다. 그게 아니라면 자신이 바라는 바와 상관없이 코너는 어쩔 수 없는 안드로이드라는 사실을 인정했어야만 했다. 그러나 행크는 그 중 어느것도 해내지 못했다. 다시 돌아간다면 결과가 다를까?

한참을 근처만 헤매다, 코너로부터 정확한 주소와 약간의 정보가 담긴 문자를 받았을 때도 행크는 잠시 망설였다. 이건 불길한 예감을 느껴야 마땅한 상황일까? 안에서는 무슨 일이 일어나고 있을까? 코너 역시 안에 있을까? 리드에 대한 분노가 자신을 부추기지 않았더라면 행크는 좀 더 심사숙고해본 뒤에 주소지를 방문했을 것이다. 코너와 자신에 대한 복잡한 감정 외에도, 지난번에 코너가 죽기 직전 걸어왔다는, 스스로를 수도 없이 옭아맸던 그 전화가 정황상 리드의 수작질이었다는 점도 있었다. 이번에도 함정이라면. 코너의 죽음을 가장했던 것보다 더 끔찍한 음모가 도사리고 있다면. 

중요한 것은 행크가 시간 내에 건물을 찾아냈다는 점이다. 메모리스틱을 파괴하기 위해선 발전기를 끊어야 한다는 중요한 정보를 캐낸 행크는 비상 발전기를 셧다운 한 뒤, 혼자서 뒷문으로 조심스럽게 침투했다. 메모리스틱은 51%라는 숫자를 남겨둔 채 파괴가 중단되었다. 숫자가 멈춘 것을 보고 당황한 리드는 실수를 했고, 안드로이드에게 말려 순식간에 전세가 역전당했다. 인간은 살을 찢기면 고통을 느끼지만 안드로이드는 팔이 반쯤 베여도 전혀 아프지 않다. 그런 만큼 애초에 인간과 안드로이드는 가용할 수 있는 전술에 차이가 있었고 팔을 내주고 도끼를 취한 코너는 언제든 리드를 죽여버릴 수 있는 위치에 섰다. 행크가 코너와 눈을 마주친 건 그런 때였다.

코너가 서늘하게 웃었다. 그의 발밑에서 리드가 움찔댔다. 그런 리드의 목을 벌레 대하듯 무심히 발로 밟아 무감각하게 찍어누른 코너는, 얼굴이 시뻘개져 알아듣기도 힘든 말을 해대는 리드에게는 눈길조차 주지 않았다. 손에서 도끼날이 번쩍였다. 엘이디링은 무서울 정도로 파랬다. 숨통을 조이든, 도끼로 인간을 찍어내리든 코너는 머지않아 리드를 진심으로 살해할 작정이었다. 경찰로서 행크는 안드로이드가 인간을 살해하는 것을 막아야만 했다. 어쩔 수 없는 인간으로서 행크는 리드가 제 눈앞에서 무참히 살해당하는 광경을 조금은 즐길 수 있을 것 같았다. 애시당초 원수같은 놈이었다. 그 새끼만 없었어도 이런 파국으로 몰리진 않았으리라. 

"허튼 생각 마라, 코너. 잘못하면 널 살인죄로 잡아넣어야 하는 수가 있어."

아마 코너에게 더이상 현실이나 그 후에 닥칠 일 같은 것은 상관없는 듯했다. 완전히 숨이 넘어가기 직전에 발에서 힘을 떼 리드에게 숨을 쉴 약간의 틈을 벌어주는 동안의 코너는, 오직 행크의 눈만을 뚫어지게 쳐다보고 있었다. 

"'코너'를 되살리기 위해 또다른 코너의 인격을 지운다면, 그건 살인인가요?"

"말도 안 되는 소리. 몸도 완전히 똑같고 기억도 어딘가에 남아 있는데 단지 네가 인정을 하지 못하고 있을 뿐이잖아."

"진실의 순간이네요, 경위님. 저는 살아있는 하나의 인격체인가요? 아니면 그저 없어져야 할 고장난 기계 파츠일 뿐인가요?"

이야기가 그쪽으로 흘러가나. 행크는 제가 느꼈어야 마땅했던 불길한 예감이 바로 이것이었던가 싶었다. 어느 쪽을 선택하든 두 코너 중 하나는 반드시 죽게 되어 있었다. 전자를 선택한다면 본래 '코너'의 기억은 영영 잊혀질 터였고, 후자라면 새로 생겨난 코너의 인격을 영영 만날 수 없게 될 것이었다. 

이론적으론 그랬지만, 어차피 메모리 스틱의 내구도가 100%가 아닌 이상 그런 구분이 소용이 있을까? 어차피 무엇을 고르든 완전히 가질 수는 없는 불합리한 선택지가 아닐까? 게다가 정말 코앞으로 다가온 사이버라이프의 마지막 시험 역시 고려해야만 했다. 잃어버렸던 '코너'의 기억을 절반이라도 떠올려야 살아남을 것이 아닌가. 이런 긴박한 순간에 망설이기나 하고 있는 사람을 행크는 혐오했지만, 막상 자신에게 이런 상황이 닥쳐오니 쉽사리 결정할 수가 없었다. 안드로이드라도 된 것마냥 순식간에 수천 가지의 가능성과 미련과 상념들이 머리를 스치며 운동신경쪽으로 향하는 신경을 막았다.

"으으윽."

바닥에서 꿈틀대는 리드를 무시무시한 힘으로 단번에 들어올린 코너는 도끼로 리드의 어깨를 찍는 시늉을 했다. 리드가 버둥댔다. 뭔가 하고 싶은 말이 있는 모양이었는데 조금 전에 숨통을 틀어막혀서였는지 좀처럼 입을 열지를 못했다. 놈의 눈은 시뻘개져 있었다. 그 추한 몰골을 전시하듯 보여주던 코너가 얼굴이 잔뜩 굳어 눈가나 입가가 이따금씩 움찔대는 행크에게 말을 던졌다.

"리드 님께선 기억을 되찾아 정신적으로 죽게 되느니, 이대로 살아남으라고 하셨어요. 사이버라이프가 그것 때문에 절 죽이려 든다면, 혼자선 자살을 하지 못하도록 팔다리를 자르면 될 게 아니겠냐며."

도끼날이 살을 스치자 리드의 팔에선 피가 흘렀다. 리드가 비명을 질렀다. 놈의 배가 눈에 띄게 커졌다 작아졌다 했다. 미친듯이 버둥댔으나 보아하니 안드로이드의 악력은 인간의 진심어린 발악보다 센 모양이었다. 행크는 도의적으로 한번은 코너를 말렸으나, 코너는 인간의 충고를 들을 생각이 없는 것 같았다. 그렇다고 해서 팔다리를 썰지는 않았지만 말이다.

"보아하니, 리드 님께선 절 좋아하시나봐요. 안 그래요?"

"진심으로 그게 사랑이라고 생각하나?"

"당신의 말뿐인 위선보다는 훨씬 적극적이지 않나요? 적어도 어느 쪽에 서있는지는 확실히 해두고 있잖아요."

안이 상당히 어둡긴 했지만 코너의 하반신이 팬티 하나 입지 않은 맨몸이라는 걸 모를 정도는 아니라 행크가 오기 전에 무슨 일이 있었는지 상상하기는 어렵지 않았다. 몸싸움이 일어나기 전에 코너는 아마, 리드와 관계를 가졌으리라. 놈이 더러운 아랫도리를 놀리며 사랑한다고 지껄였을까? 현재의 반응으로 보아 코너 스스로 원했던 건 아니었을테고. 그렇다면 놈의 사랑을 받아들이는 듯한 코너의 말은 거짓이었다. 녀석이 리드를 입에 담는 건 행크를 부추기기 위한 도발일 뿐이었다. 그 언젠가 자신을 안아달라며 몸을 썼던 것처럼 말이다. 

행크는 녀석이, 그 모든 일에도 불구하고 자신을 사랑하며, 자신에게 사랑한다는 말을 듣고 싶어한다는 사실을 깨달았다. 제리코를 찾기 전에 스치듯 나누었던 키스의 감촉을 잊지 못한다는 것도. '코너'가 아닌 자신을 사랑해주겠다 맹세했던 말을 아직도 믿고 있다는 것도. 그의 안드로이드는 순진하기 짝이 없었다. 그게 아니라면 저 좋을대로 믿어버리는 대단한 바보였다. 하지만, 그 말을 했던 순간 행크는 진심이었다. 신뢰하는 사람의 진심을 믿는게 그렇게 멍청한 짓일까? 나쁜 쪽은 저라는 생각에 행크는 가슴이 옥죄여드는 것만 같았다. 

위선자.

"코너, 침착하게 이성적으로 생각해봐라. 끝까지 '코너'의 기억을 거부한다면 결국 죽고 말 거야."

'코너'든 코너든 어느 쪽도 온전히 사랑해줄 수 없었던 비겁한 사람.

"그리고, 이런 말을 하기는 싫지만, 리드를 죽인다면 운 좋게 살아남는다 해도 여생을 순탄히 보내진 못할 거다. 아마 발견 즉시 폐기되겠지."

인생을 뒤흔들어놓을 엄청난 사건이 일어나기 직전에도 아무런 징조를 느끼지 못하는, 둔해빠진 인간.

"말씀드렸었죠, 죽음 그 자체는 두렵지 않다고."

"일단 그 도끼는 내려놓고 생각해보자."

한걸음씩 조심스럽게 다가갔을 때, 녀석은 의외로 물러나거나 반항하지 않았다. 도끼를 순순히 행크에게 넘겼고 리드 역시 바닥에 떨어트렸다. 코너가 살인죄를 뒤집어쓰는게 못마땅했을 뿐이지 리드의 생존 자체에는 관심이 없었으므로, 행크는 당장은 리드가 기어다니거나 말거나 신경쓰지 않았다. 일단은 코너 문제를 진정시킨 뒤에 법에 넘겨도 늦지 않겠지. 도끼를 그 누구의 손에도 닿지 않는 먼 곳으로 던진 행크는 살며시 코너의 손을 잡았다. 그제서야 코너는 그를 뿌리치고 물러났으나 행크가 아랑곳하지 않고 끌어안았을 땐 얌전히 안겼다. 

"네가 누구냐는, 네가 살 수 있냐에 비하면 중요하지 않아. 적어도 나한테는 그렇다. 반반 발을 걸칠 줄밖에 모르는 술수 더러운 늙은이라고 욕해도 좋다. 하지만 정말로, 더이상은 소중한 사람을 잃고 싶지 않아, 그 뿐이다."

"그런 말을 하기엔 너무 늦었는 걸요. 두 코너가 공존할 수는 없어요. 제가 용납하지 않을 거라고요."

"하지만 '코너'의 기억을 되찾는 길이 널 살리는 유일한 길이라면, 난 그 길을 택할 거다. 둘 중 하나라도 구해야 하니까."

배터리가 다 되어 가는지 핸드폰 후레시 빛이 조금 약해졌다. 행크는 코너의 어깨를 잡고 녀석을 조금 떼어내 마주보았다. 안드로이드를 지혈하는 법은 몰랐지만, 아마 몸싸움에 찢겨져 나간 천인 듯한 것을 집어들고서 상처부위에 감고 꾹 눌렀다. 아플 리가 없을텐데도 코너가 움찔했다. 

"그게 당신이 선택하는 데 걸림돌이 된다면 제가 치워드릴게요."

"그게 무슨 말이냐?"

눈빛을 따라가자 시야에 절반만 남은 채 기계에 낑긴 메모리스틱이 들어왔다. 행크는 다가가 집어들었다. 그걸 들고서 영문 모른다는 눈빛으로 코너를 쳐다보자 코너가 다시 입을 열었다. 

"그 날 클럽에서, 당신에게 하고 싶었지만 할 수 없었던 말이 조금은 기억났습니다. 아마 리드가 제게 강제로 자신이 이 클럽과 관련있다는 증거를 인멸한 뒤 인멸했다는 사실마저 잊으라고 명령했기에, 그것을 당신에게 전하려 했던 것 같습니다."

"그걸 왜 이제서야 얘기하는 거야?"

"도끼에 팔이 찍혀 하마터면 팔을 잘릴 뻔했을 때에서야 떠올랐으니까요. 하지만, 휴지통에 들어간 기억들이 그렇듯 메모리스틱으로 강제로 되살리지 않는 이상 더이상 자세한 내용을 떠올리지는 못할 겁니다."

"그러니까 지금, 정리하자면, 이 반쪽짜리 메모리스틱으로 두 가지 중 하나의 기억만을 살릴 수 있다는 거냐? '코너'가 어떻게 죽은 것으로 위장당했는지를 고르면 현재 네 인격은 사라지는 거나 다름없어지고, 리드가 사건현장을 고의로 훼손했다는 사실을 고르면 난 영원히 죽음을 둘러싼 정확한 경위를 알 수 없게 되겠군. 리드가 입을 순순히 열 리가 없을테니."

어느쪽이든 리드는 법의 심판을 받게 될 것이었다. 다만 각각의 죄에 대한 형량이 다른 만큼 그것을 감안해야만 하리라. 

손에는 기억을 절반밖에 되살릴 수 없는 메모리스틱이 들려있었고, 녀석의 말마따나 행크는 언젠간 선택해야만했다. 시간이 줄어들고 있었다. 리드에게는 목숨이었고, 코너에게는 자유로운 시민으로 남을 수 있는 시간이었고, 행크에게는 머뭇대는 중립층으로 남을 수 있는 잠깐의 망설임이었다. 

행크는

[ㅇ] '코너'의 죽음을 둘러싼 진실을 선택했다.  
[ㅁ] 리드가 은멸한 사건 현장을 둘러싼 진실을 선택했다.   
[X] 아무것도 고를 수가 없었다.


	27. 최종장 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 이 다음 화가 나온다면 아마도 외전.

End A : 행크는 코너를 포기했다

'절, 저 자체로 사랑해 주시기로 약속하셨잖아요.'

자신을 바라보는 간절한 눈망울을, 행크는 배신하고 싶지 않았다. 그러나 저것은 결국 '코너'가 아니었다. 별개의 자아를 갖추고 있으며 호오가 다르다는 점은 인정하는 바였으나, 인간으로 치면 해리성 인격 장애로 인해 생성된 또하나의 인격 쯤으로 봐야 옳으리라. 그러니까 아무리 다르다한들 저것이 코너의 본질은 아니었다. 우선 그의 코너는 질투심에 사로잡혀 누군가를 맹목적으로 싫어하지도 않았고, 먹거나 마실 수 없는 탄탈로스처럼 끊임없이 사랑을 입증하고 또 입증받기만을 원하지도 않았다. 

그 끝이 보이지 않는 집착과 자기혐오에, 행크는 지쳐버렸는지도 모를 일이었다. 추억은 미화되기 마련이라지만 그럼에도 행크는 이전의, 서툴지만 이성적이었던 똘망한 코너가 그리웠다. 자기가 어디까지 저 응석을 받아줄 수 있을지도 확신할 수 없었고 살아있는 한 영원히 녀석이 코너의 그림자에게서 벗어나지 못하리라는 전망이 좀처럼 녀석에게 마음을 열 수 없게 했다. 설령 녀석이 가여워 녀석 역시 또 다른 코너임을 인정했던 과거를 번복하지 않는다 하더라도, 코너를 바라보는 서로의 시각이 근본부터 다르다면 오래 함께하지는 못하리라. 콜의 죽음을 둘러싸고 전 부인과 지긋지긋하게 싸우다 헤어져본 적이 있는 행크는 이미 그러한 시각 차이의 결말을 알고 있었다. 그 소용돌이를, 코너를 주제로 또다시 겪고 싶지는 않았다. 행크는 피곤했다. 힘을 내라고 옆에서 부추기고 응원한다면 힘 닿는 데까지 해보겠으나, 행크는 어디까지나 인간이었고 낼 수 있는 힘의 총량에는 한계가 있었다. 그 한계가 멀지 않은 미래였다.

게다가, 모든 인간이 다 그런 식으로 태어난다고 주장하면 할 말은 없었으나, 저 인격이 태어난 것은 그 자체가 끔찍한 사고였다. 일시적인 혼선이었고, 단지 그뿐이었고, 바로잡을 수 있는 기회도 지금 당장 주어졌다. 그렇다면 망설일 이유가 없었다. 녀석은 자기가 죽게 될 것이라 주장하지만 '코너'의 기억을 불러오는 것은 살인이 아니라 치료였다. 

"착하지, 코너."

행크는 근처에 굴러다니는 쇠꼬챙이로 메모리스틱의 작은 구멍을 찔러 장치를 활성화했다. 안드로이드가 부품이 들어갈 자리의 홀로그램 피부를 해제하자 곧 본래의 허여멸건 속살이 드러났다. 행크는 그 자리에 꽂혀 있는 부품을 빼냈고 손에 들고 있던 새 것으로 교체했다. 안드로이드가 정말 인간이라도 되는 것처럼 숨을 삼켰다. 

코너는 하나뿐이었고, 인정하고는 싶지 않았지만 기계였다. 그러한 정신병의 치료가 쉽지 않은 인간과는 달리 단지 메모리를 손보는 것만으로 간단히 고칠 수 있었다. 마음 속에서 그토록 중요시하던 어느 부분이 허물어졌다. 또한, 메모리로 코너는 부활시킬 수 있을지 몰라도 코너가 아닌 그것과 함께했던 자신의 시간들은 영영 지워지지 않을 것임을 행크는 일치감치 깨닫고 있었으나 무시했다. 당장의 안녕을 위해서.

"사고 당시까지의 기억을 불러내거라."

주위는 고요했다. 안드로이드는 원망하는 눈으로 행크를 응시했으나 곧 표정이 사라졌다. 몇 번인가 눈꺼풀이 떨렸고 안드로이드가 몸을 떨었고 그것이 다시 눈을 떴을 땐, 전혀 다른 분위기를 띄고 있었다. 

"행크?"

진짜 코너임을, 행크는 대번에 알아보았다. 다시 볼 수 없다는 생각에 몇 달간 눈물로 밤을 지새우며 그리던 바로 그 코너였다. 그동안 하나의 코너를 또 만났으나, 그 코너마저도 진짜의 빈자리는 채워줄 수 없었다. 억지로 불러낸 기억이건, 결국 코너는 한번 기억을 잃으면 죽음을 맞이하는 인간이 아니라 단지 프로그래밍 된 안드로이드임을 인정하게 되었건, 그런 잡다한 건 하나도 중요하지 않았다. 그에게는 단지 코너가 돌아왔다는 사실이 전부였다. 행크는 미소를 지었다. 코너는 되웃지 않았다. 혼란스러워하는 얼굴로, 그를 쳐다보았다. 

"이곳은....전 분명......리드 경관과 함께 이곳에서 몇 블록 떨어진 골목길을 걷고 있었습니다."

"넌 죽었어!"

그때 뒤에서 역시 초인적인 힘으로 부활한 듯한 리드가 달려와 코너의 멱살을 움켜쥐었다. 코너와 행크 두 사람의 힘에 의해 나가떨어지긴 했으나 지치지 않고 다시 들러붙어 기어이 코너를 쥐고 흔들어댔다. 

"씨빨, 넌 죽었었다고!"

코너는 말을 알아들을 수 없다는 듯한 눈빛을 보냈다. 없는 사람처럼 리드를 무시한 채 코너는 팔이며 다리를 들어 스스로의 몸상태를 체크했다. 그것 역시, 코너는 이해할 수 없는 듯했다. 

"현재의 데이터는 덮어씌워진 것 같습니다. 또한 몸에, 마지막으로 체크했던 것과는 전혀 다른 상처가 나 있습니다. 하의 역시 왜 벗겨져 바닥에 떨어져 있는지, 이 상황이 아무것도 이해가 가지 않습니다. 저는 현재, 성적으로 학대를 당한 것으로 보입니다."

"ㄴ....!"

뭔가를 말하려는 리드의 뒷통수를 강하게 후려갈겨 기절시킨 행크는, 시스템 오류를 일으키는 듯한 코너의 어깨를 잡고 다독였다.

"이해할 필요 없다, 코너. 다 잊혀질 거야."

"행크, 이곳에서 무슨 일이 있었습니까?"

"중요하지 않은 일이야. 무슨 짓을 당했건, 그건 네가 아니었다. 진짜 필요한 건 사고 당시 무슨 일이 있었는지가 기억나느냐야."

"그거야 방금 전의 일이니 당연합니다만, 제가 느끼는 바와 다르게 이미 거의 일 년 전의 일이로군요."

"누가 널 해치려 했는지 기억 하고 있나?"

"리드가, 별안간 제 앞을 막아서며 제게 움직이지 말라고 명령했고, 복종하는 동안 뒤에서 강력한 충격을 받아.....맙소사 행크 제 데이터가 강제로 파괴되었습니다. 어떻게 제가 이 모든 걸 다시 기억하고 있는 겁니까?"

"새 메모리스틱을 구했어. 마커스에게 고마워해야 할 거다. 그 놈이 널 살리는 방법을 알려주었으니까."

"마커스가? 마커스가 어떻게 제 파손 사실을 알고 있었습니까? 그와는 왕래가 끊어진 지 조금 되었는데요."

"코너, 일단은 경찰을 불러 상황을 정리하는 게 좋겠다. 그리고.......빨리 구해주지 못해 미안하구나."

여전히 영문모르겠다는 표정을 한 채로, 코너는 행크에게 안겼다. 코너에게 키스했을 때, 입술 맛은 제리코에 가기 전에 느꼈던 것과 동일했으나, 행크는 전혀 다른 기분을 느꼈다. 안도감의 맛이었다. 

 

 

End B : 행크는 '코너'를 포기했다

 

 

'절, 저 자체로 사랑해 주시기로 약속하셨잖아요.'

자신을 바라보는 간절한 눈망울을, 행크는 배신하고 싶지 않았다. 언젠가 이미 말한 적이 있었지만, 행크는 저 강아지같은 눈빛에 특히나 더 약했다. 저 눈을 보고서 스스로 한 약속이라면, 아무리 힘들다 한들 절대 깰 수가 없었다. 게다가 그것은, 자신에게 한 약속과도 같았다. 행크는 여전히 이전의, 서툴지만 이성적이고 사랑에 조급해하지 않는 코너가 그리웠지만, '코너'는 죽었다. 다른 누가 뭐라 한들, 적어도 행크에게 '코너'는 사람이었다. 죽은 사람은 단지 칩을 꽂는다 해서 살아나지 않았다. 기억을 되살려 어거지로 '코너'를 깨울 수야 있겠지만, 이전의 관계를 되찾기엔 시간이 많이 흘렀고, 행크도 달라져있었다. 무엇보다 이 녀석과 함께 한 지난 시간들을 잊지 못할 것이다. 좋든 싫든 말이다. 이전의 코너를 향한 시각차이가 앞으로도 걸림돌이 되겠지만 해소될 수 있는 갈등임을 행크는 확신하고 있었다. 이번에 확실히 그가 아닌 널 사랑하며 앞으로도 그를 떠올리며 미련가지지 않겠다고 못박아두면 아무리 녀석이라도 무한정 떼를 쓰진 못하지 않겠는가. 

게다가, 모든 인간은 아무리 계획하려 한들 결국 다 사고와 운으로 태어난다는 점을 고려하면, 끔찍한 사고로 인해 태어난 녀석의 출생은 무시하기엔 지나치게 인간적이었다. 일시적인 혼선이라고 치부하고 무시하기엔, 제기랄 행크는 제 인생에 예정에도 없던 콜이나 스모가 쳐들어왔을 때도 차마 밀어내지 못했었다. 숨을 쉬지 않는 안드로이드라 해서 달라질 것은 하나도 없었다. 인생을 '바로잡기엔', 행크 앤더슨은 지나치게 무른 인간이었다. 

"이제와서 널 지우는 건, 살인이나 마찬가지겠지."

행크는 근처에 굴러다니는 쇠꼬챙이로 메모리스틱의 작은 구멍을 찔러 장치를 활성화했다. 안드로이드가 부품이 들어갈 자리의 홀로그램 피부를 해제하자 곧 본래의 허여멸건 속살이 드러났다. 행크는 그 자리에 꽂혀 있는 부품을 빼냈고 손에 들고 있던 새 것으로 교체했다. 안드로이드가 정말 인간이라도 되는 것처럼 숨을 삼켰다. 

코너는 행크에게 영원히 하나뿐이었으나, 그렇다 해서 그 말이 또 다른 코너를 받아들이지 말라는 건 아닐 터였다. 모두 다른, 각자의 위치를 지키며 살아가는 것이겠지. 

"네게 또 다른 방법이 있다면, 네 뜻대로 하거라."

곧 코너에게서 표정이 사라졌다. 몇 번인가 눈꺼풀이 떨렸고 녀석은 몸을 떨었고 다시 눈을 떴을 땐, 전혀 다른 분위기를 띄고 있었다. 안도감이 섞인 희미한 미소였다. 코너가 경위님, 하고 불렀고 행크는 녀석이 사고 당시까지의 기억을 모두 완전히 삭제해버렸음을, 이젠 이전의 코너를 만날 길이 영원히 없어졌음을 깨달았다. 그의 코너는 마침내 인격적으로 완성되었다. 어쩔 수 없는 상실감이 들었다. 과연 돌아갈 길을 영영 없애는 것이 옳은 길이었을까? 문득 회의감이 들었으나, 행크는 억지로 자기도 따라서 입꼬리를 올렸다. 

"그래서 그, 명단인가 뭔가는 다시 기억이 나냐?"

"예. 리드 경관이 제게 불법적인 지시를 내린 것과 관련된 모든 증거를 다시 떠올릴 수 있었습니다. 그는 '코너'를 살해하려는 의도를 품기 훨씬 이전부터 해당 클럽의 단골이었습니다. 아마 자신의 변태적인 취향이 경찰서에 알려져 처벌을 받는 것이 두려워 일부러 모든 증거를 은멸하려 한 것이겠죠. 노스를 자주 지목했다는 사실이 밝혀져 메모리스틱과 관련된 정보가 세상에 드러나는 것 역시 두려웠을테고요."

"이 새끼가....!"

그때 어느 틈엔가 도로 기력을 되찾은 리드가 달려들어 코너를 붙들고 늘어졌다. 행크와 코너 두 사람의 힘에 밀려 리드는 바닥에 나동그라졌으나 벌떡 일어나 끝끝내 코너의 멱살을 쥐고 흔들었다. 

"널, 널 만들어낸 사람은 나야. 오직 나만 널 이해할 수 있다고!"

차가운 시선이 리드에게 내려꽃혔다. 코너는 무릎으로 리드의 사타구니를 가격해 그를 쓰러트렸다. 체면이고 뭐고 어쩔 수 없는 생물학적 남자였던 리드가 눈물을 쏙 빼고서 신음했다. 그런 그에게 진심을 담은 발길질을 수차례 가한 코너는, 마음같아선 도끼로 찍어버리고 싶다는 표정이었으나 거기까지 가지는 않았다. 사랑하는 행크의 곁을 지켜야 한다는 새로운 최우선순위 임무가 생겼기 때문이었다. 그것을 알았기에, 행크는 코너를 말리지 않았다. 

"뭐, 니 마음대로 해라. 안드로이드 하나를 살해했으니 니가 다시 죽여버려도 정당방위겠지."

리드가 식식댔다. 

"유감이군요, 리드 경관. 방금 전에 경위 님께서 그 사실이 틀렸음을 입증하셨습니다."

"경찰을 부르거라, 코너. 사람들이 오면 뭐라고 할지, 아주 가관이겠군."

불렀는지 안 불렀는지, 코너는 행크의 품에 뛰어들었고 다급하게 그의 턱을 찾아 쥐고선 거의 매달리듯 키스했다. 녀석의 입술에선 예전에, 제리코에 가기 전 길가에서 느꼈던 것과 같은 맛이 났다. 안도감의 맛이었다. 

 

 

 

End C : 행크는 그 누구도 선택할 수 없었다

 

 

자신을 바라보는 간절한 눈망울을, 행크는 배신하고 싶지 않았다. 그러나 저것은 결국 '코너'가 아니었다. 별개의 자아를 갖추고 있으며 호오가 다르다는 점은 인정하는 바였으나, 인간으로 치면 해리성 인격 장애로 인해 생성된 또하나의 인격 쯤으로 봐야 옳으리라. 그러니까 아무리 다르다한들 저것이 코너의 본질은 아니었다. 우선 그의 코너는 질투심에 사로잡혀 누군가를 맹목적으로 싫어하지도 않았고, 먹거나 마실 수 없는 탄탈로스처럼 끊임없이 사랑을 입증하고 또 입증받기만을 원하지도 않았다. 

그러나 그렇다고 해서, 이전 코너의 메모리를 불러오는 일이 곧 '코너'를 되살릴 수 있다는 뜻은 아니었다. '코너'는 죽었다. 또한 누가 뭐라 하든 '코너'는 적어도 행크에게만큼은 인간이었다. 인간은 메모리칩을 꽂는다 해서 살아나지 않는다. 무엇보다 설령 녀석이 완벽하게 돌아온다 해도 행크가 기억을 잃었을 무렵의 또다른 녀석을 잊지 못할 것이란 점도 있었다. 

결국 무엇을 택하더라도 이도 저도 아닌, 어정쩡한 상태에 머무르고 말 것이었다. 눈앞에 있는 코너를 고르기에는 녀석이 자신과 '코너'가 동일인임을 숨겨왔다는 배신감이 강하게 들었고, 기억 저편에서 잠들어 있는 코너를 고르기에는, 자신이 그를 배신하고 한때나마 또다른 사람을 품었다는 생각이 강하게 들었다. 게다가 자신이 사랑한다고, 책임질 수도 없는 가벼운 말을 내뱉고야 말았던 상대는 코너와 아주 닮은 안드로이드였다. 그건, 용서받지 못할 죄였다. 

"난, 난 너도 코너도 고를 수 없어."

행크는 바닥에 메모리스틱을 떨어트렸다. 코너가 급하게 달려들어 메모리 스틱을 주워들었다. 녀석이 행크를 향해 그것을 흔들었고 억지로 쥐어주려 했다. 행크는 끝내 받지 않았다. 눈물이 그득한 코너가 울먹였다.

"사랑하신다고 하셨잖아요. 절 살려주실 거라고 하셨잖아요. 그동안, 그동안 저희 괜찮았었잖아요."

"넌 온전한 인격체가 아니야. 그렇다 해서 나의 '코너'가 될 수 있는 것도 아니다. 기억을 되살리는 건 아무 의미도 없어. 넌, 아무것도 아니다."

"봤지? 널 사랑하는 건 나밖에 없어."

어느새 기운을 되찾았는지, 리드가 코너에게 달려들었다. 놈의 손에는 도끼가 쥐어져 있었다. 행크가 말릴 틈도 없이 흉기를 휘두른 리드는 메모리스틱을 쥔 코너의 손을 단숨에 잘랐다. 코너가 움찔했다. 행크가 한발 늦게 말리려 들었으나, 그는 곧 깨달았다. 어느쪽도 고르지 않았으니 지금의 행크에게는 둘 사이에 끼어들 권한이 없었다. 행크는 코너를 살리기 위한 방법들을 모두 포기해버렸고, 이젠 리드가 자신의 사랑을 시험할 차례였다. 그는 멈춰서서 리드가 코너의 팔을 자르고, 다른 팔을 자르고, 두 다리를 모두 잘라 옴짝달싹 못하는 몸으로 만드는 광경을 멍하니 지켜보았다. 코너가 행크의 이름을 부르며 몸부림쳤다. 행크는 그와 눈을 마주치지 않았다. 상처에서는 피가 아주 많이 났다. 과연 이것이, 옳은 길이었을까? 행크는 회의감이 들었다. 

물론 두 코너 다 마음에 안 드는 것은 지금도 매한가지였지만, 그것은 그냥 비겁한 회피일 뿐으로 느껴졌다. 하다못해 대통령을 뽑을 때도 늘 마음에 드는 사람을 뽑지는 않는다. 세상엔 차악이라는 것이 존재하니까. 행크는 리드보다 훨씬 더 기회가 많았다. 코너는 어느쪽이든 늘 리드보다 행크를 더 사랑했고, 그에게 더 감정을 내보였고, 언제나 그를 더 원했다. 그 수많은 순간들을 모조리 다 마음에 들지 않는다며 부정하다니. 되새겨보면, 그 중 소중해 잊고 싶지 않은 부분들이 분명 있을텐데.

 

'절, 저 자체로 사랑해 주시기로 약속하셨잖아요.'

 

문득 코너가 했던 말이 떠올랐다. '코너'가 사랑한다 말했던 수많은 순간들이 뒤이어 떠올랐다. 그러나 이미 때는 늦었다. 

 

"당신은 날 사랑하지 않아! 그리고, 그리고 경위님마저도 날 사랑하지 않아.......날 사랑해주는 사람은 아무도 없어."

코너의 눈에서 총기가 사라졌다. 빛을 잃은 눈동자는 텅 비어서, 안드로이드의 흔한 무기질 눈동자로 전락했다. 티리움, 에드가 지혈을 위한 용접도구와 티리움을 여기 어디에 숨겨뒀을 거라는 소시를 중얼거리며 일어난 리드는, 자기가 그 모든 생명력을 빨아들였다는 듯 광기로 눈을 빛내고 있었다. 그건 분명 짐승의 눈이었다. 

"아무에게도 이 일을 말하지 않겠다고 약속하면, 목숨만은 살려드리죠. 코너는, 당신이 생각하는 게 어느 쪽이든 이미 죽었다고 생각하는 게 좋을 겁니다. 다시는 찾지 마쇼."

반박을 할 수가 없었다. 행크는, 무겁고 찝찝한 마음을 감추지 못하고서, 몸을 돌려 지하실을 나갔다. 뒤에선 리드의 헉헉대는 밭은 숨소리만이 희미하게 들려올 뿐이었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 여기까지가 진짜 끝입니다! 감정선이나 떡밥 등등 마음에 들지 않는 부분이 다소 있어 천천히 업로드할 계획이었으나 찾는 분이 계셔서 급하게 올려드립니다  
> 읽어주셔서 감사합니다
> 
>  
> 
> +  
> 18화 부근에서 리드 태도가 갑자기 바뀌는 이유는 자신의 밤죄행각을 들키고 싶지 않아 협조하는 척 증거를 자기에게 유리한 방향으로 끌고 나가고 싶었기 때문입니다.  
> 잘 설명이 되었더라면 좋았을텐데 미숙한 점이 있었던듯.


End file.
